Meu querido guerreiro
by Ana Krol
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO. Na Inglaterra feudal, Isabella Swan escapa por um triz da chacina que destruiu sua família. Decidida a vingar-se, pede ajuda a Edward, um poderoso lorde. Que houve suas suplicas e decide seduzi-la.
1. Chapter 1

Bom não estava conseguindo uma boa inspiração para continuar a história que estava para postar, li este livro, esses dias e simplesmente amei, e resolvi trazer a adaptação. Este é um livro de Julie garwood, espero que gostem. Até lá em baixo.

* * *

Prefácio

Na Inglaterra feudal, Isabella Swan escapa por um triz da chacina que destruiu sua família e a exilou de seu castelo ancestral.

Decidida a vingar-se, ela passa outra vez pelos portões da fortaleza, disfarçada de camponesa, para pedir ajuda a Edward Masen, o poderoso lorde que expulsou os assassinos de sua família.

O corajoso guerreiro ouviu as súplicas da jovem, resistiu a suas exigências e jurou seduzir sua bela súdita. Contudo, ao lutar contra as carícias desse guerreiro, o coração de Bella inflamou-se de amor pelo galante homem que logo se tornaria o defensor de sua causa... e lhe conquistaria seu indomável coração!

* * *

Bom este é o prefácio, espero que tenham gostado, o livro é realmente ótimo, maravilhoso e bem humorado, mas acho que vocês vão gostar mais dele a partir do capítulo 3, estarei postando o primeiro capítulo, um pouco mais tarde se vocês gostarem, Bjus.

Um passarinho verde me contou, que quem clica neste botão logo a baixo, ganha capítulo mais rápido.


	2. Chapter 2

Esse livro pertence a Julie garwood, como os personagens à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Capitulo 1

"Os gentis cavaleiros nasceram para lutar,

e a guerra enobrece todos que a travam sem medo nem covardia."

Jean Froissart, cronista francês

**Inglaterra, 1086**

Em silêncio, o cavaleiro preparou-se para a batalha. Sentou-se em um banco de macieira, estendeu as pernas longas e musculosas de cada lado, diante de si, e pediu ao servo que lhe pusesse a calça de malha de aço. Depois, de pé, permitiu que outro servo lhe prendesse a túnica de malha pesada sobre a camisa de baixo de algodão almofadado. Finalmen te, ergueu os braços bronzeados ao sol para que sua espada, um presente extremamente valorizado por ter sido dado pelo próprio rei Aro, pudesse ser-lhe pendurada a uma alça de metal à altura da cintura.

Seus pensamentos não estavam em seus trajes nem no que o cercava, mas na batalha que iria travar, e ele metodicamente revisou a estratégia que empregaria para obter a vitória. O trovão lhe atrapalhou a concen tração. Com a testa franzida, o cavaleiro ergueu a aba da tenda e olhou para cima a fim de analisar a pesada formação de nuvens, inconsciente mente roçando os pêlos negros que lhe espreitavam da gola enquanto ele observava o céu.

Atrás dele, os dois servos continuavam a desempenhar seus deveres. Um pegou um pano empapado de óleo e começou a polir mais uma vez o escudo do cavaleiro. O segundo sentou-se no banco, também com uma perna de cada lado, como o cavaleiro, e aguardou, segurando o elmo cônico aberto para colocá-lo na cabeça de seu suserano. O servo assim permaneceu durante alguns instantes, aparentemente infindáveis, antes de o guerreiro virar-se e notar o elmo aberto à sua frente. Sacu dindo a cabeça, ele o rejeitou, preferindo arriscar-se a tomar um golpe para ter mais liberdade de movimento. O servo franziu o cenho diante da recusa do cavaleiro em usar mais essa peça protetora da armadura, mas sabiamente optou por não expressar sua oposição ao notar a cara fechada do cavaleiro.

Depois de terminar de se vestir, o cavaleiro voltou-se e andou a largas passadas até alcançar seu possante corcel e montá-lo. Sem olhar para trás, afastou-se do acampamento a galope.

O cavaleiro buscava a solidão antes da batalha, e cavalgou energi camente, com toda rapidez, até uma floresta próxima, sem ligar para os arranhões que tanto ele quanto sua montaria estavam sofrendo por conta dos galhos baixos das árvores e dos arbustos. Quando atingiu o alto de uma colina, refreou o animal, ora resfolegante, detendo-o, e concentrou toda a sua atenção no castelo abaixo de si.

A fúria voltou a dominá-lo quando pensou nos inimigos desleais que agora se encontravam entrincheirados no castelo, mas deixou esse ódio de lado. Iria vingar-se depois que o castelo voltasse a ser seu. Só aí se permitiria dar vazão à sua raiva. Só aí.

O cavaleiro voltou à atenção para a propriedade diante de si, uma vez mais impressionado pela simplicidade da construção, notando as paredes largas e desiguais que se estendiam por volta de seis metros em direção ao céu, cercando todas as estruturas internas da fortaleza. O rio contornava três lados das muralhas do castelo, o que o agradou bastante, pois seria praticamente impossível alguém tentar invadir o castelo pela água. O edifício era quase todo construído quase todo de pedra, com apenas um ou outro bloco de taipa, além de ser flanqueado***** em ambos os lados por aglomerados de pequenas choupanas, todas de frente para o amplo pátio coberto de relva. Quando tudo aquilo voltasse a lhe pertencer, ele a tornaria inexpugnável****** jurou a si mesmo. Nunca mais iria permitir que uma coisa daquelas tornasse a acontecer!

*****Defender com fortificações feitas lateralmente.

******Que não se pode tomar, vencer, conquistar pela força das armas

Nuvens carregadas e ameaçadoras uniram-se na tentativa de blo quear o sol nascente, produzindo listras cinzentas que se arquearam em protesto pelo céu. O vento fornecia o fundo musical para aquela visão fantasmagórica. As lufadas de vento uivante misturadas com gemidos baixos e sibilantes fizeram o cavalo do guerreiro empinar, assustado, porém o cavaleiro o acalmou prontamente, usando os calcanhares para lhe dar a ordem.

Olhando uma vez mais para o céu, viu que as nuvens volumosas agora estavam bem acima de sua cabeça, e sentiu-se como se a noite ti vesse resolvido cair de novo.

— Este tempo não está me acalmando — resmungou. Seria esse um mau pressentimento? perguntou-se, pois não era totalmente imune à superstição, embora desprezasse quem se deixava impressionar por essas coisas, procurando de maneira ritualística por sinais antes de todas as batalhas para prever-lhes o resultado.

O cavaleiro revisou seus planos para vencer, procurando possíveis falhas em sua estratégia e não encontrando nenhuma. No entanto não conseguia se sentir tranqüilo. Frustrado, tomou as rédeas e virou o corcel com intenção de voltar ao acampamento antes que as trevas se fechassem em torno dele. E foi aí que o céu pareceu explodir, emitindo um rápido raio de luz prateada, e ele a viu.

Ela estava ligeiramente acima dele, na colina seguinte, e parecia olhar diretamente para baixo em sua direção. Mas não estava olhando para ele, percebeu; estava olhando para o castelo lá embaixo.

Montava um cavalo malhado, as costas muito eretas, e tinha, uma de cada lado, duas criaturas enormes que lembravam vagamente cães, mas cuja raça ele não conseguiu discernir, uma vez que, pelo porte, pareciam mais lobos que cães. Ele bebeu sofregamente a figura que via diante de si, notando que ela era de estatura baixa, com longos cabelos castanhos chocolate que lhe desciam até os ombros; e, mesmo daquela distância, ele pôde distinguir os seios bem redondos, colados contra o tecido branco do vestido pela força do vento persistente.

Ele não conseguiu entender bem o que estava vendo, mas decerto aquela jovem era mais bela do que qualquer outra que já conhecera. O clarão desapareceu, sendo em poucos segundos substituído pela luz ainda mais intensa de outro relâmpago. Contudo, no lugar da surpresa inicial, o cavaleiro ficou cético e, ao mesmo tempo, espantado, pois agora via um falcão descendo na direção da moça. Esta parecia não ter medo do animal de rapina, que descrevia círculos acima de sua cabeça, e até ergueu a mão como se saudasse um velho amigo.

O cavaleiro fechou os olhos só por um instante e, quando os rea briu, não a viu mais. Esporeando o cavalo, correu na direção da visão. Cavalo e cavaleiro contornaram todas as árvores habilmente a grande velocidade, mas quando chegaram ao seu destino não encontraram mais a moça.

Depois de algum tempo, ele desistiu da busca. Sua mente aceitava que o que tinha visto havia sido real, mas seu coração insistia que aquilo tinha sido apenas uma visão, um presságio.

Ficou bem mais animado depois disso, ao voltar a toda velocidade para o acampamento. Com um sinal de cabeça, vendo que seus homens estavam montados e preparados para partir, pediu a lança e o escudo.

Dois servos correram na direção do cavaleiro que os aguardava, segurando o escudo em formato de pipa entre si para dividir o peso, e quando chegaram onde o cavaleiro estava, esperaram calados que o guer reiro o erguesse. Para a confusão de ambos, o cavaleiro hesitou, com um sorrisinho a lhe erguer os cantos da boca, e ficou vários segundos olhan do para o escudo abaixo de si. O gesto que fez a seguir desnorteou não só os servos como também os soldados que aguardavam para segui-lo: inclinou-se e, com o dedo indicador, vagarosamente traçou o contorno do falcão engastado no escudo.

Em seguida, jogou a cabeça para trás e entregou-se a uma garga lhada retumbante antes de erguer, sem o menor esforço, primeiro seu escudo, com a mão esquerda, e depois a lança, com a direita. Ergueu ambos bem alto e soltou seu grito de batalha.

* * *

Bom gente esse foi o 1º cap, percebi que muita gente viu, mais sei que aquele prologo era muito pouco, ia colocar o 1 cap ontem mais acabei não dando, espero realmente que gostem, bjus.

Já estou quase acabando a revisão do proximo cap (que é um dos maiores do livro), o dia que irei postar ele só depende de vocês.

Bjus.


	3. Chapter 3

Esse livro pertence a Julie Garwood e os personagens à stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Longos e delgados dedos de luz começaram sua ascensão ritual, penetrando nas trevas, sem se deixarem inibir pelos tufos de nuvens alvas e ralas, na incontestada tentativa de introduzir a aurora no mundo. Isabella encostou-se na ombreira lascada da porta aberta da choupana, contemplando detidamente o nascer do sol, durante vários minutos, antes de deixar seu apoio e entrar na habitação.

Um poderoso falcão, pairando com facilidade em círculos largos acima das árvores, viu a silhueta esguia sair da cabana e acelerou, descendo até uma pedra salpicada de lama ao lado da moça. Com um estridente piado, batendo de modo vigoroso as asas marrons e cinzentas, anunciou sua chegada.

— Aí estás, meu majestoso — cumprimentou Isabella. — Chegaste cedo hoje. Também não lograste*** **repousar? — indagou baixinho. Contemplou seu bicho de estimação com um sorriso terno e depois er gueu devagar o braço direito até ele estar totalmente estendido, com os músculos contraídos pouco acima de sua cintura delgada.

*****Gozar, fruir, desfrutar.

— Vem — ordenou com voz firme, porém suave.

O falcão inclinou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, o olhar pe netrante jamais se desviando do rosto dela, e começou a emitir um gorgolejar gutural. Seus olhos eram da cor de cravos-de-defunto, e embora houvesse neles algo de selvagem, ela não sentiu medo. Pelo contrário, retribuiu o olhar com total confiança e voltou a lhe pedir que viesse até ela. Dentro de uma fração de segundo, o falcão pousou no braço despro tegido da moça, todavia ela não se encolheu em razão do peso nem do toque da ave. Suas garras irregulares eram afiadas como lâminas, mas ela não estava de luvas. Seu braço macio e imaculado provava que o falcão era capaz de ser delicado com sua dona.

— O que hei de fazer de ti? — perguntou Isabella. Seus olhos chocolate cintilaram de alegria enquanto ela contemplava o animal. — Estás ficando gordo e preguiçoso, meu amigo, e embora eu tenha lhe dado liberdade, recusas-te a aceitá-la. Ah, meu fiel bichinho, se ao menos os homens fossem leais como és. — A alegria lhe fugiu do olhar, substituída por uma imensa mágoa.

O som de um cavaleiro aproximando-se assustou Isabella.

— Vai-te embora — disse ela ao falcão, e ele imediatamente alçou vôo. Sua voz deixava transparecer o pânico quando ela chamou seus dois enormes mastins e correu para a segurança da floresta que cercava a choupana. Os dois cães estavam ao seu lado quando ela se encostou à grossa casca do tronco da árvore mais próxima e lhes fez sinal para que não mexessem. Seu coração batia disparado enquanto ela aguardava, arrependida por ter esquecido o punhal na choupana.

Saqueadores, bandos inteiros de forasteiros paupérrimos e errantes andavam pelos campos, e todos que se encontravam fora das muralhas, desprotegidos, eram presa fácil de sua violência e depravação.

— Senhorinha? — O som da voz de seu fiel criado penetrou o terror que dominava Isabella, trazendo alívio imediato. Ela deixou o tronco cair para a frente, a cabeça baixa, recuperando a respiração. — Senhorinha? É o Seth. Estás aí?

O alarme cada vez mais evidente na voz dele forçou Isabella a sair de seu esconderijo. Ela contornou a árvore em silêncio e surgiu diante de Seth, batendo de leve no ombro caído dele com a mão trêmula.

Com um grito de susto o velho pulou para trás e girou nos calca nhares, quase derrubando sua senhora.

— Que susto me destes! — ralhou ele. Porém, ao ver a expressão de angústia no rosto de Isabella, forçou-se a sorrir, mostrando vários dentes faltantes. — Mas, mesmo com essa cara fechada, vossa beleza tem o poder de abrandar-me.

— Bajulador como sempre, não, Seth — replicou Isabella com um sorriso escancarado, e seu criado voltou a se deixar cativar pela voz rouca, porém musical, de sua senhora. Ficou observando-a virar-se e andar até a porta da choupana, e surpreendeu-se um pouco ao constatar que a beleza da jovem ainda tinha o poder de assustá-lo toda vez que a contemplava, pois a vira crescer e já convivia com ela desde a mais tenra infância.

— Vem beber comigo para refrescar-te e me conta o que te trouxe aqui hoje — convidou Isabella. E aí começou a perder a pose, a con fusão lhe toldou o olhar. — Eu não esqueci o dia, esqueci? Não é o dia em que me trazes comida, é? Ou será que perdi mesmo toda a noção do tempo?

Seth notou o desespero na voz dela, e quis tomá-la nos braços e consolá-la. Era uma ambição impossível, bem sabia, pois ela era sua senhora, e ele seu humilde criado.

— Já se passou quase um mês desde que minha família...

— Não faleis mais nisso, senhorinha, e não temais — acalmou-a Seth. — Não estais ficando louca, pois eu estive aqui faz apenas dois dias. Hoje trago uma notícia importante, e tenho um plano que talvez a senhorinha considere interessante.

— Seth, se vais voltar a sugerir que eu vá para a casa do meu avô, perdeu a viagem. Minha resposta vai ser a mesma hoje: nunca! Ficarei perto do meu lar até poder me vingar dos assassinos da minha família. Fiz um juramento! — Olhou-o furiosa enquanto falava, sua teimosia realçada pelo queixo erguido de forma desafiadora. Seth então foi for çado a olhar para as botas para não ter de enfrentar o olhar gélido dela.

Isabella aguardou, os braços cruzados.

— Então, o que tens a me dizer? — instou. Quando viu que o criado não reagiu de imediato, suspirou exasperada e continuou em voz mais branda. — Conforma-te, Seth. Mandei o pequeno Emmet para um lugar seguro. Isso deve bastar.

Sua resposta não foi a que ela esperava. Isabella viu os ombros dele afundarem ainda mais do que o normal. O criado esfregou a careca e pigarreou.

— Os malfeitores se foram.

— Foram-se? Como assim se foram? Como é possível? Para onde foram? — A voz dela foi aumentando de volume a cada pergunta, e ela não percebeu que estava agarrando o leal criado pela capa e sacudindo-o vigorosamente.

Seth soltou-se delicadamente das mãos de sua senhora.

— Por favor, senhorinha, acalmai-vos. Vamos entrar — sugeriu — que vos contarei tudo que sei.

Isabella concordou com uma rápida vênia, e correu para dentro da choupana. Tentou se recobrar como era adequado para sua posição, mas mentalmente resistiu a isso, concentrando-se no número de perguntas não respondidas e de emoções conflitantes, em vez de se acalmar.

Na choupana de um só cômodo havia pouquíssima mobília. Isabella sentou-se na beirada de um dos dois bancos de madeira, as mãos en trelaçadas sobre o colo, as costas retas, esperando Seth acender o fogo na lareira. Embora fosse fim de primavera, a choupana estava úmida e fria.

Pareceu-lhe que uma eternidade havia se passado até Seth sentar-se diante dela.

— Foi pouco depois que saí daqui, da última vez, senhorinha. No dia da tempestade — esclareceu —, mal cheguei ao topo da segunda colina, acima da mansão, e os vi se aproximando como uma nuvem de poeira na estrada sinuosa, lá embaixo. Embora houvesse apenas uns du zentos, mais ou menos, eles ainda pareciam um exército mortal. O chão chegava a tremer um pouco sob meus pés, tão portentosa foi a cena. Vi o líder deles, pois ia bem à frente dos homens e era o único sem capacete.

— Depois de derrubarem os portões e entrarem no castelo, pois como ficou óbvio para mim eles não estavam nem um pouco preocupados em fazer uso do elemento surpresa, eu me aproximei, minha curiosida de superando todos os meus temores. Quando encontrei um ponto de observação melhor, o líder havia formado um semicírculo com seus co mandados, e, protegidos por essa barreira de escudos, eles avançaram. Foi uma batalha e tanto, senhorinha. Vi o líder tomar posição, um homem gigantesco, devo admitir, pois trazia uma espada enorme que aposto que dois homens mal poderiam erguer. Vi-o usar a espada inúmeras vezes, e fazer cair por terra tantos inimigos quantos foram os golpes. Foi aí que a tempestade começou...

— Eram por acaso homens do Lorde Edward? — foi um mero sussurro, mas Seth ouviu.

— Eram, sim, homens do Lorde Edward. Sabíeis que ele enviaria um batalhão.

— Claro que sabia, Seth — ela suspirou. — Meu pai era vassalo do Edward, e seu suserano iria naturalmente procurar reaver o que é seu. Mesmo assim não o avisamos. Então como ele chegou tão rápido?

— Não sei — confessou Seth.

— Alec! — O nome saiu em um grito de desespero. Isabella pulou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

— Vosso tio? — perguntou Seth. — Por que ele...

— Claro! — interrompeu Isabella. — Ambos sabemos que meu tio estava por trás do massacre da minha família. Ele é quem avisou Edward. Meu Deus, ele traiu seus próprios homens para poder ganhar a simpatia de Lorde Edward. Que mentiras não deve ter contado!

Seth sacudiu a cabeça.

— Sempre soube que era malvado, mas nem mesmo eu iria achar que ele chegaria a esse ponto.

— Nossa causa está perdida, Seth — sussurrou Isabella ago niada. — Lorde Edward vai acreditar nas mentiras de meu tio. Emmet e eu vamos ser colocados sob a tutela dele, e Emmet vai morrer, pois só quando meu irmão caçula tiver morrido é que Alec vai poder se tornar o dono legítimo do meu castelo. Só depois disso.

— Pode ser que Lorde Edward perceba que Alec está mentindo — comentou Seth

— Nunca conheci Lorde Edward — disse Isabella —, mas sei que tem fama de ser muito genioso e bastante desagradável às vezes. Não, acho que ele não nos daria ouvido.

— Senhorinha — implorou Seth — quem sabe...

— Seth, se eu só tivesse de pensar em mim, falaria com Lor de Edward e lhe imploraria que me desse atenção, pois a perfídia de Alec precisa ser divulgada aos quatro ventos. Mas tenho o dever de proteger Emmet. Alec pensa que eu e meu irmão morremos.

Isabella continuou a andar de um lado para outro, diante da lareira.

— Já decidi, Seth. Amanhã partimos para Londres para nos es conder na casa do meu avô.

— E Alec? — indagou Seth hesitante. Com medo da resposta que suspeitou que iria receber, Seth preparou-se. Conhecia sua senho rinha muito bem. Ela não permitiria que Alec saísse impune depois do crime que havia cometido.

— Eu o mato.

Uma acha de lenha chiou e um estalo alto ecoou no silêncio que se seguiu à afirmativa de Isabella. O velho criado sentiu um frio na espi nha. Não tinha a menor dúvida de que a senhorinha faria o que estava dizendo. Contudo não havia ainda lhe comunicado todas as notícias e, pondo as palmas das mãos enrugadas contra os joelhos trêmulos, tratou de terminar a tarefa.

— Emmet está em poder dos homens de Edward. Isabella parou abruptamente de andar.

— Como é possível isso? Ele está com meu avô agora. Tu o viste sair com Sam. Só pode ser um engano.

— Não, senhorinha. Eu o vi no castelo com meus próprios olhos. Emmet estava dormindo diante do fogo, e era ele, sim. Vi muito bem. Depois, perguntando a um e outro, descobri que ele é considerado mudo. — Seth levantou a mão quando viu a moça fazer menção de interrom pê-lo e continuou a narrar depressa sua história. — Como ele foi parar lá eu não faço idéia. Os homens de Edward não me disseram nada, mas uma coisa é certa: ainda não sabem quem é o garoto e estão cuidando bem dele. E, segundo dizem, parece que o homem que está à beira da morte foi quem lhe salvou a vida.

— Seth, pára com esse mistério todo. Quem é que está à beira da morte?

Em sua frustração, Isabella jogou para trás do ombro uma mecha de cabelos dourados rebelde que lhe bloqueava a visão. Seth, por sua vez, deixou escapar um longo suspiro, coçando a barba cerrada antes de continuar.

— O líder deles levou um golpe na cabeça durante a batalha. Dizem que está agonizante.

— Por que não tentou ir até o castelo, Seth?

— Paul, o cavalariço, mandou me avisar que Emmet estava lá. Precisava confirmar isso. — Seth explicou. — Quando me disseram que Lorde Edward estava morrendo, procurei o subcomandante. Con cebi um plano arriscado e... — Seth voltou a pigarrear antes de pros seguir. — E contei-lhes que conhecia uma curandeira muito boa, e que a traria para cuidar do comandante deles com a condição de que, assim que ele estivesse curado, ela poderia ir embora ilesa. O vassalo do Lorde veio com milhares de objeções a isso, dizendo que não tinha obrigação de prometer nada, mas não arredei o pé, e no final ele concordou.

Isabella prestara enorme atenção ao plano que Seth lhe havia apresentado, e zangada exigiu:

— E se ele não ficar bom, Seth? O que acontece?

— Só consegui planejar isso para poderes vos aproximar de Emmet. Talvez possais encontrar uma forma de libertá-lo depois que entrares. Não fiqueis assim tão zangada — suplicou o criado. — Vossa mãe cuidou de enfermos inúmeras vezes, e muitas vezes íeis com ela. Com certeza aprendestes alguma coisa.

Isabella refletiu sobre o que Seth lhe dizia. Parecia que havia um nó em seu estômago, enquanto se preocupava pensando o que deveria fa zer. Levar Emmet para algum lugar seguro era o mais importante. Se os homens de Lorde Edward soubessem quem era seu irmão, eles imediata mente o levariam para seu líder. Emmet era o herdeiro do castelo, mas, segundo a lei, seria colocado sob a tutela do tio até atingir a maioridade. E como guardião do Emmet, Alec trataria de garantir que o único obstáculo à sua conquista do poder fosse eliminado. Lei era lei.

Não, não tinha mesmo nenhuma escolha.

— Teu plano é bom, Seth. Se Deus quiser, o líder deles vai se recuperar. Se isso não acontecer, pelo menos teremos feito todo o pos sível. — Isabella fez o sinal da cruz bem devagar, e Seth a imitou com um gesto rápido.

— Se Deus quiser — repetiu Seth como se fosse uma oração. — Se Deus quiser.

— Eu me prepararei para a viagem enquanto selas minha égua, Seth. — Um sorriso lhe abrandou a ordem. Seth imediatamente se retirou, fechando de maneira firme a porta ao passar. Contornou a choupana e preparou sem demora o animal para sua senhora. Alguns minutos depois, já de volta, viu que Isabella tinha trocado de roupa e usava então um vestido azul, simples, porém muito vistoso, e exatamente da cor de seus olhos.

Aceitou a trouxa de ervas que sua senhora lhe entregou e ajudou-a a montar. Estava agora meio arrependido de seu plano arrojado, e sua senhora percebeu sua preocupação. Isabella inclinou-se e deu tapinhas delicados em sua mão enrugada.

— Não te preocupes, Seth. Já era tempo de fazermos alguma coisa. Tudo vai acabar bem.

Como para garantir que as palavras de sua senhora iriam se cum prir, Seth voltou a fazer o sinal da cruz. Depois montou no capão que tinha pedido emprestado a Herman, o Careca, que era o ajudante do cavalariço, e foi na frente atravessando a floresta, o punhal desembainhado pronto para ser usado em caso de ataque ao longo do caminho.

Em menos de uma hora, Isabella e Seth chegaram aos portões danificados pela batalha que davam para o castelo, no alto da estra da sinuosa. Dois guardas avantajados recuaram para deixá-los entrar, mantendo distância dos ameaçadores mastins que flanqueavam o cavalo de Isabella. Via-se surpresa nos rostos deles; contudo nada disseram, sorrindo e olhando com sobrancelhas erguidas um para o outro quando o grupo terminou de passar em segurança.

Quando os dois chegaram ao pátio, Seth foi o primeiro a desmon tar, e correu para ajudar sua senhora. Sentiu a mão dela tremer ao tocar a dele, e viu que estava com medo. Uma ponta de orgulho o dominou quando contemplou os olhos dela, pois por fora ela parecia inteiramente segura de si e tranqüila.

— Sois o orgulho de vosso pai, senhorinha — sussurrou ao erguê-la da sela. Ela havia, sim, herdado a coragem do pai; Seth sabia disso, e só desejou que Emmet pudesse vê-la agora. A verdade era que Seth é quem estava apavorado diante do que poderia acontecer, e sua delicada senhorinha era seu tônico e calmante.

O som dos homens trabalhando era alto e frenético quando eles entraram no castelo, mas um silêncio cheio de presságios se fez ao per ceberem a presença dos recém-chegados, tão intenso que chegava a ser gélido. Um mar de rostos estranhos a fitava com toda a atenção. Isabella ficou parada ao lado do cavalo um instante, depois reuniu toda sua coragem e, de cabeça bem erguida, começou a andar em direção àquela multidão de homens que a observava.

" Seth não tinha dito que eram uns duzentos homens?", pergun tou-se ela. "Ora, ele estava enganado", concluiu, "pois havia ali pelo me nos duas vezes esse número. E todos de boca aberta!" A falta de educação deles não intimidou Isabella. O orgulho lhe fez endireitar os ombros, dando-lhe a aparência de uma rainha. O vento lhe removeu o capuz, e os espessos cachos dourados iluminados pelo sol aceitaram de bom grado a liberdade, caindo-lhe revoltos sobre os ombros.

Isabella continuou a andar calada e digna, entrando no grande salão, parando apenas para tirar a capa e entregá-la a Seth, sempre atento a suas necessidades. Notou que ele estava segurando sua trouxa de ervas medicinais com muita força, pois as veias das mãos dele pareciam querer saltar por causa da pressão e lançou-lhe um sorriso rápido para tentar aliviar um pouco seu nervosismo.

Sem dar sinal de ter notado as avaliações despudoradas de todos aqueles homens, e ladeada por seus leais mastins, Isabella virou-se e foi entrando até chegar à grande lareira, na outra ponta do salão. Ninguém disse nada enquanto ela aquecia as mãos diante do fogo estrondoso. Ela não sentia exatamente frio, mas usou aquele tempo para se recompor antes de enfrentar seu público. Quando não teve mais como se demorar fazendo aquilo, virou-se e encarou aqueles que a admiravam. Os cães sentaram-se um de cada lado da jovem.

Vagarosamente contemplou a sala. Não podia mais chamar aquele lugar de seu lar; o estandarte e a tapeçaria pendiam esfarrapados contra as paredes de pedra úmidas, lembrando-lhe que a morte havia invadido Forks; nem uma só risada ecoou na memória de Isabella, só gritos de tormento lhe penetraram a alma. Essa agora era apenas uma sala vazia; ela nem mesmo conseguia se lembrar da mãe sentada ao lado do pai à comprida mesa de carvalho... Não, só conseguia ver sem parar a espada erguida, descendo, prestes a cortar o pescoço da mãe...

Alguém tossiu, interrompendo-lhe as reflexões. O pesado silêncio se quebrou. Isabella fez força para desviar o olhar do estandarte rasgado e queimado e concentrar-se em seu público. Um soldado ruivo, atrevido e de sorriso fácil, pulou de seu lugar à mesa comprida e correu a postar-se diretamente à frente de Isabella, bloqueando-lhe a visão e impedindo que visse os outros. Devia ser algum escudeiro, pois era velho demais para ser pajem, mas jovem demais para ter sido sagrado cavaleiro. Seu sorriso sonso quase levou Isabella a sorrir também, mas ela fez questão de continuar séria.

O escudeiro, fitando os olhos chocolate da moça, disse em alta voz:

— És belíssima. Que espécie de tratamento vais ministrar ao nosso senhor?

A jovem ficou muda a essa provocação, pois não sabia como respon der a tal pergunta. Então ele chamou um outro, dizendo:

— Ela tem cabelos mogno. Aposto que, quando tocados, têm a textura da seda. — E ergueu a mão para tocar os cachos da moça, mas a voz dela, embora baixa, lhe cortou o gesto como uma faca.

— Não valorizas tua vida?

O escudeiro parou subitamente, seu sorriso desaparecendo-lhe do rosto, pois não tinha deixado de ouvir o grunhido baixo dos cães. Olhou para cada animal de soslaio, e viu o pêlo eriçado nas costas dos pescoços de ambos e os dentes brilhantes arreganhados com as pontas aguçadas como punhais prestes a atacar.

Quando o jovem voltou a olhar para Isabella, seu rosto tinha empalidecido, e estava de cara amarrada.

— Não te faria nenhum mal, pois estais sob a proteção do Falcão — sussurrou. — Não deves ter medo de mim.

— Então não tenhas medo de mim — murmurou Isabella para que apenas ele escutasse. Depois sorriu, e a raiva do escudeiro pareceu evaporar. Ele viu que, embora os soldados tivessem assistido à cena, não havia possibilidade de terem ouvido a conversa. Isabella tinha salvado as aparências, e ele ficou grato por isso. Sorriu de novo, enquanto a moça fazia sinal para os cães, e ambos se deitaram, batendo as caudas contra os juncos que cobriam o chão.*

*** **Nos castelos medievais, nos quais o piso costumava ser de terra, espalhavam-se juncos ou palha no chão para absorver a umidade.

— Onde está seu comandante? — perguntou ela.

— Se me seguires, levar-te-ei até ele — sugeriu o escudeiro, deixan do transparecer a expectativa na voz.

Isabella concordou e seguiu o rapaz. Seth aguardava ao pé das escadas, e ela lhe lançou mais um sorriso ao aceitar a trouxa de ervas. Depois subiu correndo o lance de escadas em caracol. Era difícil, mas Isabella obrigou-se a tirar todas as lembranças do passado da cabeça, do tempo em que subia as escadas com suas irmãs e seu irmãozinho. A época de chorar seria depois. O futuro de Emmet agora dependia dela.

No primeiro patamar, um cavaleiro visivelmente mais velho apare ceu. Seu rosto anguloso estava carrancudo, e Isabella preparou-se para um novo confronto.

— Mas és uma mulher! Se for algum truque...

— Não é truque — reagiu Isabella. — Conheço remédios que podem ajudar seu líder e farei todo o possível para salvá-lo.

— E por que nos ajudarias? — quis saber ele.

— Não tenho explicação para vos dar — respondeu Isabella. A irritação e a fadiga lhe invadiram o corpo, mas ela tomou cuidado para não deixar transparecer tais emoções. — Desejai ajuda ou não?

O cavaleiro continuou a olhá-la, apreensivo, por um pouco mais de tempo. Ficou claro para Isabella que ele desconfiava de seus motivos, mas ela recusou-se a acalmar-lhe os temores, permanecendo teimosamen te calada enquanto o fitava nos olhos, sem desviar o olhar.

— Deixa os cães aqui e segue-me. — Foi uma ordem brusca e quase ríspida.

— Não — respondeu Isabella na hora. — Eles vão me acom panhar. Não irão causar problema algum a menos que alguém tente me atacar.

Para sua surpresa, ele não discutiu, embora Isabella notasse que passou os dedos longos pelos cabelos castanhos agrisalhados, um gesto que ela teve certeza de que era de pura exasperação.

Não a levou para o triângulo formado pelas portas que davam para os quartos à esquerda, mas dobrou à direita e, tirando a tocha acesa do suporte na parede de pedra, desceu o corredor estreito e foi parar em frente ao quarto que antes era dela. Duas sentinelas guardavam a entrada e ambas ergueram os olhos, surpresas, quando viram Isabella de relance.

Com grande nervosismo, Isabella seguiu o cavaleiro, entrando no aposento. Deu uma olhada geral no quarto e ficou assombrada, pois esta va exatamente como ela o havia deixado. Seu quarto era menor do que os outros, mas era o seu preferido, entre todos, pois era isolado e tinha uma vista maravilhosa da janelinha que dava para a floresta lá embaixo.

A lareira ocupava a maior parte da parede oposta, e era ladeada por duas cadeiras de madeira com almofadas na cor azul-real que sua irmã Jane tinha feito para ela.

Seu olhar deslocou-se para o estandarte pendurado acima da la reira, seu azul combinando com as almofadas, com fios amarelo-claros entremeados que formavam o desenho de seus dois mastins. A única outra cor no estandarte era um vinho bem escuro, perto do alto da tape çaria, delineando a figura de seu falcão de estimação. Seu coração ficou apertado, tantas foram as lembranças que a assaltaram das muitas vezes em que ela e sua mãe tinham trabalhado naquele estandarte.

Não! Gritou ela mentalmente. Ainda não é a hora. Isabella sacu diu a cabeça, e esse gesto foi percebido por um cavaleiro que a observava. Ele também olhou o estandarte e depois se virou para Isabella. Tinha detectado o tormento transitório que ela procurava abafar. Especulação e curiosidade lhe surgiram nos olhos, mas ela não lhe deu muita atenção. Tinha se virado para olhar a cama e, como o cortinado azul e amarelo havia sido atado dos dois lados, pôde ver com clareza o comandante. Imediatamente ficou admirada diante do tamanho descomunal daquele homem, calculando que ele devia ser ainda mais alto que seu avô.

Seus cabelos eram de um castanho dourado como o pelo de um leão e quase toca vam o cortinado da cabeceira da cama, ao passo que seus pés por pouco não ultrapassavam a beirada do colchão. Por algum motivo inexplicável, mesmo assim debilitado, ele a amedrontou, e ela ficou ali, paralisada, enquanto estudava suas feições severas. Era um cavaleiro muito atraente, admitiu, atraente e... inflexível.

O guerreiro começou a debater-se, gemendo em voz grossa, porém fraca, e seus movimentos incitaram-na a agir. Isabella pôs a mão na testa bronzeada e úmida de seu paciente, afastando de leve o cabelo molhado para poder ver se ele estava febril. Sua mão branca como leite contrastava de maneira gritante com a pele pouco bronzeada* e curtida daquele homem, e o toque dela o fez parar de se mexer.

*Resolvi manter porque é uma característica marcante do livro, mais se quiserem que tire é só falar.

— Está ardendo em febre — comentou Isabella. — Há quanto tempo ele está assim? — Enquanto falava, notou um inchaço acima da têmpora direita dele e apalpou-lhe a pele ao redor da intumescência com todo cuidado. O acompanhante do guerreiro ficou observando-a, carrancudo, de sua posição ao pé da cama.

— Vi quando ele foi atingido. Caiu por terra e desde então está assim. Isabella franziu o cenho, concentrando-se. Não sabia o que fazer em seguida.

— Não faz muito sentido — respondeu —, pois só um golpe de arma não causa febre. — Depois, ergueu-se e, com determinação na voz, ordenou: — Ajuda-me a tirar as roupas dele.

Isabella não deu tempo ao acompanhante do doente para lhe questionar os motivos, pois na mesma hora começou a desfazer os nós das roupas, nas costas do guerreiro. O cavaleiro hesitou apenas um ins tante, mas depois começou a ajudá-la, puxando as calças de malha de aço da parte inferior do homem agora adormecido.

Embora fizesse o maior esforço possível, Isabella não conseguiu remover a túnica almofadada, feita de um grosso algodão e empapada com o suor da febre, puxando-a sobre aqueles ombros imensos, então finalmente admitiu sua derrota. Instintivamente, estendeu a mão para pegar o punhal que trazia na cintura, com intenção de cortar o tecido para poder aliviar o calor do peito do guerreiro.

O acompanhante, quando viu o brilho do metal, e sem entender por que ela estava fazendo aquilo, derrubou o punhal com as costas da mão.

Nesse momento os cães começaram a grunhir, mas Isabella rapidamente os acalmou e virou-se para encarar o cavaleiro. Sua voz saiu calma e sem raiva alguma.

— Embora não tenha motivo nenhum para confiar em mim, não precisa ter medo. Eu só ia cortar-lhe a camisa.

— Mas para quê? — interrogou o cavaleiro frustrado. Isabella fez que não ouviu a pergunta e curvou-se para pegar o punhal. Cortou a túnica na altura do pescoço e rasgou a vestimenta, abrindo-a bem com as mãos. Sem olhar para o acompanhante do enfer mo, exigiu que ele lhe trouxesse água fria para que ela pudesse remover o suor e aliviar a alta temperatura do corpo do homem.

Enquanto o cavaleiro foi até a porta repassar essa ordem para a sentinela, Isabella examinou o braço e o pescoço de seu paciente, pro curando possíveis ferimentos. Obrigou-se a olhar mais para baixo, e suas faces ficaram vermelhas. Percebendo que tinha corado diante da nudez de um homem, aborreceu-se consigo mesma, embora na verdade nunca ti vesse visto um homem nu antes. Apesar de ser costume as filhas ajudarem a dar banho nos nobres que visitavam os castelos, seu pai não confiava muito na moral de seus amigos, e assim decretou que os criados é que ajudariam nos banhos, e não suas filhas.

Contudo a curiosidade superou a vergonha e Isabella olhou de relance a parte inferior do corpo do homem. Ficou ligeiramente surpresa ao ver que ele não possuía a apavorante arma que ouvira dizer que todos os homens possuíam, e se perguntou se as criadas a quem tinha entreouvido não haviam exagerado ou se todos os homens seriam como aquele. Talvez ele fosse defeituoso.

Então Isabella concentrou-se na tarefa que precisava desempenhar e cruzou seu peito. Removeu os panos limpos e rasgou o tecido em lon gas tiras. Quando a água chegou, começou a lavar o rosto do guerreiro, absorvendo-lhe o suor.

Ele ainda estava imóvel, como se estivesse morto, pensou ela, e sua respiração irregular estava fraca demais. Havia em seu rosto uma cicatriz vermelha muito feia, que começava na beirada do olho esquerdo e se curvava como uma meia-lua, terminando em algum ponto atrás da orelha bem oculta pelos cabelos negros e ligeiramente encaracolados. Com o pano molhado, Isabella traçou com delicadeza essa cicatriz irregular, pensando que ela não era suficiente para estragar a aparência do guerreiro.

Lavou o pescoço e o peito dele, notando muitas outras cicatrizes.

— Esse homem tem cicatrizes demais para me atrair — comentou em voz alta.

Isabella parou de enxugar-lhe o suor quando chegou à cintura.

— Ajuda-me a virá-lo — disse ao acompanhante.

Mas a paciência dele estava se esgotando a essa altura, e sua frus tração ficou evidente quando berrou:

— Por todos os santos, mulher! Ele precisa de cura, não de um banho.

— Só dessa forma eu conseguiria saber se o golpe da cabeça foi o único que sofreu — respondeu Isabella no mesmo tom de voz. — Nem mesmo removestes a armadura dele.

A reação do homem foi cruzar os braços, carrancudo, e Elizabeth concluiu que não iria receber nenhuma ajuda. Lançando-lhe o que es perava ser um olhar sarcástico e virando-se para o guerreiro outra vez, estendeu o braço até o outro lado da cama e agarrou a mão inerte do paciente com as suas duas mãos. Embora puxasse com toda a sua força, o guerreiro nem se mexeu. Continuou a puxar, instintivamente mordendo o lábio inferior tanta era a força que estava exercendo, mas quando achou que estava progredindo, a mão que segurava voltou à posição inicial de repente. Isabella se deixou levar por ela e acabou estirada sobre o peito musculoso do paciente. Procurou libertar as mãos com todas as forças, mas o cavaleiro agora as segurava com firmeza, e parecia, até dormindo, não estar disposto a colaborar.

O vassalo ficou só olhando Isabella ali pendurada, tentando soltar as mãos, e sacudindo a cabeça o tempo todo; depois gritou:

— Sai do caminho, mulher.

Arrancou as mãos dela da mão do paciente e a puxou com rudeza, obrigando-a a ficar de pé. Com gesto certeiro, virou o paciente inerte de barriga para baixo. A irritação virou horror quando o vassalo viu a camisa de baixo empapada de sangue colada às costas do guerreiro, e ele recuou chocado.

Isabella ficou aliviada ao ver o ferimento, pois isso ela sabia tratar. Sentou-se na lateral da cama e começou a remover o pus da ferida infeccionada. Quando o acompanhante do líder pôde enxergar claramente a extensão do talho diagonal, levou a mão à testa. Sem pejo de deixar as lágrimas lhe escorrerem dos olhos, sussurrou em voz angustiada:

— Nunca pensei em verificar...

— Não te recrimines — respondeu Isabella. A jovem lançou-lhe um sorriso solidário antes de prosseguir. — Agora entendo por que ele está com febre. Vamos precisar de mais água, mas dessa vez quente, fervendo mesmo, por favor.

O vassalo concordou e correu para fora do quarto. Dentro de al guns minutos, uma chaleira soltando vapor chegou e foi posta no chão perto de Isabella. Isabella, na verdade, temia o que sabia que era preciso fazer; tinha visto a mãe fazer isso incontáveis vezes antes, com gente que tinha sofrido ferimentos semelhantes. Repetindo uma prece que pedia orientação, mergulhou uma tira de pano limpa na chaleira e fez uma careta diante do desconforto que isso lhe causou. Procurou não pensar na dor, e torceu o pano para eliminar o excesso de água. Agora estava pronta, mas ainda hesitava.

— Vais ter de segurar o homem — sussurrou ela — porque isso vai causar muita dor a ele... só que precisa ser feito. — Ela ergueu os olhos chocolate, fitando o rosto compenetrado do vassalo nervoso, e aguardou.

O acompanhante concordou, meneando a cabeça, e pôs ambas as mãos nos largos ombros de seu líder. Mesmo assim, ela ainda hesitava.

— Preciso absorver esse veneno, senão ele certamente vai morrer. — Isabella não sabia se estava convencendo o vassalo ou a si mesma de que a dor que estava para causar era necessária.

— Pois não, minha senhora — foi à única resposta do acompa nhante. Se Isabella tivesse escutado com atenção, talvez tivesse notado a compreensão em sua voz. Mas estava tão preocupada com o sofrimento que iria causar que nada percebeu.

Dando um suspiro profundo, pôs a tira de pano soltando fumaça de tão quente bem em cima da ferida aberta. A reação do guerreiro foi rápida e furiosa. Ele procurou remover o pano escaldante das costas com uma brusca sacudidela, mas o vassalo o segurava com muita força, de modo que ele não conseguiu livrar-se daquilo que o atormentava. O grito de agonia do líder partiu o coração de Isabella, que fechou os olhos aflita.

A porta do quarto abriu-se de supetão, e os dois guardas entraram correndo com as espadas em punho. Via-se medo e confusão em suas expressões. O vassalo sacudiu a cabeça e disse-lhes para embainharem as espadas.

— É necessário. — As palavras de Isabella acalmaram os guar das, que recuaram para seus postos diante da porta.

— Ele nunca gritaria de dor se estivesse acordado — disse o vassalo a Isabella. — Não sabe o que está fazendo — explicou.

— Estás pensando que por expressar o que sente um homem é me nos homem? — perguntou Isabella enquanto colocava uma segunda compressa sobre o ferimento.

— Ele é um guerreiro destemido — replicou o vassalo.

— A febre é que comanda os atos dele agora — respondeu Isabella.

Diante do gesto de cabeça do homem, concordando, Isabella sen tiu vontade de sorrir. Voltou-se outra vez para o paciente e ergueu ambas as tiras de pano do ferimento, trazendo com elas um resíduo amarelado e vermelho. Repetiu o procedimento inúmeras vezes, até que só saísse san gue vermelho da profunda lesão. Quando terminou, suas mãos estavam tão vermelhas quanto à ferida e cobertas de bolhas. Ela esfregou uma contra a outra para aliviar a ardência, e depois pegou a trouxa. Falando mais consigo mesma do que com o vassalo, disse:

— Acho que não há necessidade de cauterizar o ferimento com uma faca quente, porque o sangue que está saindo é vermelho e sem pus, e não há hemorragia.

O guerreiro estava inconsciente, e por isso Isabella deu graças, pois sabia que o remédio que precisava aplicar no ferimento não era nada agradável. Cobriu a lesão com uma pomada malcheirosa e aplicou bandagens nas costas do paciente, de cima até embaixo. Depois de fazer isso, o acompanhante do cavaleiro virou-o de barriga para cima, para Isabella, e ela deu, aos poucos, água com sálvia e beladona esmagadas, e malva para o homem tomar.

Nada mais havia a fazer. Os músculos de Isabella doíam do es forço e, mesmo assim, ela ficou de pé e foi até a janela. Ergueu a pele de animal que cobria a abertura, bloqueando o vento, e ficou surpresa ao ver que a escuridão já havia chegado. Encostou-se, cansada, contra a pedra e deixou seu frescor revigorá-la. Finalmente, voltou-se de novo para o acompanhante do líder, notando pela primeira vez como ele parecia cansado e abatido.

— Vai descansar um pouco. Eu velarei por teu senhor.

— Não — respondeu ele. — Só conseguirei dormir quando o Falcão tiver se recuperado. Antes não. — Ele pôs no fogo outra acha de lenha enquanto falava.

— Qual é teu nome? — indagou Isabella.

— Jasper.

— Jasper, por que chamas teu chefe de Falcão?

O vassalo olhou para ela de onde estava, curvado diante do fogo, e respondeu, bruscamente:

— Todos que lutam com ele o chamam assim. Simplesmente isso. Aquela resposta reservada não fez lá muito sentido para Isabella, mas ela não quis irritá-lo insistindo no assunto. Então resolveu ir direto ao que a interessava.

— Dizem que há um menino aqui que não fala, e que o Falcão lhe salvou a vida. È verdade?

— É. — A desconfiança voltou à fisionomia do vassalo, e Isabella viu que ia precisar ter cautela.

— Se ele é quem estou pensando, conheço a família dele e estou disposta a levá-lo comigo quando partir.

O acompanhante olhou-a pensativo. O silêncio dele quase a enlou quecia, mas Isabella esforçou-se para manter a calma.

— Que me dizes, Jasper?

— Verei o que posso fazer, mas apenas o Lorde pode tomar essa decisão.

— Mas se o Lorde Edward sequer vem até aqui! Levaria um mês, pelo menos, até chegar à permissão de levar o garoto. Com certeza ele deve querer que o filho reencontre os pais. Não podes tomar essa deci são no lugar dele? Tenho certeza de que lhe agradaria deveras não ser incomodado, pois Forks não passa de uma propriedade pequena e insignificante se comparada às outras que ele possui. — Isabella qua se acrescentou que tinha ouvido o próprio pai dizer isso em inúmeras ocasiões. E sabia que era verdade, pois o Lorde Edward nunca tinha visitado seu pai. Não, era Lorde Chalie quem sempre viajava até a resi dência do Lorde quando era preciso tratar de negócios.

O acompanhante ficou surpreso por aquele repente dela.

— Um mês? Só precisas esperar até que ele fique sem febre e acorde para lhe pedires isso — explicou. — E estás enganada, mocinha. Não existe propriedade insignificante a ponto de não merecer a inspeção de Edward. Ele protege todos que lhe prestam vassalagem, do mais nobre ao mais humilde.

— Estás me dizendo que o Falcão pode me dar essa permissão? Pode representar o Lorde? — perguntou Isabella, cheia de esperan ça. — Mas claro que pode — respondeu depressa à sua própria per gunta —, pois eu cuidei dele. Mereço pelo menos isso. — Ela sorriu aliviada e uniu as palmas das mãos.

— Não sabes de quem cuidaste? — perguntou Jasper com um sorriso ameaçando lhe repuxar os cantos da boca.

Isabella franziu o cenho para ele e aguardou.

— O Falcão é Lorde Edward, senhor de Forks. — Jasper sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e apoiou os pés na outra, esperando a reação da moça.

— Ele é o Lorde Edward? — exclamou ela, espantada.

— Pois é — confirmou Jasper. Cruzou as pernas na altura dos tor nozelos e sorriu. — Por que estás assim tão surpresa? Todos conhecem o Falcão — disse arrogante. — Sua reputação é famosa.

— Sim, mas pensei que ele fosse idoso... mais velho do que... — indicou o guerreiro adormecido e contemplou-o durante muito tempo, meio aturdida diante daquela reviravolta. Seu pai jamais tinha mencio nado que o senhor das terras era tão jovem. Isabella tinha só presumido que ele era velho, como os baronetes que havia conhecido. Recostando-se na pedra fria, olhou de novo para Jasper. Ele parecia estar achando graça da ignorância dela.

— Ele é o mais jovem e poderoso dos barões súditos de Volturi — respondeu jasper. O orgulho sobressaiu-se nessas palavras.

— Se teu senhor sarar vai me retribuir o favor, não vai? — inda gou Isabella. Rezou depressa para que isso fosse verdade, que Edward fosse um homem honrado, pois aí talvez ele lhe desse ouvidos. Podia convencê-lo da vileza de seu tio. Precisava convencê-lo. Se ele recupe rasse a saúde...

Uma batida alta na porta interrompeu os pensamentos de Isabella. Jasper fez-lhe sinal para ficar onde estava e foi abrir a porta. Falou sussurrando com as sentinelas, depois voltou até onde estava Isabella.

— Teu criado deseja falar contigo.

Isabella concordou e seguiu uma sentinela até o fim do corredor onde Seth estava esperando de pé. Ela seria capaz de jurar, pela expres são dele, que estava aflito.

— Seth, estou cuidando do Lorde em pessoa — anunciou.

— Pois está — disse Seth. Aguardou até a sentinela sair de perto e não poder mais ouvir, antes de continuar: — Ele vai ficar bom?

— Ele tem uma boa chance — disse Isabella. — Agora preci samos pedir a Deus que nos ajude. Ê a única esperança para o Emmet — acrescentou.

Seth franziu ainda mais a testa, e Isabella sacudiu a cabeça.

— Isso é bom, Seth. Será que não consegues entender que o Lorde vai estar me devendo um favor, seja eu uma mulher ou não? Vai ter de atender ao meu pedido...

— Mas o substituto do comandante, — disse ele indicando o quar to dela — o vassalo...

— O nome dele é Jasper — informou Isabella a seu criado.

— Ele mandou chamar Alec.

— Como disse? — gritou Isabella. Acalmou-se e continuou:

— Por quê? Como sabe disso?

— Herman, o Careca, ouviu as ordens dele. Os mensageiros parti ram faz uma hora. Juro — disse ele quando Isabella começou a sacudir a cabeça. — Alec vai estar aqui dentro de uma semana ou pouco mais.

— Meu Deus do céu — murmurou Isabella. — Ele não pode chegar antes de eu falar com Edward. — Agarrou a manga do cria do, com pânico na voz, e prosseguiu depressa: — Precisamos esconder Emmet. Precisamos levá-lo para longe daqui até eu poder ter certeza de que Edward vai deixá-lo vir comigo. Alec não pode saber que ainda estamos vivos, de jeito nenhum.

— Impossível, senhorinha. Alec vai saber assim que entrar aqui. Muitos a viram voltar. Ele vai saber. E é apenas uma questão de tempo antes de Jasper descobrir a verdade.

— Preciso pensar — murmurou Isabella. Percebeu então que estava puxando a túnica do criado e soltou-a. — Fala com Herman. Ele é fiel e vai guardar segredo. E ele é livre, eth. Os dois, tu e ele, precisam levar Emmet embora daqui, escondê-lo. Há muitos lugares que podem servir de esconderijo. Podes fazer isso?

— Posso — respondeu eth, endireitando os ombros. — Não vos decepcionarei. Encontrarei um esconderijo.

Isabella concordou, depositando toda sua confiança em seu hu milde criado. Ele não a decepcionaria.

— Vai ser só durante algum tempo, até Edward despertar — disse ela.

— Mas e a senhorinha? Se o Lorde não despertar, se os espíritos do sono continuarem a retê-lo, e Alec chegar aqui... se o Lorde morrer...

— Vou ter de partir — disse Isabella, mais para si mesma do que para Seth. — Não vou mais estar aqui quando Alec chegar. Se o Lorde acordar logo, talvez eu possa falar com ele antes de Alec ter a oportunidade de lhe contar suas mentiras. — Estremecendo, ela prosseguiu: — Se não, se ele morrer, deves trazer Emmet para mim. Vamos dar um jeito qualquer de chegar à casa do pai da minha mãe. Ele vai saber o que fazer.

— Voltareis para a cachoeira? — perguntou Seth, a voz temerosa. Não ia poder acompanhá-la, já que tinha recebido a incumbência de levar Emmet, e sua preocupação com sua senhora era tremenda.

— Não, ficarei aqui — murmurou ríspida. — Alec violou estes muros. Não vou ficar aqui até ele voltar. Não mesmo.

Ele aguardou sua senhora acalmar a respiração. A mudança que ela sofria sempre que mencionava o nome do tio amedrontava o velho. Ele sabia que ela tinha testemunhado a chacina, compreendia a aflição e o tormento que lhe despedaçaram a alma, e, vendo tudo aquilo, tinha a convicção de que Alec estava por trás do crime. Mesmo assim ele desejava que ela pudesse falar-lhe o que tinha acontecido, que lhe con tasse o que houve, para expressar sua dor... Era tão diferente de suas duas meias-irmãs, Jane e Irina. Talvez fosse porque era meio saxã.

Quando Mestre Chalie chegou a Forks com suas duas irmãzinhas, era um homem desiludido e amargo. Mas tudo mudou em seis meses, pois ele conheceu uma bela loura saxã e se casou com ela. Sua esposa saxã era rebelde, sem dúvida, mas Chalie sabia como lidar com ela, e logo todos viram que o casal estava se entendendo. Um ano depois, nasceu a pequena Isabella. Chalie, pensando que não estava destinado a ter um filho, dedicou todo seu amor à sua filhinha de olhos chocolate. Entre eles existia um vínculo especial, e quando, dez anos depois, nasceu o pequeno Emmet, este vínculo ainda continuou forte.

Embora Isabella não tivesse herdado os traços masculinos do pai, tinha seus modos reservados, seu jeito de esconder os sentimentos. Tanto Irina quanto Jane demonstravam claramente tudo que sentiam para todo mundo ver, mas não Isabella. Seth acreditava que Isabella era o fio que mantinha a família unida. Era de uma lealdade a toda prova, o orgulho de seu pai quando cavalgava a seu lado na caça, a frustração da mãe quando tentava costurar alguma coisa. É, a família tinha vivido muito feliz e satisfeita, até agora...

— Eu vos contei que Herman mandou três homens ao castelo de Alec? Talvez eles possam obter as provas que precisamos, pois se falarem com os criados de Alec...

— Herman é um bom homem — interrompeu Elizabeth. A voz dela agora tinha se acalmado, e o criado soltou um leve suspiro de alívio. — Mas não acho que os criados de Alec dirão a verdade. Todos têm muito medo dele. Seth, diz ao Herman que lhe agradeço por seu esforço — murmurou Isabella.

— Ele também adorava vossa família, senhorinha. Foi Chalie que o libertou. Éreis muito pequena e provavelmente não vos lembrais, mas Herman não vai se esquecer da dívida de gratidão que tem para com os Swan.

— Sim — respondeu Isabella. — Ouvi falar disso. — Sorriu e acrescentou: — Não conseguia entender por que todos sempre se re feriram a Herman como o Careca, pois a cabeça dele é coberta de uma cabeleira espessa, e meu pai ficava muito constrangido sempre que eu lhe perguntava o motivo.

Seth presumiu que ela ainda não sabia o motivo e corou. Esperava que a jovem não tornasse a pedir-lhe explicações sobre isso. Era uma piada boba de homem, e ele com certeza não iria ofender os delicados ouvidos de sua senhora com a verdade.

A lembrança feliz de seu pai ajudou a melhorar o humor de Isabella. Ela sussurrou:

— Vamos conseguir passar por tudo isso, Seth. Agora preciso voltar para o quarto do Lorde. Reza, Seth. Reza para que Edward fique bom. Reza para ele me atender. Reza e tem fé.

Ela deu um tapinha carinhoso no ombro caído do criado e voltou devagar para o quarto. Seu estômago estava virado outra vez, e ela pro curou evitar o vômito. A idéia de Alec voltando para Forks era revoltante. Se ela não precisasse pensar em seu irmão caçula, teria até achado bom, pois planejaria uma armadilha e receberia Alec com um abraço caloroso e uma faca em punho.

Ela iria dar tempo ao tempo. Iria se vingar sim. Sua resolução a mantinha ereta, os passos firmes. Mantinha-a lúcida naquele momento insano. O sabor da vingança e o dever de proteger seu irmãozinho. Só quando seu irmão estivesse a salvo e suas terras longe das garras do tio, e só quando Alec pagasse com a vida por seus pecados mortais, só aí é que Isabella iria permitir que o abismo da desolação que se apresentava, escancarado, diante de si a engolisse. Só depois disso.

Quando Isabella abriu a porta do quarto, viu seus dois mastins vigiando o Lorde, um de cada lado da cama. Eles tinham resolvido pro teger o guerreiro, pelo visto, pois se encontravam atentos e vigilantes. Ela voltou a sentar-se no banco de madeira ao lado da cama, e a passar uma vez mais o pano úmido na testa dele.

Durante mais dois dias e duas noites Isabella continuou sua vi gília ao lado do senhor. Ela trocou as ataduras inúmeras vezes, dizendo o Pai-Nosso doze vezes a cada mudança, e toda vez ela salpicava malva e sálvia no ferimento em cicatrização, exatamente como sua mãe tinha lhe ensinado.

Tomava suas refeições no quarto, e só saía do lado do guerreiro quando absolutamente necessário. Em uma dessas ocasiões, ao descer as escadas, viu Emmet no salão. Ele olhou para cima de relance e, naquele segundo fugidio, Isabella entendeu que ele não sabia quem ela era. Não deixou que isso a perturbasse, pois haveria muito tempo no futuro para ajudá-lo a se recuperar. E talvez até fosse bom que o pequeno Emmet não se lembrasse de nada. Ele também tinha visto a família ser assassi nada, e, se Deus era mesmo bom e misericordioso, talvez nunca mais se lembrasse do que havia presenciado.

Isabella voltou sua atenção para Seth, de pé ao lado do irmãozinho. O criado lançou um olhar significativo para o menino, depois fez sinal para Isabella. Com um meneio quase imperceptível da cabeça, Isabella entendeu que ele faria tudo o que fosse necessário, e foi cuidar de sua vida.

Tinha resolvido que só poderia esperar mais um dia. Depois iria embora. E naquela noite, enquanto os soldados estivessem dormindo, Seth levaria Emmet embora. Se ao menos o Lorde colaborasse! Se pelo menos despertasse e atendesse ao seu pedido... Com esses pensamentos, Isabella retornou para a cabeceira de seu paciente.

Jasper tinha assumido a tarefa de cuidar dos cães, providenciando comida e exercício para eles, uma tarefa que detestava, pois fazia tudo resmungando. O motivo era o comportamento esquisito dos mastins sempre que ele se aproximava do cavaleiro adormecido.

— Agem como se eu fosse capaz de ferir meu amo — resmungou ele aflito.

— Procuram protegê-lo — disse Isabella sorrindo. Também estava surpresa diante da óbvia lealdade dos animais para com o guerreiro, e não tinha explicação alguma para o comportamento de seus cães.

Várias vezes, no segundo dia, Roger deixou-a a sós com seu amo, e Isabella reconheceu que tinha finalmente conquistado sua confiança.

No meio da segunda noite, Isabella, sentada ao lado da silhueta adormecida, voltou a pegar o pano úmido e lhe banhar a testa.

O guerreiro agora dormia profundamente, parecendo não sentir mais dor nenhuma que lhe perturbasse o sono, e sua respiração não era mais superficial. Isabella estava gostando desse progresso, mas achava que a febre ainda persistia.

— Que espécie de homem és tu — murmurou ela — ao qual tantos juraram lealdade? — Depois fechou os olhos embalada pelo silêncio, mas, quando os reabriu, ficou assustada ao ver os olhos de um intenso Verde do guerreiro a fitá-la. A reação de Isabella foi instintiva; estendeu a mão para tocar-lhe a testa. Com a mão esquerda, ele interceptou a mão da moça e, devagar, com toda a facilidade, puxou-a contra si. Quando os seios dela estavam comprimidos com força contra o peito nu dele e os lábios de ambos estavam a apenas alguns centímetros de distância, ele falou:

— Protege-me bem, ninfa.

Isabella sorriu ao ouvir essas palavras, certa de que ele estava delirando.

Continuaram a se entreolhar durante alguns segundos, que pare ceram uma eternidade, e aí a outra mão do Lorde subiu e tocou a nuca da moça. Com uma suave pressão, ele obrigou os lábios de ambos a se encontrarem. A boca dele era quente e macia, e a sensação não era desa gradável, pensou Isabella. Assim que começou, o beijo casto terminou, e uma vez mais eles se entreolharam.

Isabella não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, pois os dele — belos, aveludados e claros, como seus cabelos — pareciam hipnotizá-la, tanta emoção expressavam.

Como uma criança que sabe que não será descoberta, Isabella ficou mais atrevida e cedeu a sua imensa curiosidade, passando com delicadeza as mãos por trás do pescoço do cavaleiro, envolto em seus cabelos. A maciez contra os músculos firmes a surpreendeu, e ela co meçou a massagear lentamente o pescoço dele. Continuavam a fitar-se. Se Isabella fosse mais astuta, teria notado que os olhos dele não exi biam mais o brilho da febre.

Tomou uma decisão. Dessa vez foi ela quem o puxou para si e tocou-lhe a boca com seus lábios, em uma carícia suave e delicada. Não sabia como proceder, pois não entendia nada da arte do amor, e parecia uma criancinha inexperiente dando seus primeiros passos cautelosos ao beijá-lo. Uma sensação de calor e formigamento começou a espalhar-se por seus membros, e ela gostou dessa sensação inédita.

Depois que satisfez sua curiosidade, tentou afastar-se, mas o Lorde não a abraçava mais de modo passivo. Apertou-a mais, e tornou-se o agressor, sua boca subitamente dura e exigente, ao enfiar a língua entre os lábios entreabertos dela, machucando-os ao atacar. O corpo de Isabella reagiu depressa a esse ataque sensual, e ela procurou tocar a língua dele com a sua, dando início a um duelo velho como o tempo. Foi um momento fantástico. Sentimentos que Isabella não sabia que possuía lutaram por serem reconhecidos, impelindo-a a avançar nessa missão insaciável. Alarmada, mais por sua reação desinibida do que pelo ataque dele, Isabella contraiu-se e recuou, livrando-se do abraço dele, o qual rapidamente esmoreceu. Ela procurou com todas as suas forças controlar o tremor que lhe dominara o corpo, esfregando os lábios inchados com os dedos, olhando para tudo à sua volta, menos para o rosto dele, pois sabia que tinha as faces coradas de vergonha.

Finalmente, obrigou-se a olhar de novo para o rosto do homem e suspirou aliviada. O guerreiro estava adormecendo. Dentro de segundos seus olhos se fecharam.

Rindo baixinho, murmurou:

— Estais ardendo em febre, meu senhor, e não vos lembrareis de nada disso.

Para sua consternação, o guerreiro sorriu devagar.

* * *

Bom esse é o primeiro cap e pelo que se percebe nele já acontece mais coisa.

Infelizmente, esse livro, não te muitos personagens do sexo feminino, então não teremos uma Alice ou Rose, pelo menos não para ficar com o Jasper e Emmet.

Vou logo avisando que quem gostou da história, o proximo cap vai amar, Porque é a primeira cena da bella e edward JUNTOS, e ele já tentando a conquistar.

Ps: vou ver se consigo postar a historia diariamente, mais isso vai depender um pouco das reviews.

Bjus. Até o proximo.

Esse botão azulzinho ai em baixo, é tão sedutor quanto o Edward, que vocês vão conhecer no proximo cap.


	4. Chapter 4

Esse livro pertence a Julie Garwood e os personagens à stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Ca****pítulo 3**

No sexto dia, o Lorde despertou.

A névoa do sono induzido por medicamentos demorou a esvair-se, e, depois dela, confusão e desorientação momentâneas toldaram a mente do guerreiro. Ele abriu os olhos, viu a brilhante luz solar e procurou distinguir o que lhe era possível de onde estava. Parecia tão familiar, e, no entanto, era tudo novo e estranho. Franziu o rosto más culo diante das cenas da batalha que se desenrolaram por um instante diante de seus olhos, interferindo em sua necessidade de saber o que tinha ocorrido depois.

Com um gemido de frustração, o cavaleiro virou-se de barriga para cima. Uma dor penetrante, bastante parecida com o golpe de espada sofrido do inimigo, subiu-lhe pelas escápulas, e ele inspirou o ar com força procurando deter os tremores que lhe abalaram o corpo. O breve tremeluzir da dor em seus olhos foi a única manifestação do ferimento que ele deixou escapar, pois o sofrimento era uma constante aceita em sua vida. Expressá-lo era debilitar-se. A força, invencível e absoluta, era o poder de Lorde Edward, e a fraqueza, a odiada antítese, era algo que apenas os fracos conheciam.

— Bem-vindo de volta ao mundo dos vivos, meu senhor. — A voz áspera de seu fiel vassalo, Jasper, removeu a severa expressão de con centração do rosto do cavaleiro. Agora ele iria obter algumas respostas.

Meneou a cabeça, notando a aparência abatida de seu vassalo. A prova da vigília de seu acompanhante durante sua doença era evidente. Sua lealdade agradou ao suserano.

— Que dia é hoje? — perguntou Edward, a voz rouca por causa do sono.

— Seis dias se passaram desde que caístes ferido pelo inimigo — respondeu Jasper.

O Lorde franziu o cenho diante dessa informação, olhando de relance ao seu redor, uma vez mais, enquanto formulava algumas per guntas mentalmente. Seu olhar se deteve no estandarte acima da lareira. Durante um longo momento de silêncio, Lorde Edward examinou com todo o cuidado aquele desenho. De repente, a lembrança de sua "visão" bloqueou todos os pensamentos, todos os movimentos. Ela estava viva, existia de verdade, e as cenas do que havia se passado naquele quarto eram tão claras e recentes quanto o novo dia.

— Onde está ela?

— Vós vos lembrais? — A voz do vassalo deixou transparecer a surpresa.

— Sim — respondeu Edward baixinho. — Traga-a à minha pre sença. — A ordem áspera após o reconhecimento terno abalou Jasper.

— Ela já foi embora.

O brado de indignação que Lorde Edward emitiu se fez ouvir no pátio abaixo daquele andar, e era ao mesmo tempo intimidador e um tanto animador. Expressava claramente seu desprazer com algum assunto, mas também que ele estava bem melhor. Jasper aturou as reprimendas do senhor com uma facilidade de quem está acostumado com esses repentes, sabendo muito bem que aquele rompante logo se abrandaria, e depois teria a oportunidade de explicar tudo. Lorde Edward tinha um temperamento difícil, um pavio curtíssimo, mas era um homem bom. Era preciso aguar dar que a raiva passasse (contanto que a pessoa fosse corajosa o suficiente para isso, refletiu Jasper) para poder então apresentar seus motivos.

A ordem finalmente veio.

— Comece do princípio, sim, Jasper. Conte-me tudo.

A narrativa de Jasper foi rápida e sem interrupções. Só quando ele terminou de contar a história toda foi que fez uma pausa para respirar, pois embora já fizesse quase cinco verões que servia a seu senhor, ainda tinha o poder de lhe prejudicar o raciocínio perfeito quando estava trans tornado, como parecia estar neste momento.

— Meu senhor, eu teria feito um pacto com o próprio capeta e atendido a todas as condições que ele me propusesse para salvar sua vida. — Disse isso com o ardor de quem fala a mais pura verdade, e Edward não teve como criticá-lo. Sua lealdade era absoluta. — Mesmo assim, tentei descobrir onde ela morava. Mas ninguém daqueles a quem perguntei parecia conhecê-la.

— Eles estão dizendo a verdade?

— Acho que não. Acho que estão tentando protegê-la, mas não entendo por quê.

— O menino que ela pediu para levar... traga-o a minha presença— exigiu Edward. Obrigou-se a controlar sua frustração e alarme. Ela havia ido embora! Estava além dos muros, desprotegida...

Jasper correu até a porta e deu a ordem a uma das sentinelas. Depois voltou até a cadeira diante da lareira e sentou-se.

— O menino quase escapou — começou ele, sacudindo a cabeça.

— Um dos guardas interceptou o criado da moça tentando seqüestrar o garoto. Eu interroguei o criado, mas ele não quis me dizer nada. Achei que devia esperar que o senhor me dissesse o que pensa de tudo isso.

— O garoto vai me dizer o que eu preciso saber — respondeu Edward.

— Ele continua se recusando a falar, meu senhor. Como...

— Não me questione — interrompeu Edward rispidamente. — Eu preciso ter certeza.

Dentro de poucos minutos, o menino já estava diante do Lorde. Ele não demonstrou medo nem timidez, enfrentando os olhos perscrutadores do líder com um sorriso rasgado. O Lorde achou graça na ausência de medo do menino, pois homens já feitos costumavam tremer na base quando Edward voltava sua atenção para eles; no entanto, aquele pirra lho agia como se estivesse para ter um ataque de risinhos juvenis. Estava de roupas de camponês e precisando de um banho.

O menino não demonstrou medo algum. Na verdade, estava mesmo era encantado, pois o homem que tinha salvado sua vida, o guerreiro que tinha eliminado o bando de malfeitores que havia emboscado seus protetores no caminho para Londres, finalmente tinha despertado. A memória do menino começava com Lorde Edward, e embora o guerrei ro não tivesse como saber isso, ficou impressionado diante da aceitação inocente e da confiança nos olhos do garoto.

— Não vais morrer ainda? — perguntou o menino. Tanto Jasper quanto Edward demonstraram surpresa diante do fato de que o rapazi nho sabia falar, mas antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse tecer algum comentário sobre isso, o garoto continuou. — Todos sorriram quando ouviram o senhor gritar.

O menino parecia tão aliviado e tão seguro de si que Lorde Edward, sem sentir, começou a sorrir.

— Diz-me qual é teu nome — ordenou asperamente.

O menino abriu a boca, franziu o cenho e depois sacudiu os om bros. Sua voz revelou surpresa quando ele respondeu:

— Não sei qual é meu nome.

— Sabe de onde veio, como veio parar aqui? — foi a pergunta que Jasper fez, e o menino virou-se para encará-lo.

— Ele me salvou — disse o pirralho apontando para Edward. — Foi assim que vim parar aqui — explicou. — Eu vou ser cavaleiro.

— Os ombros do menino se endireitaram com orgulho. Ele mesmo é quem tinha chegado a essa conclusão.

Lorde Edward e Jasper entreolharam-se e voltaram a olhar para o garoto.

— A quem pertences? — indagou o cavaleiro, embora já adivi nhasse a resposta.

— A vós? — O garoto não parecia mais tão seguro de si. Uniu as mãozinhas e apertou-as, esperando a resposta.

O guerreiro não deixou de perceber o gesto de nervosismo. Raramen te falava com alguém tão jovem, mas o instinto de proteger o impeliu.

— Muito bem — respondeu estremecendo por dentro diante da aspereza em sua própria voz. — Agora pode se retirar. Conversaremos outra vez mais tarde.

O menino pareceu ficar aliviado. O Lorde o observou ir até a porta, desejando que ele sorrisse em vez de ter o cenho franzido, e se perguntando por que se sentia assim. A febre devia tê-lo deixado fraco de espírito, assim como fisicamente, imaginou ele.

— Meu senhor? — perguntou o menino da porta, de costas para o líder de forma que ele não pudesse lhe ver a expressão.

— Sim? — respondeu o Lorde impaciente.

— O senhor é meu pai? — Aí ele se virou e Edward pôde ver claramente o tormento e a confusão no rosto do menino.

— Não.

Sua resposta encheu os olhos do menino de lágrimas. Lorde Edward olhou para Jasper de relance, com cara de "e agora?". Jasper pigarreou e murmurou para o garoto:

— Ele não é seu pai, menino. Ê seu suserano. Seu pai era vassalo dele.

— Meu pai morreu?

— Sim — respondeu Edward. — E agora estás sob minha res ponsabilidade.

— Para treinar para ser cavaleiro? — perguntou o menino, fran zindo o cenho.

— Sim, para treinar para ser cavaleiro.

— Não sois meu pai, mas sois meu suserano — disse o menino, com toda a naturalidade. — É quase a mesma coisa — anunciou, por fim, desafiando Lorde Edward com um olhar firme. — Não é?

— Ê — respondeu exasperado o guerreiro. — Ê a mesma coisa.

Nem o Lorde nem Jasper disseram outra palavra até a porta se fe char atrás do menino. Eles o ouviram gabar-se para as sentinelas à porta, e Jasper foi o primeiro a sorrir.

— Esse aí certamente dava um trabalho danado ao Chalie — disse, risonho. — E ele não era mais tão jovem assim quando o menino nasceu, se não me falha a memória.

— Como pudemos nos esquecer disso? — perguntou o senhor. — Chalie teve várias filhas, e já estavam todas crescidas quando a esposa lhe deu um menino. Até em Londres ouviram falar disso, de tão orgulhoso que ele ficou.

— E a moça? — perguntou Jasper.

— È irmã dele. Ê só olhar os olhos do menino, Jasper, para ver a verdade. Ê a exata reprodução dos dela. — Edward sentou-se na cama e tentou ficar de pé. Suas pernas fraquejaram, mas ele as apoiou contra o lado da cama e inspirou profundamente, procurando revigorar-se. — Ela está se escondendo de mim, Jasper, e quero saber por quê.

— Disseram-nos que toda a família foi assassinada — disse Jasper. — E o menino estava vestido como camponês...

— Obviamente para se proteger, pois ele é herdeiro de Forks...

— O criado que tentou levar o garoto talvez possa elucidar este enigma — sugeriu Jasper.

— Claro. Tenho certeza de que ele sabe onde sua senhora está se escondendo — concordou Edward. — Ele vai me dirá do que ela tem medo.

— Medo? — riu-se Jasper. — Duvido que ela sinta medo de al guém ou de alguma coisa neste mundo. Ora, ela conseguiu pôr todos para fazer o que ela mandava. Sue conta a quem quiser ouvir como a jovem dos cabelos chocolates entrou no salão toda empertigada e encantou a todos que estavam presentes. Todos, menos eu — acrescentou Jasper.

— Não ficaste encantado com ela? — indagou o guerreiro, erguen do uma das sobrancelhas.

— Eu me senti foi humilhado — admitiu Jasper com um sorriso encabulado. — Sou velho demais para me deixar encantar.

Edward achou graça e foi olhar pela janela. Ficou contemplando a floresta enquanto escutava Jasper falar.

— Quando a vi pela primeira vez, fiquei furioso. Não esperava que uma mocinha daquelas viesse cuidar do senhor, e me convenci de que irias mesmo morrer. Mas ela sabia o que estava fazendo. A coragem dela me intrigou. Ela era uma contradição — admitiu Jasper —, mas notei a fragili dade dela quando me perguntou sobre o menino. Eu estava cansado demais naquela hora para somar dois e dois. Agora sim dava para entender tudo.

— Mas por que ela foi embora se sabia que seu lar tinha voltado a ser um lugar seguro? Por que se arriscou a ficar fora destes muros quando teria sido protegida aqui? — Edward, ainda à janela, virou-se e acres centou: — Vou encontrá-la, custe o que custar...

— E quando a encontrar? — perguntou Jasper.

— Eu a farei minha — respondeu o guerreiro com uma voz firme e decidida. — Ela será minha.

A promessa estava feita.

Levou menos de uma hora para que se cumprisse a missão de res tabelecer a ordem em Forks. Jasper tinha sido muito eficiente, e os homens trabalhavam arduamente reforçando as muralhas. Lorde Edward vestiu-se — todo de preto, de acordo com sua disposição — e aguardou impaciente no salão o criado que seria trazido à sua presença.

Estava a ponto de se descontrolar de tanta raiva, frustração e preo cupação. Encontrar aquela moça antes que ela sofresse algum tipo de atentado estava se tornando uma obsessão. Ele admitia isso, mas não con seguia explicar o porquê. Só sabia que vê-la na floresta antes da batalha para retomar o castelo de Forks tinha sido mesmo um presságio, que havia se concretizado. Afinal, quando despertou, não a viu cuidando dele? Seu raciocínio beirava a superstição, porém mesmo assim ele não conseguia controlar seus pensamentos e pela primeira vez, em seus 27 anos, se via levado pelas emoções. Reconhecer isso lhe dava um frio na espinha. Emoções não tinham lugar em sua vida. Elas obscureciam a razão. Disciplina e lógica, tão frias e aguçadas quanto a lâmina que ele brandia em nome do poder, ditavam-lhe todas as ações. E seria assim outra vez, jurou ele, assim que aquela jovem fosse encontrada. Encontra da e conquistada.

— Aqui está ele, senhor — disse Jasper da porta. E empurrou o criado trêmulo para diante do senhor.

Lorde Edward virou-se de sua posição em frente à lareira e lançou um olhar firme ao criado.

— Qual é teu nome?

— Chamo-me Seth, meu senhor. Servo leal do senhor Charlie — acrescentou. O criado ajoelhou-se e abaixou a cabeça, demonstrando seu respeito.

— Tens uma forma estranha de provar tua lealdade a Seth

— disse Edward rispidamente. — Tentar levar o herdeiro dele para fora daqui pode te custar a vida.

— Não pretendia fazer-lhe mal, meu senhor — sussurrou Seth.

— Estava tentando protegê-lo.

— Protegê-lo de mim? — o berro de Edward aterrorizou o criado.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e tentou encontrar a voz.

— De jeito nenhum, meu senhor! Só pretendíamos levar o pequeno Emmet para algum lugar seguro enquanto o senhor se recuperava.

— E acharam que aqui é perigoso para ele? — perguntou Edward.

— Ouvimos dizer que tinham mandado chamar Alec, tio de Emmet e de minha senhora. Ela acha que foi Alec quem mandou assassinar sua família e não queria que Emmet estivesse aqui quando o tio chegasse.

— E foi por isso que ela foi embora? — perguntou Edward, esfregando o queixo, pensativo.

— Foi, meu senhor. — Seth deixou os ombros caírem, e arriscou um olhar para o homem atemorizador diante de si.

— E tu és leal a mim? — indagou Edward.

— Sou, meu senhor — respondeu Seth, pondo a mão no peito onde seu coração batia disparado.

— Então, levanta-te e prova tua lealdade — exigiu Edward asperamente.

Seth obedeceu de imediato. Ficou de pé, com a cabeça ligeiramen te baixa, e esperou a próxima ordem. Esta não demorou a ser dada.

— Dize onde tua senhora está se escondendo.

— Perto da cachoeira, mais ou menos uma hora a cavalo daqui, meu senhor — respondeu Seth sem hesitar. — Quando ela souber que despertastes, voltará para falar convosco — previu.

— O nome dela, qual é? — indagou Edward, embora seu tom ago ra não fosse mais tão ríspido, já que sabia que o criado iria colaborar.

— Ela se chama Isabella, e é a filha caçula do meu senhor — respondeu Seth. As mãos dele começaram a doer, e só aí percebeu que estava apertando uma contra a outra. Soltando um suspiro profundo e trêmulo, tentou acalmar-se.

— Ela estava aqui quando o ataque começou?

— Sim, senhor — respondeu Seth, tremendo ao se lembrar do fato. — Todos, menos a senhorinha Isabella e o irmão, foram assassinados. Consegui ajudá-los a escapar, mas infelizmente só depois que eles teste munharam o assassinato da mãe...

— Eu sei — interrompeu Edward. — Recebi a lista dos mortos... e o modo como morreram também me foi relatado. — Sua boca ex pressou desgosto ao lembrar-se da recente descrição feita por Jasper dos corpos mutilados. — E dizes que ela testemunhou isso?

— Ela e o irmão. Ouvi dizer que o pequeno não disse uma palavra desde a chacina. Até hoje — corrigiu-se. — E ele parece não se lembrar do ocorrido.

— Sabes quem ordenou esse ataque? — perguntou ele ao criado.

— Não consegui reconhecer nenhum deles, pois vários deles usa vam máscaras. Mas minha senhora crê que Alec é o responsável. Com sua permissão, meu senhor, vou trazê-la à vossa presença.

— Não — ordenou Edward. — Eu é que vou trazê-la de volta. A voz de Jasper interrompeu a discussão.

— Meu senhor, o sacerdote chegou.

Edward concordou, suspirando de alívio por dentro. Embora os mortos tivessem sido sepultados, ainda não tinham recebido bênção alguma.

— Dá-lhe tudo o que seja necessário, er. Ele vai ficar aqui até eu voltar.

— Posso mostrar-vos o caminho até a cachoeira, meu senhor? — a voz tímida de Seth chamou a atenção de Lorde Edward outra vez para ele.

— Não — respondeu Edward. — Eu vou sozinho. O pai dela era um vassalo leal. E meu dever. Foi um desserviço à tua senhora ficares calado, mas não te recriminarei, pois ouvi falar da tendência que ela tem para a teimosia. E tu lhe salvaste a vida. Não esquecerei isso! Mesmo assim, a responsabilidade por seu bem-estar agora é minha. Tu cumpriste o teu dever.

Seth sentiu como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de seus ombros. Ficou olhando Lorde Edward sair a passos largos do salão, pensan do que Isabella ficaria mesmo bem protegida. Lorde Edward dava a impressão de ser um homem de aço, avaliou Seth, e sua força seria o escudo de Isabella contra todos que tentassem fazer-lhe mal. Contudo restava ainda uma dúvida que incomodava Seth, cutucando-o bem lá no fundo: quem protegeria lady Isabella de Lorde Edward?

Nem uma nuvem sequer toldava o horizonte quando Edward se guiu rumo à floresta procurando a tal cachoeira. Já havia cavalgado bem uma hora quando o som de água corrente, ecoando através da luxuriante folhagem verde, chamou-lhe a atenção. Desmontou depressa e atou as ré deas do cavalo ao galho de árvore mais próximo, começando a abrir cami nho no mato. A névoa produzida pela água que caía, misturada ao calor do sol da tarde, formava um manto de vapor que lhe cobria as botas.

Ele sabia, pela descrição de Seth, que a choupana estava bem es condida dentro de um capão de mato, logo depois do lago formado pela cascata. Ia nessa direção, quando ouviu um som de espadanar de água, seguido de uma leve tosse, e se deteve. Edward num impulso sacou a espada e virou-se, esperando outro som que lhe desse vantagem sobre o inimigo, quando percebeu o reluzir de algo entre os ramos. Deslocou-se ligeiramente para ver melhor. Prendeu a respiração quando percebeu o que era. Sua visão — a donzela chocolate, como seus homens a tinham tão apropriadamente apelidado — elevou-se da água, como a deusa Afrodite. Ficou admirando-a, hipnotizado, enquanto ela se deslo cava para a parte mais rasa da piscina, ficando de pé. Suas pernas estavam afastadas, e ela estendeu os braços acima da cabeça em um movimento vagaroso, sem pressa. Raios de sol passavam pelas copas entrelaçadas das árvores, banhando de ouro a sua deusa.

Com um movimento lento e gracioso, Isabella afastou os cabelos da testa. Suspirou, feliz por viver esse momento, apreciando a quentura do sol em seus ombros e o frio contrastante da água transparente batendo-lhe nas pernas. Ela obrigou-se a bloquear todos os pensamentos, todas as preocupações. Em seu coração, sabia que seu servo fiel iria mo ver céus e terras para esconder Emmet dos olhos de Alec, até que Edward pudesse lhe dar sua palavra. Mas a espera... estava se tornando insuportável. Talvez a febre tivesse voltado, e o guerreiro tivesse morrido. Talvez Alec tivesse chegado a Forks e convencido a todos de que não tivera nada que ver com a chacina. Pára com isso, instou ela. Não há nada a fazer senão esperar, disse a si mesma. Esperar e rezar. A sina das mulheres nessa vida, pensou Isabella desesperada.

Com as mãos em concha, ela banhou o corpo, fazendo a água escor rer-lhe pelo pescoço. Edward estava perto o bastante para vê-la tremer, ver as gotas de água escorrendo entre seus seios fartos, pela cintura del gada que ele poderia cingir com facilidade com apenas uma das mãos. E depois descer mais para baixo, penetrando no triângulo castanho e coberto de pêlos encaracolados entre as pernas da moça. Seus mamilos estavam contraídos de frio, mas foi Edward que tremeu diante daquela visão. Uma sensualidade inocente irradiava dela a cada gesto, e Edward passou a sentir dificuldade de controlar suas emoções, suprimir o desejo primi tivo que rugia como uma fera dentro de si.

O suave balançar dos quadris da jovem ao sair daquela piscina natural e ao pegar as roupas quase o deixou louco de desejo. Ele voltou a suspirar fundo para se controlar. Era o Lorde Edward, senhor de tudo que Volturi tinha lhe concedido! Não a possuiria agora, embora tivesse a impressão de que iria enlouquecer se não provasse aquele corpo em breve. Sim, ela seria sua. Disso não restava a menor dúvida. Era um fato simples da vida. A lei. O que o suserano queria, ele tomava.

Os cães dos quais Edward se lembrava surgiram ao lado da sua senhora, e esperaram-na terminar de se vestir. Os animais eram mons truosos, mas pela maneira como ambos a cutucaram de leve com os focinhos quando ela se virou e sumiu, entrando na floresta, Edward viu que a protegeriam bem.

Ele estava para embainhar a espada e seguir Isabella até a choupa na quando um grito súbito penetrou o silêncio da mata. Era um grito de mulher. Edward correu na direção do som, sua espada em punho. Ouviu os grunhidos ferozes dos cães, gritos e berros de homens... pelo menos três, a julgar pelos diferentes sons guturais. Edward saltou na clareira diante da choupana de qualquer jeito e analisou a cena diante de si em apenas uma fração de segundo. Eram três os homens, dois procurando deter os cães e o terceiro meio arrastando e meio carregando a moça para a choupana, enquanto ela se debatia. Ver um safado tão imundo agarrar uma beleza como aquela — que era sua, por sinal — transformou-o completamente. O belo e nobre suserano se foi, dando lugar ao hercúleo guerreiro que só pensava em uma coisa: matar. Não haveria audiência, julgamento nem compreensão. O inimigo tinha ousado tocar no que era seu, e se entendiam isso ou não, não tinha importância. O preço para tamanha lascívia e burrice seria a morte.

O brado de indignação do guerreiro fez o agressor de Isabella ficar paralisado de susto. O terror varreu-lhe do olhar a concupiscência, e ele jogou Isabella no chão e virou-se para enfrentar o desafiante. A fúria expressa que crispava o rosto do cavaleiro fez o agressor mudar de idéia. Virou-se para procurar uma forma de fugir da intenção que ele entrevia nos olhos verdes e frios. Sua hesitação foi sua sentença de morte. A lâmina de Edward sibilou ao cortar o ar, guiada pelo forte braço do guerreiro, cortando ossos e músculos tão facilmente quanto se tosquiasse um carneiro, na sanha de encontrar e perfurar o coração. Arrematando com um girar do pulso, Edward terminou de matar o homem, puxou a espada e virou-se para eliminar os outros dois que estavam atrás dele.

— Chame seus cães — ordenou ele por cima do ombro, e Isabella, fazendo força para ficar de pé, obedeceu à ordem sem questionar.

Edward permitiu aos dois que tivessem tempo suficiente para fica rem de pé e pegarem as armas antes de avançar. Aí se postou de pernas abertas, a espada ao seu lado, aguardando. Os dois homens agacharam-se e começaram a circundar o guerreiro, e suas tentativas ridículas de matá-lo fizeram-no sorrir. Mas eles não viram esse sorriso, pois antes que qualquer um deles pudesse dar um grito, o guerreiro os matou com dois golpes de espada rápidos e certeiros.

Zonza, incapaz de entender como Lorde Edward tinha aparecido ali para defendê-la, Isabella só ficou assistindo à cena, sem reagir. Quan do Edward deu a luta por terminada e virou-se para ela, Isabella sentiu os joelhos amolecerem diante do vigor, da força bruta que emanava dele.

— Vem até mim. — A dureza de sua voz a assustou. Havia uma espécie diferente de terror que ela experimentava agora, e Isabella não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Não devia estar se sentindo aliviada? Aquele homem tinha lhe salvado a vida, tinha matado por ela. Talvez porque ele fosse tão mais corpulento do que ela se lembrava ou talvez porque tinha matado com tanta facilidade, sem nenhum esforço... tão friamente. Ela estava confusa demais, apenas sabia que o perigo es tava presente, pairando no ar, misturando-se ao cheiro de morte e suor. A tensão envolveu a ambos enquanto se encaravam. Isabella ficou pa rada, rígida e empertigada, enfrentando a força que emanava do homem. O poder estava presente na postura, nas pernas musculosas, na autocon fiança, na vitória, nos punhos cerrados pousados nos quadris, mas, acima de tudo, no rosto dele. E todo esse poder a atraía para aquele homem.

Isabella lhe retribuiu o olhar e caminhou devagar até ele. Parou bem em frente ao suserano e aguardou. O que ela não sabia.

O corpo de Edward se descontraiu. Isabella viu a tensão e a violência se evaporarem. Ele soltou um suspiro profundo, e seus olhos enterneceram-se um pouco. E ela deixou de sentir medo.

— Acabei de matar por ti. — Seu tom era arrogante e desafiador. Isabella observou Edward limpar a espada e a recolocar na bai nha antes de responder:

— Sim, salvaste minha vida. Estou em dívida para contigo — re conheceu ela, a voz baixa.

— Pois está.

— Só que eu também salvei a tua vida — respondeu Isabella —, pois fui eu quem cuidou de teus ferimentos.

— Eu me lembro — respondeu Edward.

— E, portanto, estás em dívida para comigo também, não?

— Eu sou o teu suserano. — Aonde Isabella estaria querendo chegar? Edward perguntou-se. Qual seria seu plano? — Tu pertences a mim.

Isabella nada respondeu, esperando que ele continuasse. Passou-se um instante interminável, e o senhor franziu o cenho, decepcionado. Não seria bom para ela se não reconhecesse esse fato, pois o destino dela estava nas mãos de Edward. Na verdade, ela pertencia a ele, sim. Seria isso que ele queria? Que ela reconhecesse que agora ele era o seu senhor?

— Tu pertences a mim — repetiu ele.

Isabella estava para concordar, quando ele levou a mão como um relâmpago à nuca dela, seus dedos lhe agarrando os cabelos com força.

— Eu é que decido o teu futuro — declarou Edward. Isabella franziu o cenho frustrada. Ele devia sentir que estava em dívida para com ela. Devia estar sentindo gratidão, mas, em vez disso, estava exigindo que ela reconhecesse sua posição de vassala.

Edward não gostou dessa reação; torceu os cabelos da moça até ela gritar de dor. Então ele os soltou, puxando-a mais para perto de si ate o peito da jovem se achatar contra a fria malha de aço que cobria o seu. Isabella fechou os olhos para esquecer a dor e não ver o olhar dele, com a boca bem fechada para não gritar de novo. Tremia por dentro, mas jurou que não iria mostrar a ele sua apreensão.

O guerreiro ficou olhando o rosto de Isabella, sorrindo da forma como ela tentava mascarar o medo. Havia em seus olhos um quê de rebeldia. Ele não tinha deixado de perceber isso, e gostou do que viu. Ela não devia se deixar intimidar com facilidade. Era espirituosa e corajosa, pensava Edward, pois tinha vivido fora dos muros apenas com seus animais como protetores. Era inédito a uma senhora de boa estirpe fazer uma coisa dessas, entretanto ela tinha feito. Também era teimosa, ele sabia, e talvez com uma natureza um tanto quanto indomável. Ele domaria aquela donzela sem lhe enfraquecer o espírito. E ia começar agora mesmo. Sua boca desceu até a dela em um beijo de quem está determinado a conquistar. Ele a obrigaria a submeter-se! Sentiu-a estremecer ao toque inicial de seus lábios, mas fingiu que não percebeu que ela procurava se soltar, obrigando-a a aquiescer apenas lhe torcendo os cabelos com mais força, até ela abrir a boca para protestar. E aí a sua língua invadiu a boca da moça, provando, sondando, con quistando. Seu ataque não foi suave, pois na verdade ele pouco conhecia da arte de cortejar o sexo oposto; mesmo assim, fez tudo o que pôde para não imobilizá-la por completo. Ela era uma nobre, lembrou-se ele, e embora pensasse em dominá-la completamente por meio de sua destreza sexual, descobriu logo que ele é que estava perdendo o con trole rapidamente. Ela tinha um gosto tão bom, tão novo, que quando finalmente começou a retribuir-lhe a carícia, quando sua língua tocou a dele de maneira tímida, o guerreiro sentiu uma onda de fogo voraz a percorrer-lhe o corpo.

O efeito em sua cativa foi tão surpreendente quanto essa reação dele. Ela procurou se libertar? Isabella achou que sim, mas, quando terminou o beijo, descobriu que seus braços estavam ao redor do pescoço do homem. Ele é que os pusera ali? Não, respondeu, ela mesma tinha feito isso. O rosto dela encostou-se na malha que lhe cobria o peito. A vergonha tentou lhe chamar a atenção, mas Isabella a esqueceu. Não tinha forçado o abraço dele, mas só se submetido por causa da força dele, que era imensamente maior.

Sentiu as mãos de Edward apertá-la e só aí viu que os braços dele estavam em torno da sua cintura. Ele cheirava a couro e a suor. Não era desagradável ser abraçada por ele, admitiu Isabella.

— Seus beijos melhoraram, Isabella — disse Edward, os lá bios contra a testa da moça. Uma satisfação profunda, que ele ainda não conhecia, o envolvia; a sensação do corpo dela contra o dele era perfeita, ele sentia no fundo do seu coração que era perfeita. Inspirou a fragrância de flores silvestres que perfumavam os cabelos dela, e quase suspirou alto de tanto prazer. Sabia que devia soltá-la e assumir uma posição firme e intimidadora para que ela entendesse bem a relação entre os dois desde o princípio, pois ele era o seu senhor e ela a súdita, mas não tinha coragem de afastar as mãos dela, apagar o sorriso. Precisava evitar que ela soubesse o poder que exercia sobre ele. Provavelmente seria sua perdição mostrar-lhe essa fraqueza. Ele sabia, pelo que já tinha passado na vida, que o sexo frágil era capaz de manipular com facili dade qualquer homem, até mesmo o mais forte, se este o permitisse. Nenhuma mulher iria mandar nele; não, ele é que seria o chefe, e ela se sentiria grata por essa liderança.

— Eu só senti curiosidade — declarou Isabella, referindo-se ao beijo que tinham trocado quando estava cuidando dele. — Não sou tão experiente assim em matéria de beijos.

— Não tenho a menor dúvida de que és pura — declarou Edward, e Isabella notou que a arrogância tinha lhe voltado à voz. Seu sorriso a confortou, e Isabella retribuiu o gesto. Ia precisar tomar cuidado com aquele homem, pensou. A forte atração que ele exercia sobre ela a fazia ceder quase imperceptivelmente. Mas ele era poderoso demais, avassala-dor demais para gente como ela, recordou-se; ele era como os muros de pedra de sua fortaleza, inflexível, e não lhe faria nenhum bem envolver-se com um homem assim. Não. Ela jamais nutriria uma atração como essa. Não tinha vontade de se deixar engolir pela força daquele homem só para ser cuspida como uma casca quando ele voltasse sua atenção para outra. Ela deu-lhe as costas e tentou se lembrar sobre o que estavam falando. Pura, ele achava que ela era pura, tinha dito.

— Como saberias? — viu-se perguntando — Que sou pura? — explicou melhor. Virou-se para ele e esperou a resposta. Embora achasse que ele tinha feito esse comentário para aliviá-la, porque ela podia estar pensando que ele a considerava atrevida, sentiu-se exasperada. Em vez de ficar aliviada por ele não achar que ela era alguma rameira, notou que estava se sentindo meio ofendida. Será que seus beijos eram tão sem graça assim?

— Ficou evidente, Isabella — respondeu o Lorde. — Embora tirar vantagem de um homem debilitado por um ferimento seja uma atitude que mostra bem que tipo de pessoa tu és. — Ele estava implican do com ela, com sua intenção bem clara no olhar brincalhão. Aquilo a surpreendeu, pois ela não achava que ele fosse um homem que gostasse de brincadeiras. Retribuiu o sorriso.

Ela entendeu que o beijo o tinha deixado mais descontraído, e pro curou tirar vantagem desse momento.

— Agora estáis se sentindo bem?

— Estou — confirmou Edward.

— Chamaste-me pelo nome, senhor. Como descobristes?

— Foi fácil decifrar esta parte do enigma — respondeu Edward. — Mesmo assim, preciso entender melhor. Quando voltarmos para o castelo...

— Eu gostaria... se agradar ao meu senhor, gostaria de conversar convosco agora, antes de voltarmos a Forks.

Edward franziu a testa diante desse pedido e depois aquiesceu.

Foi até a rocha enlameada ao lado da choupana e encostou-se na beirada dela com as longas pernas estendidas diante de si. Nem percebeu que estava acariciando os cães encostados um de cada lado de seu corpo, ao contemplar Isabella.

— Então começa me contando por que não permaneceu no castelo. Por que vieste para cá?

— Não podia ficar ali à espera de Alec de jeito nenhum. — Isabella procurou acalmar a voz e foi até ao lugar em que Edward estava, colocando-se entre suas pernas. De mãos postas, como se estivesse se preparando para dizer as orações da manhã, falou: — Ê uma longa história, meu senhor. Vais escutá-la?

— Vou — confirmou Edward. Estava louco para ouvir a versão da jovem, entender o que havia acontecido em Forks.

— Meus pais, minhas irmãs, o marido de uma delas... Todos mor reram — murmurou. — E Alec, o irmão caçula do meu pai... ele é o culpado. Ele precisa ser punido.

— Conta-me tudo desde o início, Isabella — incentivou Edward carinhosamente. — Diga-me o que viste, o que ouviste.

Isabella concordou e suspirou fundo.

— Eu não os vi chegar. O pequeno Emmet e eu estávamos caval gando quando tudo começou. A família estava reunida para comemorar o aniversário do meu irmãozinho. Era uma tradição nossa — explicou.

Edward meneou a cabeça, mostrando que entendia, e depois viu que o olhar dela parecia perdido em algum ponto atrás dele, porém ela nem tinha notado esse seu gesto de incentivo. A lembrança tinha assumi do o controle da sua mente naquele momento e, pelo tormento expresso em sua fisionomia, Edward entendeu que a narrativa que ela estava para encetar era das mais terríveis. Sentiu vontade de tomá-la nos braços, apertá-la e consolá-la, mas sentiu que ela não aceitaria sua compaixão, por sua postura empertigada. A lembrança estava levando-a para o mundo dos pesadelos infernais, e ele só podia prestar atenção.

— Minha irmã mais velha, Irina, e o marido dela, Laurent, vieram de longe, do castelo deles perto de Seatle, mas Demetre, que estava passando mal do fígado, não pôde vir. Porém permitiu que Jane viesse... Ai, meu Deus, se ao menos ele não tivesse sido bonzinho assim! Ela ainda estaria viva... — Isabella suspirou fundo, e sua fisiono mia pareceu acalmar-se. Contou o resto em voz monótona e sem emoção. — Emmet e eu entramos pela porta lateral para mudar de roupa antes de nossa mãe nos ver, pois estávamos completamente enlameados. Há um lance de escada oculto do salão por uma tapeçaria pendurada sobre a por ta, no segundo patamar. Quando me aproximei do alto desse lance, ouvi gritos e brados. Notei então que alguma coisa horrível estava acontecen do. Mandei Emmet ficar na escada e abri a porta. Ninguém me viu, mas eu vi tudo de onde estava. Vi cadáveres mutilados espalhados pelo chão como se fossem juncos imundos. Os responsáveis pela chacina estavam vestidos como camponeses, mas brandiam as espadas como soldados trei nados. Vários dos homens usavam máscaras para esconder-lhes os rostos. Eu estava tentando descobrir quem era o comandante quando vi minha irmã Jane. Vi-a esfaquear um dos homens no ombro, depois correr para nossa mãe. O homem que ela feriu a seguiu e meteu-lhe o punhal que trazia nas costas, e Jane caiu. Senti o pequeno Emmet ao meu lado nessa hora, e aí me virei para evitar que ele visse o que estava acontecendo e procurar um lugar seguro para escondê-lo. Um dos agressores, uma voz um tanto familiar para mim, mandou que os homens encontrassem o menino. "Se não encontrarmos o garoto, teremos fracassado", ele gri tou, e foi aí que percebi que o que eles queriam era matar Emmet, meu irmão. Então eu precisava protegê-lo. Ele era agora o herdeiro... eu não podia fazer nada por minha mãe, mas também não podia me mexer... Era como se eu estivesse presa no chão. Só conseguia ficar olhando para ela. Estavam rasgando suas roupas. As roupas da minha mãe! Ela conseguiu se soltar e arranhar o rosto de um dos seus agressores. Ele gritou de dor, e aí aquele que tinha matado Jane... veio até minha mãe com um machado na mão. Ergueu-o bem alto, e a lâmina desceu, cortando-lhe o pescoço, e a cabeça dela se separou do corpo!

Ela não tinha dito o que havia acontecido naquele fatídico dia até aquele momento. Sentiu vontade de se deixar cair no solo e morrer. A dor foi tão intensa, os gritos agonizantes de sua família eram tão reais, tão terrivelmente ensurdecedores em sua memória, que ela involuntariamente pôs as mãos nos ouvidos.

Edward não disse nenhuma palavra. Apenas estendeu os braços, com delicadeza, e afastou as mãos de Isabella dos ouvidos, passando a segurá-las.

Seu gesto ajudou Isabella a restituir o autocontrole. Ela olhou firme para ele e viu compaixão em seus olhos.

— Não me lembro de muita coisa depois disso. Levei Emmet para baixo pela escada e ficamos ali até Seth nos achar e nos levar para fora. Mandamos avisar os parentes de Laurent e Demetre.

Edward puxou Isabella para si, passando os braços fortes em torno dela. Queria poder apagar todo aquele terror, mas viu que não era possível.

— Reconheceste algum desses homens? — indagou.

— Não, mas o homem que Jane esfaqueou... a voz dele me era familiar — lembrou-se Isabella. — Estava com a roupa toda ensangüentada.

— E os outros? Conhecias algum deles?

— Não — respondeu Isabella, os ombros caídos.

— Seu criado disse-me que mandou seu irmão para Londres. Por quê? — perguntou, depois de algum tempo.

— Eu não sabia mais o que fazer — disse Isabella. — Alec era o guardião legal, e eu achava que vós éreis muito velho. E não tinha prova de que tinha sido Alec que tinha feito aquilo. O pai da minha mãe mora em Londres, e aí pensei que meu irmão poderia ficar em se gurança com ele até eu poder encontrar uma prova... ou matar Alec com minhas próprias mãos.

— Dize-me quais são seus motivos para achar que Alec é o responsável — disse Edward.

— Ele é o único que pode ganhar alguma coisa com isso — come çou Isabella. — Era o irmão caçula do meu pai e queria apossar-se de Forks. Meu pai deu-lhe uma parte das terras, mas Alec não se satisfez. Mesmo assim, minha mãe disse-me que Alec era feliz até nascer o pequeno Emmet. Aí a relação com o meu pai mudou. Eu não sei se é mesmo verdade, pois era pequena demais para notar essas coisas por mim mesma. O que eu sei é que, da última vez em que meu tio visitou meu pai, eles tiveram uma discussão terrível, e Alec disse que nunca mais voltaria a Forks. Ameaçou meu pai, lembro-me bem de ter ficado assustada com suas palavras, mas meu pai pareceu não se incomodar. Eu ouvi ele dizer à mamãe que o gênio de Alec ia se acalmar, e ele iria se conformar de novo.

Isabella puxou as mãos, libertando-as das de Edward, e disse:

— Alec herdaria as terras de Forks se todos nós morrês semos, não herdaria?

— Herdaria — concordou Edward. — Mas não morreram todos — recordou-lhe.

— Esta mesma lei dá ao meu tio a guarda do pequeno Emmet, não?

— E verdade — respondeu Edward.

— E se entregares meu irmão a ele, ele o matará — previu ela. — E também me matará — acrescentou quase como se tivesse se esquecido de mencionar isso.

— Não ficarás sob os cuidados dele — Edward declarou.

— Então acreditas em mim? — perguntou Isabella esperançosa. — Vais matar Alec?

— Sei que pensas que ele é responsável — respondeu Edward cauteloso —, pois é o que tem mais a ganhar com tudo o que aconteceu, mas preciso de provas antes de combatê-lo.

— Provas! Não há provas — Isabella quase gritou. Afastando-se de Edward, acrescentou: — Alec não sairá dessa assim tão fácil. Deve pagar pelo que fez. Eu vou matá-lo.

— Se ele for o responsável, eu vou matá-lo — disse Edward. — Quando ele chegar a Forks, vou interrogá-lo.

— E achas que ele admitirá seus crimes? — Isabella perguntou desesperada. — Vai mentir.

— A mentira tem pernas curtas — retrucou Edward. — Vou descobrir quem está por trás desse massacre e punir o responsável como se deve. Ê minha responsabilidade.

— Dar-me-ás tua palavra de que Alec não se tornará guardião de Emmet? — indagou Isabella.

— Se Alec for inocente, não posso ir contra a lei — declarou Edward. — Emmet ficará sob a tutela de seu tio se ele for inocente.

Isabella recuou um passo, sacudindo a cabeça.

— Sois o suserano das terras de Forks e, agora que meu pai morreu, o pequeno Emmet é vosso vassalo. É vosso dever protegê-lo!

— Não me venha dizer quais são minhas obrigações — retrucou Edward. Ficou de pé e pôs as mãos nos quadris inconscientemente. — Eu as conheço muito bem. Até eu ter certeza de quem realmente matou sua famí lia, seu irmão fica comigo. — Sua voz abrandou-se quando ele acrescentou:

— Confia em mim, Isabella. Não deixarei ninguém fazer mal ao garoto.

Isabella queria acreditar nele. Embora ele não tivesse prometido que iria punir seu tio de imediato, declarou que iria proteger seu irmão. Isso teria de bastar por enquanto. Pelo menos Edward tinha prestado atenção nela, não tendo simplesmente descartado suas conclusões. Toda via, se o veredicto dele fosse de que Alec era inocente, então Isabella trataria de vingar-se por si mesma.

— Vem, Isabella. Já está ficando tarde. Vamos conversar sobre isso quando estivermos no castelo.

— Não é preciso que eu esteja lá quando interrogares Alec — retrucou Isabella. — E não faço a menor questão de ver aquela

cara de malvado dele por enquanto. Não. — prosseguiu a moça, fazen do que não notava a raiva que se manifestava no rosto do senhor feudal —Ficarei aqui até que Alec tenha sido...

O urro do suserano interrompeu a frase de Isabella. O Lorde a ergueu bem alto nos braços, de repente. Os cães começaram a rosnar, mas o guerreiro ignorou-os, virando-se e seguindo em direção à cachoeira.

Meu Deus, aquela mulher era maravilhosa, mas muito cabeça-dura, pensava Edward irritado. Ela parecia não ter medo nenhum do seu su serano, e isso ao mesmo tempo divertia e exasperava o cavaleiro. Ele não estava acostumado a esse tipo de atrevimento. E mesmo assim, racioci nava, não desejava que ela se encolhesse em sua presença. Ela o deixava confuso, admitia, confuso... E o deliciava. Mesmo assim, ele ia precisar fazer alguma coisa para controlar o temperamento dela, sua tendência a argumentar. Ela precisaria aprender qual era o seu lugar, o lugar do seu sexo. Ele só poderia apresentá-la a Volturi quando ela tivesse aprendi do a controlar a língua. Embora a opinião de volturi não controlasse a vida de Edward, ele admitia que não desejava que seu rei pensasse que a esposa dele era apenas uma jovem indomável! Esposa! Sim, disse a si mesmo, ela seria sua esposa. Não havia outra forma de mantê-la ao lado dele. Seria um grave insulto ao falecido vassalo, o pai de Edward, se ela passasse a ser amante do suserano. Chalie era um homem leal e ho nesto; Edward não podia lhe conspurcar a memória desvirginando-lhe a filha e depois a deixando de lado.

Faço isso por Chalie, viu-se pensando então. Não pensou que amava Isabella, pois não achava que fosse capaz de amar nenhuma mu lher. Traições anteriores tinham lhe fechado o coração para tal fraqueza. Mesmo assim, o destino tinha decretado, desde o momento em que a vira antes da batalha, na colina acima do castelo, que eles se casariam. Ele não entendia por que queria tanto que ela ficasse a seu lado, por que ela tinha passado a significar algo tão importante para ele em tão pouco tempo, mas ia seguir sua intuição. Talvez fosse tudo superstição de sua parte, e ela fosse seu talismã. Ele não sabia e não ligava a mínima.

Além disso, já era hora, disse quase em voz alta, de ter filhos.

— Soltai-me, meu senhor! — ordenou Isabella pela terceira vez. Viu que a cicatriz do lado da face do homem tinha ficado vermelha e percebeu que tinha ultrapassado seus limites. — Por favor — corrigiu-se em voz baixa. — Preciso ir pegar meu cavalo e meus pertences.

— Amanhã teu criado pode vir pegá-los.

Mas que homem mais inflexível esse, pensou Isabella. Estranho, mas ela viu que não estava mais zangada. Uma profunda confiança de que ele poderia compensar todo o sofrimento pelo qual ela tinha passado a tranqüilizava naquele momento.

Eles só voltaram a se falar quando já estavam na metade do caminho para o castelo. Isabella ia sentada à frente do senhor em seu vigoroso corcel, e não pôde deixar de recostar-se nele enquanto cavalgavam pela floresta a uma velocidade incrível.

— Sabe o que farás comigo? Para onde me mandarás? — pergun tou Isabella, querendo saber se ficaria perto do seu irmão.

— Sei — respondeu Edward rouco. Estava tentando se concentrar em chegar a um lugar seguro, seus sentidos alertas, mas Isabella, ali tão perto dele, o deixava nervoso. Desde o momento em que a erguera nos braços, uma sensação de bem-estar, de tranqüilidade, invadira o guer reiro. Era como se só agora ele fosse capaz de respirar, e ela fosse o ar de que precisava para sobreviver. Ele a apertou ainda mais, feliz por ela não protestar. O alto da sua cabeça estava aninhado logo abaixo do rosto do cavaleiro e ele achou difícil não esfregar o rosto nos cabelos chocolates e macios da moça.

Isabella esperou o que parecia ser uma eternidade para que Edward continuasse, mas o belo Lorde parecia não estar inclinado a lhe responder.

— Meu pai assinou um contrato de casamento quando eu era pequena — disse Edward, finalmente —, mas Jacob, o homem com quem eu devia me casar, morreu há dois anos. Não sei se ele assinou algum contrato com outra pessoa — acrescentou. Talvez Edward pu desse lhe dizer, pois seu pai precisava da permissão do Lorde para validar qualquer contrato. Era a lei.

— Não vai precisar de nenhum contrato de casamento — declarou Edward em tom decisivo.

— Eu não vou me casar? — perguntou Isabella surpresa.

— Vai sim — disse Edward. — Comigo.

Se Edward não estivesse segurando-a com força, Isabella teria caído do cavalo. Ela torceu-se até poder olhar direto no rosto dele, e deixou escapar a primeira coisa que veio à sua cabeça confusa.

— Por quê?

O suserano não respondeu e, por sua mandíbula contraída, Isabella percebeu que ele não lhe diria mais nada.

Ela virou-se outra vez e olhou firme, direto para a frente. Forks surgiu assim que eles contornaram a curva do rio, e um estranho temor lhe causou um frio na boca do estômago. Ela viu-se agarrando as mãos de Edward, sem conseguir soltá-las. Alec e seus homens podiam muito bem estar esperando lá dentro.

Isabella fechou os olhos e fez uma rápida oração. Nada nunca mais será como antes, lamentou-se. Seus pais e suas irmãs tinham morrido e agora ela era a única responsável por manter o pequeno Emmet em segurança. Ela que não tinha a quem recorrer, ninguém para defender-lhe, a não ser seu teimoso suserano marcado pelas batalhas. Será que ele teria coragem suficiente, seria esperto o suficiente para mantê-los em segurança?

* * *

Aí está o 3 cap, sinceramente, eu adoro ele, esse encontro dos dois, mostra como eles começam um a tentar passar em cima do outro brigando toda hora, é simplemente incrível.

Só pra deixar vocês um pouco ansiosas o proximo cap é onde ocorre o casamento e terremos um lemon, se alguém não gosta é só avisar na review, que eu coloco no ínicio e fim dela.

Bjus


	5. Chapter 5

Livro pertence à Julie Garwood e personagens A stephanie Meyer

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

O casamento será hoje! Isabella não conseguia entender o motivo de toda aquela pressa, não podendo fazer nada para deter os preparativos. Seu suserano já havia decidido. E suas exigências por uma explicação foram completamente ignoradas. Era como se Edward estivesse em uma corrida contra o tempo e precisasse estar casado até o anoitecer. Aquilo não fazia nenhum sentido para Isabella.

Edward ergueu-a do cavalo e a levou para dentro do castelo como se fosse uma trouxa, subindo a escadaria curva e entrando no quarto dela antes que ela pudesse recuperar o fôlego.

— Preciso falar com meu irmão — exigiu ela, a boca encostada no pescoço do cavaleiro, mas ele recusou sacudindo a cabeça. Que homem mais cabeça-dura, meu Deus!

— Depois do casamento — finalmente lhe disse ele, ao jogá-la na cama. — Vou mandar preparar um banho para ti — acrescentou. E depois disso saiu.

Pela primeira vez, desde que encontrara Isabella, Edward sentia prazer em ver que ela ficara praticamente muda. A cara de confusa que ela fez quando ele anunciou que se casariam naquele mesmo dia era inesquecível, e ele se deleitaria recordando-se daquela fisionomia durante muitas noites. Excelente, pensou Edward. Ele pretendia mantê-la assim confusa.

Na verdade, ele não entendia por que estava com tamanha pressa de se casar; só sabia que não podia passar outra noite sem tê-la ao seu lado. E como o padre tinha vindo orar pela alma dos mortos, Edward não via por que esperar. Não seria um casamento tradicional, em que os noivos proclamariam seus votos nos degraus da igreja do castelo, pois a igreja tinha sido totalmente queimada. A cerimônia ia acontecer no grande salão, mas mesmo assim o casamento seria válido. E uma vez que ela fosse dele, em nome e corpo, Edward encontraria a paz. Só aí ele poderia voltar a se ocupar de seus afazeres de suserano e guerreiro.

Isabella tentou entender os motivos que levaram seu senhor a querer se casar com ela, e finalmente chegou à conclusão de que ele estava fazendo aquilo para protegê-la e para honrar seu pai.

— Ele provavelmente acha que não conseguiu proteger meu pai e a família — disse Isabella em voz alta, pois seu pai tinha sido leal a Edward esperando sua proteção. Era o costume da época. Mesmo assim, antes de tudo, era dever de seu pai, Charlie, proteger o próprio lar, não o de Edward.

Isabella andou de um lado para outro do quarto muito mal-humorada, quando dois homens entraram no aposento com uma enorme tina de madeira. Eles voltaram com baldes de água fervendo, várias vezes, até a água quente estar quase transbordando da tina. Ninguém disse uma só palavra durante todo esse processo. Isabella ficou de cara fechada o tempo todo, e os dois homens deram sorrisinhos amarelos.

Um banho quente, em vez da água fria da cachoeira, era uma idéia bem sedutora. Isabella achou as lascas de sabão, com fragrância de rosas, que sua mãe lhe dera em seu último aniversário ainda envoltas no pano branco de linho, no fundo de seu baú. Descarregando a raiva em seus cabelos, ela esfregou o couro cabeludo até ele começar a arder em protesto. Tinha pensado que um banho a acalmaria e a ajudaria a colocar as idéias em ordem, mas viu que não conseguia relaxar. Alec não havia chegado ainda, e Isabella viu-se rezando para alguma desgraça acontecer a ele no caminho para Forks. Não, resolveu depois; não queria que seu pedido se realizasse, pois achava que ele merecia uma morte mais apropriada. Não podia admitir que sua sede de vingança se frustrasse assim.

O fogo da lareira estava aceso, e Isabella, envolta na colcha da cama, ajoelhou-se diante de seu calor, tentando secar os cabelos. Tinha tanto o que pensar, problemas demais para resolver, além de sentir um cansaço imenso.

Lorde Edward encontrou-a desprevenida assim. Seu olhar refletia ternura quando ele se encostou na porta para observá-la. Isabella ouviu a porta se abrindo, mas recusou-se a se virar para o intruso. Ajeitou a colcha no corpo, apertando-a mais sobre os seios, e continuou a secar os cabelos. Se tivesse se virado, teria percebido a ternura no olhar do cavaleiro, o sorriso que ele deu quando a viu procurando se cobrir melhor com a colcha. Ele a achava uma verdadeira ninfa, a mais sedutora e mais encantadora que já vira em toda a sua vida, toda macia, sedosa, lisinha. A luz do fogo iluminava os ombros nus da moça emprestando-lhes uma cor dourada, mas pela tensão de seus músculos ele notou que ela estava enfurecida. Aquela sua atitude ligeiramente revoltada o excitava tanto quanto sua aparência. Ele tinha a impressão de que aquela moça, ao soltar os bichos, seria capaz de arrasar um homem menos macho.

Isabella não conseguiu aturar mais aquele silêncio.

— Vai ficar aí de pé a noite inteira? — indagou. Virou-se, e ele viu que seu rosto estava corado pelo calor do fogo, seus olhos de um chocolate fulgurante.

— Não estás cheia de expectativa diante da idéia de se casar comigo? — A voz dele saiu baixa, sua expressão zombeteira aos ouvidos de Isabella.

Uma leoa, pensou Edward, pela juba formada de cachos chocolate e pela expressão selvagem e cautelosa em seus olhos. Ele procurou conter a ânsia de agarrá-la, de tocá-la.

— Para mim tanto faz — mentiu Isabella. Depois ficou de pé, achando que ficar ajoelhada na presença dele lhe daria a impressão de que ela era do tipo submissa. Fosse ele seu suserano ou não, ela jamais lamberia suas botas.

Edward respondeu ao comentário dela com um meneio de cabeça e foi até a janela. Ergueu a pesada pele de animal que evitava a entrada do vento e contemplou a floresta lá fora. Era como se tivesse se esquecido de que ela estava presente, pensou Isabella, perguntando-se o que devia fazer.

— Não precisais vos casar comigo, meu senhor. Vossa proteção é suficiente — comentou Isabella. — E estais em posição de se casar com qualquer uma... até mesmo por amor.

Ele agiu como se não tivesse escutado uma só palavra dela, então Isabella continuou a aguardar.

— Os tolos se casam por amor. Eu não sou tolo. — Não se dignou a virar a cabeça para olhá-la, continuando a olhar pela janela enquanto falava. Estranho, mas a voz dele, embora firme, não expressou nenhuma emoção.

Tolo, repetiu ela. Ele achava o amor uma tolice. Ela não discordava dele. Era capaz de ser tão realista quanto ele. E ele estava certo. As pes soas não se casavam por amor. Não era prático. E mesmo assim... havia nela a esperança de que se apaixonassem um pelo outro. Uma tolice de verdade. Não era suficiente ela se sentir atraída por ele? Achá-lo fisica mente agradável? Não, ela admitia, a beleza física não devia ter importância em um relacionamento duradouro. Sua mãe tinha-lhe ensinado isso. Era o que havia dentro de cada um o que determinava que o casal era perfeito. Além disso, Isabella sentia um pouco de medo de Edward, o que não caía bem mesmo! Ela detestava sentir medo. Já tinha percebi do uma inclinação para a teimosia na personalidade do futuro marido, maior do que a dela. Sem dúvida, seria um relacionamento complicado e, depois de tudo pelo que tinha passado recentemente, a perspectiva de mais complicações lhe parecia tão terrível como ter de aturar uma constante e forte dor de dente.

Isabella compreendeu que Lorde Edward sabia muito pouco sobre ela, não tinha a menor idéia da mulher que estava recebendo por esposa. O que pensaria quando descobrisse que ela sabia muito mais sobre a arte de caçar e escorchar um coelho do que sobre bordados e tarefas domésticas? Com que freqüência seu pai tinha posto a culpa de seus modos rebeldes em sua descendência saxã? Culpado o pai saxão de sua mulher pelos modos desregrados da filha? Tinha sido o avô que lhe havia dado o falcão e depois os mastins em duas de suas visitas anuais ao castelo, tudo para irritar o marido da filha. Os dois costumavam pro vocar-se mutuamente. E tinha sido Isabella que havia tirado vantagem do confronto entre os dois homens. O avô gabava-se de que sua neta era uma legítima descendente de seus ancestrais vikings, e só precisava apontar para seus cabelos castanhos, seus olhos chocolates e seu porte orgulhoso para provar o que dizia.

Entretanto, se o avô tinha alguma culpa pela independência de Isabella, também o pai era culpado. Ele não a havia tratado como um filho durante tantos anos?

Como seu avô se daria com Edward, perguntava-se Isabella, se um dia eles se conhecessem? Será que aquele gigante cortês iria provocar Edward como provocava seu pai? A idéia do caos que ele podia causar fez Isabella sorrir. Edward virou-se da janela a tempo de surpreendê-la sorrindo. E se perguntou qual o motivo, franzindo a testa.

Isabella fitou-o nos olhos e esperou. Notou então que ele também tinha tomado banho, pois seus cabelos estavam molhados e ligeiramente encaracolados em torno da gola. Tinha mudado de roupa e usava agora uma túnica negra como a noite, com seu brasão bordado em fios dou rados no lado direito do peito. O tecido estava bem esticado sobre seu peito musculoso e, cada vez que Isabella o via, o homem lhe parecia mais descomunal do que antes. Ela não gostava de se sentir intimidada por ele, mas não conseguiu sustentar seu olhar por muito tempo, pois era tão ardente que a moça temeu que ele percebesse o terror que ela estava procurando esconder com tanto cuidado.

— O padre está esperando — anunciou ele, de repente, com um tom surpreendentemente gentil.

— Então não mudaste de idéia? — perguntou Isabella, sua voz não mais que um sussurro.

— Não, não mudei de idéia. Vamos nos casar — respondeu Edward. — Veste-te. Os guardas irão escoltar-te quando estiveres pronta. Não me faças esperar — avisou. Sem aguardar a resposta dela, virou-se e saiu do aposento, batendo a porta com tanta força atrás de si que as achas de lenha na lareira se deslocaram, tamanha a intensidade do vento produzido pelo impacto.

Isabella viu-se correndo para cumprir as ordens dele. Queria que aquele casamento passasse logo e se consumasse o mais rápido possível. Vestiu uma túnica branca simples, enrolando uma corrente de ouro na cintura, como único enfeite. Seus cabelos estavam úmidos e foi difícil penteá-los, mas ela finalmente conseguiu prendê-los na nuca com uma fina fita como gaze.

Suas mãos tremiam quando ela abriu a porta e seguiu os guardas pelo corredor, rumo ao seu destino.

Edward estava parado ao pé da escadaria, com a mão estendida. Isabella pousou a mão na dele e entrou ao seu lado no salão.

Ficou assustada ao notar que todos os homens da sala estavam se ajoelhando, com as cabeças baixas. Era assombroso ver tantas pessoas demonstrando tamanho respeito.

A bênção do sacerdote chamou-lhe a atenção para os votos que eles estavam por trocar. Ele estava pedindo a ela que se dedicasse toda, corpo e alma, a cuidar do homem que estava ajoelhado a seu lado.

Estava tudo acontecendo depressa demais. Isabella nem mesmo se lembrava de ter se ajoelhado. Como é que ele tinha segurado a mão dela? De onde tinha vindo o anel? "Prometo ser-te fiel... Amando-te e respeitando-te todos os dias..." A voz monótona do sacerdote insistiu, em uma exigência discreta. Não sei se o amo, Isabella viu-se pensando, ao repetir as palavras "Eu, Isabella Marie swan, recebo-te..." Sua voz era um fio, mas o padre pareceu satisfeito, inclinando-se para diante com um sorriso benevolente no rosto enrugado ao ouvir suas respostas.

— Eu, Edward Anthony Masen... — A voz dele, proclamando seus muitos títulos, saiu firme e clara. E depois que tudo terminou, Edward a ajudou a ficar de pé. Ele lhe deu um beijo firme e depois a virou, enquanto o sacerdote apresentava o casal a todos. Ela ouviu seu suspiro profundo apenas segundos antes de o salão encher-se de vivas retumbantes.

O barulho e os gritos avolumaram-se e tornaram-se cada vez mais intensos. Isabella viu seu irmão, de pé, ao lado do acompanhante do Lorde. Ela instintivamente começou a andar em sua direção, mas foi detida pela mão do marido.

— Espera — instruiu ele, pousando-lhe a mão no braço.

Ele fez um sinal de cabeça para Jasper, e as pessoas abriram ca minho. Jasper trouxe Emmet à presença do casal. O garotinho não conseguia tirar os olhos de Edward, em uma atitude de franca admira ção. Nem mesmo olhou de relance para sua irmã.

— Acho que ele não está se lembrando de ti — disse o marido.

_Mas isto mudará, — acrescentou, quando viu a tristeza da moça —pois ele voltou a falar e agora fala o tempo todo.

Isabella concordou e sorriu, depois se ajoelhou diante do irmão, para os olhos de ambos ficarem no mesmo nível. Ele fingiu que não a viu quando ela pronunciou seu nome bem baixinho.

— Emmet, eu sou sua irmã — insistiu pela segunda vez. O peque no finalmente se virou quando Jasper lhe cutucou a nuca.

— Eu vou ser cavaleiro — gabou-se ele. Depois, lembrando-se de ser educado, ajoelhou-se e curvou a cabeça.— Vou defender-vos, senhora, deste dia em diante. — E espiou Edward disfarçadamente para ver se ele tinha gostado do seu comportamento.

Edward aprovou e ajudou Isabella a se levantar. Ela virou-se para pegar a mão do irmão, mas viu que ele já estava no meio do salão, seguindo Jasper.

Isabella voltou-se para o marido e permitiu que ele a conduzisse até a mesa, ao banquete de casamento.

— Onde estão Embry e Jared? — indagou ela ao se sentar.

— Quem? — perguntou-lhe o marido.

— Meus cães — explicou Isabella. — Eles se chamam Embry e Jared. Meu avô é quem escolheu seus nomes — acrescentou com um leve sorriso. — Estava imaginando se o pequeno Emmet não se lem braria deles.

— Os cães estão trancados lá embaixo — respondeu Edward. — Seu irmão tem medo deles.

— Não pode ser! — Isabella exclamou. Tinha atingido seu limite para as surpresas do dia. — Ele os conhece desde que eram filhotinhos...

— Não estou mentindo — A voz de Edward saiu baixa, porém firme. Isabella olhou com grande atenção para o marido sentado à mesa ao seu lado, mas não conseguiu perceber nada por sua expressão. Era como se ele usasse uma máscara para esconder cuidadosamente suas emoções. Mesmo assim, achou que podia ter ofendido seu marido.

— Eu acredito em ti — disse. — Não estava insinuando que estás mentindo — explicou —, só expressando minha surpresa.

Sua explicação agradou o marido, e ele lhe concedeu um sorriso que mostrou lindos dentes brancos. O sorriso era quase juvenil, mas a cicatriz que lhe marcava a face destruía qualquer sugestão de que fosse algum jovem folgazão. Isso e a forma como ele a olhava, pensou Isabella com um arrepio de nervosismo. Seus olhos guardavam uma promessa sensual de algo que estava por acontecer.

— O menino esconde-se atrás de Jasper sempre que os cachorros aparecem. Os animais obviamente se lembram do teu irmão — disse ele — e estão sempre tentando convidá-lo a brincar. O futuro herdeiro das terras de Forks lamuriou-se até Jasper não conseguir aturar nem mais um lamento. Se o braço dele for tão forte quanto seus pulmões, teu irmão será um guerreiro e tanto quando crescer.

Agora era Isabella quem sentia vontade de se lamuriar. As lágri mas brotaram-lhe nos olhos, e ela cerrou a mão, formando um punho, só então percebendo que Edward a estava segurando. Imediatamente a abriu para ele não pensar que ela estava perdendo o controle.

— Ele nunca teve medo de nada nem de ninguém — disse Isabella. — Meu pai temia que ele nunca tivesse juízo. — A tristeza lhe pontuou a explicação.

Edward pareceu não se deixar afetar por sua tristeza.

— Ele viu coisas demais para não mudar... — e lhe entregou uma taça cheia de vinho tinto suave antes de acrescentar: — Com o tempo, teu irmão vai sarar. Essas coisas são assim mesmo.

E eu, vou sarar também? Perguntou-se Isabella. Será que o tempo apagará a memória dos gritos da minha mãe até eles não significarem mais nada para mim? Será que o tempo tornará aquele crime menos atroz? E se sarar incluir esquecimento, então talvez as feridas devam per manecer abertas e sangrando. Eu não posso pôr o ódio de lado, pensou Isabella, até que Alec esteja morto.

— Meus parabéns, minha senhora. — As palavras ditas de maneira educada, em uma voz familiar, chocaram Isabella. Sua cabeça ergueu-se de repente e seus olhos encontraram os olhos da serva mais velha de sua mãe, Esme.

— Esme — exclamou a jovem com um sorriso. — Pensei que tivesses morrido. — Isabella virou-se, o sorriso ainda aberto, e disse ao marido: — Desejo apresentar-te a criada mais leal de minha mãe, Esme. Esme — disse ela, voltando o olhar de novo para a mulher de cabelos brancos —, o suserano do meu pai, Lorde Edward Anthony Masen.

— Nada disso, Isabella — contradisse o marido dela, os lábios encostados em seu ouvido. — Não mais o suserano do teu pai, mas teu marido.

Isabella corou ligeiramente e meneou de leve a cabeça diante daquela delicada reprimenda. E aí corrigiu seu erro:

— Meu marido, Esme... — começou. E aí desviou a atenção para o número de rostos familiares trazendo bandejas de comida para o salão. — Onde...? Como...?

— Todos eles voltaram, agora que estais aqui — disse Esme, de mãos unidas diante do corpo. Estava olhando para Isabella, mas sentindo o Lorde franzir o cenho; portanto, emendou-se: — Quando ouvimos dizer que vosso marido tinha salvo nosso lar dos bárbaros, então voltamos.

A serva olhou de relance para o suserano e depois baixou os olhos respeitosamente.

— Com sua permissão, meu senhor, vou ajudar minha senhora a se preparar para esta noite. Sua criada pessoal foi morta durante a chacina.

Edward concordou com um sinal. A criada sorriu, estendeu a mão como para afagar Isabella, mas depois mudou de idéia. Isabella percebeu essa hesitação da serva, então foi ela quem afagou de leve a cabeça de Esme.

— Obrigada, Esme, e graças a Deus que estás bem — disse. Quando a criada voltou a desempenhar suas funções, Isabella voltou-se para o marido. E em seus olhos havia lágrimas.

Edward ficou espantado diante da atitude da esposa. Havia uma força em sua fragilidade. Ela não era como as outras que ele havia co nhecido, fato que havia notado desde o início. Uma dignidade silenciosa irradiava de Isabella. Seu temperamento era genioso, Edward sabia, mas as lágrimas eram contidas.

Ele sentiu vontade de vê-la sorrir outra vez.

— E tu, lamurias-te tão alto quanto teu irmão? — indagou-lhe. Isabella não soube dizer se ele a estava provocando ou não.

— Eu nunca me lamento — disse ela, sacudindo a cabeça. Aí achou que se gabando assim dava a impressão de ser muito afetada.

O marido sorriu encantado.

— E nunca sorris para seu marido? — indagou ao seu ouvido.

Aquele bafejar cálido e suave contra o lóbulo da sua orelha pare ceu-lhe uma suave carícia, e Isabella foi obrigada a afastar-se antes de poder responder:

— Ê cedo para dizer — tentou contestar, e sua voz parecia então um sussurro rouco a seus ouvidos. — Faz apenas alguns minutos que me casei, senhor. — Aí, olhou-o nos olhos, os dela fulgurantes de malícia, e Edward ficou mudo diante da intensa cor deles. Ela se tornava cada vez mais magnífica, mais desejável, e ele se perguntou como isso era possível.

— E estás gostando de estar casada? — perguntou ele quando finalmente conseguiu voltar a falar.

— Será uma adaptação muito difícil — respondeu Isabella, a voz bem séria. Ela continuou enfrentando o olhar dele sem desviar os olhos, e acrescentou: — Não conheço muito bem meu marido, e as histórias que circulam sobre ele são bastante tenebrosas.

Edward ficou chocado. Achou que ela devia estar brincando, pelo brilho que tinha nos olhos; mas sua expressão era neutra e sua voz muito séria. Ele ficou sem saber o que responder. Ninguém jamais tinha falado com ele assim.

— Sou teu marido — disse Edward, franzindo o cenho. — Que histórias ouvistes sobre mim? — quis saber.

— Histórias demais para repetir — respondeu Isabella, tentando não rir.

— Vais me contar todas! — A voz dele saiu bem alta, combinando com sua mudança de gênio. Assim que ele berrou a ordem, desejou não ter feito aquilo. Não queria amedrontar sua noiva na noite do casamento, mas obviamente tinha conseguido. Isabella tinha virado a cabeça para longe dele, protegendo o rosto do seu olhar. Agora, mesmo sem jeito, Edward tentaria abrandá-la. O problema, claro, é que ele não sabia muito bem como fazer isso.

Bateu com o cálice na mesa para desabafar sua frustração, e virou o queixo de Isabella para si com a ponta de um dedo. Decidiu que ia simplesmente sorrir para ela, para que ela soubesse que ainda estava em suas boas graças.

Porém o que ele não esperava era o sorriso que se formou no rosto dela, junto com um riso suavemente musical que lhe chegou aos ouvidos.

— Estava só brincando contigo, marido. Por favor, não feches a cara. Não tive a intenção de te aborrecer. — disse Isabella, tentando controlar seu sorriso.

— Não sentes medo? — E ao se pegar fazendo aquela pergunta absurda, foi obrigado a sacudir a cabeça.

— Não gostas de que gracejem contigo? — Isabella respondeu com outra pergunta.

— Não sei se gosto desse tipo de gracejo — disse Edward, tentando parecer sisudo, mas fracassando nesse intento. O sorriso dela era como um sol entrando naquela sala úmida e iluminada a velas, aquecendo-o. — A menos que eu seja o autor da pilhéria — admitiu ele com um sorriso amarelo.

Isabella tornou a sorrir e disse:

— Então este casamento...

— Um brinde! — O convite partiu de Jasper, em voz alta e vigo rosa. Isabella olhou para cima de relance e viu o vassalo segurando um cálice bem acima da cabeça. Equilibrado precariamente em um ombro estava o pequeno Emmet, soltando risadinhas enquanto se segurava na cabeleira do cavaleiro com ambas as mãos.

Edward ficou irritado diante daquela interrupção. Estava gostando da troca de gracejos com a esposa e imaginando como ela continuaria aquela brincadeira. Obrigou-se a voltar às festividades, mas primeiro murmurou a Isabella:

— Mais tarde, minha esposa, vais me contar essas terríveis histórias que estão circulando sobre o meu caráter.

Ainda olhando para Jasper e seu irmão, Isabella respondeu baixinho:

— Talvez, meu senhor. Talvez.

Uma espécie de certeza começou a insinuar-se em Isabella a cada gole do vinho revigorante. Aliás, ela já estava se sentindo toda aquecida, por dentro e por fora.

— Onde encontraste este vinho, meu senhor? Não estamos acostu mados com tal qualidade — disse ela.

— Nem quando comemoram? — Edward perguntou, surpreso.

— Bebíamos cerveja em todas as ocasiões — respondeu Isabella.

— E comíamos dos pratos uns dos outros — acrescentou, referindo-se aos pratos de madeira que os criados estavam colocando na mesa.

— Seu pai era um homem de posses — declarou Edward.

— Sim, mas frugal — disse Isabella. Então ela riu e se inclinou para o marido, a mão descansando sobre a dele com toda a naturalidade.

— Meu avô costumava zombar muito do meu pai, dizendo que ele era sovina — confessou a moça em tom de conspiração.

— Gostas muito do teu avô, não gostas? — perguntou Edward, sorrindo do comportamento dela.

— Sim, somos muito parecidos — reconheceu ela. Tomou mais um gole do seu vinho e sorriu para o marido por cima da beirada do copo.

— Já basta — decretou Edward, tirando-lhe o cálice da mão.

— Quero-te consciente na noite de núpcias.

Seu lembrete indelicado do que estava para acontecer tirou a ale gria de Isabella. O sorriso sumiu e ela abaixou os olhos, fitando o prato. Tinha comido apenas um pouquinho da torta de codorna e não havia provado o cisne, nem as tortas de frutas silvestres preparadas para a ocasião.

Ela observou as iguarias que estavam sendo postas na mesa. As pessoas soltaram _ooohs _e _aaaahs _de admiração quando um pavão assado, coberto com sua própria pele e plumas, foi colocado diante dela. Edward serviu-a depois de ter lavado as mãos com o pano molhado que seu escudeiro lhe apresentou. Um pajem ajudou Isabella.

O sacerdote e vários militares que serviam Edward em troca das suas terras reuniram-se ao casal à mesa. O pequeno Emmet não teve permissão para sentar-se com eles por causa de sua pouca idade e posição, mas cada vez que Isabella o via, notava que suas boche chas estavam tão inchadas de comida quanto as de um esquilo. Tinha modos muito parecidos com os dos seus cachorros, pensou ela, mas logo iria se tornar um dos pajens de Isabella e aprender a maneira correta de proceder.

Vários dos homens começaram a dizer versos de uma balada po pular um tanto atrevida. E aí um escudeiro ruivo, bastante corado pelo vinho, começou a cantar em uma profunda voz de barítono. O salão ficou em silêncio e todos escutaram sua canção.

Sua balada era sobre um herói chamado Ben e sua fiel espada, Jessica, e como conduziu corajosamente seus soldados à vitória em uma batalha na Antigüidade. Segundo os versos, Ben avançou bem à frente dos invasores cantando em voz alta enquanto brandia a espada inúmeras vezes no ar como um malabarista. Foi o primeiro a morrer e não ofereceu resistência. E agora era uma lenda.

Para Isabella, Ben era um completo idiota. Ela deduziu que não era nada romântica. Mortos estavam mortos, tivessem se transfor mado em lendas ou não. Ela se perguntou se Edward concordaria com este seu pensamento.

— Chegou a hora — anunciou Edward quando terminou a canção e os vivas à memória de Ben foram deixando de ecoar no salão. Ele a pegou pelo cotovelo, fez sinal a seu servo e ficou de pé. — Vai na frente. Eu me encontrarei lá contigo em breve.

Isabella queria sair do salão sim, mas seu destino seriam as gran des portas que levavam ao exterior do castelo e não ao seu quarto. Ela quase sorriu diante dessa sua intenção infantil de fugir. Quase.

Ergueu a bainha do vestido e seguiu Esme, procurando não deixar de enxergar a luz da tocha que a serva carregava, parando apenas uma vez no caminho, ao subir a escada curva. Encontrou o marido no meio de um grupo de homens, vendo-a afastar-se. Ele parecia não prestar nenhu ma atenção à conversa dos soldados, olhando encantado para sua noiva. O coração de Isabella disparou diante dessa carícia sensual, a promessa que seus olhos escuros lhe faziam.

— Senhora? — a voz de Esme a chamava, mas Isabella não se sentia capaz de vencer a força que mantinha seus olhos presos aos dele.

— Sim — murmurou ela, e depois —, já vou — mas só quando a serva a puxou pelo cotovelo ela foi capaz de virar-se para a boa mulher.

Sara ficou falando sem parar das novidades da aldeia até ter ti rado todas as roupas de Isabella e posto fogo nas achas da lareira. Os cabelos de Isabella continuaram presos pela fita no alto da cabeça, com vários fios caídos emoldurando-lhe os lados do rosto. Ela afastou uma mecha solta para o lado e vestiu a camisola que a serva segurava aberta para ela.

Ter Esme ali, ajudando-a, contribuiu muito para acalmar Isabella. O dia havia sido muito cansativo. Isabella sentia-se ao mesmo tempo exausta e agitada.

— Vossas mãos estão tremendo — comentou a aia. — É de alegria ou medo?

— Nenhum dos dois — mentiu a moça. — Estou só muito can sada. Foi um dia bem longo.

— Senhora... Vossa mãe alguma vez vos falou sobre os deveres de uma esposa? — perguntou Esme com uma brusquidão que fez as faces de Isabella corarem.

— Não — respondeu ela, afastando o olhar do de Esme. — Mas eu ouvia as histórias que minhas irmãs contavam. Além disso, as mulheres não têm de fazer nada, têm? — Notava-se em sua voz um tom de pânico, um eco de seu tumulto interior.

A serva fez que entendia.

— Quando o homem se excita, deseja que sua companheira corresponda — disse ela, com toda a calma. — Temo que ele se zangue se vós...

— Não me importa se ele se zangar ou não — Isabella respon deu, endireitando os ombros. — Só espero que ele acabe logo seja lá o que for que tenha de fazer.

— Há como fazer que tudo termine bem rápido — explicou a criada. Ela dobrou a beirada do lençol sobre a colcha e virou-se para a Isabella. — Mas vais precisar de coragem... e ousadia, minha senhora.

Isabella sentiu-se intrigada diante daquela conversa. Esme não es tava nem um pouco constrangida com aquele tema delicado e falava com uma expressão de grande tranqüilidade, como se estivesse debatendo sobre as formas de se rechear uma codorna. Esme, Isabella recordou-se, tinha pelo menos três vezes a sua idade, e talvez fosse por isso que via as coisas com aquela tranqüilidade toda.

— O que devo fazer? — indagou Isabella, decidida a fazer qual quer coisa para encerrar logo a noite de núpcias.

— Seduzi-lo — anunciou Esme, confirmando diante da expressão intrigada de Isabella. — Ele está louco para ir para a cama contigo _ disse ela. — Vi os olhares ardentes que lhe lançava. Os homens só se controlam até certo ponto, senhora. Precisais...

A porta do quarto se abriu de repente e Edward preencheu a mol dura. Isabella estava de pé em frente à lareira, sem perceber que a luz do fogo lhe revelava a silhueta esbelta através da camisola fina. Sentiu um nó no estômago ao ver o olhar que o marido lhe lançou vagarosa mente, centímetro por centímetro, desde o alto da cabeça até a pontinha dos artelhos, que apareciam abaixo da bainha da camisola, mas ela en frentou aquele olhar e agüentou firme sua avaliação, rezando para seu tremor passar logo.

Esme saiu do quarto, e Isabella ficou a sós com o marido. O olhar dele a intimidava, e quando ela não conseguiu agüentá-lo mais, virou-se de costas para ele, fingindo aquecer as mãos ao fogo. Sua mente procu rava imaginar o fim da conversa que estava tendo com Esme. Seduzi-lo? Bancar a prostituta? Teria sido esta a sugestão dela? Não, decidiu, jamais seria capaz de fazer isso. E como que seduzir um homem apres saria alguma coisa?

Percebendo que poderia dar a impressão de que estava tentando se esconder, Isabella virou-se devagar para o marido. Ele estava sentado na beirada da cama, tirando as botas sem tirar os olhos dela.

Se ao menos ele sorrisse, pensou Elizabeth, em vez de parecer as sim tão sério, tão compenetrado... Ela sentia como se ele conseguisse enxergar o que havia dentro dela, como se conhecesse seus sentimentos e pensamentos mais íntimos, desnudando-lhe a alma... e a capturando. Ele parecia capaz dessa façanha, e Isabella quase fez o sinal da cruz, mas conteve-se a tempo.

Sem dizer nada, Edward ficou de pé e começou a tirar o resto das roupas, surpreso ao ver que suas mãos estavam tendo dificuldade de abrir aquelas fivelas simples. Se não soubesse que não era nada daquilo, acharia que as mãos dele estavam tremendo. Continuava a fitar a esposa, dese jando que ela lhe demonstrasse aquele medo que ela mantinha tão bem escondido. Ele sabia que o medo existia, disfarçado naquela postura rígi da. Mesmo assim não ficou zangado quando ela não demonstrou medo algum. Ela era sua esposa, sua propriedade. E ele tinha escolhido bem.

Isabella o viu tentar abrir as fivelas várias vezes. Quis sugerir que ele prestasse atenção no que estava fazendo em vez de olhar para ela sem parar, mas achou que ele pensaria que estava implicando com ele. Em vez disso, aproximou-se dele devagarinho, com um sorriso erguendo-lhe os cantos da boca, e desatou as três fivelas.

Edward observou-a, inspirando a fragrância adocicada e refrescante que ela exalava.

— Eu devia mudar teus curativos — disse Isabella, recuando um passo — e aplicar mais pomada.

— Já cuidaram disso — respondeu Edward, sua voz rouca. Estava tirando o resto das roupas enquanto falava. Isabella tentou se recordar de que já o tinha visto nu antes, mas naquela ocasião ele estava incons ciente e ardendo em febre. O desejo do homem por ela agora tinha mo dificado consideravelmente seu físico, e essa transformação a apavorou.

— Não tenhas medo. — A ordem, pronunciada em voz baixa, con fundiu Isabella. Edward pôs as mãos nos ombros dela. Não a puxou para si, mas pareceu conformar-se em lhe fitar demoradamente os olhos, o nariz, e mais especialmente a boca.

— Não estou com medo — contradisse Isabella, a voz clara e forte. — Já te vi sem roupas antes. — Diante do olhar intrigado de Edward, Isabella explicou: — Quando cuidei de ti, foi necessário...

— Eu me lembro — disse Edward, sorrindo por dentro do jei to como o rosto da sua esposa se corou ao confessar isso. Suas mãos começaram a massagear suavemente os ombros da esposa, acariciando-lhe os músculos contraídos e tensos que sabia que tinha causado. — Eu também te vi sem roupas — disse ele.

Suas palavras assustaram Isabella, e ela apenas vagamente tomou consciência de que as mãos dele tinham descido para sua cintura, até o nó que lhe atava a camisola.

— Quando foi isso? — perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

— Na cachoeira — respondeu Edward. — Estavas tomando banho.

— E ficaste assistindo? — perguntou ela, ao mesmo tempo enver gonhada e um tanto indignada.

— Eu já havia decidido casar-me contigo, Isabella. Era meu direito. Isabella empurrou as mãos dele para longe e recuou outro passo.

Sentiu a cama atrás dos joelhos e viu que não ia poder recuar mais.

— Quando foi que decidiste — perguntou ela, a voz num sussurro _que te casarias comigo?

Edward não respondeu e ficou ali de pé esperando.

Ele não estava contribuindo para amenizar o momento, e a incer teza do que ia acontecer era torturante. Preciso terminar logo com isso, decidiu Isabella. Devagar, desatou o nó da camisola. Antes que perdes se a coragem, tirou a camisola e a deixou cair no chão.

— E ainda me queres? — perguntou, a voz rouca, e, segundo ela esperava, sedutora.

Pelo olhar surpreso no rosto do marido, Isabella viu que seduzir um homem talvez não fosse difícil como pensava. Ele a olhou de um jeito tão ardente que ela sentiu o calor envolvê-la como em um abraço. Sentiu-se como se estivesse sendo acariciada.

— Quero sim, esposa, eu te quero — respondeu Edward, sua voz hipnótica. — Vem até mim, Isabella. Deixa-me fazer-te minha.

Não demoraria para fazê-lo perder totalmente o controle, deduziu Isabella com ingenuidade. A seguir, imaginava que ele a jogaria sobre a cama e a possuiria. Seria doloroso, ela sabia, mas terminaria logo.

Uma necessidade insuportável de fazê-lo abraçá-la antes, acariciá-la e consolá-la fez a cabeça de Isabella girar. Ela deu o primeiro passo e estava a um suspiro de distância dele quando parou e ergueu as mãos até os cabelos. Puxou a fita, libertando-os, e aquela coroa apertada de cachos desfez-se rapidamente, caindo-lhe abaixo dos ombros. E mesmo assim seu marido não se mexeu. Não pareceu alucinado de excitação nem lascívia, e então Isabella viu que ia precisar caprichar bem mais na sedução do que imaginara a princípio, para poder obrigá-lo a perder todo o controle.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, aproximando-se do seu corpo até seus seios tocarem o tapete quente de pêlos que cobria o peito do homem. O contato da pele dele na dela foi surpreendente; os olhos dela se arregalaram diante da sensação. Edward então sorriu, como se estivesse gostando daquela sua agressão.

Ele a ergueu e a colocou delicadamente na cama. Antes que ela pu desse se afastar para lhe dar espaço, edward se deitou por inteiro sobre ela, todos os músculos e tendões poderosos tocando a sedosa e macia pele da moça, do pescoço aos pés. Seu corpo parecia ser capaz de engolir o dela. Ele se apoiou nos cotovelos para tirar um pouco do peso de cima dela e ficou assistindo à reação da esposa a esse contato íntimo.

Isabella fechou os olhos diante das sensações que se entrechocavam dentro de si. A pele dele era como aço morno; sua masculinidade, a própria fragrância que era Edward, a embriagava. Ela sentiu-se tremer e corajosamente tentou abrir as pernas, sabendo, bem lá no fundo, que a força daquela virilidade toda dele iria arrebentá-la. Não vou gritar, re petiu consigo mesma, vezes sem conta, apertando os olhos como se isso pudesse ajudá-la a diminuir a dor do que estava para acontecer.

— Estou preparada — sussurrou ela ofegante.

Edward sentiu-a se preparando para o que ele estava para fazer e sorriu.

— Mas eu não — sussurrou ele em resposta, e seu sorriso ampliou-se ainda mais quando os olhos da moça se abriram com óbvia aflição e confusão. Os olhos estavam cheios de ternura e fagulhas douradas que mostravam sua animação. Isso não tem graça, Isabella sentiu vontade de gritar. Em vez disso, murmurou, como se suplicasse:

— Termina logo, marido.

Tentou mover as pernas, afastando-as uma da outra, mas Edward bloqueou-lhes os movimentos com suas próprias pernas. Isabella olhou-o nos olhos e esperou. Umedeceu os lábios com a pontinha da língua, um gesto inconsciente, e obrigou seu corpo a relaxar.

E aí Edward, bem devagar, abaixou-se e beijou-a, um beijo profun do e arrasador que fez Isabella ficar totalmente desorientada. Sua boca abriu-se sob aquele terno assédio, e ela aceitou a língua invasora dele com um suspiro, puxando-o mais para perto de si. Durante alguns momen tos intermináveis ele continuou a provar a doçura que ela lhe oferecia. Ele exigia e ela dava, desejando que aqueles beijos embriagadores não terminassem. Quando ele afastou a boca e passou para a garganta dela, Isabella tentou obrigá-lo a beijá-la na boca de novo. Edward lhe segu rou as mãos e prendeu-as com uma das suas, mas ela não se sentiu pri sioneira, pois seu polegar acariciou suavemente as palmas de cada uma, causando arrepios que lhe atingiram a ponta dos artelhos. Ela sentia-se como se estivesse prestes a penetrar em uma tempestade e relâmpagos estivessem lhe percorrendo os membros. Edward passou para o lado dela, mantendo uma das suas pernas musculosas bem firme sobre as per nas dela. E durante o tempo inteiro, sua boca continuou provando-lhe a pele, movendo-se com deliberada lentidão até os seios trêmulos da moça. O tormento estava se tornando insuportável, e ela não conseguiu conter o gemido que ecoou por todo o quarto quando a boca do marido finalmen te lhe tocou um seio. A língua dele lhe estimulou o mamilo até deixá-lo ereto, vibrando e circundando-lhe com uma insistência excruciante que empurrava Isabella cada vez mais para o olho do furacão. Finalmente, ele fechou os lábios em torno do mamilo duro, sugando-o até tremores de prazer sacudirem Isabella.

Ela não percebeu que seus quadris tinham começado a ondular de um jeito bastante erótico, para a frente e para trás. Bem dentro dela, esta va se desenvolvendo o calor de uma intensa necessidade, e Isabella não conseguiu mais permanecer passiva. Libertou as mãos e começou a tocar e acariciar o marido. Seus músculos pareciam nós de ferro, os pêlos do seu peito eram crespos e quentes. Isabella encantou-se com a diferença entre o corpo dele e o seu, querendo conhecê-lo por inteiro. Sua mão deslizou mais para baixo, mas parou de repente quando Edward arquejou bruscamente. Ela hesitou mais um segundo, e depois continuou sua exploração. Ao atingir o ápice do calor do seu desejo, a mão de Edward a deteve. Sua voz saiu ofegante quando ele disse:

— Não, minha esposa. Não tenho tanta paciência assim.

— Fiz alguma coisa que não devia? — perguntou Edward, hor rorizada diante da possibilidade de ter feito algo horrível. Recolheu a mão de repente, mas Edward a pegou.

— Não — respondeu ele, acariciando-lhe a face com a outra mão. — Nada é errado entre marido e mulher. — Ele pôs a mão dela em torno do seu pescoço e olhou-a bem fundo nos olhos.

— Então por que...

A boca de Edward a impediu de fazer a pergunta. Seus movimen tos então se tornaram mais bruscos, mais concentrados. Com o joelho ele abriu as pernas dela, e sua mão deslizou até os cachinhos macios que protegiam o âmago do desejo ardente da moça. Isabella tentou tirar a mão dele dali, mas Edward nem ligou. A cada toque, cada carícia con tra aquela maciez aveludada, Isabella sentia que se descontrolava mais um pouquinho. Ela agarrou-se a ele, beijando-lhe o pescoço, o ombro, esfregando a língua contra sua pele quente, provando a camada salgada de suor, inalando o cheiro almiscarado que era seu marido.

As sensações que estava experimentando agora eram primitivas de mais, novas demais. Ela se sentia assustada diante do poder que ele estava exercendo, e uma vez mais tentou afastar-lhe a mão.

Edward segurou-a, mantendo-a parada, com as mãos em seus quadris.

— Tu és tão linda, Isabella. Eu quero te conhecer inteira.

A voz dele era um grunhido contra sua pele. Ele abaixou a cabeça até a cintura dela e começou a circundar-lhe o umbigo com a língua quente e molhada. Isabella gemeu e automaticamente inspirou com força. Ten tou encontrar palavras para protestar, para lhe dizer que não, o que estava fazendo era errado, ele não podia... Mas sua boca já estava descendo mais um pouco, e ainda mais, e todas as palavras, todos os pensamentos se afastaram com suas pernas trêmulas, explodindo em fragmentos de um prazer branco de tão ardente, tão intenso que ela pensou que fosse morrer de doce aflição quando a língua dele começou a acariciá-la naquele lugar. A língua dele roçando suavemente na parte mais íntima e mais protegida de seu ser, a carícia áspera do rosto dele, com a barba por fazer, contra a pele supersensível da parte interna de suas coxas, fez Isabella ir às nu vens. Ela suplicou-lhe, com seus gemidos, que parasse com aquela mara vilhosa tortura, enquanto suas mãos o mantinham ali, preso contra ela.

— Teu gosto é tão bom... tão doce — ela o ouviu dizer em um sussurro ofegante.

Ele estava, pouco a pouco, levando-a à loucura.

— Por favor, Edward — gemeu ela, arqueando o corpo contra a boca do marido. — Por favor... — Ela não sabia o que pedia, só queria que aquela agonia terminasse.

— Calma querida — sussurrou Edward, mas Isabella não en tendia mais o que ele dizia. A voz dele era calmante, seu toque aluci nante; ela arqueava os quadris com mais força e lhe passava as unhas pelos cabelos.

Seus movimentos frenéticos deixaram Edward louco de desejo. O corpo dele tremia, e Isabella era capaz de sentir a fome desvairada apossar-se dele. Em vez de apavorá-la, isso a deixou mais excitada, fazen do-a puxá-lo para seu rosto.

Foi aí que Edward perdeu mesmo o controle. Cobriu-lhe a boca com a dele, assolando-a sôfrego com a língua. Isabella correspondeu àquela paixão, beijando-o sem parar com um desespero incontido. Viu-se transformada em agressora, louca para satisfazer suas necessidades, e Edward tentou deixá-la agredi-lo um pouco mais, até suas unhas, mergulhando-lhe nos ombros, ficarem dolorosamente insistentes.

— Eu te desejo como nunca desejei nenhuma outra — murmurou ele ofegante. Ajoelhou-se entre as pernas dela, suas mãos lhe sustentando os quadris. Isabella estendeu os braços para ele e se pendurou em seu pescoço, tentando puxá-lo de volta para si. Sentiu-o hesitar, no limiar, e instintivamente arqueou o corpo no mesmo instante que ele a penetrou. A dor cortou-lhe a névoa sensual, e ela deu um grito. Tentou afastar-se, mas Edward segurou-a com firmeza contra o corpo e, só quando estava bem dentro dela, parou, dando-lhe tempo para adaptar-se a ele.

Ele lhe acalmou os soluços com palavras ternas, jurando várias ve zes que a dor já havia passado.

— Terminamos, então? — conseguiu perguntar Isabella, trêmula.

— Começamos agora — respondeu o marido. Ele parecia que tinha corrido durante muito tempo, e Isabella sabia como ele estava precisan do esforçar-se para se controlar por sua causa. Sua consideração por ela a fez querer agradá-lo. Ele ofegava encostado em seu rosto. Isabella virou a cabeça e encontrou os lábios dele, beijando-o com paixão.

Edward retribuiu-lhe o beijo, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos. De pois, devagar a princípio, começou a mover-se. E Isabella esqueceu a dor.

Suas pernas subiram, envolvendo os quadris do marido. Ela o ouviu dizendo-lhe que o abraçasse, e ela apertou os braços em torno do seu pescoço. E aí não ouviu mais nada. Só conseguiu sentir. Um prazer cada vez maior começou a dominá-la. Ela movia-se no com passo do seu coração disparado, rumo ao olho do furacão, e o marido a conduzia, a impelia.

— Agora, Isabella — sussurrou ele ofegante —, goza comigo.— E ela gozou com ele; sentiu a separação de corpo e alma, sentiu uma explosão como se fossem relâmpagos espocando dentro dela enquanto o marido a penetrava. Foi aterrorizante e ao mesmo tempo magnífico.

Ela chamou o nome dele, e ouviu-o dizer o seu.

Passou-se algum tempo antes que Isabella voltasse à realidade. A descida suave de volta ao presente foi amenizada pelo corpo do marido sobre o seu. Ela abriu os olhos e encontrou Edward sorrindo para ela.

— Eu não fazia a menor idéia... — murmurou. A sensação de des lumbramento e assombro diante do que ambos tinham acabado de divi dir era impossível de descrever, mas Edward percebeu, pela expressão de êxtase da esposa. Ele ternamente empurrou uma mecha molhada de cabelo, afastando-a da têmpora dela, e a beijou ali. Ela sentiu as boche chas molhadas e percebeu que tinha chorado.

Ele sorriu de novo — um sorriso prazeroso e arrogante, segundo Isabella deduziu —, e aí ela se perguntou quem tinha seduzido quem.

Fechando os olhos, sorriu. Edward rolou, deitando-se de barriga para cima, com um suspiro alto e satisfeito, e Isabella imediatamente sentiu o frio do ar na pele brilhante de suor. O sono exigia sua atenção, o sono e o calor do corpo do marido. Ela puxou as cobertas para cobrir-se e cobrir o marido, e rolou para os braços dele, cutucando-o até ele virar para o seu lado e passar os braços em torno dela.

Ela estava para adormecer quando ouviu a voz do marido.

— Tu és minha. Era uma constatação.

— Sim, marido, sou tua — reconheceu Isabella no escuro. — E tu és meu. — Seu tom desafiou-o a negar isso.

Isabella esperou o que parecia, por causa de sua natureza impa ciente, uma eternidade. Edward não respondeu. Sua respiração profun da, uniforme, indicou-lhe que tinha adormecido. E sua irritação trans formou-se em exasperação quando ele começou a roncar.

Isabella recusou-se a desistir. Ele tinha exigido que ela fizesse uma jura, e agora queria ouvir a dele! Ela o empurrou com tanta força quanto podia e gritou em seu ouvido:

— E tu és meu, Edward!

Edward continuou sem responder, mas apertou-a rapidamente, e deu um leve sorriso. Para Isabella, foi um reconhecimento da sua afir mação. Era suficiente. A jura estava feita.

Satisfeitos, marido e mulher adormeceram.

* * *

Essa birrinha da Bella, só porque o Edward não disse que ele era dela, é bem fofa.

No proximo cap, terremos o 1º encontro, Alec/Edward, e entenderemos o que um pouquinho mais do que ocorreu no fádico dia. Esse prévia ta parecendo final de novela Mexicana(nada contra, até assisto), mas ta igualzinho.

Bjus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

Assim que Isabella estava segura dentro do castelo, Edward voltou a atenção para os homens que o aguardavam.

— James, dobra o número de homens nas muralhas — disse a um cavaleiro. A outro anunciou: — Só alec poderá entrar hoje. — Jasper lhe atraiu a atenção, e ele parou de dar ordens enquanto olhava o cavaleiro mais velho trazer o pequeno Emmet como um saco de trigo sob o braço até os portões do castelo. Sem virar-se para os soldados, disse:

— Manda Alec vir ao meu encontro assim que ele chegar. Estarei esperando dentro do castelo.

Edward começou a andar na direção do grande salão, quando foi interceptado por seu leal escudeiro, . Ele fingiu que não o viu até chegar às pesadas portas do castelo. Jasper, tendo cumprido seu dever de entregar o garoto à irmã, quase colidiu com o sôfrego escudeiro, que tinha saltado na frente de seu senhor para abrir-lhe a porta.

— Fica do lado de fora, com os homens — disse Edward ao escudeiro.

— Prefiro permanecer ao vosso lado, meu senhor — argumentou o escudeiro, com o cenho franzido naquele rosto salpicado de sardas.

— Para que fim? — indagou Edward.

— Para proteger vossa retaguarda.

— Esse dever é meu — Jasper praticamente berrou para o rapaz.

A reprimenda surtiu o efeito desejado no moço. Ele pareceu encolher-se consideravelmente diante dos olhos de seu senhor.

— Vós dois acreditais que minha retaguarda necessita de proteção? — indagou Edward.

— Pelo que dizem, meu senhor — respondeu o escudeiro antes de Jasper poder abrir a boca.

— Então Jasper cuidará disso — anunciou Edward. — Hoje protegerás minhas muralhas — acrescentou ele. — Teu dever é vigiar e escutar. E aprender.

A decepção de não estar presente à entrevista com o tio da sua nova senhora transpareceu no rosto do escudeiro, mas Edward não estava disposto a consolar ninguém. Coisas demais estavam passando por sua cabeça.

— Obedeça às minhas ordens sem questioná-las, James. Não há alternativa, se quiseres ser cavaleiro. Está entendido?

O escudeiro pôs uma das mãos sobre o coração e curvou a cabeça.

— Sim, meu senhor. Obedecerei às vossas ordens. — Olhando de relance para cima, viu seu líder fazer um sinal afirmativo, aprovando sua atitude, e rapidamente virou-se para se retirar.

— Ele precisa aprender a conter a língua, esse rapaz — Jasper disse a Edward assim que começaram a caminhar lado a lado, entrando no grande salão.

— Sim, e a disfarçar suas emoções. Mas ainda é jovem, só tem quinze anos, se não me engano. Ainda há tempo para moldá-lo como se deve. — Edward sorriu para Jasper, depois acrescentou: — Ele demonstra grande destreza no campo de batalha, sempre pronto a me entregar toda arma que eu desejar, aparentemente sem medo de ferir-se.

— Mas esse é seu dever — protestou Jasper.

— Sim, mas ele o cumpre bem, não o cumpre? — indagou Edward ao seu acompanhante.

— Cumpre, sim, e é leal — admitiu Jasper.

— Talvez eu o ponha sob tua responsabilidade, Jasper — decidiu Edward. — Podes ensinar-lhe muita coisa.

— Não mais que vós, meu senhor — declarou Jasper. Sentou-se no banco e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa de madeira. A toalha de linho tinha sido retirada, e os arranhões na madeira eram visíveis. — Além disso, o rapaz me levaria à loucura com toda essa sofreguidão. Sou velho demais para desperdiçar a pouca paciência que tenho. Edward achou graça.

— Não és tão mais velho assim do que eu, Jasper. Não me venhas com essas desculpas esfarrapadas.

— Se me ordenardes que o faça, cuidarei do treinamento do rapaz— cedeu Jasper.

— Não ordenarei que faças nada, meu amigo. A escolha é tua. Pensa no assunto e informa-me tua decisão mais tarde.

— Achais que Alec foi o responsável pela chacina? — indagou Jasper, mudando de assunto.

Edward deixou de sorrir. Apoiou-se na beirada da mesa e esfregou o queixo, pensativo.

— Não sei — disse, após um minuto. — Minha mulher crê que ele seja o culpado.

— E assim pensam também todos os servos com os quais falei — acrescentou Jasper. — Todos se recordam da discussão entre os dois irmãos e como Alec fez todas aquelas ameaças em altos brados.

— Isso não basta para condenar um homem — respondeu Edward. — Os tolos dizem muita coisa quando estão furiosos e depois se arrependem, porém dizer coisas indevidas na hora da raiva não é o mes mo que ser culpado. Escutarei o que ele tem a dizer antes de decidir.

— A mim me parece que ele é o único que teria algo a lucrar com a morte do irmão.

— Não é o único — contradisse Edward bem baixo. — Há uma outra pessoa.

Sua cara fechada evitou que Jasper fizesse perguntas. Ele teria de se contentar em esperar e ver o que aconteceria. Não tinha dúvida de que seu senhor chegaria ao fundo do enigma, encontrando o responsável. Depois de tanto tempo servindo a Edward, Jasper tinha passado a entender como seu senhor raciocinava. O Falcão era um homem cuidadoso, dado a deduções lógicas, e não fazia julgamentos apressados. Acreditava na justiça e raramente baseava suas decisões em boatos. Na verdade, Jasper reconhecia, com muito orgulho, que seu senhor era um governante justo e razoável.

Será que o raciocínio do seu senhor não poderia ser deturpado ou influenciado por sua esposa? refletiu Jasper. Ele sabia que Edward estava encantado por ela, embora tentasse agir como se fosse indiferente quando ela estava por perto. Mas acontece que Jasper também havia se deixado enfeitiçar por ela. Não, fosse a família da esposa ou outra família, Jasper tinha certeza de que seu senhor procederia como sempre tinha feito antes. Ele não mataria ninguém sem justa causa.

As portas do castelo se abriram, e ambos os homens se viraram. Dois guardas surgiram na entrada, um estranho entre eles. Alec chegara.

Edward fez sinal para os guardas, e eles se retiraram sem demora. Alec, de baixa estatura e elegantemente vestido de verde-pavão e ama relo, porém com uma pança considerável, hesitou à entrada do salão.

— Sou Alec Swan — finalmente anunciou, sua voz um ganido anasalado. Tocou o nariz com um lencinho branco de renda enquanto aguardava uma reação qualquer.

Edward olhou firme para o homem diante dele durante um minuto inteiro antes de responder.

— Sou o vosso suserano — anunciou depois em voz firme. — Podes entrar.

O Lorde encostou-se contra a mesa de madeira outra vez e obser vou o tio da sua esposa entrar no salão. O homem caminhava como se estivesse contido por uma corda imaginária atada a ambos os tornozelos. Edward achou a voz de Alec tão ofensiva quanto seus movimentos. Era esganiçada e meio rouca.

Não havia nenhuma semelhança entre ele e Chalie Swan, pensou Edward . Lembrou-se de que Chalie era alto e vibrante. O irmão caçula, agora ajoelhado diante dele, parecia uma velhota vestida de homem.

— Eu vos presto vassalagem, meu senhor — disse Alec com uma das mãos sobre o coração.

— Não me jures nada, porque só aceitarei quando souber o que se passa em tua cabeça. Levanta-te!

As palavras ásperas produziram o efeito desejado. Alec ficou apropriadamente intimidado, constatou Edward . Seus olhos, vidrados de terror, denunciaram isso.

Quando Alec levantou-se diante de Edward , este disse:

— Muitos te culpam pelo que sucedeu aqui. Agora vais me contar o que sabes a respeito do assunto.

O tio inspirou várias vezes, arquejante, antes de responder.

— Não sabia nada a respeito do ataque, meu senhor. Não tive nada que ver com ele. Nada. Chalie era meu irmão. Eu o adorava!

— Tens uma forma bem estranha de demonstrar luto por teu irmão — disse Edward . Diante da expressão confusa de Alec, Edward prosseguiu: — O mais apropriado seria usar preto em um momento como este, não acha?

— Vesti-me o melhor que pude para homenagear meu irmão falecido — respondeu Alec. — Ele gostava de túnicas coloridas — acrescentou, alisando a manga de um braço enquanto falava.

Uma náusea com gosto de fel subiu à garganta de Edward . Aquela criatura diante dele não era um homem, era um fraco. O suserano tentou manter a expressão neutra, mas achou difícil fazer isso. Para controlar-se melhor, virou-se e foi até a lareira.

Depois, virando-se de novo para Alec, disse:

— Tiveste uma discussão com teu irmão da última vez que o visitaste?

A voz de Edward era agora quase agradável, como se estivesse cumprimentando um velho amigo.

Alec não lhe respondeu de imediato. Seus olhos, como os de um rato encurralado, deslocavam-se rapidamente do seu senhor para o cava leiro sentado à mesa, e depois voltavam a Edward de novo. Ele parecia refletir sobre suas opções de resposta.

— E verdade, meu senhor — respondeu. — E carregarei o fardo de ter dito palavras ásperas ao meu irmão pelo resto dos meus dias. Nos despedimos brigados, disso de fato sou culpado.

— E sobre o que foi essa discussão? — indagou Edward , sem se deixar emocionar nem um pouco pela expressão lacrimosa de Alec. Compaixão era a última coisa que Edward pretendia sentir.

Alec observou seu senhor e viu que ele parecia não estar se co movendo com seu discurso emocionado, então continuou em um tom menos dramático.

— Meu irmão me prometeu mais terras para agricultura. Mas a cada ano ele adiava a data de entrega das terras, sempre com algum motivo insignificante. Ele era um bom homem, mas não muito generoso. E da última vez em que o vi, tive certeza de que conseguiria as terras. Certeza absoluta! Ele já tinha esgotado seus argumentos — acrescentou Alec. — Só que ele tornou a pendurar uma tentadora cenoura diante de mim, e depois a escondê-la no último segundo.

O rosto de Alec tinha ficado todo congestionado enquanto falava, e sua voz deixou de ser lamuriosa.

— Eu tinha chegado ao meu limite e estava cansado daquelas suas brincadeiras — disse ele. — Disse isso a ele, e então começamos a berrar um com o outro. Ele me ameaçou, meu senhor. Ameaçou sim! Ameaçou seu único irmão. Fui obrigado a me retirar. Chalie tinha um gênio hor rível e muitos inimigos, sabíeis? — acrescentou. — Muitos inimigos.

— E crês que foi um de seus "muitos inimigos" quem matou Charlie e sua família?

— Creio sim. — Alec confirmou meneando a cabeça vigorosa mente. — Torno a dizer-vos, nada tive que ver com isso. E tenho provas de que não estava por perto no momento do massacre. Há quem vos comprove isso, se me permitirdes que os mande buscar e os deixardes entrar.

— Não tenho dúvida de que tens amigos que afirmarão que esta vas com eles enquanto teu irmão com a família eram assassinados. Não tenho a menor dúvida — disse Edward. Sua voz era branda, mas seus olhos gélidos.

— Sim — disse Alec empertigando-se. — Não sou culpado e posso provar isso.

— Mas eu não disse que eras culpado — respondeu Edward . Estava tentando manter sua voz neutra, pois não desejava deixar que Alec soubesse o que estava sentindo por dentro. O tio de Isabella, acreditava o suserano, precisava ter uma sensação de segurança para, talvez, "escorregar" mais facilmente. — Apenas comecei a examinar o assunto, entendes.

— Sim, meu senhor. Mas tenho certeza de que, no final, serei um homem livre. Quem sabe o novo senhor das terras de Forks, não é? — Porém Alec parou a tempo antes de quase esfregar uma mão na outra de tanta felicidade. Estava sendo mais fácil do que ele tinha imaginado. O Lorde, embora fosse bastante intimidador na aparência, era bem simplório em matéria de raciocínio, deduziu Alec de modo precipitado.

— O filho de Charlie é o herdeiro de Forks — respondeu Geoffrey.

— Sim, é bem verdade, meu senhor — apressou-se em corrigir-se. — Mas como tio dele presumo que, uma vez que sou inocente deste terrível acontecimento, eu..., ou melhor, vós devereis colocar o garoto sob minha guarda. É a lei — acrescentou, enfático.

— A irmã do menino não confia em ti, Alec. Ela vos considera culpado. — Edward ficou apreciando a reação de Alec a essa revelação, mas sentiu-se ferver de ódio quando Alec passou a ser sarcástico.

— Ela não sabe de nada! E mudará de conversa quando eu estiver mandando aqui — zombou ele. — Liberdade demais, esse era o problema dela. — Notava-se um genuíno desprezo em sua voz, e ele mal sabia que corria o risco de perder a vida enquanto Edward procurava se controlar.

Ele é burro, pensou Edward . Burro e fraco. Uma combinação perigosa.

— Estás falando da minha esposa, Alec.

Essa declaração causou o efeito desejado. Alec empalideceu por completo e quase caiu de joelhos.

— Vossa esposa? Suplico-vos que me perdoeis, senhor... eu não pretendi, de maneira alguma...

— Já basta! — bradou Edward . — Volta a teus homens e aguarda que eu te mande chamar outra vez.

— Não ficarei aqui? — perguntou Alec, lamuriando-se de novo.

— Sai da minha presença — berrou Edward . — E fica satisfeito por eu te poupar a vida, Alec. Ainda não te considero culpado por este crime.

Alec abriu a boca para protestar, pensou melhor e fechou-a de súbito. Virou-se e saiu correndo da sala.

— Meu Deus! Será possível que este homem seja irmão de Charlie? — disse Jasper quando as portas já estavam fechadas. E quase estremeceu de repugnância.

— Ele é medroso e descarado ao mesmo tempo — respondeu Edward .

— O que achais, Falcão? Ele é o culpado? Foi ele quem planejou tudo?

— O que pensas, Jasper? — perguntou Edward .

— Culpado — declarou Jasper.

— Com base em quê?

— Com base na... aversão — admitiu Jasper depois de algum tempo. — Eu simplesmente gostaria que ele fosse o culpado.

— Não basta.

— Então não o considerais culpado, senhor?

— Não foi isso que eu disse. È cedo demais para poder tirar uma conclusão. Alec é burro. Pensou em mentir sobre a discussão com o irmão, mas resolveu não fazer isso. Deu para ler a indecisão em seus olhos. E é fraco, Jasper. Fraco demais, acho, para planejar uma coisa tão ousada e monstruosa. Ele parece ser apenas um sequaz, não o líder.

— É mesmo, não tinha pensado nisso desse jeito — admitiu Jasper.

— Não acho que seja completamente inocente, mas não foi o mandante. Disso tenho certeza. Não! — afirmou Edward , sacudindo a ca beça. — O mandante foi outra pessoa.

— E o que fareis agora?

— Desentocarei o mandante — declarou Edward . — E o farei usando Alec como isca.

— Não entendi.

— Preciso planejar tudo muito bem — disse Edward . — Talvez eu resolva depositar uma certa confiança em Alec. Fazer falsas pro messas a ele. Sugerir que o garoto seja colocado sob seus cuidados. Aí verei o que fazer depois.

— O que estais pensando, senhor?

— Seja quem for o mandante, ele estava de olho em minhas terras. Atacaram Forks e, portanto, me atacaram. Tu estás baseando-te na premissa de que o mandante queria apenas Forks. Eu não me restrinjo a pensar apenas em uma direção, Jasper. Preciso levar todas as possibilidades em consideração.

— As vezes a conclusão mais simples é também a mais correta— respondeu Jasper.

— Jasper, fica sabendo de uma coisa: nada nunca é o que parece ser. As pessoas só se enganam quando acreditam no que é mais fácil acreditar.

— Boa lição, meu senhor — disse Jasper.

— E que aprendi bem cedo na vida, Jasper — Edward admitiu.

— Vem — disse de repente —, há muito que fazer hoje. Monta a mesa lá fora, que tratarei das disputas entre os homens livres e os pagarei por seu trabalho.

— Cuidarei disso imediatamente, senhor — disse Jasper, ficando de pé o mais depressa possível. Derrubou o banco com a pressa, mas não se preocupou em erguê-lo. Seu senhor já estava à porta, aguardando.

— Jasper, volto a colocar o garoto, Emmet, sob teus cuidados. Vou subir e conversar com minha esposa, e mandar o garoto vir ter contigo. Espera aqui.

Jasper concordou sem nada dizer, perguntando-se o que o seu senhor diria à esposa. Ele sabia que a senhora desejava que o tio fosse executado imediatamente. Como reagiria à decisão do marido de esperar por justiça? O Falcão pretendia pedir demais de uma mera mulher, pensou Jasper. Mas também, por seu pouco contato com Isabella, percebia-se que ela era bem mais do que uma simples mulher.

— Meu senhor? — chamou Jasper de repente.

Edward virou-se da escadaria, com uma sobrancelha erguida expressando curiosidade.

— Que será de Isabella? Gostaria que eu cuidasse dela também de hoje em diante?

— Não, esse dever é meu — respondeu Edward . — Por mais inconveniente que seja uma mulher estar ao meu lado todo o tempo, assim será. Preciso saber onde ela estará a cada minuto enquanto Alec e seus homens estiverem por aqui.

— Tu a protegerás de Alec — disse Jasper concordando com um meneio da cabeça.

— E protegerei Alec dela — disse Edward com um leve sorriso. — Ela pretende matá-lo, como sabes. E tenho a impressão de que ela até poderia conseguir.

Jasper voltou a concordar, procurando não sorrir.

Isabella precisou de algum tempo para se controlar. Ficou procurando abraçar o garotinho, que se contorcia tentando se soltar, para tentar explicar-lhe por que estava tão nervosa.

O pequeno Emmet não se lembrava de nada. Nem mesmo de como se jogava xadrez, um passatempo com o qual os dois tinham se entretido inúmeras vezes antes. Não tinha importância, pensou Isabella, pois ela estava preocupada demais para jogar alguma coisa.

Quando Edward abriu a porta do quarto, encontrou Isabella de pé à janela segurando firmemente a mão do irmão. O menino parecia desnorteado.

— Vai com Jasper, rapaz. Ele te aguarda lá embaixo, junto às escadas.

A ordem de Edward suavizou a expressão dos olhos de Emmet. Ele se soltou da mão de Isabella e correu para a porta. Foi a mão de Edward que o deteve.

— Presta atenção, Emmet. Não saias do lado de Jasper, hein. Entendeste? — Foi uma ordem dada com voz firme.

O menino sentiu a seriedade daquele comando.

— Não sairei de perto dele, senhor — disse franzindo o cenho.

Edward concordou, e o menino correu para a porta. Devagar, or denando as idéias para ver o que diria à mulher,Edward fechou a porta do quarto. Virou-se para Isabella e surpreendeu-se ao encontrá-la a poucos centímetros dele. Seu rosto e sua postura pareciam calmos, mas seus olhos revelavam a verdade. Via-se o tormento estampado neles, tormento e dor.

Sem estar acostumado a consolar, Edward pôs as mãos nos ombros dela meio sem jeito. E depois disse baixinho:

— Tens de me dar tua palavra, Isabella, de que ouvirás o que vou dizer. Ouvirás e respeitarás minha decisão.

Isabella franziu o cenho. Ele estava pedindo o impossível.

— Não posso dar-te minha palavra, meu senhor. Não posso! Não peças isso de mim. — Tentou controlar a angústia na voz, porém fracassou nesse intento.

— Mas pelo menos me escutarás? — indagou Edward .

— Achas que Alec é inocente, não é? — Edward sentiu os ombros de Isabella caírem sob suas mãos.

— Eu não disse isso — respondeu Edward .

— Então crês que ele é culpado?

— Também não disse isso — replicou Edward , irritando-se.

— Mas...

— Deixa disso! Eu já te pedi para me escutares — declarou Edward de novo. — E não vou tolerar tuas interrupções até terminar. Vais me conceder essa atenção, minha esposa?

Isabella podia perceber que o marido estava exasperado com ela, e viu que não seria difícil ele perder a paciência. Contudo ela ficou intrigada por seu comportamento.

— Não interromperei. — A promessa estava feita, e ela a cumpriu.

— Para começar — disse Edward em tom menos irritado —, não sou obrigado a contar-te nada. Entendes isto?

Isabella confirmou que entendia, desejando que ele prosseguisse.

— És minha esposa. Não preciso te contar nada. No futuro provavelmente não te contarei. Não é teu direito saber o que estou pensando. Também entendes isto?

Na verdade Isabella não entendia. Seu pai dividia todas as suas alegrias e preocupações com a mãe. E era assim que devia ser. Por que o marido não conseguia entender isso? Será que os pais dele eram tão diferentes assim dos dela? Por enquanto ela iria concordar. Ela voltou a assentir e uniu as mãos.

Edward ergueu as mãos, tirando-as dos ombros da esposa, e deu-lhe as costas. Foi até as duas cadeiras, ajeitou a espada e sentou-se. Apoiando os pés na beirada da cama, olhou para ela.

— Teu tio não se parece nada com teu pai — começou. — Acho difícil crer que eles sejam mesmo irmãos. — Aí parou, olhando para algum ponto atrás de Isabella.

— E muito simples essa solução — disse ele mais para si mesmo do que para sua intrigada esposa. Isabella sentiu vontade de in terrompê-lo, perguntando-lhe o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, mas continuou calada. — Não creio que Alec seja o único por trás dessa chacina. — Pronto. Ele tinha dito. Edward ficou assistindo à reação da esposa.

Isabella continuou sustentando o olhar dele e esperou. Sentia que ele a estava testando, de alguma maneira, mas não entendia por quê. Será que não compreendia a aflição pela qual ela estava passando?

A compostura dela agradou ao guerreiro.

— Responde-me uma coisa, Isabella. Consideras teu tio uma pessoa inteligente? Dize-me o que conheces do caráter dele.

Isabella percebeu que sua resposta seria importante para seu marido, embora não soubesse o motivo.

— Eu o considero um egocêntrico, interessado apenas em seus prazeres.

— E por que pensas isso?

— Sempre que vinha nos visitar, nunca passava algum tempo com minhas irmãs, nem com meu irmão ou comigo. A família não lhe interessava. E assim que meu pai voltava para casa, Alec começava a lhe narrar as suas necessidades. Vivia pedindo cada vez mais, mas nunca dando nada em troca. — Isabella foi até a cama e sentou-se antes de continuar. — Alec é incapaz de amar, por isso o considero bastante apto para engendrar essa matança. Ele também possuía um comporta mento desleal. Não posso dar-te um exemplo, mas tenho certeza disso de todo o meu coração. E para mim não existe nada mais diabólico do que a perfídia. Quanto à inteligência... não, não creio que ele faça uso pleno de suas faculdades mentais. Senão teria aprendido há muito tempo como lidar com meu pai. Ele teria abordado meu pai de forma diferente para conseguir o que queria.

— Ele é fraco. Não concordas? — indagou Edward.

— É, ele é fraco — concordou Isabella. — Mas também muito mau.

— Não concordo nem discordo de ti — disse Edward. — Mas os modos dele não me agradam — admitiu.

— Minha mãe um dia disse ao meu pai que Alec sofria da enfermidade do rei — sussurrou ela. — Eu a ouvi dizendo isso.

— A enfermidade do rei? — Edward nunca tinha ouvido essa expressão.

As faces de Isabella coraram, mas ela respondeu à pergunta do marido.

— Prefere homens a mulheres...

— Volturi cortaria tua língua se ouvisse essa blasfêmia— berrou ele.

— Então, é verdade ou não é? — perguntou Isabella, não dando a menor importância para a raiva do marido.

— Não é verdade, não — protestou Edward aos berros. — Nunca mais pronuncies isso outra vez, esposa. Equivale a traição.

— Sim, marido — concordou Isabella. — Estou contente por não ser verdade.

—Volturi é casado — continuou Edward ainda possesso.

— E não é de bom tom discutir...

— Mas um homem pode ser casado, não é, e mesmo assim preferir a companhia de outros homens, não?

— Deixa disso, eu repito! — Deus do céu, ela era mesmo irritante! Falar de um assunto desses como se estivesse discutindo fofocas de família o enfurecia e o divertia ao mesmo tempo. Ela tinha mesmo muito que aprender.

— Sim, senhor. — A voz de Isabella demonstrou arrependimento, mas Edward se perguntava até que ponto ela estaria sendo sincera. — Perdoe-me, sim, meu marido. Eu o fiz desviar-se do assunto em questão.

— Hummmm — Edward grunhiu guturalmente. Voltou a recostar-se e sacudiu a cabeça, um gesto que se destinava a lhe clarear os pensamentos. — Vou dizer-te o que concluí até agora, minha esposa. Teu tio é um fraco. Fraco e burro.

— Posso fazer-te uma pergunta, meu marido? — indagou Isabella em tom de humildade.

— Podes — permitiu Edward .

— Vais matá-lo ou devo matá-lo eu mesma? — Sua pergunta, feita assim com tanta calma, abalou Edward .

— Por enquanto, nenhum dos dois vai fazer isso. Precisamos de Alec, Isabella. Agora vais parar de me fazer perguntas antes de eu terminar — apressou-se a acrescentar.

Isabella concordou, franzindo o cenho.

— Não acho que ele seja o mandante dos assassinatos, embora sinta que ele tenha participado de alguma forma. Ele é um sequaz e burro demais para planejar uma façanha dessas.

Isabella sabia que o marido estava dizendo a verdade. Era difícil para ela admitir isso. Contudo, desde o princípio, embora concentrasse todo o seu ódio em Alec, tinha a incômoda sensação de que ele não tinha feito aquilo sozinho. Culpado, sim! Mas havia outros envolvidos? Era uma possibilidade que ela havia se recusado a levar em consideração até o momento.

— Alec vai ser nossa isca, esposa. Acho que ele vai nos levar a quem queremos, e que está se escondendo. Tenho um plano — acrescen tou — e me darás tua palavra de que vais colaborar.

— Mas quem mais poderia lucrar com o sucedido, marido? — perguntou Isabella, incapaz de ficar calada por mais um minuto sequer.

— Existe outro — disse Edward. — Embora eu não vá te dizer quem é ainda. Eu poderia estar errado. Terás de confiar em mim para isso, Isabella.

Isabella não reagiu, mas continuou a olhar para o marido, aguardando.

— Agora te pedirei uma coisa dificílima — disse ele. — Vai exigir um bocado de coragem.

— E o que seria? — indagou Isabella.

— Viste o que aconteceu e lembras-te como eram aqueles que não usavam máscaras — disse Edward. — Esta noite permitirei que a escolta de Alec entre no castelo.

Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram, mas Edward prosseguiu.

— Não te preocupes, somos muito mais numerosos do que eles. Não haverá perigo. Ficarás ao meu lado durante o jantar e terás a chance de identificar algum dos homens que participou do ataque.

— Alec vai sentar-se conosco? — perguntou Isabella.

— Vai sentar-se conosco, sim — confirmou Edward . — Quero que ele pense que o considero inocente, Isabella. Se ele se sentir seguro, vai cometer algum deslize.

— O que estás me pedindo está acima das minhas forças — sus surrou Isabella. — Não sei se...

— Podes satisfazer-te com a morte de Alec e viver pensando que existe uma outra pessoa tão culpada quanto ele? — argumentou Edward .

Isabella levou muito tempo para responder.

— Não, não me contentaria com isso. Quero saber toda a verdade.

— Então podes fazer o que te peço?

— Posso — respondeu Isabella, perguntando-se se realmente podia ou não. Francamente não sabia. — Mas não seria possível entrar no acampamento deles fora das muralhas em vez de permitir que entrem aqui?

— Não — anunciou Edward . — Ê mais seguro para ti aqui dentro. Isabella endireitou os ombros e ficou de pé.

— Há muito que fazer antes desta noite. Vou instruir o cozinheiro — anunciou. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas. Era preciso refletir sobre muita coisa. Isabella sentia-se dominada pela confusão.

— Vem cá, Isabella — ordenou Edward com carinho. Isabella concordou e, vagarosamente, foi postar-se ao lado do marido. Porém, antes mesmo que conseguisse piscar, Edward puxou-a para seu colo e deu-lhe um beijo estalado nos lábios. Sua respiração era cálida e tinha gosto de menta. Quando Isabela começou a corresponder, Edward terminou o beijo. — Não te machuquei a noite passada, machuquei? — perguntou baixinho, sorrindo ao ver que ela corava ao ouvir a pergunta, conforme tinha esperado.

— Não muito — respondeu Isbella, abaixando o olhar até o queixo dele. Ouviu-o dar uma risadinha de leve e fitou-o de relance nos olhos. Havia ternura neles agora.

— Eu não te machuquei, machuquei, senhor? — perguntou então a jovem inocentemente.

— Não muito — respondeu Edward quando a surpresa causada pela pergunta dela passou. Percebeu que gostava quando ela o provocava, gostava de ver o brilho que surgia no olhar dela nesses momentos. Ai que bom seria se ele pudesse dar um fim ao tormento da esposa. Desejava ver apenas alegria em sua expressão, ouvi-la rir. Tirou-a do colo e levantou-se.

— Não é hora para namoro, mulher. Ê dia ainda — explicou.

— Só se pode mostrar afeição durante a noite? — perguntou Isabella. Não pretendia com essa pergunta fazer novo gracejo, mas o marido estava concordando vigorosamente com um meneio da cabeça. — Estás falando sério? — indagou ela quase rindo.

— Claro que estou! Não zombes de mim, Isabella — disse Edward , com firmeza. — Não é adequado demonstrar afeição diante dos meus soldados. Ê melhor aprenderes isso — admoestou. — Aprende qual é teu lugar, mulher! — Seu tom não pareceu zangado, mas a fez se lembrar de uma pessoa mais velha instruindo um jovem sobre como se comportar na Corte. Ela se aborreceu bastante com essa atitude do marido.

— E qual é meu lugar, marido? — disse Isabella, deixando a raiva transparecer na pergunta. Pôs as mãos nos quadris enquanto aguardava a resposta.

Edward foi até a porta e abriu-a antes de voltar-se para a esposa.

— Eu te perguntei qual é meu lugar, marido? Onde é que eu fico? Edward viu-se confuso pela raiva evidente na voz da sua mulher.

Ela agia quase como um garanhão com uma farpa sob a sela.

— Onde tu ficas? — repetiu ele, franzindo o cenho. — Que queres dizer com isso?

— É, onde eu fico? — quase gritou Isabella. — Fico ao teu lado ou atrás de ti, marido? Responde-me isso.

— Ora, atrás de mim, claro. È a tradição. — Pela expressão da esposa, Edward percebeu que a resposta não a agradara. Bateu a porta antes que ela pudesse responder, sacudindo a cabeça. Sim, ela tinha muito que aprender, essa sua jovem esposa. Mas muito mesmo!

Estás errado, meu marido, pensou Isabella assim que a porta se fechou. Não passarei minha vida inteira atrás de ti. Como minha mãe, colocar-me-ei ao teu lado neste casamento. Ah, ele tinha muito que aprender, mesmo, aquele seu teimoso marido. Mas muito mesmo!

* * *

Esse dois são tão fofos discutindo!

E quando a Bella resolve pegar no pé dele, ai sim além de mais engraçado ela parece uma criancinha!

Para quem não está entendendo por que eu coloco, Isabella e não Bella, vai entender daqui a alguns capts.

E no proximo cap teremos um novo personegem, que ainda não foi citado na história, mais que eu acho que a história não seria a mesmo sem ele.

Bjus e até o proximo.

Reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Este livro pertence a Julie Garwood, e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Encontrou Esme no salão e viu a desordem. O castelo precisava ficar tão imaculado quanto costumava ser antes, decidiu Isabella, em honra à sua mãe. Ela parou de procurar Edward e organizou os servos, colo cando Esme para supervisionar a faxina.

— Joga fora esses juncos — disse referindo-se às palhas mancha das. — E os substitui por novos. Talvez devêssemos espalhar uns ramos de alecrim pelo chão, para nos livrarmos do mau cheiro que ainda não abandonou o lugar. O que dizes, Esme? — Isabella perguntou à serva.

— Perfeitamente, minha senhora. E a Dama Winslow trará flores silvestres frescas exatamente como fazia para sua mãe. Vamos limpar tudo e deixar o lugar como novo logo, logo.

Isabella concordou. Seu olhar voltou-se para o estandarte rasgado pendurado apenas por teimosia na parede oposta.

— Esme, manda alguém remover aquele estandarte dali — sussur rou ela. — Não tenho necessidade de vê-lo o tempo todo para me lem brar do que aconteceu aqui. Não me esquecerei jamais de tudo aquilo.

A serva impulsivamente agarrou a mão de Isabella e a apertou.

— Vou cuidar disso agora mesmo, senhora. Nenhum de nós se esquecerá.

— Obrigada, Esme — respondeu Isabella. Lançou um último olhar ao estandarte e se virou para sair da sala.

A serva usou a bainha da manga para enxugar as lágrimas que lhe brotaram nos olhos enquanto olhava a nova castelã. Ah, se tivesse o poder de tirar um pouco do peso e da dor no coração que acabrunhavam aquela mocinha tão nova!

— Que injustiça... — murmurou consigo mesma.

— O que disseste, Esme? — Isabella virou-se da porta e sorriu.

— Não ouvi bem tuas palavras.

— Estava só me perguntando se vós e o Lorde partireis em breve— improvisou Esme. Sabia que não devia estar fazendo uma pergunta dessas, mas não queria falar da chacina outra vez.

Isabella ficou surpresa diante da pergunta. Não tinha nem mesmo imaginado a possibilidade de sair de Forks. Era seu lar. No en tanto, ir embora, e logo, era mais do que provável. Edward tinha muitas propriedades bem melhores que as terras de Forks, além do seu próprio castelo.

— Para dizer-te a verdade, não sei — disse Isabella à aia. — Onde está meu marido, Esme? Tu o viste em algum lugar por aí? Preciso tratar deste assunto com ele.

— Não o vejo desde manhã — respondeu Esme. — Pode ser que esteja no pátio ou no quartel, lá embaixo. Posso pedir a Hammock que vá verificar — acrescentou, pois, embora Isabella pudesse andar com liberdade pelo castelo, era estritamente proibido às mulheres entrar no alojamento dos soldados, localizado um lance de escadas abaixo do grande salão.

— Eu vou encontrá-lo — disse Isabella.

Era mais fácil dizer do que fazer. Isabella passeou pelo pátio, mas não interrompeu nenhum dos homens para perguntar sobre o paradeiro do marido. Parou e observou vários cavaleiros procurando arrastar um enorme tonel de areia, e perguntou-se qual seria o plano deles. Um escu deiro loiro chamado James ficou feliz em lhe dar uma explicação:

— Tonéis de areia serão colocados a certa distância um do outro ao longo da beirada das muralhas, lá no alto, senhora.

— Para quê? — indagou ela.

— Vedes o que já está instalado ali adiante? — disse James, apontando para oeste. Sua voz quase berrou a pergunta no ouvido de Isabella.

— Vejo sim — respondeu Isabella.

— E vedes também como está apoiado naquelas pedras? Isabella confirmou com a cabeça, sorrindo, por dentro, dos gritos de entusiasmo do escudeiro.

— O fogo que irá aquecer a areia ficará contido pelo círculo de pedras.

— Mas com que fim? — insistiu Isabella.

— Para esquentar a areia — repetiu James — até ela ficar tão quente que se transforme quase em um sol líquido.

— E quando ela se tornar um sol líquido? — insistiu ainda Isabella

— Então será impelida pelos discos de metal sobre a muralha e despejada em cima de qualquer um que tente entrar, causando muitas queimaduras graves... se houver novo ataque.

Pela cara do escudeiro, ele estava meio decepcionado por ela não estar demonstrando muito entusiasmo.

— Ainda não tinha ouvido falar de semelhante coisa, desse tipo de arma — disse ela. — Ela é mesmo eficaz?

— Sim, senhora. A areia pode queimar o corpo, mas muito mesmo, sabeis? Se cair como deve, pode cegar...

— Já basta — apressou-se Isabella a interromper o rapaz, pois já estava pintando um quadro horroroso e tinha a sensação de que ele estava apenas começando a narrar o que podia acontecer. — Já me convenceste — acrescentou.

O escudeiro concordou e deu um sorriso amarelo. Isabella agra deceu-lhe por sua atenção e explicação, e achou que ele parecia seu falcão de estimação quando ficava todo cheio diante de algum elogio dela.

Ela continuou a procurar o marido, mas não o encontrou em ne nhuma das choupanas aglomeradas em semicírculos pelo pátio. Ficou feliz em ver que todas as choupanas estavam sendo reforçadas com palha fresca e caniços, longas ripas de madeira que davam apoio adicional. As choupanas eram a verdadeira base do castelo e, embora fossem cons truídas em pequena escala se comparadas a outros padrões, abrigavam artesões altamente competentes e muito eficientes em prover tudo de que o castelo precisava. O coureiro morava em uma das choupanas; o padeiro tinha dois fornos de chão e um de argila em outra choupana; os falcões e seu treinador, com sua variedade de gaiolas e poleiros, ficavam em outra ainda. Em outro grupo de choupanas, residiam o carpinteiro e, ao lado, o fabricante de velas. A última e, pelos padrões do pai de Isabella, a mais importante delas era a grande, construída ao lado do castelo, iso lada, e mais próxima do estábulo. Continha o armeiro e seu suprimento de ferro e aço. Ali se fabricavam as armas.

No pátio, além das muralhas, abatiam-se animais para as refeições e para a fabricação de artigos de couro, entre outros, e se fabricava tam bém cerveja fermentada com mel. O pai de Isabella tinha planos de acrescentar um lagar, mas estes nunca se tornaram realidade.

Isabella perguntava-se quando os artesãos tinham recebido seu último pagamento. Essa responsabilidade agora seria sua? refletiu. Antes seu pai pagava os homens livres em moedas e alimentos. Deduziam-se a taxa de proteção e o aluguel do teto onde moravam, e o número de velas usadas e registradas pela senhora Winslow. A esposa do fabricante de velas não sabia escrever, mas seu método de contabilidade era tão eficiente quanto se usasse um ábaco. Ela usava pedrinhas. Cada vez que entregava uma vela a alguém, a senhora Winslow colocava uma pedrinha na caneca referente à pessoa em questão. Quando chegava o dia do pagamento, todas as canecas eram postas diante do pai de Isabella, e era ele quem calculava as quantias. Quem faria isso agora? perguntou-se ela. Mais uma pergunta a fazer ao marido, percebeu a moça. Só que ela não conseguia encontrar Edward em lugar nenhum. Isabella foi ao estábulo e encontrou sua égua em uma das baias, pensando em agradecer depois a Seth por trazer seu animal de volta. Viu que o enorme garanhão de Edward não estava ali. Um nó de medo a dominou por dentro quando ela percebeu que ele tinha ido para a floresta, pois ocultavam-se perigos por lá, e aí sua reação absurda a fez rir. Ela não tinha conseguido sobreviver na floresta apenas era companhia de seus cães? E seu marido não tinha conseguido se cuidar?

Ela imaginou que Edward talvez estivesse visitando o pátio exter no, procurando identificar os danos às choupanas dos camponeses que moravam na base da sinuosa estrada abaixo de Forks. A jovem che gou aos portões externos, mas se viu impedida de sair por dois guardas.

— Por favor, abri os portões — pediu ela.

— Não podemos, senhora — disse um dos homens.

— Não podeis? — Isabella franziu o cenho e olhou de um sol dado para o outro.

— São as nossas ordens — explicou o segundo. — Dadas pelo Falcão.

— Que ordem meu marido vos deu? — indagou Isabella. Ela procurou manter a voz agradável e neutra.

— Para que permaneças dentro das muralhas — respondeu um dos guardas, hesitante. Não gostou da cara de frustração da senhora e torceu para que ela não o pressionasse. Não desejava contrariá-la, embora fosse obedecer às ordens do Falcão custasse o que custasse.

— Então eu sou... — começou Isabella a comentar, pretendendo dizer que era prisioneira em seu próprio castelo, mas se deteve a tempo. Ia discutir o assunto com o marido depois. Não ficaria bem para ela formular qualquer comentário, positivo ou negativo, aos guardas. Eles estavam cumprindo seu dever para com o seu senhor. — Então deveis obedecer às vossas ordens — disse, sorrindo.

Virando-se, começou a voltar, perguntando-se por que ele teria dado uma ordem daquelas. Será que se aplicava a todos ou só a ela? Seu marido estaria pensando que ela talvez tentasse escapar? Voltar à floresta? Isabella podia entender a insegurança dele em relação a ela até a noite anterior. Mas na noite passada ela havia jurado ser sua. Ela havia admi tido que pertencia a ele. Era sua esposa. Será que ele não percebia que sua jura era a mesma que um voto sagrado para ela? Sacudindo a cabeça, Isabella decidiu que não. Confiança. Devia ser conquistada. E com o tempo ela tinha certeza de que conquistaria a confiança dele, sua fé.

E até que ponto eu confio nele? perguntou-se Isabella. Eu confio nele mesmo? Achava que sim, sabia que ele era um homem honesto.

Sempre havia tratado bem o seu pai, segundo ela se recordava. E seu pai o tinha chamado de justo. Altos elogios de alguém que era tão comedido com seus elogios como com suas moedas.

Isabella admitiu que seu conhecimento a respeito do seu marido era bastante limitado. Nada sabia sobre como ele tratava as mulheres, sobre como trataria uma esposa.

Um borrão no céu lhe chamou a atenção. Isabella olhou para cima de relance e viu seu falcão descrevendo círculos. Sem pensar sequer um segundo no público que assistiria à cena, estendeu o braço e aguardou. Estava tão concentrada em observar seu bicho de estimação descendo do céu que não notou o silêncio que passou a reinar no grupo, nem viu as expressões assustadas e descrentes das pessoas.

O falcão pousou no braço de Isabella e olhou-a nos olhos com um gorgolejo, saudando-a. Isabella notou que a ave estava com o papo cheio, em razão de alguma refeição recente, e sussurrou-lhe elogios sobre seus talentos de caçador.

O falcão passou a arrulhar mais alto e de repente começou a bater as asas incomodado.

— Também estou escutando — sussurrou Isabella, pois o som de um cavalo e seu cavaleiro que se aproximavam estava ficando mais alto. Sua voz sossegou o falcão, e ele parou de bater as asas. Isabella olhou para cima e viu o marido, montado em seu corcel, contemplando-a. Seus cães flanqueavam o cavalo dos dois lados, sua respiração ofegante da corrida. Sabendo como o falcão ficava nervoso sempre que os cães estavam por perto, Isabella teve pena do bicho e ordenou: — Vai-te. — O falcão imediatamente deixou seu macio poleiro e alçou vôo.

Isabella ergueu a bainha do vestido e começou a aproximar-se do marido, com a intenção de lhe pedir para lhe conceder alguns minutos de atenção. Ela concentrou-se na boca contraída dele, lembrando-se do ato de amor entre os dois, e perguntou-se o que ele estaria pensando. Era capaz de sentir os soldados com os olhos pregados nela, e entendeu, por suas expressões boquiabertas, que tinha dado o maior espetáculo com seu falcão adestrado. Sentiu vergonha de ter chamado tanta atenção. Mantendo os olhos firmemente postos no rosto do marido, continuou a caminhar devagar, altiva.

Os aplausos a pegaram desprevenida. Assustada, ela virou-se para ver que comoção era aquela. Eles ainda estavam com os olhos prega dos nela e berravam. Será que tinham enlouquecido? Ela voltou a olhar o marido, procurando uma resposta, mas seu rosto era uma máscara ao fitá-la.

Foi Jasper quem lhe deu uma explicação. Ele veio por trás dela e pôs a mão em seu ombro, mas, ao ver a cara fechada do marido, rapi damente a recolheu.

— Estão dando vivas ao Falcão... seu marido — disse — e também à senhora do Falcão. Sois merecedora, minha senhora.

— Mas eles não entenderam. Aquele falcão é meu bicho de esti mação — disse ela, olhando para o céu. — Eu o criei desde...

— Não importa — interrompeu Jasper sorrindo. — O falcão tem sua liberdade e mesmo assim retorna. Ê por isso que mereceis os aplausos.

Ê porque todos são tolos, supersticiosos, pensou Isabella. E por que sou merecedora? Por ser esposa de Lorde Edward, supôs ela. De soslaio, viu o marido desmontar e começar a aproximar-se dela. Então ele finalmente ia tomar conhecimento da sua presença, pensou Isabella irritada. Sufocou esse sentimento e virou-se, de Jasper para o marido, para recebê-lo com um sorriso. Ele devia ter muito o que pensar no momento, e ela precisava sobrecarregá-lo ainda mais com assuntos que diziam respeito ao seu irmão e a si mesma. Não havia lugar para irritação nenhuma. Além do mais, Isabella admitiu, era uma reação infantil a sua. E ela não era mais criança, mas uma mulher, uma esposa.

Ela foi a primeira a falar.

— Bom dia, meu senhor.

Fez uma pequena reverência enquanto falava, e depois avançou na direção dele até se inclinar e depositar um casto beijo na face do marido, como sua mãe sempre fazia quando se encontrava com seu pai; mas a cara fechada de Edward minou sua intenção. Era como se ele tivesse adivinha do o que ela pretendia e por isso não desejava o contato com a esposa.

Isabella sentiu as faces arderem pela súbita rejeição. Sem saber como reagir, desviou os olhos dele, envergonhada, e então notou os cães. Instintivamente, bateu no lado do corpo com uma das mãos, um co mando silencioso que ela costumava usar para trazê-los para junto dela.

Os cães a ignoraram, cutucando o Lorde com o focinho para que ele lhes desse atenção. Aquela transferência de lealdade dos mastins foi a gota de água para Isabella. Ela sentiu vontade de gritar. E o que o marido pensaria disso? perguntou a si mesma. Fazer uma cena dessas diante de seus cavaleiros... Ora, ela duvidava de que ele aturasse uma coisa assim, mas não tinha a intenção de ser protagonista de uma cena desse tipo, pois seu orgulho e sua dignidade a impediriam. Mesmo assim achou graça daquela idéia, o que a ajudou a superar a humilhação.

Edward estava falando com Jasper. Isabella aguardou tão pacien temente, quanto lhe foi possível, que ele terminasse de dar suas ordens e voltasse sua atenção para ela. Notou que, quanto mais o marido falava, mais Jasper franzia o cenho. O que estava causando essa mudança de humor no homem? Ela avançou mais um pouco para poder escutar a conversa dos dois homens.

— Quantos o acompanham? — perguntou Jasper.

— Não mais que cinqüenta, segundo Riles — respondeu Edward. – Vá e fiques com o menino.

Isabella ficou olhando para Jasper até sentir a mão de Edward na sua. Olhando para baixo, observou quase como uma terceira pessoa, enquanto o marido soltava os seus dedos, um a um, do cabo do punhal. Só quando ele já estava de posse da arma, ela reagiu.

— Preciso do meu punhal comigo...

— Não vais precisar dele.— Sua ordem saiu ríspida. Ele a puxou para perto, abraçou-a com força com um braço e ergueu-lhe o queixo com a outra mão. — Precisas me dar tua palavra de que vais fazer o que lhe peço, Isabella.

— E tu acreditarias em minha palavra? — perguntou a moça. Es tava trêmula e sabia que o marido estava percebendo.

— Não tenho motivos para duvidar de ti — respondeu Edward, olhando bem no fundo de seus olhos.

— Não sei se posso dar-te minha palavra — respondeu Isabella. — Primeiro precisas me dizer o que farás de Alec.

Geoffrey não se aborreceu com aquela ordem, pois podia entender muito bem o tormento da esposa.

— Não preciso explicar minhas ações a ti, minha esposa. Lembra-te bem disso. — E suavizando o tom de voz, acrescentou: — Confia em mim.

— E se eu não confiar? — perguntou Isabella.

— Então mandarei guardas ficarem à tua porta e te trancarei em teu quarto — respondeu Edward.

— Muito bem, marido. Tens minha palavra.— Ela relaxou em seus braços, mas seu olhar continuou rebelde. — Só que escuta bem o que te digo, marido. Vou confiar em ti neste momento. E se não fizeres justiça para com Alec, eu farei.

— Isabella! — Edward falou mais alto, sentindo vontade de sacudi-la para que entendesse sua posição. — Não me ameaces.

Isabella ficou sem ter como responder a ele.

Edward decidiu não pressioná-la. Os soldados que se aproximavam estariam nos portões em apenas alguns minutos. Mesmo assim, não que ria terminar aquela conversa com a esposa tão bruscamente.

— Prometi proteger-te e a teu irmão. Lembra-te disso.

— Sim, meu marido — respondeu Isabella. Ela manteve a ex pressão neutra e começou a se dirigir ao castelo. Quando chegou ao último degrau da escadaria, virou-se para seu marido e, vendo que ele a observava, fez um sinal com a cabeça.

— Eu confio em ti, meu senhor. — E murmurou consigo mesma: — Não me decepciones.

Guyton, o meirinho encarregado da administração do feudo como um todo, tinha sido assassinado durante o ataque, assim como Angus, o capataz, um primeiro arrendatário cuja tarefa era o cultivo das terras do senhor. E havia outros desaparecidos, cuja ausência não se explicava, segundo Isabella teve conhecimento. Era preciso fazer novas indicações e em breve, pois Isabella já pressentia o caos e a confusão no ar.

Embora seu marido estivesse encarregado de tudo que respirasse, Isabella sabia que também era sua responsabilidade ajudá-lo de todas as formas que pudesse. Sua mãe administrava tudo em conjunto com o pai, e costumava comentar que era sua missão na vida aliviar o marido do fardo da liderança. Isabella também não podia fazer menos que isso.

A primeira coisa que faria seria o que tinha prometido ao marido. Procurou Esme e a incumbiu das providências para o jantar. Sentiu-se bem por poder contar com Sara e, após a criada repetir cada instrução, Isabella ficou aliviada por ver que tudo sairia conforme o planejado.

— A refeição será frugal para os padrões de Alec, Esme. Haverá uma boa quantidade de paleta de javali com pastelão de faisão e torta de pombo, mas nada de iguarias como pavões nem cisnes assados, nem tampouco aves domésticas. Procure providenciar manjares para a sobremesa mais do que o suficiente e mande os criados incluírem cravos-da-índia e gengibre.

— Precisamos de uma boa quantidade de cerveja, minha senhora, pois os doces e os temperos deixarão os homens insaciavelmente sedentos.

— Mas é esse o objetivo, Esme. Diga aos servos para não deixarem nenhuma caneca vazia. Muita cerveja lhes embotará o raciocínio e lhes soltará a língua.

Esme concordou vigorosamente.

— Já entendi vosso plano, senhora. E vos afirmo que estou muito aliviada. A princípio não consegui entender como esse... homem podia ter permissão para sentar-se à mesa de vosso pai. Considerei até sacrilégio que permitísseis isso — acrescentou baixinho.

— Há motivo — disse Isabella , que se viu consolando a velha senhora. — Precisas continuar a ter fé em mim, Esme. Não duvides das minhas razões. Confia em mim. — Palavras ultimamente bem familiares, pensou Isabella . Fáceis de pronunciar, mas difíceis de serem realizadas.

Isabella afagou o braço da mulher e saiu da sala. Seu destino era o pátio, onde o marido estava realizando uma audiência. Os vilões — que trabalhavam para o pai, mas tinham alguns direitos próprios à terra — e os servos da gleba — que em geral não tinham direito a propriedade alguma, mas serviam ao senhor feudal fielmente — tinham todos sido informados de que Edward lhes ouviria as disputas e lhes anunciaria suas decisões. Isabella estava louca para observar o marido fazendo isso, ver como ele conduzia os interrogatórios e ter uma certa idéia de como ele tirava suas conclusões.

Edward estava de costas para Isabella quando ela começou a descer as escadas. Uma mesa comprida de madeira tinha sido colocada a pouca distância dos degraus, e o marido estava sentado na mesma cadeira de encosto alto que o pai de Isabella antes usava. Jasper encontrava-se de pé atrás de Edward, com a mão pousada distraidamente no punho da espada a seu lado. Uma multidão encontrava-se reunida ali, todos homens, dividida em dois grupos diante da mesa, com um espaço no meio. Um único homem, que Isabella reconheceu como um dos coureiros, estava de pé no centro, cabisbaixo.

O escudeiro fez sinal para Isabella , apontando para um banco a seu lado. Isabella foi até onde o rapaz estava.

— Deveis sentar-vos aqui — informou o escudeiro a Isabella .

— Ordens do meu marido? — indagou Isabella baixinho para não interromper a audiência.

O escudeiro confirmou com um sinal, contente por sua senhora ter entendido.

Isabella virou-se e olhou a nuca do marido, desejando que ele olhasse para trás, para ela. Então, também me sento atrás de ti, marido? Ando atrás de ti, sento-me atrás de ti, é assim que pensas? perguntou a si mesma. Ora, Lorde Edward, não é assim que as coisas funcionam. Tens muito o que aprender, meu marido, e as aulas vão começar agora, neste momento.

Isabella sorriu, mais para si mesma do que para o sorridente escudeiro, depois ergueu o banquinho de madeira. O escudeiro só conseguiu ficar assistindo, boquiaberto, enquanto sua senhora levava o banco até a mesa. Isabella percebeu que Jasper a observava e olhou-o de relance para ver que cara ele estava fazendo. Ele sacudiu de leve a cabeça, torcendo para sua senhora entender que o que estava fazendo não era aceitável, mas o sorriso de Isabella só aumentou, indicando que entendia muito bem as conseqüências de seus atos. Jasper mudou de cara, perdendo o ar de censura e parecendo neutro e quase entediado, uma expressão que devia ter levado anos para aperfeiçoar, mas sua nova senhora não se deixou enganar nem um pouco. Dava para perceber por seus olhos que estava achando graça daquela situação.

Ah, mas ela esperava que Edward não fizesse uma cena! Nem mesmo sabia se ele teria tendência para bater na esposa. E embora tivesse ouvido falar que ele tinha um gênio horrível, não testemunhara ainda nada que provasse isso.

Só que agora era tarde demais para mudar de idéia. Ela soltou um suspiro para se acalmar e pôs o banco ao lado do marido. Alisando o vestido, sentou-se e pôs as mãos no colo, como uma dama comportada. Embora desejasse mais do que qualquer outra coisa olhar de relance para a cara do marido, resistiu à tentação. Com total concentração, manteve o olhar dirigido diretamente para a frente e aguardou.

Edward estava no meio de uma frase quando sua esposa apareceu a seu lado. Ele se esqueceu por completo do que estava dizendo ao olhá-la de esguelha. A audácia dela o deixou tão atônito que ele perdeu tempo rariamente a fala.

Isabella sentiu a raiva dele bafejá-la como um vento quente e preparou-se para a explosão. Será que tinha se enganado tanto assim com ele? perguntou-se. Achava que ele jamais aprontaria uma cena diante dos seus homens. Mas não importava, disse a si mesma, o que tem que acontecer não pode ser evitado. Só que se ele começar a bufar e me expulsar, mandando-me de volta para dentro, vou voltar para o seu lado, várias vezes, até ele mandar me acorrentar para me manter atrás de si.

Edward recusou-se a tomar conhecimento da presença da esposa ao seu lado. Não tinha a menor intenção de causar uma comoção, dar a impressão para quem estava assistindo de que sua esposa não o temia, de que era desobediente. Mais tarde, pensou ele, com o cenho franzido, mais tarde ele trataria de puni-la.

Isabella sentiu a ameaça de perigo imediato passar. O vento lhe refrescou a pele arrepiada. Estranho, pensou ela, mas ainda não tinha percebido como havia ficado nervosa. Quase chegara a ficar com medo! Quase, recordou-se.

Foi difícil não sorrir, mas Isabella fez o melhor que pôde. Não seria tão difícil treinar o marido, não seria difícil mesmo.

Tens muito o que aprender, Isabella , pensou Edward irritado. Ele não considerava aquela uma tarefa árdua, uma vez que sua esposa entendesse as regras estabelecidas por ele, sua maneira de pensar. Não seria difícil.

Edward pigarreou e tentou lembrar-se do que estava dizendo antes da interrupção.

— Onde eu estava? — murmurou para Jasper atrás de si. O vassalo abaixou-se e disse algumas palavras ao ouvido do senhor, mas parou quando Edward fez sinal com a cabeça de que havia se lembrado.

— A acusação contra ti é muito grave, deveras. Entendeste que é proibido caçar na floresta do teu senhor?

— Entendo as regras, Lorde — respondeu o coureiro. — Fui um vilão leal ao senhor Charlie Swan durante muitos anos.

Vários homens na multidão concordaram com a cabeça. Isabella conhecia o homem que estava diante do marido e ficou se perguntando que acusações teriam feito contra ele. Seu nome era Mendel, lembrou-se ela, e ele era um sujeito de boa índole. Não podia imaginar que ele pudesse ser culpado de qualquer crime, nem grave nem leve. Isabella procurou controlar a vontade de perguntar ao marido quem o acusara de alguma coisa, mas decidiu aguardar. Não estava nem um pouco disposta a ser esganada diante dos outros.

— Foste acusado de caçar nos bosques das terras do teu senhor— repetiu Edward — e embora eu entenda que Lorde Charlie, que Deus o tenha, permitia a caça de alguns animais, os cervos só podiam ser caçados por ele. No entanto, viram-te arrastando a carcaça do animal morto.

— Não posso negar — respondeu Mendel. — Matei o animal, sim, mas havia um bom motivo para isso.

Isabella quase o incentivou com a cabeça, mas deteve-se a tempo. Era extremamente difícil testemunhar tais procedimentos imparcialmente, e ela só então percebeu o fardo que o marido carregava. Justiça era uma carga pesada.

— Apresenta teus motivos — ordenou Edward.

— O cervo estava ferido, sofrendo — respondeu Mendel. — A pata dianteira estava quebrada. Não sei como aconteceu, mas quando eu cheguei perto do bicho, notei a agonia dele. Matei-o bem depressa para poupá-lo da dor, e estava trazendo a carcaça quando fui interceptado por vossos soldados. Esta é a minha versão da história, senhor— respondeu Mendel.

— Algum dos presentes pode apresentar um testemunho que confirme a boa-fé deste homem?

— Sim, meu senhor — gritou uma voz. A multidão afastou-se, e Maynard, o administrador do estábulo, foi até o centro.

— Podes falar — disse Edward.

— Já faz muitos anos que conheço Mendel, senhor, e sempre o considerei uma pessoa honesta e confiável.

— Jasper? Examinaste o animal como te instruí? — indagou Geoffrey.

— Sim, Lorde. O osso estava quebrado — disse ele.

— Diga-me uma coisa, Mendel. Por que estavas na floresta? Caçando coelhos, por acaso? — perguntou tranqüilo.

— Não, meu senhor. Paguei um pêni e meio pelo privilégio de manter dois porcos na área, e estava só verificando como eles estavam.

— Hummm — murmurou Edward. Olhou com atenção o homem diante dele durante cerca de um minuto, enquanto a multidão esperava num pé e noutro.

— Eu te considero inocente, Mendel.

A multidão gostou da decisão. Todos aplaudiram, e Isabella sorriu de prazer. Sentiu-se satisfeita por estar sentada ao lado do marido durante as duas horas seguintes, escutando enquanto um após outro comparecia diante do senhor para lhe expor seus casos. Quando terminaram as audiências, Isabella já entendia melhor como funciona va a cabeça do marido. Suas perguntas sempre eram diretas, indo ao que interessava; mas quando dois homens contavam versões diferentes, Edward conseguia descobrir a verdade com a maior facilidade. Vê-lo como juiz a fez sentir mais confiante de que ele seria capaz de descobrir e punir todos os responsáveis pela morte de seus familiares.

A multidão começou a se dispersar, e Isabella achou melhor se retirar antes que o marido voltasse a atenção para ela. Não estava nem um pouco inclinada a ir muito a fundo naquela primeira aula sobre qual era exatamente o seu lugar como esposa do suserano.

Mas infelizmente não teve tempo para isso. A mão do marido pousou em seu braço com o peso de três catapultas.

— Porque Alec e seus homens estão por perto, permiti que te comportasses com todo esse atrevimento. — Ele apertou-lhe o braço e acrescentou: — Abri uma exceção, esposa. Entendes?

— Entendo, meu marido, embora não saiba por que estás tão aborrecido. Minha mãe sempre se sentava ao lado de meu pai. E assim que se faz — disse ela, olhando para ele com a maior inocência.

— Não é assim, não, senhora — respondeu o marido. Sua voz tinha se elevado, e a cicatriz em sua face ficou mais branca contra a pele bronzeada, o que mostrava com toda a clareza sua irritação. Isabella tinha aprendido bem rápido que esse era o sinal de que ele estava zangado de verdade. Ele aplicou ainda mais pressão no braço dela, obrigando-a a mudar sua expressão de calma.

— Não é? — perguntou ela com o tom mais inocente e surpreso que conseguiu. Pousou a mão suavemente sobre a dele. — Tenho o exemplo de meus próprios pais para seguir, meu senhor.

Edward soltou o braço dela, também recolhendo sua mão que Isabella ainda segurava.

— Não é adequado que nos toquemos assim em público, esposa. — Ele suspirou quando viu que ela não concordava com ele pela cara que fez. Parecia até estar assombrada com essa afirmação. — Não é hora de discussão, Isabella — decidiu o marido em voz alta. — Esta noite tratarei de te instruir quanto a teus deveres e teu lugar.

— Vou aguardar essa aula ansiosamente — respondeu Isabella , deixando transparecer a irritação na voz. Esta noite sou eu quem te instruirei, meu senhor, pensou a jovem.

Edward contemplou sua mulher, notou sua raiva e ficou surpreso diante dela. Será que ela não compreendia a paciência que estava tendo com ela? Pelo jeito não, e sentiu uma enorme frustração. Ela tinha passado por uma provação imensa, e suas emoções tinham-na desgastado a ponto de levá-la aos limites da resistência. Só por esse motivo ele continuaria a ser paciente.

De onde é que aquele homem tinha tirado suas idéias? Isabella perguntou-se. Não se tocar em público? Não demonstrar afeição a não ser à noite, na privacidade do quarto? Ridículo, disse a si mesma rindo-se. Não havia nada de errado em marido e mulher se cumprimentarem com um beijo ou no fato de ela depositar um beijo casto na face do marido quando se encontravam pela primeira vez de manhã. Quem tinha educado aquele homem? Uma matilha de lobos, talvez? Ela sabia que os pais dele eram falecidos, Jasper lhe havia dito isso, mas como se comportavam um com o outro quando Edward era pequeno? Será que nunca demonstravam nenhum tipo de afeição um pelo outro em público? Talvez não se amassem, concluiu. Mas também não há amor entre mim e Geoffrey, pelo menos ainda. Era cedo demais para o amor, não era? E não era o toque e a mostra de consideração um pelo outro o início necessário para que o verdadeiro e duradouro amor surgisse? Mas que confusão! A cabeça de Isabella parecia querer explodir diante de todas as regras que o marido vivia lhe repetindo. Será que eu é que estou errada? perguntou-se. Ê errado desejar rir e dividir segredos, dar um abraço de vez em quando um no outro para demonstrar uma afeição especial pelo cônjuge? Sentia vontade de fazer essas mesmas coisas nesse exato momento, o que a fez sentir-se solitária e triste. Sem dizer mais nada ao marido, Isabella levantou-se e saiu, caminhando devagar de volta ao salão. Esme imediatamente a interceptou, e Isabella , aliviada, deixou de lado seus pensamentos contraditórios sobre o marido e seu comportamento. Agora ela precisava trabalhar.

Uma hora depois, Isabella sentia-se um trapo de tão cansada. Só conseguia que cumprissem suas ordens quando as repetia mais de uma vez para que os servos entendessem exatamente o que ela queria. A maioria dos criados não conseguia fazer o que ela pedia, e Isabella procurou ser paciente, pois eles estavam se esforçando ao máximo.

— Se Gerty quebrar mais um copo, não teremos copos suficientes para as bebidas, Esme — murmurou Isabella quando ouviu um terceiro ruído de vidro quebrado.

É provável que Esme tenha respondido alguma coisa, mas Isabella não a ouviu por causa de um lamento que veio de fora. Reconhecendo a voz, deduziu que o pequeno Emmet devia estar angustiado com alguma coisa. Quando já estava para ver qual era o problema do garoto, as portas abriram-se abruptamente e o garotinho entrou voando no salão. Jasper estava seguindo-o de perto, tentando agarrar os mastins que procuravam cutucar o menino com os focinhos nas espáduas, impelindo-o para a frente.

— Eles pensam que estás brincando, Emmet — Isabella viu que precisava gritar mais alto que ele para que a escutasse. Agarrou Quil, o maior dos dois cães, pela nuca, enquanto olhava Jasper tentando agarrar o outro sem êxito, caindo com grande estardalhaço no chão. Ela quase caiu também quando seu irmão agarrou as saias dela por trás dos joelhos.

— Pára com essa gritaria — berrou Isabella — senão te darei um motivo para gritar.

— Disse bem — resmungou Jasper, procurando se levantar. Foi difícil, pois Embry, que era o mais afetuoso, estava de pé com as patas dianteiras no peito de Jasper para lamber melhor a cara fechada do cavaleiro.

— O que está havendo aqui? —Isabella e jasp olharam para cima ao mesmo tempo e viram dward de pé à porta. Até mesmo o pequeno Emmet espiou o senhor por trás da irmã. Isabella percebeu que o marido, com as pernas muito afastadas e as mãos nos quadris, parecia bem exasperado. Mas isso ela também estava. Um outro estardalhaço ressoou ao fundo, e Isabella sentiu que estava começando a ranger os dentes de nervoso.

— Vem já aqui, Emmet — ordenou Edward. Falou de um jeito áspero, e Isabella , instintivamente, quis proteger o irmão da ira do marido. Não achava que Edward seria capaz de maltratar o menino, mas temia que suas palavras ríspidas pudessem assustar a criança.

Edward tirou o cachorro de cima do cavaleiro com um gesto firme.

— Senta — ordenou ao animal, e felizmente o animal resolveu obedecer. — Estou esperando, menino — disse Edward e Emmet, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Será que ele não podia se comportar com um pouco mais de delicadeza ao falar com uma criança? Isabella perguntou-se. Franziu o cenho para o marido na esperança de que ele notasse seu desagrado e falasse de um modo mais calmo com o menino.

O pequeno Emmet percebeu que ambos os cães tinham se aquietado e, descrevendo um amplo círculo ao redor do cachorro que sua irmã segurava, correu até Edward.

— Foste tu que eu ouvi lá da muralha, berrando feito um bebezinho? — perguntou ele ao menino.

Sua referência a um bebê surtiu o efeito desejado. O pequeno Emmet parou de chorar e enxugou as lágrimas com a manga da túnica.

— Não gosto deles — gaguejou, referindo-se aos cães. — Eles querem arrancar meus braços com esses dentões.

Isabella não conseguiu mais ficar calada.

— Mas que bobagem, Emmet — retorquiu ela. — Vê só como estão sacudindo o rabo? Só fazem isso quando estão felizes.

— Vou manter os cães acorrentados um pouco mais, Emmet — disse Edward. — Mas de agora em diante, será teu dever levar-lhes comida e ver se têm água suficiente para beber. E se ouvir falar que tu não cumpriste com teu dever, serás castigado. Entendeste?

— Eu obedecerei, senhor — respondeu Emmet. — E não terei medo. Se os cães estiverem acorrentados, não vão poder me morder.

Edward soltou um suspiro e concordou.

— Não, não poderão morder-te e, depois que começares a alimentá-los, passarão a confiar em ti.

— Senhora? — gritou Esme de trás. — O novo barril caiu e a cerveja derramou-se. Foi um acidente.

Isabella fechou os olhos diante dessa desculpa de Esme sobre o acidente.

— Providencia a limpeza, Esme— foi a única resposta que deu.

— Vou acorrentar os cães — interrompeu Jasper. — Vem comigo, rapaz.

O aviso de que alguém vinha se aproximando dos portões deteve o cavaleiro. Ele olhou para Edward e depois agarrou Emmet. erguendo-o e plantando-o sobre os ombros.

— Temos companhia — anunciou Edward. Fitou calmamente a esposa enquanto dizia isso. — Teu avô.

A notícia, dada em voz calma, acabou com a fadiga e a frustração que apoquentavam Isabella . Ela regozijou-se e abraçou o marido.

— Ele está mesmo aqui? — perguntou, ofegante, alisando o cabelo em um gesto inconsciente.

Edward notou a animação da esposa com um meio sorriso. Ficou feliz por ela estar contente com a novidade, e descobriu que gostava muito de vê-la sorrir. Logo, pensou consigo, ela vai perceber como teve sorte de se casar comigo, e sorrirá assim para mim. Não que fosse importante ela sorrir ou não por isso. É que esse comportamento facilitaria tudo. Ele não se perguntou por que gostava de vê-la feliz, pois achava que o motivo não tinha importância. Feliz ou não, ela pertencia a ele. Essa era a tradição.

— Estás contente? — perguntou ele a Isabella sem pensar.

— Sim, meu senhor, felicíssima — respondeu ela unindo as mãos. Fez menção de sair correndo à frente dele, louca para encontrar-se com o avô. Mas a mão de Edward a deteve.

— Vamos recebê-lo juntos — anunciou ele.

Isabella percebeu que era assim que se devia proceder, e concordou com um sinal de cabeça. edward soltou o braço dela e caminhou ao seu lado até o alto da escadaria que levava ao pátio do castelo.

Os portões abriram-se por ordem de seu marido, e o avô, cavalgando num corcel branco que Isabella não tinha visto ainda, entrou galopando no pátio. Estava vestido com uma túnica cinza e calças justas, e a pele de algum animal selvagem pendurada à guisa de capa nos ombros e em torno dos pés. Outra faixa de peles lhe cobria a maior parte da cabeleira louro-clara, enviesada sobre um de seus olhos Ambar, como se fosse um tapa-olho. A postura do avô de Isabella era, como a da neta, ereta e altiva.

Isabella ficou espantado diante da figura que desmontou diante dele, porém soube esconder muito bem seus sentimentos. Isabella olhou-o de relance sorridente.

Seu avô era extremamente alto e, ao caminhar, dava passos tão grandes quanto ele. Ousado, como sempre, deu um tapa no lombo do cavalo, pondo-o para correr, e depois foi em direção a Isabella .

— Vim assim que recebi vossa mensagem — o avô começou a dizer com sua voz de trovão. — Sois o suserano daqui?

— Sou — confirmou Edward.

O gigante meneou a cabeça, enquanto examinava o homem que estava de pé ao lado de sua neta. Quando terminou de examiná-lo, tornou a balançar a cabeça de forma aprovadora e voltou, então, sua atenção para Isabella .

— Não cumprimentas teu avô? — perguntou carinhoso.

Ele a observava bem de perto, vendo a fadiga em seus olhos, as rugas de preocupação.

Isabella não precisou de mais incentivos. Nem sequer se virou para o marido para ver se ele aprovaria seu comportamento. Desceu as escadas correndo e jogou-se nos braços abertos do avô, as mãos unindo-se atrás do seu pescoço.

— Graças a Deus que vieste — sussurrou ao seu ouvido quando ele a ergueu bem alto.

— Conversaremos depois, minha filha — disse o avô em voz baixa como resposta. Depois, em voz mais alta, disse: — E tu, estás bem, pequena _viking?_— Era o apelido que ele tinha dado a ela.

— Não sou mais a pequena _viking, _meu avô. Sou a mulher de um suserano. Põe-me no chão que te apresentarei meu marido — disse ela. Olhou de relance para Edward, interpretando-lhe a cara fechada, e acrescentou, para seu bem e para seu orgulho: — Meu marido é um homem muito paciente comigo quando não me comporto como deveria.

Embora Edward soubesse que o homem que estava abraçando sua mulher era o avô dela, ficou um pouco irritado por ver outro a tocando.

O avô pôs Isabella no chão, deu-lhe outro abraço forte e, depois, voltou-se para Edward.

— Minha neta, o casamento foi feito à força? — Via-se uma ponta de ameaça na voz do avô, todavia Edward continuou tranqüilo. Ele também se virou para a esposa e aguardou sua resposta. As palavras dela determinariam suas ações.

— Não, meu avô, não foi não. — Ela olhava para o marido ao falar, sua expressão séria. — Estou muito satisfeita.

Os ombros de Edward pareceram descontrair-se um pouco diante da reação da esposa, embora ele continuasse sério. Entretanto ele rara mente sorria, pensou Isabella . Ensiná-lo a ser um pouco mais descontraído parecia tão difícil quanto desejar ver o Sol durante uma tempestade. Isso estava simplesmente fora de questão.

A voz do avô interrompeu-lhe tais reflexões.

— Então por que a pressa? Eu teria adorado vir ao teu casamento — disse ele.

— Estava tudo tão caótico que meu marido achou melhor apressar a troca de votos. E não teria sido muito adequado comemorar com grande pompa esse evento depois do que ocorreu aqui, não é vovô?

— Mais uma razão para esperar — argumentou o avô. Ele ainda não tinha tirado os olhos do alto guerreiro, e Isabella notou que seu tom não era mais amistoso. Está contrariado, percebeu Isabella ao vê-lo cruzar os braços sobre o peito e continuar olhando fixamente para Edward. O que o avô estaria pensando? perguntou-se preocupada.

— Foi decisão minha — respondeu Edward. Seu tom era igual ao do avô, e Isabella notou que, agora, os dois pareciam hostis. — Não ouses questioná-la.

Edrwad sabia muito bem que estava sendo testado, embora não entendesse o porquê. Independentemente do motivo, no entanto, era hora de ele mostrar a esse novo desafiante quem é que mandava por ali.

— Não ajoelhaste diante de mim — disse Edward. — Não me prestaste vassalagem, embora soubesses que sou o suserano daqui. — Sua mão pousou no punho da espada, uma mensagem tácita de que estava preparado para um duelo, se necessário.

— Sou um desterrado — respondeu o avô da moça. — Consideradas honrosa minha vassalagem? Válida?

Edward confirmou.

— Sim.

O rosto do avô descontraiu-se enquanto ele refletia sobre o que dizer em seguida.

— Conheces todos os fatos, meu senhor? Sou saxão, puro sangue, e já fui nobre. Mesmo assim aceitas minha vassalagem? Não tenho terras para proteger.

— Ou me prestas vassalagem ou tiro-te a vida. A decisão é tua. Isabella não conseguia entender o que estava se passando entre os dois homens. O medo a dominou enquanto ela assistia àquela batalha verbal que acontecia entre seu marido e seu avô. Edward tinha exigido a vassalagem do seu avô ou sua vida? Não, ela sentiu vontade de gritar, não peças isso. Ele é livre, não possui compromisso com ninguém, com exceção da família. Família! Ah, sim, agora ela percebia que essa era a questão daquele jogo assustador entre os dois homens. Será que Edward estava exigindo que ele o aceitasse pedindo-lhe que lhe prestasse vassalagem? Se era isso, por quê?

Edward sentiu a agonia da esposa e torceu para que ela não interferisse. Era fundamental que ele tivesse a confiança e a lealdade do avô, e embora não tivesse expressado seus motivos para tanto, esperava que ela continuasse calada.

— Vai para o lado do teu marido — a instrução dada em voz baixa foi entreouvida por Edward.

Isabella sentia-se dividida entre os dois. Queria ter tempo para fazer os dois se entenderem. Soltou o avô e foi colocar-se na escada, ao lado do marido.

Um aterrador silêncio tomou conta do ambiente enquanto os dois gigantes se mediam. Era um momento difícil para Isabella . Ela não sabia o que faria se o avô se recusasse a obedecer o marido, não sabia se o marido iria realmente cumprir a ameaça...

Todas essas dúvidas passavam pela cabeça de Isabella quando o jogo, como por encanto, terminou. Com uma rapidez espantosa, o avô tirou o chapéu e ajoelhou-se diante do marido da neta. Pondo a mão direita sobre o coração, disse, em voz clara e firme: "Eu, Carlisle Cullen, juro-vos lealdade e, deste dia em diante, prometo nunca vos trair".

Foi um momento emocionante para Isabella . Ela jamais tinha visto o avô se comportar de forma tão solene diante de alguém. Sua palavra era seu vínculo, e tudo que ele tinha para oferecer. Era sua honra, sua alma. Será que seu marido entendia isso? perguntou-se a jovem. Não, era impossível, pois mal o conhecia, recordou-se ela. Ele não podia fazer idéia de que seu avô era tão ferozmente leal quanto ela era.

— Levanta-te — disse Edward. Sua voz não era mais áspera, e Isabella percebeu que ele tinha gostado do gesto do avô. Seu marido desceu as escadas e pôs a mão no ombro do novo parente. — Há muita coisa que desejo discutir contigo, e antes que chegue a noite, agora que tenho teu juramento de lealdade.

Edward não estava preparado para o tapa incrivelmente forte que recebeu no ombro, nem para o riso estrondoso que lhe encheu os ouvidos e reverberou em todo o ambiente.

— Tens o meu tempo, meu senhor, pois tempo é tudo o que tenho. E há muita coisa passando pela minha cabeça também... muitas perguntas para te fazer.

— Pois fique à vontade — respondeu dward.

— Terias lutado por meu juramento? — perguntou o avô risonho.

— Teria, sim, e também teria vencido — respondeu Edward sorrindo.

— Não sejas assim tão seguro de si. Ainda tenho força nesses meus velhos ossos. Eu teria a vantagem da sabedoria que a idade proporciona. — Seus olhos brilharam diante da reação de Edward.

O Lorde começou a rir.

— Impossível — respondeu. — Tenho a força dos ossos mais jovens, meu velho, e teria te cortado ao meio em um só golpe rápido.

— Ah! Só que agora nunca saberemos ao certo, saberemos? — provocou o avô da moça. Ele passou o braço em torno de Edward, como se fossem amigos de infância, e mudou de assunto antes de o marido de Isabella poder responder. — Tu sabes o tesouro que é essa tua esposa? — perguntou. E aí, antes que Edward pudesse falar, prosseguiu: — Estou precisando muito de uma bebida refrescante, meu Lorde. Vamos fazer um brinde ao teu casamento.

Edward estava rindo enquanto os dois homens subiam os de graus e desapareciam atrás das portas. O avô de Isabela disse alguma coisa baixinho e depois as risadas fortes do marido chegaram aos ouvidos da moça. Ele estava mesmo rindo! Isabella olhou para o céu e viu que o sol brilhava. Incrível, pensou. Não havia uma única nuvem de chuva à vista!

Era quase hora do jantar, e Edward e o avô de Isabella ainda estavam entretidos na conversa. Estavam sentados à mesa comprida, um em frente ao outro, com canecas de cerveja diante deles. Ela tentou por duas vezes participar da discussão, mas em ambas as vezes os dois sim plesmente ficaram olhando sérios para ela, deixando bem claro que não queriam sua presença.

Ela sabia que a tal conversa dizia respeito a Alec e ao "outro" ao qual Edward tinha se referido, e decidiu que eles estavam planejando o que fazer. Meu Deus, dai-me forças para olhar para Alec e não enterrar meu punhal em seu coração, pensou.

Isabella foi ficando cada vez mais inquieta. Então decidiu sair para caminhar um pouco e, embora não pudesse se obrigar a visitar os túmulos de seus parentes, seguiu naquela direção. O sol estava se pondo, projetando um brilho laranja no horizonte. A distância, sobre o monte, ela enxergava as cruzes ungindo a terra recém-revolvida, marcando a área onde sua família estava sepultada.

— Minha neta? — a voz do avô intrometeu-se, e ela, virando-se, viu que ele vinha em sua direção.

— Estava agora mesmo desejando que estivesses ao meu lado — disse ela sorrindo. — Meu avô, estou tão feliz por estares aqui! — Ela segurou a mão dele em ambas as suas com bastante força.

— Ias até os túmulos? — perguntou o avô.

— Não — admitiu Isabella . — Ainda não sou capaz de me despedir.

— E choraste por teus pais, por tuas irmãs? — perguntou ele baixinho.

— Não. Talvez quando tudo terminar, quando Alec for punido...

— Não esperes — aconselhou o avô. — Chora por eles agora, antes que teu coração fique empedernido e te tornes uma mulher amarga. Tua mãe não gostaria disso.

Isabella refletiu sobre esse conselho e concordou.

— Vou tentar, se te agrada, meu avô.

— Sempre me agradas, minha neta. Não sabes disso?Isabella sorriu. O que ele tinha dito era verdade. Ele lhe dava seu amor sem restrições e, o mais importante, a aceitava como ela era.

— Agora tenho uma vida nova — respondeu Isabella . Ela soltou-lhe a mão e os dois começaram a andar, lado a lado. — Tento seguir o exemplo de minha mãe ao desempenhar o papel de esposa, mas acho a tarefa um tanto árdua. Edward não se parece nada com meu pai. É tão duro... parece até de aço. E encobre suas emoções para eu nunca saber ao certo o que está pensando. Não creio que ele esteja satisfeito comigo, mas ainda é muito cedo para dizer.

— O que te faz pensar que ele está descontente? — perguntou-lhe o avô. — Só estás casada há um dia — disse, tentando não sorrir.

— Quase dois, meu avô, mas tens razão, é cedo demais para chegar a uma conclusão dessas. Mesmo assim, há as regras dele... — Isabella fez uma pausa, procurando organizar seus pensamentos. Seria deslealda de analisar o comportamento do marido com o seu avô? refletiu.

— Regras? — indagou o avô procurando obrigá-la a decidir-se.

— Sim — respondeu Isabella . — Regras sobre como devo agir, o que devo fazer. Acho que ele me considera despreparada para ser sua esposa e, na verdade, está certo. Ê só um papel que desempenho, e não sei quanto tempo vou poder fingir isso.

— Não entendo — disse o avô.

— Não mostrei como sou nem sequer uma vez desde que conheci Edward, e venho tentando agir com grande humildade. — Ela viu que o avô estava quase rindo e ficou séria. — Venho me comportando como uma esposa mansa e obediente nesses dois dias.

— Deve ser uma tensão horrível — disse o avô prendendo o riso. Seu tom ficou sério, mas o brilho no olhar não sumiu quando ele acrescentou: — Estou entendendo qual é teu problema. Desejas ser submissa, mas no fundo sabes que não és assim.

— Exatamente. — Isabella gostou de ver que o avô a compreendia. — É extremamente difícil não poder expressar meus pensamentos.

— É porque desejas mandar aqui? — provocou ele.

— Não, claro que não! — Isabella ficou surpresa diante dessa pergunta. — Por favor, não brinques comigo. Estou falando muito sério mesmo.

— Então o que desejas?

Isabella parou de caminhar e virou-se para seu avô.

— Ser uma boa esposa e governar ao lado do meu marido.

— E não crês que isso acontecerá? — perguntou-lhe o avô.

— Acho que não — respondeu Isabella , sacudindo a cabeça para dar mais ênfase ao que dizia. — Infelizmente parece que ele prefere me trancafiar entre essas muralhas e não ouvir nem um comentário meu. E quando descobrir que não tenho talento com a agulha, nem para cuidar da casa, sem dúvida entrará em desespero. Ai, como eu desejaria ter passado mais tempo com minha mãe. Edward não vai considerar nada útil o fato de eu caçar como os melhores homens dele e matar tantos animais quanto eles. Pior ainda, quando me vir sem minha máscara, desconfio que ele vai...

— Por que achas que ele se casou contigo?

— Por causa do meu pai, porque não pôde ajudá-lo em uma hora de necessidade — respondeu Isabella . Era uma conclusão tão óbvia que não conseguia entender por que seu avô não tinha percebido isso.

— Pensas que um suserano se casa cada vez que ocorre uma situação como essa?

— Ora, claro que não, mas essa foi a primeira vez que ele foi chamado a...

—Isabella , confundes-te a ti mesma com teus pensamentos e conclusões. Teu marido não teve culpa do que ocorreu aqui. A segurança dentro dessas muralhas era responsabilidade do teu pai. Ele caiu em uma armadilha. Não havia como Edward ter evitado o que ocorreu. — Seu avô parecia meio exasperado, e Isabella se irritou.

— Então por que pensas que ele se casou comigo?

— Não creio que Edward seja homem de fazer coisas que não queira fazer. Acho que ele te queria como sua esposa.

— Porque eu era sua responsabilidade — acrescentou Isabella . — Ele sentiu que era seu dever. — Isabella suspirou e acrescentou: — Honra é o motivo, ele é um homem honrado.

— Concordo que ele não te conheça a fundo ainda, mas creia-me, ele ficará muito feliz quando removeres tua "máscara" e fores quem realmente és. Não tentes imitar tua mãe. Na hora certa aprenderás os deveres de ser uma boa esposa, exatamente como Edward aprenderá como ser um bom marido.

— Gostas dele, meu avô? — perguntou Isabella . A resposta do avô era importante, pois ela valorizava suas opiniões. Ele era um juiz hábil, e não se deixava enganar com facilidade. Ela esperava que sua resposta fosse favorável a Edward; admitiu mesmo que desejava que ele admirasse seu marido. Por quê? Não sabia explicar.

— Gosto dele, sim. Parece ser um homem honesto. E bem mais jovem do que os outros suseranos de seu nível, pelo que eu pude descobrir. E muito benquisto pelo rei.

Isabella inchou-se de orgulho, como se fosse ela que estivesse recebendo aqueles elogios. Aprovou com a cabeça e disse:

— Jasper deu a entender que ele salvou a vida do rei.

— Acho que é bem provável — concordou o avô. — Ele parece possuir ótimas qualidades, minha neta.

— Mas também tem defeitos — disse Isabella . Ela não desejava que o avô ficasse tão impressionado assim, colocando o marido num pedestal. Ele, afinal, era apenas um homem. E pedestais podiam despedaçar-se. — Ele é muito teimoso.

— E você não é?

— Não! Sou uma pessoa bastante maleável.

— Então não vai ter problema em se adaptar às regras do seu suserano, vai? — provocou-a o avô.

— Não foi isso que eu disse — respondeu Isabella , rindo da forma como seu avô havia torcido suas palavras. — Talvez seja mais fácil eu ignorar completamente as regras. O que dizes disso?

— Ele não vai se deixar levar assim tão facilmente, Isabella — avisou o avô. — Mas a batalha vai trazer alegria, acredito.

— Viu seu neto? — perguntou ela, mudando de assunto.

— Vi, trouxeram-no até mim — respondeu o avô. — Ele não me reconheceu. Senti vontade de chorar feito uma mulher quando percebi isso.

Era difícil para Isabella imaginar seu avô chorando, e ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Trazes tua tristeza dentro de ti também, meu avô. Porque, em todos esses anos, a única vez que te vi chorar foi quando superaste meu pai, e riste com tanta força que rolaram lágrimas por tuas faces.

— Vou sentir falta de todos eles — disse ele baixinho.

— Até do meu pai? — perguntou Isabella .

— Principalmente do teu pai. Vou sentir saudade da nossa luta verbal, das peças que pregávamos um no outro. Ele era um adversário valoroso, e muito bom marido para minha filha. Ela era feliz.

— Sim, eles foram felizes — concordou Isabella , sentindo a tristeza em sua sombra.

— Meu coração fica apertado em ver que o pequeno Emmet não se recorda deles. Apertado, mesmo.

— Mas, meu avô, ele viu tudo acontecer. E foi demais para ele — respondeu Isabella . — Edward diz que com o tempo ele se lembrará, quando sua cabeça parar de protegê-lo daquele horror todo.

— Encontraremos quem fez isso — murmurou o avô dela. — E todos eles vão pagar caro por seus crimes.

— Edward te contou o que ele acha que aconteceu? Para mim, Alec foi o responsável, mas ele considera meu tio apenas um sequaz. Segundo ele, existe outro para quem haveria vantagem nisso.

— Conversamos, sim, e ele me falou o que pensa. Acha que não devemos eliminar as outras possibilidades.

— E tu, o que achas, avô?

— Sou velho e preciso de tempo para pensar no assunto — objetou o avô.

— Só te lembras da tua idade quando é conveniente — respondeu Isabella.

— E tu me conheces bem — respondeu-lhe o avô. — Dize-me uma coisa: lembra-te das histórias sobre Lorde Hereward, o Vigilante?

— Só me lembro que, quando houve a batalha para o controle da Inglaterra, foi Hereward quem lutou por mais tempo.

— Foi um nobre saxão poderoso, e foi ele quem mais resistiu à invasão dos normandos. Lutou perto dos pântanos, em torno de Ely.

— Já ouvi baladas em sua honra — sussurrou Isabella —, embora não pense que nosso rei gostaria delas se as ouvisse. As canções entoam loas ao seu inimigo. Por que tocaste neste assunto? — perguntou ela, franzindo a testa. — O que Hereward, o Vigilante, tem que ver com Forks? Há alguma conexão?

— Talvez — disse o pai. — Hereward já morreu faz muito tempo, mas ainda existem seguidores fiéis a ele. E mais seguidores ainda vêm se dedicando a sua causa, aqueles que desejam que Volturi abdique do trono e que se restaurem os antigos costumes. Edward sabe que esse grupo existe e pensa que Forks foi atacada para causar sublevação.

Os olhos de Isabella arregalaram-se enquanto ela refletia sobre o que o avô estava dizendo.

— Como sabes desse grupo de rebeldes? — indagou depois de alguns instantes.

— Pediram que me unisse a eles — admitiu o avô. Ele observava Isabella com muita atenção, analisando sua reação.

A jovem ficou horrorizada.

— Estás falando de traição — sussurrou ela. — Oh, mas tu não... O avô sorriu e respondeu:

— Não, eu não faria isso. Seria uma patifaria da minha parte, uma vez que já aceitei Volturi como meu rei.

— Disseste a Isabella que tu...

— Não, não mencionei que um de seus líderes me abordou, minha neta. Mas lhe contei que eles eram uma ameaça, que ele tomasse cuidado. Sinto-me envolvido sem querer nessa disputa, Isabella. Alguns dos líderes são idosos agora, descontentes, enfurecidos por terem sido obrigados a renunciar a tudo que tinham antes. Não sinto que deva ser leal a nenhum deles, mas também ninguém pode me obrigar a denunciá-los. Isabellapegou a mão do avô uma vez mais, apertando-a.

— Por que esses rebeldes persistem, avô? Volturi já é nosso rei há vários anos. Será que não podem se esforçar por aceitá-lo?

— Ao longo dos anos houve muitos levantes, muitos nos primeiros dois anos do governo de Volturi, mas nada na escala que temo estar para acontecer. Esses homens não querem uma vida melhor para todos, só para eles. Fazem promessas tolas e precipitadas a todos que lhes dão ouvidos, prometendo até que, quando Volturi for destronado, acaba rão com o danegeld*.

*** Danegeld — imposto cobrado sobre as propriedades medievais na Inglaterra.**

— Mas não se cobrava também um tributo antes de Volturi? — perguntou Isabella . — Com outro nome, talvez, mas...

— Não importa, minha filha. O que importa é que são todos tolos esses rebeldes e, o que é pior, com um objetivo mortal.

— Temo por ti, meu avô. Será que vão querer se vingar de ti por não te unires a essa corja? — Isabella viu-se torcendo as mãos e procurou se controlar.

— Não sei — murmurou ele. — Talvez não seja coincidência o fato de minha filha única e a maior parte da família dela terem sido assassinadas apenas dois dias depois que recusei me unir a eles. Eu não sei — repetiu o avô —, mas tenho Deus por testemunha, e juro que vou descobrir a verdade.

Tanto Isabella quanto seu avô ouviram passos atrás deles. Viraram-se ao mesmo tempo e viram que Jasper se aproximava.

— Aí vem Jasper — diz Isabella . — Já falaste com o vassalo do meu marido? Ele costuma sempre estar ao lado dele.

— Já o conheço — respondeu o avô. E não disse mais nada até Jasper parar diante deles.

— O Lorde deseja falar convosco — disse ele a Isabella .

A jovem fez um sinal de cabeça e começou a percorrer o caminho de volta. O avô não a seguiu, e ela virou-se esperando por ele.

— Vovô?

— Pode ir, Isabella . Vou visitar os túmulos antes. Gostaria de me despedir da minha filha.

Isabella concordou sem nada dizer, sabendo que ele precisava ficar só alguns minutos. Fez sinal a Jasper para caminhar ao seu lado de volta ao castelo.

— Ê verdade que meu marido salvou a vida do rei? — indagou ela.

— É sim. Ele era apenas um garoto na época — disse Jasper.

— Conta-me como foi, por favor.

— Tinham posto veneno no vinho que Edward havia levado para Volturi beber — disse ele. — Edward sabia disso porque tinha visto um dos nobres pondo o veneno na taça. Enquanto se aproximava da cadeira de Volturi, tropeçou e derramou o vinho no chão. Volturi enfureceu-se com a falta de atenção do garoto, e estava para puni-lo quando um dos cães começou a lamber o vinho do chão. Em questão de segundos o animal começou a ter convulsões e morreu. Ficou óbvio para Volturi que o vinho tinha sido o motivo. Ele mandou todos saírem, exceto Edward, e depois interrogou o menino. Foi aí que ele descobriu a conspiração, e o culpado foi punido.

— Por que foi que Edward não disse o que tinha visto? — indagou Isabella .

— Fazia pouco tempo que ele era pajem da Corte de Volturi, mas já sabia que só podia falar se lhe permitissem. Era uma regra à qual ele não podia desobedecer.

— Sim, meu marido dá muita importância às regras — disse Isabella , sorrindo consigo mesma.

— É assim que se faz — anunciou Jasper, tomando emprestada a frase do seu senhor. — Sem regras só existiria o caos.

— Só que ser inflexível o tempo todo — começou Isabella — parece previsível demais. Às vezes as surpresas são boas para amenizar os problemas diários. Não achas?

Jasper olhou de relance para sua senhora e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Se alguém se surpreende é porque não está preparado. Edward está sempre preparado.

— Então nada pode surpreendê-lo? — indagou Isabella .

— Nada.

— Estás dizendo que meu marido é extremamente previsível, Jasper?

— É um elogio que faço a ele.

Isabella não concordava que descrever seu marido como previsível e inflexível fosse um elogio. A rigidez não permitia muita espontanei dade. Não era um elogio, não, concluiu ela. Na verdade, parecia bem deprimente.

— E todos vós seguis as ordens dele sem contestar, Jasper? — viu-se perguntando.

Jasper pareceu surpreender-se com a pergunta dela.

— Mas claro — respondeu. — Ele não admite que seja diferente. Nem nós! Ele é nosso senhor, nosso líder.

— Não faças essa cara amarrada, Jasper. Eu não estava querendo desacreditar meu marido, nem menosprezar tua lealdade. Só queria informar-me o máximo possível sobre meu marido.

Sua explicação aplacou o cavaleiro, e ele descontraiu-se novamente, deixando de franzir o cenho.

Então resolvendo mudar de assunto, ela disse:

— Jasper, preciso agradecer-lhe por tomar conta do meu irmão. Sei que fazes isso porque meu marido te ordenou que o fizesse, mas deve ser muito difícil, e eu...

Jasper pigarreou, e Isabella entendeu que era de constrangimento.

— Só cumpro meu dever — murmurou ele — e daria minha própria vida para proteger o menino.

Isabella sorriu, vendo que ele dizia a verdade.

— Estou menos preocupada porque tu estás cuidando dele — admitiu ela. — Esta noite...

— Ele estará bem protegido — interrompeu Jasper. — Não temas pela segurança dele.

— Contigo ao lado dele não temerei. Obrigada, Jasper.

Ele ia lhe dizer que só estava cumprindo ordens do seu senhor, mas reconheceu a mentira. Protegeria o menino se tivesse ordens para isso ou não. Sua senhora não o tinha ajudado em uma hora de total necessidade?

Quando seu senhor estava para morrer e ele não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer? E agora ele tinha uma oportunidade de ajudá-la. Não podia, nem desejava, recusar-se a prestar esse favor. Ela havia conseguido conquistar sua confiança e lealdade.

Balançou a cabeça indicando que tinha ouvido o comentário. Elogios como aquele o deixavam sem jeito, Isabella concluiu. Por isso ela não sorriu nem brincou diante do incômodo que ele estava demonstrando, mas mudou de assunto de novo.

— Estou com medo de que o quarto de meus pais esteja infestado de ratos — disse ela suspirando, e prosseguiu: — Preciso mandar fazer uma faxina lá para que meu avô possa dormir nele, e tenho certeza de que ele não gosta da companhia desses roedores. — Calou-se quando a única resposta que recebeu de Jasper foi um grunhido como a comunicar que ele não se interessava por assuntos domésticos, presumiu ela.

Eles chegaram à porta, e Jasper a escoltou até o salão onde o marido a aguardava. Diversos homens de Edward estavam no salão, todos sérios. Havia tensão no ar, e Isabella sabia que a conversa era sobre assuntos graves.

Mais tarde ela desculparia seu nervosismo em razão da tensão que vinha se acumulando dentro dela sobre seu futuro encontro com Alec, mas essa era apenas metade da verdade, admitiu. Ele parecia tão artificial ali, tão rígido. E aquelas mãos, aquelas mãos de veludo, ele mantinha cerradas como punhos de aço sobre os quadris, como se estivesse a ponto de desencadear uma enorme ira. Ah, ele era previsível, esse marido dela, pensou parada à porta aguardando sua atenção. Bastante previsível. E essa, segundo concluiu depois, era a outra metade da razão. Ele sempre sabia quais seriam as reações de todos e o comportamento deles também. Certeza _demais!_

Ela já não agüentava mais esperar. Sabia que ele a tinha visto pelo rabo do olho enquanto escutava o que um dos cavaleiros estava dizendo. Ela tentou escutar também, mas a distância era grande demais e a voz do cavaleiro era muito baixa.

Quando Edward fez um sinal de cabeça para o vassalo, Isabella entendeu que ele estava dispensando o homem e começou a atravessar o salão. O suserano virou-se para olhá-la, sua expressão contida como sempre. Será que ele tinha visto a determinação nos olhos dela? Ela es perava que não, e de repente acelerou o passo até estar quase correndo. Jogou-se nos braços dele. A reação de Edward foi instintiva: ele pôs as mãos na cintura dela, para evitar que caísse, com uma expressão de grande surpresa no rosto. Ela viu isso e adorou. Não sou tão previsível assim, teve vontade de gritar, não é tão fácil assim me enquadrar, marido.

Mas ela ainda não havia terminado. Antes que ele pudesse disfarçar seu espanto e afastá-la de si, ela uniu ambas as mãos atrás do pescoço dele e se esticou toda, ficando na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo na face.

— Boa noite, meu senhor — sussurrou. Soltou-o quando sentiu que ele inspirava, mas continuou a sorrir. Recuando um passo, tentou assumir o que ela achava que fosse uma posição submissa e subserviente, embora não tivesse prática anterior na arte da docilidade, e disse: — Desejavas falar comigo?

A cadência na voz dela, o brilho de seus olhos... Edward sentiu como se os raios do sol tivessem acabado de penetrar pelas muralhas, assombrado pela vida que ela trouxe ao salão. Ele olhou de relance em torno de si e viu os soldados sorrindo enquanto assistiam à cena.

O suserano não podia permitir isso, não devia, essa independência dela, essa necessidade de desobedecer suas ordens muito explícitas de se comportar com decoro absoluto em público. Ela o estava desafiando abertamente! Sim, essa era a verdade, concluiu. Desejava irritá-lo, mas com que fim? Qual era o jogo dela?

Seus modos lhe comunicaram que ela o estava aguardando. Ele estava para lhe fazer uma série de ameaças veladas, que mais tarde seriam cumpridas, quando notou a provocação nos olhos dela. Isso o deteve. Então é isso que ela está querendo, percebeu.

A expressão de raiva desapareceu do rosto do marido, que voltou a ser uma máscara, e em seguida ocorreu algo para o qual Isabella não estava preparada. Sem dizer palavra alguma, Edward pôs-lhe as mãos nos ombros e puxou-a para si. A reação dela o agradou, e ele então lhe deu a satisfação de um sorriso segundos antes de sua boca tocar a dela. Não foi um beijo suave, nem no princípio, nem no fim. Sua boca abriu-se sobre a dela, exigindo correspondência. Ela sentiu-se dominada e muito envergonhada, sentiu as mãos dele segurando-lhe os quadris contra os dele de um jeito muito íntimo. Tentou afastar-se, mas não pôde. Ele era forte demais.

Como é que ele se atrevia? — revoltou-se ela, enquanto tentava empurrar a língua dele com a sua, como ousava agredi-la assim?

Sua raiva a impediu de reagir durante algum tempo, mas depois esse sentimento também se esvaiu, e o calor da lembrança, da paixão da noite anterior, a inundou. Ela se viu correspondendo, apesar de suas intenções. E isso foi mais humilhante ainda do que ser beijada assim de um jeito tão apaixonado em público.

Edward viu que a resistência dela se reduzia e diminuiu a pressão. Continuou a beijá-la, mas parou quando viu que estava ficando mais assanhado do que pretendia. O gosto dela era embriagador, concluiu. Beijou-a uma vez mais, na testa, depois de afastar os lábios dos dela, e achou graça na expressão de puro êxtase no rosto dela.

— Tu te esqueceste dos teus modos — murmurou ela furiosa, empurrando-lhe as mãos que continuavam em seus quadris.

— Eu nunca me esqueço dos meus modos — respondeu Edward sorrindo. — Tu é que me indicaste com teu abraço que tens desejo de seres tratada como uma...

E parou por aí. Isabella pisou no pé dele com um gritinho de protesto.

— Rameira*? — interrompeu-o. — Ias dizer rameira? Ora, estás muito enganado, Lorde. Desejo afeição, e me dás agressão.

***RAMEIRA: Prostituta, meretriz**

Ele continuou sorrindo, e então ela não agüentou mais fingir.

— Muito bem, meu amo e senhor! Aprendi esta lição. No futuro não haverá mais demonstração de afeto. Nenhuma! Eu te dedicarei a fria indiferença que pareces desejar.

Era um modo esplêndido de encerrar a discussão, pensou Isabella , mas aí descobriu que o marido discordava. Ele não a soltou.

— Ouvi falar que tens um gênio difícil, senhora — disse ele. Sua voz saiu calma e tranqüila, o oposto da raiva que ela achava que suas palavras iriam lhe causar. — Talvez mais tarde possamos encontrar tempo para debater essa tua explosão imprópria para uma senhora. Tens sorte por teres casado com um marido assim tão compreensivo quanto eu.

Ela ouviu aquilo boquiaberta, sem encontrar nenhuma forma de revidar a análise ridícula que ele fez de seu comportamento.

E aí ele saiu da sala, deixando atrás de si apenas o eco de suas risadas.

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça desesperada. Previsível nada, pensou. Não mesmo, repetiu. Previsível uma ova!

* * *

Esse è um dos meus capítulos favoritos, é onde as coisas começam a acontecer!

Eu amo o avó da bella, ele é incrivel.

Eu decide deixar os nomes dos empregados como no livro, por que eu não acharia personagem suficiente de crepusculo pra consciliar com as personalidades. Então alguns ficaram com o nome original.

Espero que tenham gostado, e espero que estajam ansiosas pelo proximo cap, bjus.

Quem clica no botão pede capítulo!


	8. Chapter 8

O livro pertence a Julie Garwood e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Quando Isabella tinha terminado de cumprir seus deveres, ajudando a eliminar os animais nocivos e tirar o lixo do quarto dos pais, foi para seu próprio quarto. Estava mais suja que uma lata de lixo. Lavou-se e mudou de roupa, pondo um vestido verde-claro com uma sobretúnica de tom mais escuro por cima, decorada com fios de prata circundando a gola. Esme ajudou-a a pentear os cabelos, prendendo-os no alto da cabeça, formando uma coroa, e dizendo-lhe que ela estava muito bonita, mesmo com alguns cachos escapando a toda hora.

Isabella aguardou Esme sair do quarto e amarrou uma fita em uma segunda faca, atando-a ao redor da coxa, sob o vestido. Depois prendeu uma corrente de prata que combinava com sua sobretúnica em torno da cintura, deixando-a cair abaixo da cintura e apoiando, logo acima dos quadris, outro punhal. Ia usá-lo para cortar a carne, uma vez que era o único talher usado à mesa e, como cada um trazia o seu, ninguém ia considerar incomum que ela o portasse. Mas também poderia usar o punhal para matar Alec se houvesse necessidade, refletiu.

O pequeno Emmet e o principal escudeiro de Edward, James, estavam aguardando no salão quando ela abriu a porta. Atrás deles estavam três soldados, todos segurando espadas desembainhadas.

— Com vossa permissão, vamos esperar em seu quarto até os visitantes terem partido — anunciou o escudeiro. — Devo fazer companhia ao vosso irmão, e eles — disse James indicando os guardas com a cabeça — vão tomar conta da porta.

Isabella recuou um passo e permitiu que os dois passassem. Acariciou o irmão no alto da cabeça, e disse a James:

— Há um tabuleiro de xadrez e também de damas no baú ao lado da lareira.

— Jogo os dois muito bem — gabou-se o escudeiro.

— Não sei jogar — respondeu o irmão dela.

— Claro que sabes, Emmet — respondeu Isabella. — Só que te esqueceste. Vais te lembrar, com o passar do tempo.

Ela fechou a porta depois que passou e foi devagar até o alto da escadaria. Pelos sons que vinham lá de baixo, soube que Alec e seus homens tinham chegado. Hesitou no último degrau, sentindo a coragem se esvair, e admitiu que não sabia se ia ser capaz de passar a noite sem tentar matar o tio.

Tocou o punhal ao seu lado, acariciou-o como se tivesse vida e sussurrou:

— Nossa hora chegará.

— Com quem estás falando? — indagou seu avô às suas costas. Isabella virou-se e tentou sorrir. Ficou aliviada ao vê-lo, pois sabia

que ele a ajudaria a enfrentar aquela noite.

— Com meu punhal — disse ela. — Estou consolando minha arma. Não me consideras louca, não é?

— Não — respondeu ele sacudindo a cabeça. — E teu punhal tem nome?

— Estás bulindo***** comigo? — disse Isabella. O sorriso que dirigiu ao avô agora era mais natural.

***Implicar, caçoar, brincar.**

— Não estou, não — respondeu o avô. — È bastante comum as pessoas darem nomes aos seus punhais ou espadas.

— Pensei que só reis fizessem isso.

— Eles também, filha. Lembra-te das histórias do poderoso rei Carlos Magno? — Quando ela assentiu, indicando que se lembrava, o avô disse: — Há canções que falam do amor dele por sua espada, que ele chamava de Joyosa. Juro.

— O nome que Ben deu à espada que trazia no cinto foi Jessica, e há também canções falando dela — exemplificou Isabella.

— Então não estás louca ao falares com teu punhal, Isabella — disse o avô. — Aposto que teu marido fala com a arma dele — acrescentou.

Isabella duvidava disso, mas respondeu:

— Sei que ele gosta muito da arma, mas acho que não fala com ela, não. — Viu-se prendendo o riso diante daquela conversa ridícula.

— Os cavaleiros são cheios de superstições, acho eu. Dar nome às suas armas, fazer...

— Isso é muito sério, esse negócio de matar ou ser morto. O cavaleiro sabe que sem sua arma ele perde a capacidade de lutar. Por isso é que dá tanto valor a ela. Tudo que ele usa para sobreviver tem importância.

— Estás caçoando de mim — disse Isabella. — Não acredito em ti.

— Tua educação é falha, minha neta — respondeu o avô. Então pegou a mão dela e começou a descer os degraus. — A lança do cavaleiro é uma arma muito útil, não?

— É.

— A retidão da lança simboliza a verdade na forma de pensar do cavaleiro, e a ponta de ferro sugere força.

— Então não se pode usar uma lança curva — disse Isabella, sorrindo de seu comentário absurdo.

— Claro que não — respondeu o avô —, e ela seria bastante ineficaz.

— E as outras coisas?

— O elmo indica modéstia; e as esporas, diligência.

— Meu marido não costuma usar elmo, portanto isso quer dizer que não é modesto? — perguntou em tom de zombaria.

— Não me venhas com brincadeiras quando estou tentando te ensinar uma coisa. — A voz do avô saiu meio sufocada pelo riso.

Tinham atingido o piso e começavam a entrar no salão quando ele sentiu a neta apertar-lhe mais o seu braço, aflita. Mesmo assim, sua voz continuou no mesmo tom brincalhão, ao dizer:

— Agora ouça bem, minha neta: o escudo é quase tão importante para o cavaleiro quanto sua espada, embora ele não seja enterrado com o escudo, é claro.

— E o que o escudo significa para o cavaleiro?

— Que, ao usá-lo, ele protege seu corpo e, portanto, se lembra de usar seu corpo para proteger seu suserano. No caso do teu marido, o suserano dele é o rei Volturi.

— E o arco e as flechas que fizeste para mim? O que representam?

— Sabes que os soldados não usam arco pequeno — repreendeu o avô. — Esses são para uso dos cavaleiros.

— Meu pai considerava minha nova arma...

— Ineficaz?

— Na verdade, ele a chamava de ridícula e inútil.

— Já basta! Estás me magoando, pois fui eu quem fiz as flechas, eu mesmo, e sabes muito bem disso! — Depois ele riu e acrescentou baixinho:— Por que pensas que te dei um presente assim tão fora de propósito?

— Para irritar meu pai, é claro — respondeu Isabella sorrindo. Estava olhando direto nos olhos brilhantes do avô, e mal notou que eles se encontravam no centro do salão, cercados pelos homens de Edward e pelos soldados de Alec.

— Admito — respondeu ele, prendendo o riso.

— E foi por isso também que me deste os cães. Eram tão pequenos quando comecei a cuidar deles, mas sabias, não sabias? Sabias como iam ficar grandes.

— Sabia, sim — o avô dela imediatamente respondeu. — Mas não disse nada ao teu pai.

— Estou surpreso por ele não ter te desafiado — a declaração de Edward voltou a atenção do avô para ele. Estava parado ao lado de Isabella, com um sorriso de boas-vindas no rosto.

— Era uma brincadeira nossa — explicou o avô. Pegou a mão de Isabella, pousada em seu braço, e a colocou no braço de Edward. — Chalie não só esperava minhas visitas com expectativa, mas exigia que eu fosse vê-lo. — Isabella mostrou-se surpresa, e o avô confirmou. — Juro. Ele mandava me chamar. Achavas que eu só aparecia quando me dava na veneta?

Ela confirmou, e ele continuou:

— Chalie mandava me dizer que eu estava deixando de cumprir meus deveres de pai para com sua esposa. Aí eu viajava para Forks e ele fingia estar tão surpreso quanto todos os outros quando eu chegava.

O avô piscou para Isabella e virou-se outra vez para Edward.

— Eu a trouxe cá para baixo, meu senhor. A ti cabe o dever de tirar-lhe o punhal.

Edward assentiu, mostrando que entendia, e puxou Isabella para bem perto de si.

— Não desejas me cumprimentar esta noite? — perguntou ele de mansinho.

— Não — respondeu Isabella. — E conservarei meu punhal ao meu lado.

— Só com minha permissão — disse o marido em tom brando. — Não gosto dos teus cabelos assim torcidos no alto da cabeça. Solta-os quando estivermos juntos.

A mão de Isabella subiu automaticamente até os cabelos. Depois ela percebeu qual era o objetivo dele.

— És tão perverso quanto meu avô, meu senhor. Confundes-me com bobagens, quando há assuntos mais sérios que precisam ser discutidos. Não gostas mesmo do meu penteado? — Não pôde deixar de perguntar, e quase mordeu o lábio inferior por se comportar de modo tão tolo.

— Não — respondeu Edward. — E tuas roupas também não me agradam muito — acrescentou ele. Viu as costas de sua esposa se arquearem em protesto, e fez o máximo para não sorrir. — Amanhã vamos tratar de confeccionar novas túnicas e sobretúnicas para ti.

— Tem alguma coisa em mim de que gostes? — perguntou Isabella, Deixando sua irritação transparecer, puxou sua mão do braço dele.

— Pode ser — respondeu Geoffrey. — Vou pensar no assunto, depois te comunicarei.

A estratégia dele estava dando certo. Obrigando-a a pensar em outras coisas, esperava que, quando ela se encontrasse cara a cara com Alec, não tivesse tempo para ficar com ódio. Ela agora era como a chama de um fósforo e, contanto que ele e o avô continuassem a jogar copos d'água nela, as labaredas não aumentariam a ponto de se tornarem um inferno de emoções descontroladas.

Isabella olhou em torno e viu que os homens de Edward estavam sendo amistosos com os novos soldados. Todos tinham canecas de cerveja nas mãos, e o clima já estava ficando descontraído.

— Onde está ele? — Não havia inflexão na voz dela quando fez essa pergunta.

— Lá fora — informou-lhe o marido. — Está vendo que reparos e mudanças fizemos no castelo.

— Talvez fosse melhor eu ir lá recebê-lo — sugeriu Isabella em voz neutra.

— Pois eu acho que não — respondeu Edward. Diante do olhar intrigado dela, prosseguiu. — Deste-me tua palavra de que não tentarás feri-lo, portanto sei que irás mantê-la.

— Então por que...

— Vem comigo para a mesa — disse ele mudando de assunto. — Não sairás do meu lado esta noite.

Isabella concordou, e uma vez mais pegou o braço de Edward. A multidão dividiu-se quando eles atravessaram o salão, indo até a comprida mesa. Edward inclinou-se para a esposa e sussurrou:

— Olha em torno de nós, mulher. Estás reconhecendo algum des es homens?

— Ainda não — respondeu ela, virando o rosto para ficar apenas a alguns centímetros do rosto do marido. Ela sentia-se muito segura assim tão perto dele, e isso lhe deu coragem para olhar em torno, analisando cada um dos recém-chegados. — Muitos estavam de capuz — recordou ela ao marido.

Quando Edward pegou a mão dela e passou o braço com toda a naturalidade em torno de sua cintura, ela entendeu que Alec tinha entrado no salão. Sentiu a mão do marido pousar no punho da espada.

Isabella endireitou os ombros e tirou a mão do marido da sua cintura com toda a delicadeza.

— Vais confiar em mim como confio em ti com relação a este assunto? — perguntou.

Edward olhou para sua esposa e confirmou.

Ela deu-lhe as costas e ficou vendo o tio, que se aproximava deles. Jasper vinha ao seu lado, com cara de nojo.

O olhar dela estava tão frio quanto granizo no inverno, seus olhos parados, sem piscar, enquanto analisava o tio. Ele estava vestido como um galo, em tons de vermelho berrantes, a não ser pela mancha marrom no meio de sua pança protuberante, e Isabella achou que ele andava se pavoneando todo como um galo também.

Alec olhou para ela de relance e, vendo seu olhar firme, sentiu-se nervoso. Desequilibrou-se ligeiramente, e virou-se para olhar para o marido de Isabella.

— Boa noite, Lorde — disse ao chegar à mesa. Foi obrigado a virar-se para a sobrinha e tomar conhecimento de sua presença, embora temesse essa tarefa. — Estás muito bem, minha sobrinha.

Isabella nada respondeu, só continuou a olhar firme para ele. Alec pigarreou e sentou-se em frente ao casal.

— Fiquei desconsolado pelo que sucedeu a tua família, Isabella. Também estou inconsolável — acrescentou mais do que depressa.

Colocaram uma taça de cerveja diante dele, e o homem agarrou-a, quase a derrubando na pressa e no nervosismo em que estava. Engoliu o conteúdo dela em apenas dois goles, e tentou encobrir o arroto enquanto enxugava o rosto com a beirada da manga.

— Onde está o menino? — perguntou então.

— Não o verás — a voz de Isabella saiu cortante.

— Já passou da hora de ele dormir — declarou Edward, seu tom quase agradável.

Não vai dar para agüentar isso, pensou Isabella olhando o homem ali sentado, na maior tranqüilidade, diante dela. Não dá para comer na mesma mesa que esse desclassificado. Ela virou-se para olhar para o marido, desejou que ele entendesse, e depois fez menção de levantar-se. Edward não permitiu. Pôs a mão em seu ombro e a segurou, fazendo-a sentar-se de novo, embora, para Alec que estava observando o casal de perto, tenha parecido uma demonstração de afeto meio desastrada da parte do suserano. Os olhos de Alec iam de um para o outro sem parar, mil coisas lhe passando pela cabeça. Graças a Deus não expus meus verdadeiros sentimentos por Isabella ao marido, pensou ele com um arrepio. Por algum motivo o suserano tinha se deixado enfeitiçar por ela, e provavelmente iria ficar indignado se eu dissesse o que penso dela.

Alec fitou Isabella e sorriu. Mas que pena ela não ter morrido com os outros, pensou. Uma mocinha desobediente e rebelde assim, sempre tão indiferente a suas tentativas de chamar-lhe a atenção. Ela parecia ter a capacidade de enxergar através de seu verniz e lhe detectar o ódio. Ele não gostava dela, não, detestava-a... todos eles, pensou. Eles estavam tentando tirar-lhe o que devia ser dele. E quando ele estivesse mandando ali, ela iria embora com o marido. Isso também era uma pena, pensou. Ele teria gostado de ter a chance de fazê-la tão infeliz quanto ela o estava fazendo se sentir agora. Teria gostado de, finalmente, vingar-se dela. De arrancar aquela expressão de desdém de seu rosto, com pele e tudo, e casá-la com um de seus amigos. Seu sadismo com as mulheres ensinaria-lhe uma lição da qual ela não se esqueceria até chegar ao inferno. Seu sorriso aumentou enquanto se deleitava com essa fantasia, e ele quase soltou uma gargalhada. Mas se conteve a tempo e tossiu.

— Pensaste em minha justa reivindicação? — perguntou Alec a Edward, com o cuidado de pôr ênfase na palavra "justa".

Que reivindicação? perguntou-se Isabella. Ela voltou-se para o marido e aguardou sua resposta.

— Não discutiremos a lei e tua reivindicação esta noite — respondeu Edward. Fez sinal para seus criados e apontou para o copo vazio de Alec.

Este, sem a menor intenção de insistir no assunto, concordou com um sinal de cabeça. Podia esperar. E ia conseguir o que queria, sem dúvida alguma, pensou. A lei estava ao seu lado.

Olhou para Isabella outra vez e precisou desviar rapidamente o olhar. Ela sabe, pensou, mas não pode fazer nada! Seus olhos semicerraram-se e seus ombros começaram a tremer de tanta força que ele estava fazendo para suprimir o riso. Então sentiu seu pênis endurecer por causa de seus pensamentos, e meteu a mão disfarçadamente entre as pernas, ocultas pela toalha da mesa. Não pode fazer nada, repetiu enquanto se acariciava, nada. Não tem prova, sua depravada, gritava ele mentalmente, em delírio.

Ah, isso ele podia lhe dar! Sim, ele lhe diria que ajudou a planejar tudo, e mais ainda: fui eu quem forneci a planta e informei as falhas da fortaleza, e meu único remorso é que não pude estar presente quando eles todos foram mortos. Mesmo assim, senti grande prazer só em ouvir o relato... tanto prazer que precisei que meus três parceiros sorvessem minha ejaculação, um após o outro. Foi o melhor dia da minha vida, concluiu.

Arriscou um olhar para Edward, e seu sorriso desapareceu. Ela tinha conseguido seduzi-lo, aquela rameira*****! Virou a cabeça dele e inventou falsidades sobre mim, por isso ele me olha com tanto nojo.

***Como dito anteriormente para quem não se lembra, significa protituta.**

Mas não importa, consolou-se. A lei é a lei, meu Lorde. Não podes fazer nada também; és muito honesto, pensou, e quase se descontrolou e riu alto. Precisas ter provas antes de acusares alguém ou lhe negares algo.

Isabella notou que não conseguia olhar para o tio nem mais um segundo sequer. Passou a manter os olhos baixos e não disse mais nenhuma palavra até o fim da refeição. Recusou-se a tocar nos alimentos. Estavam impuros porque Alec estava à mesa. Percebeu que Alec comia como se fosse sua última refeição neste mundo. E podia ser mesmo, pensou ela, só para aliviar seu tormento. Talvez Edward mudasse de idéia, visse que Alec era o único por trás dos assassinatos. Ela sabia que estava se enganando, sabia que Alec não era o único envolvido. O raciocínio de seu marido fazia sentido. Alec era extremamente estúpido, estúpido demais... Mas, Deus do céu, aquela espera estava ficando insuportável.

Quando terminou o jantar e os serviçais tiraram a mesa, Alec ficou de pé e passou a pavonear-se pelo salão. A cada copo de bebida ficava mais atrevido, percebeu Isabella, bancando o bobo.

Fechou os olhos para não vê-lo, e desejou que fosse possível tapar os ouvidos também. O excesso de bebida desinibia as pessoas mais do que o normal e o barulho no salão estava ficando ensurdecedor.

Foi então que ela escutou aquela risada. Era mais um grito estridente, um som estranho, contudo algo que ela já tinha ouvido antes, no dia do massacre. Seus olhos se abriram de repente ao reconhecer aquele som, e ela tentou encontrar quem o havia produzido. Havia muita gente bloqueando-lhe a visão. Iria encontrar o dono daquela risada de qualquer maneira, pensou. Ficou de pé, assustando o marido com seu ímpeto, mas seus olhos não estavam voltados para ele. Continuou a procurar, esquadrinhando a sala toda, com toda a atenção, esperando.

O som se fez ouvir de novo, e ela o encontrou. O soldado que o produzira estava perto da arcada, rindo com um grupo de homens. Ela decorou seu rosto e sentou-se de novo. Aparentemente calma, virou-se para o marido e disse:

— Perto da porta. Um dos assassinos.

Edward virou-se quando sua esposa ficou de pé em um pulo. Tinha visto a palidez em seu rosto, a tensão em seu gesto. Sentiu vontade de sacar a espada e ficar de pé diante dela, protegê-la, mas não podia. Precisavam ter uma prova. E, assim, continuou sentado procurando fazer cara de quase entediado, caso Alec ou um dos homens dele notasse o comportamento estranho da sua esposa.

Ficou visivelmente aliviado quando ela descobriu um dos assassinos. Não perguntou se sua mulher tinha certeza, pois sabia que tinha.

— Não te disse que teu tio era burro? — comentou ele. Isabella não conseguiu responder. Estava com os olhos fixos no soldado.

— Só um tolo traria os mesmos homens de volta ao local do crime — resmungou ele.

— Ele estava de máscara — disse Isabella, virando-se para o marido. — Mas a risada dele era muito estridente e incomum... e eu me lembrei dela. O que farás agora?

— Cuidarei disso — respondeu Edward em tom sombrio.

— Não me respondeste — insistiu Isabella. Ela descobriu que as lágrimas estavam-lhe toldando a visão, e viu que tinha atingido o limite de paciência. Precisou enxugar os cantos dos olhos com as costas da mão para evitar que as lágrimas lhe escorressem pelas faces.

Edward lhe roçou o rosto com a mão e aparou uma das lágrimas.

— Não deixe que ele te veja chorando. Isso lhe daria prazer e o faria sorrir; aí eu teria de matá-lo e nossos planos de pegar o mandante iriam por água abaixo.

Isabella ficou encantada com aquelas palavras ternas e com a suave carícia do marido. Olhou bem fundo nos olhos dele, leu a ternura neles e, nesse instante, viu de relance o homem interior, em geral tão bem escondido por trás daquele exterior de aço.

Estava para dizer:

— Farias isso por mim? — mas não disse, pois sabia que ele faria. Em vez disso, sussurrou: — Esqueceste com quem estás lidando, senhor. Eu já te disse que nunca choro.

Ela então o presenteou com um lindo sorriso, e Edward sentiu que era o melhor de todos os presentes que ele já tinha recebido. Precisou conter-se para não tocá-la. Ultimamente, segundo percebeu, via-se tocando-a, acariciando-a e mesmo beijando-a diante dos outros. Sabia que não devia, mas quando ela estava por perto ele parecia não se importar. Ela me fará agir feito um cachorrinho, seguindo-a por toda parte se eu não me cuidar, e meus homens não me verão mais como um líder. Então pigarreou, para poder libertar seus pensamentos, e disse:

— E tu te esqueceste, esposa. Eu já te disse para confiares em mim.

— Mas eu confio em ti — protestou Isabella — e respeito tuas decisões. Se não respeitasse, Alec já estaria morto.

Edward foi obrigado a sorrir. Seus pensamentos com relação às habilidades dela o agradaram. Ele ficou de pé e pegou seu cotovelo.

— Demonstraste coragem considerável hoje, Isabella, embora eu não esperasse menos, entendes? Mesmo assim, preciso dizer-te que estou contente.

— Então encontraste algo em mim que te agrada? — indagou Isabella, aprovando o bom humor do marido.

Quando Edward admitiu que o que ela tinha dito era verdade, ela afirmou:

— Então já que estás tão contente comigo, poderias me dizer o que vais fazer com...

— Eu te direi em breve — interrompeu Edward. — È preciso cuidar dos preparativos primeiro. Agora penso que é hora de te retirares. A cantoria está ficando indecorosa e tua presença está deixando os homens constrangidos.

— Constrangidos! Pensas que me importo que...

— A cerveja lhes soltou a língua — Edward segredou, interrompendo-a. — E depois que saíres, eles vão falar mais abertamente, com menos restrições.

Ele estava certo, ela precisava admitir.

— Esperarei até que termines — disse ela. — Por mais tarde que seja, esperarei por ti. E aí, contar-me-ás teu plano?

— Isso veremos — respondeu Edward misterioso. Acompanhou-a até o quarto deles. Ela não tentou beijá-lo quando chegaram à porta, e ele ficou decepcionado. Tinha se acostumado a suas demonstrações indevidas de afeto, e isso o intrigou. Mas não havia tempo para isso agora. Ele tinha muito o que fazer, e antes de a noite terminar.

Isabella encontrou o pequeno Edward enrodilhado, em um sono profundo, no meio da sua cama.

— Ele chama o seu nome no meio de seus pesadelos — disse o escudeiro chamado James a Isabella.

— Obrigada por tua ajuda esta noite, James — disse Isabella. — Fiquei despreocupada, sabendo que velavas por meu irmão.

O escudeiro enrubesceu diante daquele elogio. Ofereceu-se para levar o menino para seu quarto, mas Isabella lhe disse que seu avô ou Jasper viriam para levá-lo para a cama.

Quando ficou só, descobriu que estava tremendo. Tirou os sapatos e sentou-se na cama para soltar os cabelos. Onde seu avô teria ido para de saparecer desse jeito? perguntou-se. Ela ia perguntar a Edward se havia motivo para sua ausência durante o jantar, mas não teve chance. Tinha sido até bom ele ir embora, concluiu Isabella, e muito provavelmente isso tinha sido idéia apenas dele. Ela não podia imaginá-lo se contendo perto de Alec.

O sono de seu irmão ficou agitado. Isabella deitou-se ao lado dele e lhe acariciava as costas sempre que ele gritava. A voz dela pareceu acalmá-lo, pois sua respiração foi ficando mais e mais regular. Dentro de minutos, Isabella também estava dormindo.

Edward só voltou para o quarto às primeiras horas da madrugada. Encontrou a esposa adormecida, ainda vestida, sobre as cobertas, com o irmão aninhado ao seu lado. Viu que ela estava descalça e sorriu. Ela parecia mais vulnerável sem os sapatos, pensou ao erguer o menino e levá-lo até a porta, onde Jasper o aguardava.

— Leve-o até o avô e deixe-o dormir com ele — ordenou baixinho.

Fechou então a porta e virou-se para a esposa. Ela parecia tão tranqüila, tão inocente, assim adormecida. Ele achou difícil despir-se, preferindo, em vez disso, olhar para ela, e deixou cair a espada de tão distraído. Ela fez um estardalhaço ao bater no chão de pedra, produzindo um som que Edward considerou alto o suficiente para acordar um defunto. Mas a única reação de sua esposa àquela barulheira infernal foi virar-se de bruços.

Ele terminou de despir-se e começou a despir Isabella. O fecho no alto da sua túnica desafiou-lhe os dedos destreinados, mas ele persistiu até abri-lo. Edward fez uma pausa na tarefa de despir a esposa para tocar-lhe a pele macia e impecável e notou que ela se arrepiava sempre que a tocava, mais especialmente na base da espinha. Isabella começou a tremer, e Edward apressou-se, terminando de despi-la. Ele tirou-lhe as roupas de baixo e depois fez nova pausa. Sorriu ao ver a faca presa à coxa da moça, sacudindo a cabeça diante dessa sua precaução. Ela tem muita confiança em sua própria capacidade de se defender, pensou, e perguntou-se se ela teria pensado na possibilidade de a faca ser facilmente tomada dela e usada contra ela mesma. Provavelmente não, concluiu ele. Agradava-lhe o fato de ela pensar que era assim poderosa, mas também lhe tornava a tarefa ainda mais difícil. As mulheres não tinham tendência, por natureza, a perderem os sentidos diante de uma batalha e agarrar-se com gratidão aos seus protetores? Não era verdade que eram fracas e se fiavam na força dos seus cavaleiros? Ora, decidiu ele, em algum ponto ao longo do caminho, sua Isabella tinha deixado de assimilar essa informação importantíssima sobre a feminilidade. Ninguém a instruíra, ninguém lhe dissera que era fraca e necessitava de constante orientação. Estranho, mas essa lição esquecida agradava ao Lorde. Era suficiente ele saber que ela precisava dele... mesmo se ela não soubesse!

Depois de falar com o avô da moça, Edward teve uma idéia clara de onde exatamente sua esposa tinha adquirido uma opinião tão radical sobre si mesma. Sim, o avô dela era uma figura e tanto, tanto em suas roupas quanto nos maneirismos, mas cheio de lealdade e outras qualidades que também o redimiam. E bom que eu não tenha o costume de julgar um homem pelas aparências, pensou Edward, elogiando-se conscientemente.

Edward bocejou pela terceira vez. Aliviado porque a esposa estava adormecida, não quis acordá-la. Ela ia querer que ele respondesse a suas perguntas naquela mesma hora, e ele estava fatigado demais para lhe dar as longas explicações necessárias. Sob circunstâncias normais, ele não discutiria esses assuntos com sua esposa, mas, nesse caso, era direito dela, era sua a família que estava enterrada no extremo sul do pátio.

Isabella tornou a tremer. Erguendo-a, Edward afastou as cobertas e colocou-a sob a colcha. Descobriu que precisava se controlar para afastar os desejos que lhe enchiam a mente e o corpo quando a tocava. Ela precisa dormir, disse a si mesmo enquanto passava os dedos de leve pela coxa da moça. Com um suspiro conformado, virou-se para sua espada no chão. Pegou-a e a colocou do outro lado da cama, e aí se deitou ao lado da esposa.

A ferida das suas costas estava cicatrizando, e portanto cocava. Ele alongou os músculos, movimentando o tronco para trás e para a frente várias vezes antes de conseguir encontrar uma posição confortável para dormir. Estava para puxar a esposa para aninhá-la entre seus braços e dormir aconchegado contra seu corpo, quando Isabella teve a mesma idéia, porém ela foi mais rápida. Virou-se e se aconchegou contra ele, jogando a perna sobre as coxas do marido rápido demais para ele se esquivar ou se proteger. O resultado foi um gemido alto de dor, pois ela o acertou exatamente onde não devia.

Isabella tentou controlar o riso, mas achou impossível.

— Estás acordada, esposa? — A surpresa na voz dele a fez rir mais ainda.

— Como poderia não estar? — perguntou ela a ele.

— Há quanto tempo? — perguntou ele, empurrando-a para que se deitasse de barriga para cima, e ele pudesse fitar-lhe o rosto.

— Desde que abriste a porta, meu senhor — admitiu Isabella. Ela deu um sorriso escancarado, e tentou rolar para entre os braços dele de novo, porém Edward a prendeu à cama com as mãos, olhando-a exasperado.

— E, no entanto, me deixaste despi-la quando tu é que devias ter me despido? — indagou ele, a voz roufenha.

— É mais uma de tuas regras, marido? — provocou Isabella.

— É — anunciou Edward. — E a desrespeitaste. — Os olhos dele a provocavam, assim como seu peito, roçando contra os seios dela bem devagarinho.

— E qual é o castigo, marido — sussurrou Isabella, achando difícil continuar naquele tom de brincadeira. A proximidade dele estava deixando-a toda quente, e ela percebeu que sentia vontade de beijá-lo.

Edward leu o desejo em seu olhar e sorriu.

— Deixarei que escolhas a punição, esposa — disse ele em voz rouca.

— Então terei de beijá-lo, meu senhor — disse Isabella, suspirando de um jeito afetado.

— E isso lá é punição — indagou Edward com uma das sobrancelhas erguida. Falou de um jeito ríspido, os olhos emitindo fagulhas douradas.

Isabella não respondeu, só continuou a olhar para o marido com um jeito que fez o ardor nas entranhas do rapaz quase explodir de tanta paixão. Vai com calma, disse a si mesmo, devagar, para ela poder aproveitar também. Ele deu um suspiro trêmulo e rolou, ficando deitado de costas.

— Então, beija-me, Isabella. Mas, antes de mais nada, precisas me chamar de Edward.

— Por quê? — perguntou a moça. Ela apoiou-se em um cotovelo e contemplou o marido.

— Gosto de ouvir tua voz dizendo meu nome, e não o dizes com tanta freqüência quanto eu gostaria.

— Como queiras, Edward — sussurrou Isabella ao seu ouvido. Ela afastou-se, viu que ele sorriu e gostou disso. — E agora eu te beijarei — avisou ela. — Tenho tua permissão, Edward? — provocou.

— Tens, sim, Isabella — respondeu Edward.

— Então vem cá, meu senhor — disse Isabella, esperando. Edward não se mexeu. Isabella começou a tamborilar com as pontas dos dedos no peito dele, mas isso não causou lá grande reação também.

— Estou cansado demais — anunciou Edward. — Tu terás de vir a mim.

— Cansado demais para virar-se para o meu lado? — perguntou ela, tentando parecer irritada.

— Ê verdade, sim — disse Edward. — Além disso, tu é que tens de me procurar. Sempre, Isabella. — Suas palavras aumentaram de intensidade, e Isabella ficou curiosa para saber o que ele estava tentando lhe dizer.

Ela sentou-se na cama e empurrou os cabelos para trás dos ombros. Edward precisou se conter para não estender a mão e tocá-la. Queria que ela tomasse a iniciativa, mas não era capaz de explicar seu raciocínio, só que desejava que ela é que lhe pedisse carinho. Ele pôs as mãos atrás da cabeça e sorriu para ela.

A expectativa de tocá-lo a excitou. Mesmo assim, era melhor não deixar transparecer que estava muito ansiosa. Acautelou-se, pois se ele soubesse o efeito que exercia sobre ela, teria mais uma arma para usar contra a esposa. Não, de jeito nenhum, concluiu ela. Antes de mostrar qualquer emoção, ela o faria desejá-la tanto quanto ela o desejava. Talvez, pensou ela cheia de uma confiança renovada, ainda mais.

Ela pôs as mãos dos dois lados do peito do marido e devagarinho começou a se aproximar da sua boca. Mas quando estava a ponto de roçar-lhe os lábios, mudou de direção e beijou-lhe o queixo. Ele estava meio barbado, e os pêlos que estavam nascendo causaram cócegas nos lábios da jovem. Ela sorriu consigo mesma e o beijou de novo, no peito, permitindo que seus seios o acariciassem de um jeito que as mãos não poderiam imitar. Edward não disse uma palavra, mas sua respiração acelerou-se, e Isabella entendeu que ele estava reagindo às suas carícias. A boca da moça desceu ainda mais, até os mamilos ocultos sob o espesso tapete de pêlos no peito do marido, e a língua dela circundou cada um deles, fazendo o marido estremecer. Mas mesmo assim ele continuou calado, e Isabella soltou uma gargalhada baixa e gutural. Ela se sentia uma ninfa sedutora com poder absoluto sobre o homem que reagia a seus carinhos. Era uma sensação fantástica.

As mãos de Edward lhe tocaram as faces, e ele suavemente a puxou para cima.

— Ainda estou esperando o meu beijo — disse ele, a voz grossa e aveludada.

— Aqui? — perguntou ela com inocência, apontando-lhe os lábios, — Ou aqui? — sugeriu, tocando-lhe a ponta do nariz. — Ou talvez — murmurou, deslizando a mão até abaixo da cintura do rapaz — aqui?

O olhar de Edward disse a Isabella que ele não conseguiria ficar passivo àquilo por muito tempo. Ela o estava fazendo perder o controle, toque após toque. Ele sabia qual era seu jogo, e ficou assombrado diante da desinibição que ela estava demonstrando; se ele conseguisse, teria permitido que ela continuasse só para ver até onde chegaria, entretanto seu corpo estava imperiosamente exigindo a satisfação de suas necessidades, tornando-se cada vez mais dolorosamente insistente a cada segundo que passava.

— Beija-me agora — ordenou ele, acariciando-lhe os ombros para suavizar a aspereza da voz.

— Seja feita tua vontade, Edward — sussurrou Isabella. Ela não sorria mais quando voltou à cabeça dele e tocou-lhe a boca com seus lábios. O beijo foi o fim do jogo para ambos. A boca de Isabella abriu-se para permitir que o marido introduzisse a língua nela, as mãos dela prenderam-lhe o rosto para mantê-lo parado no lugar. E aí as brasas da paixão se acenderam, e Isabella também perdeu o controle. Parecia que não conseguia saciar a sede que sentia dele, puxando-lhe os cabelos da nuca para mantê-lo preso.

Edward rolou, virou-a de barriga para cima e cobriu-lhe o corpo com o seu, enquanto continuava a beijá-la. O gosto dela, adocicado pela cerveja, fazia sua sede aumentar ainda mais. Suas mãos acariciavam-lhe e tocavam-lhe o corpo todo com uma pressa ofensiva e, quando sua mão deslizou para baixo, entre as coxas dela, sentindo a umidade ali, entendeu que ela também estava sentindo a mesma paixão.

Ele não conseguiu esperar mais. Nem Isabella. Ela abriu as pernas e arqueou o corpo contra o dele, louca para que ele a penetrasse. Edward estava tão ofegante que não conseguia falar, não conseguia articular palavras para lhe dizer o quanto ela lhe agradava, só conseguia gemer de necessidade. Mergulhava fundo, estremecendo para se controlar, e ouvia-a soltar gritos. As unhas dela lhe arranharam os ombros, e ela tentou empurrá-lo.

— Estás me machucando, Edward — soluçou ela no ouvido dele enquanto continuava tentando se livrar dele.

Ele a escutou e, imediatamente, parou o que estava fazendo. Apoiando-se nos cotovelos, olhou-a nos olhos e viu as lágrimas escorrendo-lhe pelo rosto.

— Psiu — consolou-a —, não vai demorar muito, Isabella. A dor vai passar — E inclinou-se para beijá-la, mas ela virou o rosto.

— Estou muito dolorida — sussurrou ela. — Precisas parar. Ela agora estava chorando tanto de dor quanto de desejo, ambos conflitantes dentro de si. — Mas também não quero que pares, Edward.

Ele não podia parar, queria lhe dizer que não, e sabia que ela não entenderia. Ela não tinha experiência sexual para entender isso. Suspirando, rolou com ela para um lado, torcendo para continuar a ter paciência, e, segurando-lhe firmemente os quadris, manteve-se dentro dela, murmurando o tempo inteiro palavras que esperava que a acalmassem.

Edward puxou uma das pernas dela para cima e descansou-a sobre um lado do seu quadril.

— Agora vai ficar melhor — disse ele, e quando os soluços pararam, ele viu que tinha dado certo. Beijou-a então, um beijo longo, intenso, que se destinava a acabar com a resistência e tornar a despertar-lhe a paixão, e depois de algum tempo Isabella começou a corresponder. As mãos dela deixaram de empurrar o peito do marido e começaram a acariciá-lo de novo. E a dor passou, ou foi esquecida, diante da renovada paixão da moça.

— Está melhor? — perguntou ele, achando que não ia conseguir ficar dentro dela durante muito mais tempo.

Isabella gemeu, em resposta, e seus quadris começaram a ondular contra o corpo do marido. Era só dessa excitação que Edward precisava. Sua boca cobriu a dela, abafando-lhe os gemidos, enquanto suas mãos puxavam seus quadris para mais perto. Ele queria movimentar-se devagar, mas não conseguiu, metendo o pênis até o fundo na vagina dela, cada vez mais fundo. Ouviu-a soltar novo grito, e achou que estava lhe causando mais dor, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu parar até a explosão abalá-lo, fazendo-o precipitar-se do alto do cume que tinha acabado de alcançar. Sentiu-a tremendo sob seu corpo e só então percebeu que tinha rolado a moça de barriga para cima e suas pernas estavam apertando as dele com a força da sua reação.

Quando a respiração dele se acalmou e ele sentiu-a relaxar sob si, Edward perguntou:

— Estás te sentindo bem?

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente contra seu ombro, e Edward ficou aliviado. Rolou para o lado e puxou-a para perto de si, olhando os seus olhos de relance. Eles ainda estavam vidrados de paixão, fazendo Edward pensar que continuava querendo mais.

— Eu não te satisfiz? — indagou preocupado. Isabella apertou-se contra o corpo dele e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Estou satisfeitíssima, Edward — sussurrou. Sua voz estava repleta de deslumbramento e prazer sonolento. Ele se preocupa por não estar me dando prazer, entendeu ela, e sentiu um contentamento cálido percorrer-lhe o corpo. Logo, pensou ela, entenderá o quanto está começando a me amar. E um dia, refletiu, um dia ele me dirá, com palavras.

— E eu, te satisfiz? — indagou ela, embora soubesse no fundo de seu coração que tinha conseguido. Tinha ouvido o marido gritando seu nome e sentido a força da explosão de seu gozo apenas segundos antes da sua explosão. Sim, ela se lembrava de ter gritado seu nome também.

Mas antes que ele respondesse a sua pergunta, Isabella tinha pegado no sono. Dando uma risadinha de leve, ele fechou os olhos. A felicidade existia ali, no quarto deles. Estava presente sempre que Isabella se encontrava a seu lado. Ele admitiu isso sem sombra de dúvida e adormeceu sorrindo.

* * *

Bom ai está o nosso proximo cap, meu deus quantas emoções não?

O Alec é um cara muito do nojento, credo.

Espero que tenham gostado e aproveitando a pergunta da Marye que pode ser a duvida de mais pessoas, o avó da bellaa não tem o sobrenome dela, por que nesta época quando as mulheres casavam ( a mãe da bella) elas desistiam de seus sobrenomes para ficarem só com o marido, O Edward não chegou a exigir isso de nossa Isabella. Então talvez ela ainda tenha o Swan, eu não me lembro se o livro mais a frente traz o nome dela completo, então não vou ter como responder isso agora, mas se aparecer mais a frente, e ele não tiver mais o Swan, é por causa disso.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado do cap e amanha tem mais.

Vou dar a dica pra vocês de uma história que li Hoje aqui no site e acho que ela promete, se chama "Os 10 mandamentos da mafia".

Link: http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/6887900/1/Os_10_Mandamentos_da_Mafia (tirem os espaços)

A campanha "Quem da review, pede cap!" Ainda está no ar.


	9. Chapter 9

Livro de Julie garwood Personagens de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Isabella abriu os olhos na manhã seguinte com mil perguntas passando-lhe pela cabeça. Edward ainda estava dormindo profundamente, um braço segurando-a contra si como uma prisioneira.

Ela decidiu deixá-lo dormir um pouco mais e procurou não perturbá-lo ao se levantar da cama. Havia roupas espalhadas por todo o chão, e depois de vestir seu roupão, ela foi arrumar a bagunça. Ia ter de dizer ao marido que ele roncava, pensou sorrindo. Ele não ia gostar disso, já sabia, pensou ela, sentindo ainda mais prazer. Ah, como gostava de implicar com o marido! Tinha puxado mesmo ao seu avô, concluiu, dando de ombros. E ele era o mestre nesses jogos. Edward era uma vítima perfeita, com uma personalidade muito séria e uma inclinação para passar a maior parte do dia com a testa franzida. Ora, até mesmo a personalidade dele tornava mais atraente a idéia de implicar com ele, admitiu, sem se sentir culpada.

Isabella foi até a janela e ergueu a cortina de pele. Olhando para fora, viu que o dia estava magnífico pelo calor do ar e pela luminosidade do sol. Parecia até o auge do verão com um vento suave a lhe roçar o rosto.

Fantástico, pensou outra vez, pois naquele dia ela obteria algumas respostas. Seu olhar voltou-se para a margem da floresta, para onde seu tio e seus homens estavam acampados. Hoje ele receberia sua sentença, pensou ao esquadrinhar a área. Porém alguma coisa estava errada, mas ela não conseguia perceber o que era. Balançou a cabeça para espantar o sono. Os homens tinham ido embora! Não pode ser, pensou confusa. Arrancando a pele que servia de cortina da parede, debruçou-se na janela para ver melhor. Nada tinha mudado. Alec e seus homens tinham desaparecido, fugido durante a noite.

Furiosa, ela virou-se para o marido. Ele ia ficar uma fera, previa ela. Por que não soara um alerta quando Alec começou a levantar acam pamento? Por que seu marido não tinha recebido um aviso?

— Edward! Eles foram embora! — gritou ela. — Todos eles.

A reação do marido não a agradou. Ele abriu um dos olhos, franziu a testa e rolou para o lado, dando-lhe as costas.

Ele não está entendendo, pensou Isabella. Correu até ele e ajoelhou-se na cama, cutucando-lhe o ombro e repetindo:

— Eles foram embora, Edward. Acorda e põe as idéias em ordem. Precisas ir agora. Precisas... fazer alguma coisa.

Edward soltou um gemido, produzindo um som semelhante ao de um animal furioso, e rolou, ficando de barriga para cima.

— Pára de gritar — berrou.

— Não estás me escutando. Alec foi embora, fugiu — repetiu Isabella uma vez mais, ainda aos berros. — Precisas vestir-te. Precisa mos segui-lo. Nós...

— Eu sei que ele foi embora — disse Edward. Diante do olhar sur preso dela, ele suspirou e levantou-se. — Eu o mandei voltar para casa.

Ela não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Ele tinha deixado Alec escapar?

— E o soldado que te mostrei ontem à noite? — indagou ela, mais baixo. — Deixaste-o partir também?

— Deixei — respondeu Edward bocejando. Ele foi até o baú e começou a borrifar água fria no rosto, diante da bacia colocada ali na noite anterior.

Isabella ficou observando-o. Tentou permanecer calma, achando que Edward devia ter um bom motivo para isso. Estava fervendo por dentro, mas procurou manter a calma.

— Vais dizer-me por que permitiste isso? — ela finalmente per guntou. Ainda estava ajoelhada na cama, mas deixou a cabeça cair num desespero indisfarçado, as longas mechas de cabelos Chocolate ocultando seu tormento do olhar de Edward.

Edward ouviu a ameaça de fúria em sua voz e, nunca estando de bom humor pela manhã, viu-se respondendo aos berros:

— Sempre me questionas, mulher! Eu sei que importância isso tem para ti, e por isso te direi os planos que estão sendo executados. — Ele voltou para a cama e ergueu o queixo da esposa com a mão. — Mas vai acalmar-te e me deixar acordar em paz antes? Entendes isso, mulher?

Isabella percebeu o modo como ele falava, entrecortado, frio e duro, e só conseguiu assentir com a cabeça. Estava revoltada demais para responder. Ora veja, seu gentil guerreiro tinha se transformado em um animal furioso outra vez, pensou. Então é assim, percebeu. Responderia palavra por palavra, grito por grito, à altura, se suas respostas e expli cações não a abrandassem. Já chega da obediência cega e da confiança que ele tão facilmente exige. Sim, ele me ordena que confie, mas não me dá motivo para isso. Para mim basta! Não me submeterei mais à vontade dele.

— Já te disse que confio em ti, marido, e quero que me digas agora se foi um engano. — Sua voz saiu tão dura e fria quanto a dele.

Edward fingiu que não ouviu essa explosão da mulher, e continuou se vestindo. Ela sabia que ele tinha escutado, só não escutaria se estivesse morto, mas seu rosto estava voltado para o lado oposto, e ela não pôde ver sua reação à sua exigência. Saiu da cama e foi postar-se diante da porta, bloqueando-a, permanecendo com os braços cruzados por ali. Que ele note minha revolta, prove o gosto da minha insatisfação. Ele terá de me responder.

Quando sua espada estava presa com segurança ao seu lado, Edward foi até a esposa e lhe dedicou sua total concentração. Sua expres são nada ocultava, pois ele queria que ela soubesse exatamente até que ponto suas palavras tinham-no enfurecido. Agindo muito parecido com o falcão que lhe servira de inspiração para o nome, os braços de Edward ergueram-se de súbito e a agarraram pelos ombros, antes de ela ter tempo de adivinhar o que ele faria. Ele literalmente a ergueu do chão, de modo que seus olhos ficaram a apenas alguns centímetros de distância dos dele.

— Nunca... — disse ele num sussurro áspero que a gelou até os ossos. — Nunca exija nada.

Ele a sacudiu uma vez mais, e ela sentiu suas mãos tremendo contra sua pele. Ele parecia prestes a explodir, pensou Isabella, notando que as fagulhas Pretas em seus olhos Claros agora lembravam lascas de gelo; mesmo assim, ela se recusou a usar de cautela. Abriu a boca para protestar, dizer a ele que era seu direito saber o que ele pretendia fazer, mas Edward tornou a sacudi-la.

— Não quero ouvir nada a não ser um pedido de desculpas. Isabella tratou de calar-se imediatamente. Não pediria desculpas de jeito nenhum, pois o certo seria ele pedir.

— Pois que seja — resmungou Edward. Ele sabia, pela cara que ela estava fazendo e pelo jeito furioso que lhe escurecia o olhar, que não receberia nenhum pedido de desculpas. Ele nunca tinha batido em mu lher alguma por raiva, mas Deus era testemunha que essa esposa despudorada tornava essa idéia menos repugnante. Ele sacudiu a cabeça outra vez, enojado diante de seus próprios pensamentos. — És teimosa como uma mula — resmungou. Voltou a colocá-la no chão, fora do caminho da porta. E lançando-lhe um último olhar furioso, saiu do quarto.

— Que seja — murmurou, descendo as escadas. Rapariga mais cabeçuda! Era capaz de enfurecê-lo como ninguém. Ele jurou que ela pagaria por sua teimosia, sua desobediência. Ia fazê-la esperar o dia in teiro para que ele lhe dirigisse a palavra. A noitinha, ele previa que ela pediria desculpas.

Saiu pelos portões, batendo-os com toda força, e chamou seu ca valo. Uma cavalgada furiosa pela floresta lhe clarearia a mente e lhe dissiparia a raiva. Ou isso, ou voltar para o quarto e esganar a esposa. Ele sorriu daquele pensamento ridículo, sabia que jamais seria capaz de machucá-la, e sentiu parte de sua frustração evaporar-se com os raios solares. Ah, esposa minha, pensou ele, diminuindo o ritmo da cavalga da ao chegar perto do estábulo, tens muito o que aprender em matéria de humildade.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Isabella começou a arrancar a ca misola. Resmungou e soltou pragas — em latim, caso alguém estivesse escutando — durante todo o tempo que passou se vestindo. Uma túnica azul-escura era o que combinava com o seu humor, de corte tão severo e sombrio quanto seus pensamentos. Ela estava tão zangada que achou difícil imaginar o que fazer. Precisava sair ao ar livre, sentir os raios do sol no rosto e o vento a lhe erguer os cabelos, sentir a liberdade que só conseguia encontrar cavalgando a toda velocidade em sua égua. O exer cício iria acalmá-la, dar-lhe de novo a capacidade de raciocinar.

Ela escovou os cabelos antes de ir para o estábulo, parando apenas para pegar seu pequeno arco e suas flechas. O arco ela pendurou no om bro, e as flechas, trazia na aljava que seu avô tinha feito para ela. Pren deu a aljava de couro a um cordel ornamentado com vários nós e depois passou-a sobre a cabeça e sob um dos braços.

Edward estava acabando de sair do estábulo quando Isabella chegou. Ele não tomou conhecimento da sua presença, embora estivesse imensamente satisfeito por ela ter vindo procurá-lo. Então ela já veio pedir perdão, pensou ele satisfeito.

O marido passou por ela a cavalo sem lhe dirigir sequer uma palavra, o que para Isabella era perfeito. Ela nem mesmo lhe lançou mais do que um olhar furioso de passagem, ao ordenar que selassem a égua para ela.

Edward desapareceu antes que ela mandasse o cavalariço lhe selar o cavalo. O cavalariço incorretamente presumiu que o senhor tinha dado permissão para isso, e apressou-se a cumprir a ordem da senhora. Sem dúvida, o suserano estava aguardando lá fora a sua esposa.

As portas das muralhas estavam sendo fechadas quando Isabella saiu galopando furiosamente pela estreita fresta.

Ela não iria longe, pensou enquanto descia a estrada sinuosa, saben do que tão enfurecida e frustrada como estava seria tolice arriscar-se a fazer isso. Não, descreveria um semicírculo naquela área, permanecendo a uma distância que lhe permitisse não perder de vista as muralhas, por segurança, onde os fora-da-lei não ousassem se aventurar.

Edward refreou seu cavalo, ao ouvir o som de cavalo e cavaleiro aproximando-se, e virou-se para trás. Ao ver a esposa cavalgando como uma louca pela estrada sinuosa, quase caiu da sela. Um urro de fúria lhe escapou dos lábios antes que ele conseguisse se lembrar que estava planejando não tomar conhecimento dela, e viu-se obrigado a sacudir a cabeça outra vez, reprovando seu próprio comportamento. Esporeando o cavalo, saiu perseguindo a mulher na esperança de inter ceptá-la antes que ela tivesse chegado ao estreito caminho que só dava passagem a um cavalo.

Isabella viu Edward aproximando-se e preparou-se para um novo confronto. Refreou a égua, ofegante pelo esforço da cavalgada, e esperou.

— Estás me desobedecendo outra vez, esposa — berrou Edward quando chegou a uma distância de onde sua esposa podia ouvi-lo.

— Não estou, não — respondeu Isabella aos gritos. — Tu nunca...

— Silêncio! — Foi um rugido que ela não podia ignorar. Ela con cordou sem dizer nada, subitamente amedrontada. Não estava disposta a enfrentar os fora-da-lei para fugir do marido, pensou meio desespe rada. Será que ele bateria nela? perguntou-se. Quando ele a alcançou, estava com cara de ser capaz de fazer isso. Mesmo assim, ela não acha va que ele tivesse coragem. Era prática bastante comum dos maridos espancarem suas esposas para que os obedecessem, mas Edward não era um marido comum.

— Não vais bater em mim. — Sua declaração tranqüila foi como uma bofetada no orgulho de Edward. Claro que ele não bateria, quase berrou. Ele inspirou profundamente e agarrou as rédeas que ela manti nha presas às mãos.

— Eu não faria isso — admitiu baixinho. — Sou um homem com preensivo, Isabella, e os homens compreensivos não espancam suas mu lheres. Eles podem sentir vontade de espancá-las, mas não fazem isso.

Ele esperou que ela absorvesse o que tinha acabado de dizer, depois continuou:

— Agora diz a este homem compreensivo por que estás cavalgando por aí desacompanhada. Estavas pensando em me alcançar?

Ela não ousou sorrir. Estranho, mas sentiu vontade, e percebeu que a raiva tinha passado. Ela percebia o controle que ele procurava manter e decidiu que era preciso ser submissa.

— Minha resposta, se posso te dizer a verdade, provavelmente te deixará furioso — disse ela de olhos baixos.

— Impossível — contradisse Edward. — Não há como me enfu recer mais ainda. E deves sempre me dizer a verdade, Isabella.

— Muito bem — disse Isabella com um suspiro. — Eu não estava tentando alcançar-te, Edward. Só precisava cavalgar um pouco, sentir-me livre de minhas preocupações e fardos por algum tempo. Não gosto de gritar contigo, nem de que grites comigo. Somos recém-casados e, para um começo de vida juntos, o tipo de relacionamento que temos é bastante perturbador.

O seu discurso enfático o deixou atônito, empurrando todos os resíduos de sua raiva para o lado.

— Ê importante tentarmos não falar quando pensamos em dizer um ao outro palavras duras. Aprendi isso com minha mãe, Edward. Este casamento ficará extremamente insuportável sem isso. Dirias coisas das quais te arrependerias depois. Mas aí já seria tarde demais. A dor já teria sido infligida. — Ela lhe concedeu a graça de um sorriso, acrescen tando depois: — Naturalmente tuas palavras não poderiam exatamente magoar a mim pois, eu, ou seja, nós, não temos um pelo outro um amor como o que tinham meus pais entre si. Mas se isso acontecer, quero dizer... Ai, eu já estou metendo os pés pelas mãos. — Ela se ocupou de arrumar os cabelos, empurrando-os para trás dos ombros, envergonhada por ter expressado tais pensamentos. Era cedo demais para dizer tais coisas ao marido.

— E teu desejo que nos amemos um ao outro? — Ele pareceu achar graça nessa pergunta, e Isabella achou que seus olhos faiscavam de leve de arrogância.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer — gaguejou Isabella. — Só desejo me entender contigo, e não ser uma mera serva tua, Edward. Sou tua esposa, e meu lugar deveria ser ao teu lado... não atrás de ti, em segundo plano. Acho tuas idéias sobre casamento bastante esquisitas.

— E a opinião que tenho das tuas também, esposa. Tuas idéias é que são esquisitas — argumentou ele em sua defesa. — E porque é assim tão difícil lidar contigo, perco minha paciência sem perceber. Achas que isso mudará quando te mudares para minha casa?

Isabella sacudiu os ombros em resposta.

— Parece até que tu é que tens um problema, meu senhor, pois acabaste de admitir que tens dificuldade de ter paciência. — Ela sorriu da sua lógica e da expressão no rosto dele. — Terei prazer em ajudá-lo a superar esse problema — acrescentou —, se me permitires.

— Não sou eu que tenho problemas — respondeu Edward. Sor riu e disse: — Estás tentando me fazer gritar de novo, não é? Qual é teu intento?

Isabella não respondeu na hora. Encolheu os ombros e desviou os olhos dele.

— Mordendo um leão arrisca-te a ser devorada por ele — disse ele, esfregando o queixo.

— E tu és o leão, meu senhor? — indagou Isabella, pensando em armar nova arapuca.

— Sou — reconheceu Edward, vendo o brilho nos olhos dela, e perguntando-se qual seria sua causa.

— Isso então me torna tua leoa, não? — inquiriu ela de mansinho.

— Não tinha pensado nisso, mas sim, isso faria de ti minha leoa — disse ele soltando uma leve risadinha.

— Interessante — disse Isabella ao marido. — Sabias que a leoa é que caça e traz alimento para o marido?

— Só porque ele permite — declarou Edward com convicção.

— E permitirás isso, apenas hoje? — indagou. Edward franziu a testa.

— O que queres de mim?

— Ir contigo até a floresta a cavalo. Eu caçarei para ti e prepararei tua refeição, e aí nós voltaremos a cumprir nossos deveres. — E talvez, pensou ela, me contes teus planos sobre Alec enquanto estivermos a sós e não estiveres pensando em outra coisa.

Edward jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma sonora gargalhada, fazendo o corcel empinar-se de susto.

— Crês que és capaz de tal proesa? Isabella confirmou, e ele riu mais ainda.

Havia muito a fazer, ordens a dar, Edward sabia, o que fazia suas responsabilidades pesarem mais do que o prazer que Isabella estava lhe oferecendo. Ah, mas era uma oportunidade boa demais para deixar passar, decidiu Edward todo presunçoso para mostrar a Isabella seus limites como mulher.

— Então vai à minha frente, leoa — disse, devolvendo-lhe as ré deas. — Teu leão está com fome.

Isabella riu de prazer, sentindo-se exatamente como uma criança que está para aprender uma brincadeira nova. Todos os problemas ainda existiriam quando o jogo terminasse, mas a trégua era bem-vinda. Só hoje, Isabella decidiu, descansaria do seu fardo. E mostrar àquele ma rido arrogante umas coisinhas enquanto relaxava.

Ela esporeou a égua cheia de expectativa. Edward vinha logo atrás dela, deixando-a marcar o ritmo enquanto percorria a floresta, seus ca belos dourados esvoaçando ao vento. Ele ouviu-a rindo e viu-se rindo também. O entusiasmo da moça era contagioso, pensou consigo, sentin do uma leveza de espírito que não sabia que possuía.

Isabella finalmente se cansou da corrida e parou. Desmontou antes de o marido poder alcançá-la. Foi ela que agarrou a mão dele e o levou até uma árvore bem robusta e o mandou sentar-se e descansar enquanto ela providenciaria a refeição.

Ele não podia permitir isso, e expressou sua objeção:

— Não interferirei em tua caça, mas preciso ficar a teu lado. Ê assim que se faz — acrescentou quando viu que ela estava a ponto de protestar.

— Então não quero ouvir nenhum pio da tua parte, senão vais ficar sem comer — avisou ela.

Edward ficou observando-a pegar uma flecha e posicioná-la contra a corda daquele arquinho insignificante, e não conseguiu se conter.

— Pretendes usar esse... brinquedinho aí para caçar? — perguntou.

— Pretendo sim — respondeu Isabella zangada.

— Então já vi que vou ficar com fome mesmo — previu Edward, embora admitisse que não se importava.

Isabella fez que não ouviu esse comentário sarcástico. Afastou-se um pouco dos cavalos, e depois ficou parada, tão imóvel quanto a ár vore ao seu lado, esperando. A flecha estava preparada... só que o coelho não colaborava!

Como ela se concentra, pensou Edward enquanto observava sua es posa. Estava parada a uma curta distância dela, prestando atenção aos sons da floresta, sua mão acima do punho da espada. Quando ela iria desistir dessa teimosia? perguntou a si mesmo. Admitir que não estava preparada e que precisava de ajuda? Previu que se passaria mais algum tempo, pois ela era cabeça-dura demais. Suspirou e mudou de posição, apoiando o peso do corpo na outra perna, preparado para esperar ainda mais. Isabella virou-se e lançou-lhe um olhar furioso, e ele parou de fazer ruído.

Ela não deixou de notar a cara de presunçoso dele, mas desejou que não tivesse notado. Tão presunçoso, tão seguro de si e de sua capacidade. Ele espera que eu fracasse para poder gozar da minha cara, pensou. Está preparando-se para rir e fazer comentários sarcásticos.

Se ela tivesse de ficar ali parada o dia inteiro e noite adentro, jurava que ficaria. Não podia fracassar, não se pretendesse conservar ilesa pelo menos uma parte do seu amor-próprio.

Suas preces pela vitória finalmente foram respondidas. Um coelho gordo, porém ágil, atravessou a pequena clareira; Isabella mirou e dis parou a flecha, que voou assobiando, e se Edward tivesse piscado, teria perdido o momento em que ela abateu o animal. O coelho caiu no chão, preso à terra pela flecha de Isabella.

A boca de Edward se abriu antes que ele pudesse pensar no que diria. A verdade era que, admitiu ele meio assombrado, estava prati camente mudo.

Ela sentiu uma vontade louca de olhar para trás e ver a reação do marido. Mas claro que não olhou, pois desejava agir com a maior na turalidade possível para mostrar que aquela precisão toda era normal, e sabia que, se olhasse para ele, ele veria a expressão de vitória estampada em seu rosto. Tirou nova flecha da aljava e posicionou-a contra a corda retesada do arco, procurando conter o sorriso.

Aguardou até seus braços começarem a doer, e aí mudou de estra tégia. Devagarinho, pôs-se a caminhar na mata, na esperança de assustar animais para que passassem em sua frente. Isso deu certo, e Isabella abateu novo coelho.

Depois de ter pegado os dois coelhos, ela se virou para o marido e sorriu.

— Tenho muita sorte de os coelhos não saberem que esse arco aqui é de brinquedo, não é mesmo, meu senhor?

Edward riu e disse:

— Eles são animais muito burros, esposa, mas mesmo assim pre ciso lhe dar os parabéns.

Isabella curvou-se diante dele, formalmente, e respondeu:

— Agradeço-te pelo cumprimento, Edward. Creio que é o primei ro que me fazes. Tens minha gratidão por tua gentileza. — Os olhos de Isabella faiscavam de prazer. Ela sentia vontade de jogar a cabeça para trás e dar gargalhadas de pura felicidade.

— Preferiria que me beijasses — disse Edward, e só aí viu o quan to queria tocá-la. Isabella quase lhe perguntou se ele tinha esquecido que era dia e que só podiam se beijar entre quatro paredes. Ele estava desobedecendo uma de suas próprias regras, o que a agradou.

— Então receberás um beijo, marido — respondeu. Ela deixou cair os coelhos no chão e foi até ele, rebolando com o que esperava que fosse um jeito provocador. Pondo as mãos nos ombros dele, concentrou-se em sua tarefa, molhando o lábio inferior com a ponta da língua antes de puxar a cabeça dele para baixo, na direção dela. Os lábios de ambos uni ram-se em um beijo longo e exploratório, que deixou ambos insatisfeitos. E por isso tornaram a se beijar. O espírito lúdico se foi, e Edward ficou exigente, passando os braços em torno da esposa e puxando-a contra seu peito. A reação da moça àquela exigência dele foi de um entusiasmo desinibido: seus braços o agarraram, enquanto sua língua circundava a dele e se enroscava nela, numa batalha sensual pela satisfação. Ele virou Isabella e a apoiou contra o tronco de uma árvore, sem parar de beijá-la nem um segundo. Acariciou-lhe os seios por cima da roupa, mas não se saciou dessa forma, nem o movimento dos quadris dela esfregando-se tão sedutoramente contra os dele lhe aplacou o desejo.

Ele produziu um grunhido gutural, e Isabella respondeu com um gemido de avidez. A necessidade de tocar a pele acetinada dela afastou todos os outros pensamentos da cabeça de Edward. Ele ergueu a bainha da saia dela com ambas as mãos até o tecido ficar preso na cintura da moça, e aí acariciou a maciez de Isabella, sentindo um prazer indizível quando percebeu que ela tremia em reação a suas carícias. Ele apoiou um braço acima da cabeça dela contra o tronco, tentando facilitar a dor cada vez maior em seu lombo. Afastando os lábios dos dela, descansou sua cabeça contra o lado do rosto da moça, resfolegando no ouvido dela.

— Mas que tolice, esposa. Precisamos parar. Aqui não é um lugar seguro. — A voz dele, rouca de frustração e desejo, soou como se viesse de muito longe.

Isabella beijou-lhe a face; sua língua acariciou-lhe a cicatriz.

— É seguro sim — murmurou. — Sempre me sinto segura contigo. — Aí ela alcançou a boca do marido e beijou-o com avidez. — Por favor, Edward — gemeu quando ele tentou afastá-la.

— Há outras formas de aliviar teu tormento — sussurrou Edward. Ele lhe deu um beijo devastador que prometia saciedade, e introduziu a mão sob a roupa de baixo dela. Quando a tocou e começou a acariciar a maciez orvalhada entre suas pernas, ela soltou um grito de êxtase. A língua de Edward começou a entrar e sair da boca de Isabella devagar, enquanto seus dedos imitavam aquele movimento entre suas pernas. E aí os quadris dela começaram a erguer-se mais frementes na direção da mão dele; ela enterrou o rosto no ombro dele, tremendo de ardor, um louco desejo a lhe percorrer todo o corpo. O orgasmo chegou tão de repente, fazendo-a tremer com tal força, que ela se deixou cair sobre Edward.

Edward pensou que poderia suportar o doce tormento de segurar Isabella tão perto de si e lhe dar o prazer que ele desejava que ela tives se, mas descobriu que não era o bastante. Segurou-a com força contra si até sua respiração ficar mais lenta, e o tremor passar, e aí afastou-se dela. Sem dizer nada, começou a tirar as roupas, procurando incentivá-la com o olhar a fazer o mesmo.

Ela tirou tudo mais rápido do que ele, ficando parada, orgulhosa porém tímida, diante dele, as roupas aos seus pés.

Edward ficou admirando-a durante algum tempo, sua paixão aquecendo-o, cheia de promessas. Os seios de Isabella estavam pesados de desejo, os mamilos eretos, aguardando, ávidos, pelas carícias dele.

O autocontrole dele era impressionante, pensou Isabella. Ela o viu pôr a túnica no chão e virar-se para ela de novo, e a pura beleza do corpo do marido quase a avassalou. Ele parecia o deus _viking _sobre o qual seu avô contava histórias, pensou ela, pois seu corpo era certamente tão magnífico quanto o de um deus. E ele me pertence, pensou ela, maravi lhada, assim como eu pertenço a ele.

A mão de Edward estendeu-se para ela, e Isabella correu a abraçá-lo. Ele pareceu contentar-se em abraçá-la esfregando-lhe as mãos nas cos tas com um suspiro de prazer, enquanto inspirava aquele doce perfume.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado de sua túnica e puxou-a para baixo, ao lado dele, deitando-a de barriga para cima antes de estender-se ao seu lado. Seus movimentos eram lentos e quase preguiçosos, agora, ao passar a ponta do dedo sobre um seio e depois sobre o outro.

Isabella puxou-lhe a cabeça para baixo e beijou-o apaixonadamen te nos lábios, desejando que ele perdesse o controle.

— Juro por Deus, Isabella, tu fazes meu sangue ferver de tanta necessidade de te amar — sussurrou Edward.

— É o mesmo que sinto, Edward — admitiu Isabella, enrubescendo. — Tenho medo que me consideres uma devassa — acrescen tou. Ela abriu as pernas e tentou puxá-lo para cima de si, mas Edward se conteve.

— Ainda não — sussurrou ele, enquanto abaixava a boca até os seios da moça. Sua língua acariciou primeiro um, depois o outro, sem pre próximo aos mamilos, mas nunca tocando-os. Ele a estava deixando louca com essa tortura delicada, e ela viu-se puxando-lhe os cabelos para que ele parasse. Ela ouviu-o rir de leve, e aí sua boca lhe deu o que ela queria, o que ela tacitamente suplicava, ao tocar o mamilo com a língua e depois cobri-lo com a boca.

Isabella suspirou de prazer, deixando aquela sensação exótica lhe percorrer o corpo, satisfeita.

Seus membros pareciam abençoadamente letárgicos. Edward abai xou-se e olhou-a nos olhos, sabendo que estava lhe dando prazer, e deci diu, antes de se satisfazer, lhe mostrar um pouco mais desse novo mundo sexual no qual ele havia iniciado sua esposa.

A necessidade de provar o gosto dela o incentivou. Sua boca depo sitou beijos leves como plumas em um círculo em torno do umbigo dela, e depois se moveu devagar para baixo. Ele encontrou o calor, a umidade que tinha causado, escondida pelo triângulo de pêlos castanhos, e começou a acariciá-la, com sua língua exploradora.

Isabella ficou chocada quando ele começou, pois não sabia que homem e mulher podiam reverenciar-se dessa forma, e começou a pro testar. As palavras lhe morreram na garganta, afastadas pelas ondas de prazer que o marido estava produzindo em seu corpo. Ela agarrou-lhe os ombros, retesando-se contra ele, enquanto combatia a tensão que sentia crescer dentro de si.

— Edward! — Foi a sua ordem, atenuada por seus arquejos.

Seu marido sabia o que ela queria, aliviar-se da tensão, mas mes mo assim demorou-se, mantendo-a no limite entre a tensão e o clímax, até ter certeza de que ela havia perdido completamente o controle. Os gemidos guturais da moça e o requebrar de seus quadris contra a boca do marido lhe mostraram que era hora. Ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou os olhos vidrados e enlouquecidos de paixão da mulher, ao lhe enfiar os dedos dentro da cavidade quente e aveludada, apenas uma vez. Todo o corpo de Isabella arqueou-se, esplendoroso. Ela tremeu com a força do orgasmo e depois sentiu que estava flutuando em um mar de cores, tudo explodindo, mesclando-se e finalmente desaparecendo.

Abrindo os olhos, viu o marido sorrindo de satisfação, arrogante.

— Achas que sou uma devassa? — sussurrou ela envergonhada.

— Eu te acho linda — respondeu Edward. Sua voz tremia, e Isabella sentiu uma onda de gratidão pelo autocontrole dele.

E agora era a vez do marido, pensou Isabella. Não sabia o que ia fazer, mas continuou a olhá-lo direto nos olhos escuros, ao dizer:

— E a esposa, pode tocar o marido da mesma forma?

— Pode — respondeu Edward num grunhido baixo.

— Assim? — perguntou Isabella, segurando a mão dele. Vagaro samente, tocou um de seus dedos com a ponta da língua, e depois enfiou todo o dedo na boca e começou a chupá-lo.

Foi aí que Edward se descontrolou de vez. Seu grunhido de prazer foi o único alerta antes de ele se deitar por cima dela e penetrá-la. Abafou com a boca os gemidos da moça enquanto continuava a saquear-lhe o corpo e a alma, arremetendo cada vez com mais força.

Isabella envolveu as musculosas coxas dele com as pernas e caval gou com ele, rumo à satisfação, uma vez mais. Ele agora era o guerreiro, decidido a conquistar a vitória, mas Isabella também estava presente, dividindo sua conquista íntima.

— Meu gentil guerreiro — sussurrou quando a tempestade termi nou e o sol voltou a brilhar outra vez.

Edward ouviu-a e sorriu. Rolou para o lado com um suspiro de satisfação e disse:

— Estás errada, esposa. Acho que talvez sejas tu minha gentil guer reira, com um punhal no cinto e outro sob a saia; sim, serias uma guerrei ra se pudesses, mas resolveste assumir uma missão impossível, pois jamais serás capaz de renunciar a tua delicadeza.

Ele beijou-lhe a têmpora depois do seu discurso, viu que suas pa lavras haviam causado nela uma impressão considerável, pois seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, e sentiu-se feliz. Estava descobrindo que estava cada vez mais fácil lhe dizer o que lhe passava pela cabeça, e admitiu que não se sentia tolo fazendo essas confissões.

— Este leão está ficando cada vez com mais fome — berrou, com grande ferocidade, dando uma forte palmada no traseiro da esposa.

— Esse leão vive com fome — Isabella riu, esfregando o traseiro. Ficou de pé quando ele se levantou e só precisou abraçá-lo duas vezes enquanto se vestiam.

— É incrivelmente difícil para ti deixar de me tocar, não é — Edward disse com uma presunção insuportável na voz. — Não finjas estar tão indignada assim — acrescentou, prendendo o riso, quando ela tentou fuzilá-lo com o olhar. — Vou ter de me acostumar a esse teu jeito de ser pegajoso, imagino — acrescentou, soltando um suspiro fingido.

— E isso é assim tão terrível, marido? — perguntou Isabella. Ela pegou os coelhos e deu-lhe as costas, procurando um lugar para acender o fogo.

— Não, só é diferente, só isso — respondeu Edward. — Vou esfolar os coelhos enquanto catas gravetos para o fogo — anunciou.

Isabella concordou e jogou os coelhos para ele.

— Por que és tão diferente? — indagou ela. Fez uma cesta com a bainha da saia e começou a enchê-la de ramos quebrados enquanto falava.

— Quê? — perguntou Edward. Estava agachado no chão, com uma faquinha de caça na mão, e olhou de relance para ela. Sorriu ao ver que ela ainda estava descalça e achou-a parecida com uma encantadora ninfa dos bosques.

— Quanto às demonstrações de afeição, Edward... Não havia ne nhuma entre seus pais?

Edward surpreendeu-se com a pergunta dela, mas perdeu-se enquanto admirava a curva tentadora dos tornozelos da moça.

— Calça os sapatos, antes que te machuques.

— Depois que responderes à minha pergunta — respondeu ela com uma entonação atrevida. Viu que ele continuava a olhar fixamente para suas pernas, e sorriu. — Eu gosto de andar descalça.

— Eles morreram antes que eu pudesse ter lembranças deles — respondeu Edward — Agora calça os sapatos, senão eu os porei nos teus pés.

Isabella largou a bainha do vestido e os ramos caíram ao lado de Edward. Ela encontrou um sapato perto da raiz da árvore, mas não conseguiu localizar o outro.

— Mas, dize-me, quem foi que te criou? — indagou ela, ajoelhan do e abaixando-se sob um arbusto espinhoso. Dava para ver a ponta da bota preta dela, mas foi preciso arrastar-se pelo chão até perto do calça do para pegá-lo. Não era uma posição lá muito bonita, mas necessária. E Edward admirou todo o espetáculo.

— Exageraste ao tirar as roupas — comentou ele com uma risadinha abafada. — Sempre com tanta pressa — censurou. O brilho dos seus olhos combinou com sua voz, e Isabella viu-se concordando.

— Detesto esperar por algo — respondeu ela com uma total fran queza. Sentou-se no chão e sacudiu as botas para livrá-las de quaisquer surpresas antes de metê-las nos pés. — E também detesto quando o assun to muda a cada segundo. Agora responde à minha pergunta, por favor.

— Que pergunta? — indagou Edward.

— Quem te criou? — Ela não conseguiu evitar dizer isso em tom exasperado.

— O próprio rei — respondeu Edward. — Dá-me o teu punhal — ordenou. — O meu é grande demais para isso. — Ainda estava agachado no meio da pequena clareira, olhando as flechas que tinha aca bado de retirar dos coelhos, estudando como eram feitas. — Foi teu avô quem fez essas flechas? — indagou, quando viu que ela estava olhando o que ele fazia.

Isabella ergueu-se e começou a sacudir a terra acumulada na saia.

— Eu é quem as fiz — gabou-se ela — depois que meu avô me mostrou como se fazia. Elas são muito boas, não são?

— São sim, embora ridículas para um cavaleiro usar — disse Edward.

Isabella entregou a Edward seu punhal e depois se ajoelhou ao seu lado. Começou a arrumar os galhinhos em uma pilha circular e aí perguntou:

— Quantos anos tinhas quando foste para o palácio? Tu te tornaste pajem do rei?

— Um entre muitos — respondeu Edward. — Eu tinha uns seis, talvez sete anos.

— Seis? Mas eras muito pequeno, Edward. Uma criança deve ter pelo menos oito anos para se tornar um pajem, não é assim? — Ela sentou-se nos calcanhares e franziu a testa.

— É, costuma ser assim — respondeu Edward —, embora alguns deles saiam de casa aos sete anos. No meu caso, não tinha ninguém a não ser o rei, e ele era muito amigo do meu pai.

— Fala-me dos teus pais, lembras-te de como eles eram? — per guntou ela.

— Não, não me lembro — respondeu Edward contrariado. Pare ceu irritar-se com aquela pergunta, e Isabella imaginou no que es taria pensando. — Agora pára de tagarelar e cuida da minha refeição — ordenou.

Eles não disseram mais nada até a carne estar assada e ter sido co mida. Edward comeu a maior parte da carne, e Isabella contentou-se em mordiscar uma das pernas assadas.

Edward retirou um odre pequeno, feito de pele de carneiro, da sela, e ofereceu bebida a Isabella. Pensando que o odre estava cheio de água, ela tomou um gole caprichado, e imediatamente engasgou. Edward agarrou-a pelos ombros e começou a dar-lhe tapas nas costas, e ela não sabia o que era pior: morrer de falta de ar fresco ou de ser espancada assim.

— Sempre com pressa — comentou Edward mal-humorado, quando ela parou de tossir e conseguiu prestar atenção no que ele dizia. — Impressionante ter sobrevivido até esta idade. — Sacudiu a cabeça, e aí decidiu sacudi-la também.

— Pensei que fosse água — disse Isabella em sua defesa. — E estava com sede. E provavelmente deixaste meus ombros roxos com essa tua ajuda.

— Teu rosto ainda está vermelho como um tomate — disse Edward fingindo não perceber seu sarcasmo. Afinal, ele só tinha batido de leve entre as espáduas dela, mas já havia percebido que a esposa tendia a exagerar. Era um defeito que ele ia precisar tolerar.

— Vem sentar-te — disse, erguendo-a nos braços.

Ele a ergueu bem alto e depois fingiu que estava para deixá-la cair no chão. Mas a esposa não gostou dessa brincadeira, só o olhou zangada e segurou-se com mais força.

Ele se sentou e recostou-se na árvore, com ela nos braços. Isabella descansou a cabeça contra o ombro dele com um suspiro. Durante vários minutos eles se contentaram em ficar calados, cada qual com seus pensamentos.

Agora é hora de eu tocar no assunto do Alec, pensou Isabella. Ele está tranqüilo e talvez seja mais receptivo se eu lhe pedir para me contar seus planos.

— Seu irmão irá pedir ao rei para ser pajem dele. Eu ainda não decidi quando. Talvez no outono.

Aquela declaração abalou Isabella, e ela falou sem pensar:

— Não farias isso! Ele ainda é pouco mais do que um bebê. E já ouvi histórias terríveis sobre o rei. Não permitirei. — Ela percebeu, assim que terminou de dizer essas palavras ousadas, que o marido não tinha gosta do. Sentiu-o enrijecer-se sob si. Seus braços a cingiram com mais força.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, Isabella disse:

— Sei que não posso permitir ou não, mas não posso crer que farias uma crueldade dessas. Certamente é brincadeira tua! — Sua voz saiu baixa e esperançosamente sincera. Ela ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ele, passando o dedo na ruga da sua testa causada pelo aborrecimento.

— Sendo guardiã dele agora, sinto-me responsável, e como ele é tão mais jovem que eu...

— Isabella — Edward pronunciou seu nome como se fosse um suspiro. — Eu sou o guardião do garoto, agora que sou teu marido, e também serei seu suserano no futuro. Agora, que bobagem é essa que disseste do rei? Devias orgulhar-te por teu irmão ir trabalhar na Corte dele. Não sabes que isso é uma honra que estou lhe concedendo? — Ele tirou a mão dela da sua testa e a segurou contra seu peito. O toque dela exercia um efeito perturbador sobre seus sentidos, e ele precisava estar lúcido ao lidar com sua esposa rebelde.

Isabella concordou para ganhar tempo, enquanto procurava uma forma de fazê-lo entender sua posição.

— Que histórias ouviste sobre Volturi? — indagou ele, com leve interesse. Ele a puxou para si outra vez, e começou a esfregar-lhe os braços para livrá-los dos arrepios.

— Ele tem um gênio terrível e não perdoa nada — disse Isabella. — Não quero que meu irmãozinho fique em um lugar onde tenha de aturar esse tipo de coisa. Ele já passou por sofrimento demais.

— Há quem diga que eu tenho um gênio horrível, Isabella; e, no entanto, não pareces ter medo. — Ele conteve o riso ao dizer isso, gos tando, no fundo, de ela jamais ter demonstrado medo por ele.

— Mas eles não te conhecem como eu te conheço — gaguejou Isabella — e tu és responsável. Disseste isso tu mesmo. Mas o rei Volturi...

— Sim? — incentivou-a Edward quando viu que ela não terminou a frase. — o rei Volturi, o quê?

— Não ouviste falar da cidade de La Push? — sussurrou Isabella. Ela fechou os olhos e esperou a resposta do marido.

— Ah, La Push. Mas isso foi há muito tempo, quando Volturi era moço, precipitado e louco para merecer o título ao qual tinha direito— explicou Edward.

— Então foi verdade mesmo? Ele enlouqueceu quando um idiota o chamou de bastardo e cortou os pés e as mãos de sessenta homens? Isso é verdade?

— Não é não — corrigiu Edward, e Isabella sentiu uma onda de alívio. — Foram trinta e dois, não sessenta.

— Como? Então ele fez mesmo essa coisa horrorosa? — Ela ficou tão chocada que quase caiu do colo do marido, tanto pela revelação de que a história era mesmo verdade quanto pela naturalidade com que o marido lhe confirmou isso. Ora, ele agia como se eles estivessem falando de frangos ou coelhos em vez de homens.

— Foi há muito tempo — respondeu Edward dando de ombros. — Ele agora já sabe se controlar melhor.

— Deus seja louvado — resmungou Isabella. — E tu deixarias o pequeno Emmet aos cuidados dele?

— Não te preocupes tanto assim. Esperaremos até o menino ser mais velho, e aí decidirei o que deve ser feito. Que idade tem ele agora?

— Quatro anos. — Isabella mentiu num impulso, achando que ele podia até acreditar, pois seu irmão era baixinho.

— Parece que ele tem é sete — disse Edward. — Não mintas para mim nunca.

— Não menti, só exagerei — respondeu Isabella. Ela recostou-se nele outra vez, o alto de sua cabeça logo abaixo do seu queixo, e teve uma idéia de repente. — Ele poderia morar conosco. Poderíamos ensinar-lhe tanta coisa, não é, Edward? — disse ela, na esperança de acariciar o ego dele para que compartilhasse seu raciocínio. — Seria uma honra para ele ser seu pajem, pois és um...

— Já basta — gemeu Edward. — Teu elogio é interesseiro, esposa. Não sou tão simplório assim que não perceba o que pretendes. Prometi aguardar algum tempo antes de tomar minha decisão. E por enquanto deves conformar-te com isso.

— Como queiras — respondeu Isabella reservada. Ele não lhe podia ver o rosto, portanto perdeu seu sorriso de vitória. Mas como era fácil lidar com ele, concluiu ela. Ele é mesmo um homem razoável.

— E agora talvez te sintas inclinado a conversar comigo sobre Alec? — perguntou baixinho.

— Não pretendo estragar nossa agradável manhã — disse Edward com um suspiro.

— Mas prometeste me contar o que planejaste, e eu depositei em ti minha confiança. Não tentei matar meu tio. Cumpri minha palavra _recordou Isabella ao marido.

— Mesmo assim, estás tão dócil e carinhosa que não queria... muito bem... eu te direi, e te zangarás. É teu direito saber...

— Estás procrastinando, Edward — disse Isabella. Ela se virou nos braços dele e pôs as mãos sobre os lados de seu rosto. — Vou conti nuar a ser carinhosa, pois não há como eu ser de outro jeito contigo. E eu sempre terei fé em ti — sussurrou ela. Era verdade, ela admitiu com um meneio da cabeça que confiava no marido. Ele era um homem honesto.

Edward leu a verdade nos olhos dela e produziu um grunhido gutural. Afastou-lhe as mãos na esperança de que esse gesto evitasse o calor que já estava nascendo entre eles.

— Eu poderia agir contando com três possibilidades — disse. — A primeira, é claro, era a mais simples e talvez aquela que aprovarias: matar Alec e acabar com isso tudo. Entretanto — disse em voz mais alta, quando viu que ela estava para interromper —, desta forma não saberia se ele agiu sozinho. Ambos concordamos que ele não é inteligente o bastante para planejar um ataque como aquele, e portanto sabemos que há pelo menos uma outra pessoa que é tão responsável quanto ele envol vida no crime. Portanto, eu eliminei a primeira possibilidade.

— Por que simplesmente não obrigaste Alec a te contar o que querias saber? — indagou Isabella.

— Se soubesses que se admitisses que eras culpada de um crime tu serias executada, não procurarias permanecer calada? — perguntou Edward. Não esperou a resposta dela, mas continuou paciente. — Ele conhece minha reputação. Não, ele nunca teria admitido que tomou parte nisso, nem mesmo sob tortura.

— E a segunda possibilidade? — indagou Isabella, franzindo o cenho.

— Levar o assunto a Volturi e pedir o julgamento de Alec. Isabella já estava sacudindo a cabeça antes de Edward explicar.

Ele a deteve com as mãos e disse:

— Não escolhi essa possibilidade por dois motivos. Por um lado, não desejo levar meus problemas a meu suserano. É meu dever resolver as questões dos meus vassalos. Volturi anda muito ocupado ultima mente — disse —, tentando conservar a paz em seu reino e também em sua família. Está passando por um momento difícil — acrescentou. — E em segundo lugar, há a chance de Alec e seus amigos e testemu nhas convencerem o rei de que ele nada teve que ver com os assassinatos da tua família. Então seríamos obrigados a aceitar que ele fosse o guar dião do menino. È um risco que não desejo correr.

— Mas o rei te daria ouvidos — argumentou Isabella. — Embo ra eu admire tua decisão de não levar o problema a ele — apressou-se a acrescentar, caso ela o irritasse. Ele estava lhe dando o máximo de informações possível, e ela não desejava interromper seu raciocínio. — Alec merece a morte, mas não nas mãos do rei — ela não pôde deixar de acrescentar.

— Isabella — Edward disse o nome dela com um suspiro fatigado. — Só tens um objetivo e não sei do que estás falando. O rei não anda condenando ninguém à morte ultimamente.

— Não entendi, admito — respondeu Isabella, franzindo a testa.

— O que ele faz quando alguém é considerado culpado de algum crime terrível, se não manda executá-lo? — perguntou com uma lógica simples.

— Ele acha que execução não é punição; e desde o conde Waltheof, não condena ninguém à morte.

— Então o que ele faz? — insistiu Isabella. — Perdoa-os e solta-os para que possam cometer mais crimes?

— Longe disso — respondeu Edward. — Seus métodos são tão severos quanto a morte, no meu modo de pensar. E o costume cortar os membros deles ou arrancar-lhes os olhos. As vezes o castigo mata o culpado, outras vezes não, mas desconfio que eles mesmos acabam desejando a morte.

Isabella estremeceu. Depois tratou de voltar ao assunto sobre o qual desejava falar.

— E a terceira opção?

— Aguardar. Já resolvi não fazer nada por enquanto. — Ele pegou as mãos dela prevendo sua reação.

Isabella franziu o cenho, mas não reagiu de nenhuma outra for ma. Certamente ele continuaria, daria mais alguma explicação, pensou.

Edward esperou a explosão, ficando surpreso e um tanto aliviado quando notou que ela não aconteceu. Ele não queria discutir com ela. Sorriu para ela e lhe beijou a testa.

— Vejo que estás aprendendo a ter paciência, esposa, o que me agrada — elogiou-a. — E agora te contarei o resto do meu plano.

Isabella não desfez a expressão intrigada, mas concordou, incentivando-o com seu olhar atento a continuar. Ela queria entender e con cordar com ele, encontrar paz e também se vingar; descobriu que pôr o fardo da punição nas mãos dele não era tão difícil.

— O soldado que indicaste ontem à noite, sabes? — começou ele, com uma pergunta, antes que ela pudesse reagir. — Ele também teve permissão de partir. Um de meus homens, depois de completar seus qua renta dias de serviços para mim, seguiu com o grupo de Alec. Ele me comunicou que tinha terminado de me prestar serviços e que precisava de mais dinheiro. Prestará atenção em tudo que acontecer e me contará tudo que descobrir.

— Por que simplesmente não obrigaste o soldado a te contar a verdade? — indagou Isabella.

— Estás sugerindo que eu o torture, minha doce esposa? — inda gou ele sorrindo.

— Não me venha com teus sorrisos, Edward. Normalmente não sou uma pessoa tão vingativa. Mas não estavas lá, não os viste, não testemunhaste o que fizeram. Não estava insinuando que torturasses o ho mem, só que o obrigasse a te contar...

— Tens razão. Isso não é motivo para sorriso. — Ele a puxou de volta para seus braços e a apertou. Era o mais perto que tinha chegado de pedir perdão, e decidiu que ela ia precisar se conformar. Ele não podia lhe dar mais do que isso.

— Aceito tuas desculpas — disse Isabella. Sua expressão ainda era séria. Edward começou a lhe dizer que ele não tinha exatamente pedido desculpas, mas resolveu não continuar. Ela certamente torceria suas palavras, pensou com certa admiração.

Ela estava olhando direto nos olhos dele, e Edward leu a aceitação inocente dela neles. Ela me deu sua lealdade sem questionamentos, sem discutir muito. E, com a graça de Deus, não a decepcionarei. Em tão pouco tempo ela virou meu mundo de cabeça para baixo apenas com sua existência; aceitarei a responsabilidade que ela me confia, assim como já a aceitei como esposa. Edward recusou-se a ponderar sobre os motivos desses sentimentos, sabendo que, se o fizesse, precisaria admitir que as emoções que agora sentia há muito tempo julgara terem morrido.

— Mas qual seu plano para Alec? — insistiu ela.

— Eu te contei — disse Edward. — Vou esperar.

— Edward, estou tentando entender teu raciocínio — disse Isabella aborrecida. — Todavia conseguir que expliques as coisas de modo que eu fique satisfeita é o mesmo que tentar arrancar um dente sem dor, juro.

Edward sentiu que havia lhe contado o suficiente. Por enquanto ele tinha decidido que deixaria Alec em paz. Ela não precisaria saber que ele estava preparando uma armadilha para o outro, e quando a arapuca se fechasse, Alec ia ser citado como cúmplice. Era cedo demais para contar a ela. Ela ia precisar esperar.

— Tem um pouco mais de paciência — procurou acalmá-la. — As provas irão...

— Irão o quê? — disse Isabella, fazendo força para livrar-se do abraço dele. — Surgir na tua frente feito flores de primavera? — Ficando de pé, ela lhe deu as costas. — Podem se passar anos antes de se encon trarem essas provas, a menos que as procures. Estás depositando todas as tuas esperanças em um só homem, esse soldado que despachaste com os homens de Alec. E não basta. Fiz uma promessa, sim — gritou — um voto de vingar minha família, e vou até o fim.

— Não farás nada — ordenou Edward. Ele ficou de pé num pulo e agarrou-a pelos ombros. — Vais me dar tua palavra. Deixa isso comigo.

— Ele tinha voltado a gritar, enfurecido pela segunda vez em apenas uma manhã. Era mais do que qualquer homem podia tolerar, concluiu. Ela teria de saber qual era seu lugar em tudo isso.

— Não darei palavra nenhuma. — O desafio dela foi como uma acha de lenha seca jogada sobre as fagulhas de fúria do rapaz, e uma explosão era o único resultado possível.

— Darás sim — berrou ele — e também vais ficar sem comida nem água até entenderes isso. — A forma pela qual ela o enfrentava, suas mãozinhas cerradas descansando nos quadris, ao mesmo tempo o assombrava e o irritava. O alto da cabeça dela mal lhe chegava aos om bros, mas mesmo assim ela achou que ia poder obrigá-lo a fazer o que ela achava que devia ser feito.

Ele a puxou com força para seus braços, e praticamente a jogou em cima da égua.

Isabella fez força para soltar-se e, quando conseguiu, olhou direto para a frente.

— Então logo ficarás viúvo, meu senhor — gritou ela. Sua voz tremia de convicção. — Vou morrer de fome antes de te prometer o que não posso cumprir. Eu, quando dou minha palavra, a cumpro.

— Tens a audácia de insinuar que não cumpro minhas promessas? — perguntou Edward com outro urro que fez a égua da moça empinar-se de medo.

Ele logo perderá a voz se continuar a gritar comigo, pensou ela, e aí resolveu que não seria tão terrível assim. Seria bom ele perder a voz como penitência, o que daria aos seus ouvidos um certo alívio.

— Eu desafiaria um homem a um duelo por pronunciar palavras tão tolas.

— Então me desafia — retrucou Isabella.

— Basta! Não fala mais comigo — disse ele. — E nunca mais tornes a levantar a voz quando te dirigires a mim!

Não faças isso, não faças aquilo... ele dá ordens o tempo todo e já estou cansada disso. Não é compreensivo, não entende meus sentimen tos. Não, pensou desesperada, ele não consegue entender meu tormento, senão não exigiria que eu esperasse.

Edward deu um palmada no lombo da égua e passou a segui-la. Isabella não olhou para trás sequer uma vez no caminho para o castelo. Preciso encontrar alguma coisa que eu possa fazer, pensou ela tentando imaginar um plano. Alguma coisa... alguém a quem eu possa recorrer.

* * *

Bom gente desculpa, eu não tava conseguindo postar ontem nem anteontem e só consegui agora.

Espero que tenham gostado do cap, ele é totalmente Beward. E não se preocupem apesar de estranho ele acaba é assim mesmo.

Mais tarde eu posto o próximo pra vocês, prometo.

Comentem, bjus.


	10. Chapter 10

Livro pertence a Julie Garwood e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Todos tentaram interferir. Até mesmo os servos. Edward pensou exasperado que deveria estar contrariado diante da desobediência da esposa, mas descobriu que não estava.

Passaram-se duas semanas sombrias, e Edward estava pronto para declarar uma trégua — sim, ele admitia, sem vergonha nenhuma, a sua derrota. Iria gostar de ver, nem que fosse de relance, um sorriso no belo rosto da mulher.

Todos os seus pensamentos estavam voltados para ela, percebeu ao entrar no salão. Vários serviçais tratavam de limpar a área, e dois de seus cavaleiros leais se encontravam sentados, bebendo de copos à mesa. Ele foi até eles, sentou-se na cadeira que usava quando assumia o papel de juiz, ao lado da lareira, e esperou. Estava acostumado ao que estava sucedendo em torno dele, e sentou-se ali sem expressão, até todos terem saído da sala para desempenhar tarefas das quais tinham acabado de se lembrar. Sim, até mesmo meus cavaleiros me abandonam, pensou Edward. Mas ele estava sorrindo; sabia o motivo para o desaparecimento deles. Eles o temiam. Era verdade, e isso não o desagradava. Era verdade que ele explodia de vez em quando... mas que homem, levado ao limite da sua tolerância, não explodiria? perguntou-se.

Não importava, disse a si mesmo. Estava acostumado a ficar só. Era seu jeito... de criança criada entre os guerreiros temperados pelas batalhas, e agora como senhor feudal — tendo acima de si apenas Volturi, que era o seu suserano, é claro.

Mas não estava só nem mesmo agora, no salão vazio e silencioso. Ela estava sempre presente. Ela me persegue, resmungou Edward revoltado.

Não conseguia entender isso, esse calabouço no qual ela o trancafiara. Quando pequeno, tinha aprendido a criar resistência, evitando a necessidade excessiva de comida e água; quando escudeiro, tinha enfren tado as noites geladas de inverno, tudo durante curtos períodos, mas longos o suficiente para aprender a disciplinar seu corpo. Mas como se disciplinar contra Isabella? viu-se perguntando. A que tipo de exercício ele poderia recorrer para conseguir essa disciplina?

Apoiou a testa na mão e fechou os olhos. Já estava cansado de brigar com a esposa, embora eles mal houvessem trocado uma palavra desde a discussão na floresta. A não ser à noite, quando seus corpos se encontra vam, só nessa hora eles conversavam. Ele se lembrou daquela primeira noi te, depois de sua discussão, tanto com orgulho arrogante quanto com um pouco de vergonha. Ele não tinha obrigado a mulher a ceder, sabia que jamais poderia obrigá-la, mas também não tinha sido gentil com ela.

Vê-la inflamou-o quando ele foi para a cama. Tinha se permitido uns copos de cerveja além da conta, mas ainda estava lúcido. Ela pensou que ele estivesse bêbado, e ele não desmentiu.

Ela estava de pé no meio do quarto, mas, ao ver o desejo nos olhos do marido, começou a recuar devagar até não conseguir dar mais nenhum outro passo.

— Tu me espreitas como um pantera — sussurrou ela. — E não gosto disso.

— Então agora me comparas a uma pantera, quando esta manhã eu era teu leão — Edward disse, com a fala enrolada, quando começou a despir-se. — Tens fixação por animais, esposa — disse. Seu olhar jamais se desviou da boca da mulher, pois Deus era testemunha de que estava fascinado pelo bico que os lábios dela formavam agora, lembrando-o da magia do seu toque.

Isabella umedeceu o lábio inferior com a ponta da língua. Esta va nervosa, fechando o roupão para defender-se do olhar agressivo do marido.

— Não quero que me toques — disse ela, tentando mostrar repulsa e sabendo que não estava conseguindo. Cada poro do seu corpo estava começando a tremer de expectativa pelo toque dele, mas ele não ia saber disso, ia? — Não quero...

— Não me importa o que queres — resmungou Edward. Estava a apenas alguns centímetros dela, agora, completamente nu, as mãos nos quadris. — Tira as roupas, esposa, senão as arrancarei do teu corpo. Eu te quero.

Isabella pensou em recusar, mas, pelo olhar decidido do marido, sabia que seria inútil. Era sua esposa, recordou-se, quando começou a despir a camisola. Era seu dever. Dever, sim, pensou, mas ele não desfru tará muito do ato, jurou consigo.

Deixou a camisola cair ao chão e ficou na mesma postura dele, com as mãos nos quadris, a cabeça inclinada para trás, em desafio.

— És muito arrogante, um bruto sem escrúpulos, mas és meu ma rido e não vou negar-te o que é direito teu. Mas veja bem, Edward, não terás um pingo de prazer com o ato conjugal esta noite, pois eu me recuso a reagir a tuas carícias. Compreendeste? — perguntou ela. Seus seios empinaram-se durante seu discurso exaltado e diante da expressão severa do homem.

Ele a surpreendeu jogando a cabeça para trás e rindo até as lágri mas lhe escorrerem dos olhos. Ele certamente estava bêbado, pensou ela enojada. Como podia dar-lhe uma lição se ele estava bêbado demais para entender?

— Creio que tens razão, esposa. Não sentiremos um pingo de pra zer. Quando eu te toco, um "pingo" é a última palavra que se deve usar para definir nossas emoções. — Ele não lhe deu tempo para reagir a suas palavras e a ergueu, apertando-a contra seu corpo, sentindo-a arquejar ao contato íntimo, e riu de novo. — Então, não vais reagir a mim esta noite? — perguntou, incrédulo.

— Não vou não — sussurrou Isabella em voz trêmula enquanto o marido ia lhe dando uma sucessão de beijos molhados pelo lado do pescoço. Ela viu que precisava agarrar-se em seus braços musculosos para poder ficar de pé. A língua dele, acariciando a área sensível na base do pescoço dela, já estava obrigando-a a soltar gemidos guturais. Ela foi capaz de continuar de pé rígida, entre seus braços, até as mãos do mari do deslizarem por suas costas e começarem a lhe massagear as nádegas. Quando ela começou a se derreter como manteiga contra ele, ele a puxou com violência contra seu membro, rijo de desejo, massageando a maciez dela contra seu corpo.

— Vais me suplicar para eu te possuir — sussurrou ele, erguendo-lhe a cabeça à força para beijá-la. Sua boca lhe abafou os protestos, sua língua invadiu-lhe a boca, buscando a língua dela.

Isabella instintivamente começou a sugar e a puxar a língua dele, e ficou feliz ao ouvi-lo gemer.

Ele a ergueu bem alto nos braços e a levou para a cama, onde a deitou de barriga para baixo, deitando-se por cima dela. Ela pensou que ele ia sufocá-la antes de ele se erguer e começar a beijar suas costas de cima até embaixo. Quando ele atingiu a base da coluna dela, Isabella já estava amarfanhando as cobertas com ambas as mãos e gemendo de sofreguidão. Edward meteu uma das mãos entre suas pernas e começou a atiçar o fogo que estava aumentando dentro de Isabella.

— Diga que me quer — exigiu ele. Seus dedos eram impiedosos, e Isabella teria lhe dito qualquer coisa para que ele interrompesse o doce tormento que causava.

— Sim, Edward — arquejou ela, os dedos dele lhe invadindo a quentura — Eu te quero. — Ela gemia. Tentou rolar para tomá-lo nos braços e recebê-lo em seu corpo, mas Edward evitou que fizesse isso. Ajoelhou-se entre suas pernas e lhe ergueu os quadris.

— Repete — exigiu ele, sua voz áspera.

— Eu te quero — gritou Isabella. — Por favor, Edward — suplicou ela sem se importar mais por estar implorando.

Edward grunhiu de satisfação e penetrou-a rápido, preenchendo-a completamente. Isabella começou a soluçar de prazer, seus olhos fe chados pelo êxtase que aumentava. Ela estava quase atingindo o clímax quando Edward parou, virou-a de barriga para cima, e puxou-a para seus braços. Beijou-a profundamente, com avidez, antes de cair na cama com ela nos braços. Depois se deitou de costas e puxou-a para cima de si. Isabella beijava-o sem parar, gemendo contra ele, quando ele uma vez mais a penetrou. Ela se jogou para trás, a princípio devagar, depois aumentando a velocidade, até que uma explosão de sentidos a fez gritar o nome do marido, soluçando. Ele respondeu a seu chama do, arqueando-se contra ela com uma força que lhe penetrou a alma. Segurou-a com toda a força contra si, com as mãos em seus quadris, os tremores do êxtase envolvendo a ambos. Seus olhares encontraram-se e não se desviaram mais, e não havia vitória na expressão de Edward, nem submissão na de Isabella; não, havia apenas algo maravilhoso, compartilhado por ambos.

Isabella fechou devagar os olhos e se deixou cair sobre o peito dele, que subia e descia por causa de sua respiração rápida, e tentou organizar os pensamentos. Foi difícil. Tudo continuava intenso. Seus sentidos estavam ainda apurados, mas inundados de estímulos. O odor almiscarado do amor entre eles permeava-lhe o corpo, tornando árdua qualquer atividade que não fosse suspirar de aceitação. Mesmo a vela, lançando um brilho dourado em seus corpos cintilantes, parecia carre gada de erotismo.

Por favor, Edward, não rias de mim, nem te gabes, suplicou sem di zer palavras. Viu que estava acariciando-lhe os pêlos do peito e parou.

— Toda vez é como a primeira — sussurrou ela contra sua pele, e aí desejou não ter revelado seus pensamentos. A respiração dele voltou a ser mais lenta, e havia a possibilidade de ele adormecer em breve. Talvez não a recordasse de seu desafio e sua óbvia vitória.

— Não, amor, cada vez é sempre melhor — disse a voz dele, rouca. Sua mão começou a tocar a coxa de Isabella a esmo e a acariciá-la. — Olha para mim, Isabella — ordenou. — Diz-me se te machuquei.

Isabella apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e fitou-o bem fundo nos olhos. Lutou contra a vontade de inclinar-se para a frente e beijá-lo uma vez mais.

— Não me machucaste — disse baixinho.

As mãos dele lhe afagaram os cabelos, afastando-os do rosto antes de lhe emoldurarem com uma ternura tão excruciante que os olhos de Isabella encheram-se de lágrimas. Ele se aproximou dela e lhe deposi tou um beijo cálido e suave nos lábios entreabertos. — O que temos... essa coisa entre nós... seria blasfêmia usá-la como arma para nos ferir mos. Nunca tentarás me negar o que é meu — disse ele. Em sua voz não havia raiva, só uma carícia delicada quando ele continuou: — E nunca te negarei o que pertence a ti.

— Mas Edward — murmurou Isabella por sua vez — como podes...

— Qualquer escaramuça entre nós cessa na porta do quarto, esposa.

— E recomeça com a aurora todos os dias? — perguntou ela, inca paz de evitar que a tristeza transparecesse em sua voz.

— Se desejares — reconheceu Edward.

Isabella não conseguiu encontrar resposta. Fechou os olhos e en costou-lhe a face no peito. As palavras dele a confundiam. Talvez, pensou com um bocejo, talvez à luz do dia ela fosse capaz de entender melhor o que se passava.

Edward tinha absoluta certeza de que, na manhã seguinte, depois de ele exigir que nenhum dos dois se negasse ao outro na privacidade do quarto, sua dócil esposa lhe pediria as desculpas que ele tinha exigido. Dócil! Ah, riu Edward em voz alta, certamente essa palavra não era a melhor para descrever a esposa. Ela, afinal, tivera a temeridade de não lhe pedir desculpas quando ele lhe solicitou que o fizesse. Ele sacudiu a cabeça ao se lembrar da audácia dela indo à janela e apontando para o sol. Ah, mas como ela o enfureceu! E a princípio essa raiva o deixou imune. Ele trancou Isabella no quarto e ordenou que não lhe levassem comida nem água... e proibiu as visitas. E todos pareceram inclinados a obedecer a ele, pensou, sorrindo consigo mesmo, mais provavelmente achando que a briga entre marido e mulher acabaria à noite.

Mas não acabou, é claro, e a interferência começou no dia seguin te, sutil a princípio, e depois mais óbvia até para o mais ignorante dos homens. Edward ia ao quarto e encontrava a porta destrancada. Apa recia comida misteriosamente no quarto em bandejas que ninguém se lembrava de ter trazido. Mas sua esposa não comia nem bebia nada. No terceiro dia, o próprio Edward já estava tentando incentivá-la. E no final do quarto dia, ordenou que ela comesse.

— Não quero que morras aos meus pés — lembrava-se de ter dito a ela. E quando ela ergueu uma sobrancelha curiosa, ele tinha resmungado que gostava do avô dela e de seu irmãozinho, e não queria entristecer nenhum dos dois.

Foi aí que ele inventou outra coisa para pô-la na linha, e pensou que ia mesmo funcionar. E com outras talvez funcionasse, disse a si mesmo. Mas não com Isabella. Ela era diferente de qualquer outra! Os rolos de tecido fino passaram despercebidos, e a costureira precisou lhe pedir que a trouxesse para experimentar os vestidos novos. Ele, é claro, tinha feito isso, mais furioso consigo mesmo do que com ela. Conhece teu adversário! O problema, nesse caso, admitiu Edward, era que ele não sabia o que Isabella pensava tão bem quanto gostaria: e, na verdade, não queria que ela fosse sua adversária.

— Com tua permissão, Edward, gostaria de trocar umas palavras contigo. — A interrupção trouxe Edward de volta ao presente. Olhando para cima, viu o avô de Isabella, Carlisle, parado diante dele.

— Não produzes ruído nenhum ao andar, pareces um caçador — elogiou Edward. — Não te ouvi chegar.

— Estavas distraído? — indagou Carlisle, sorrindo como quem sabe das coisas.

— Estava sim — admitiu Edward.

— Sem dúvida, pensando em minha neta — declarou o avô com toda a certeza, e fez um gesto de quem não acreditou quando Edward começou a protestar. — Já chega, Edward. Comportas-te como uma criança neste particular.

Edward ficou tão perplexo com o comentário de seu novo amigo, que só conseguiu sacudir a cabeça.

— Arrisca-te muito ao dizer coisas impensadas assim, Carlisle — disse irritado.

Mas o avô não se deixou impressionar pela ameaça velada.

— Bobagem, Edward. Não me arrisco nada. Tu é que arriscas tudo. — Ele puxou um banco para mais perto — sem permissão, se gundo Edward notou — e sentou-se diante do suserano. Levou muito tempo a ajeitar as pernas compridas diante dele, e só quando já estava em uma posição confortável foi que olhou de novo para o Lorde. — Ela herdou sua teimosia do lado do pai, sabes — disse ele, dando um sorriso escancarado.

Edward viu-se rindo.

— Ela é assim mesmo — reconheceu. — Não posso lhe dar o que ela quer, Carlisle, ainda não. E por causa disso ela não confia em mim.

— Ela pensa que não estás interessado — disse o avô. Era a pri meira vez em duas semanas que Edward falava sobre a esposa, e Carlisle ficou bastante satisfeito. Parecia que seu genro-neto estava querendo fa zer as pazes.

— Como ela pode pensar que não me interesso! Cheguei a chamá-la de "amor" uma noite. Foi na hora da paixão, verdade, mas mesmo assim, foi um... reconhecimento da ternura que sinto por ela. É a única mulher que eu...

Carlisle estava tentando prender o riso a todo custo.

— Fala com ela e usa palavras mais ternas. Explica tua posição — aconselhou.

— Não falarei — a seca recusa não expressava raiva. — Não pre ciso explicar nada — argumentou ele. — Ela terá de aprender a ser paciente. É assim que funciona.

— E de onde herdaste tua teimosia, do lado da tua mãe ou do teu pai? — indagou o avô de Isabella sorrindo.

Edward pareceu surpreso com aquela pergunta.

— Nenhum dos dois — disse ele. — Não me lembro dos meus pais.

— Isso explica tua confusão a respeito dos sentimentos dela — disse Carlisle com toda a calma. — Mas eu lhe digo, Edward: aprendi com o passar dos anos que reprovamos nos outros o que existe em nós mesmos.

Edward ficou de pé e quase tropeçou nos pés de Carlisle.

— Vamos dar uma volta juntos, explica-me esse teu enigma.

O velho e altivo homem concordou e seguiu Edward até o lado de fora. Só voltou a falar quando estavam no pátio em direção ao extremo sul da propriedade.

— Sois dois teimosos, não resta dúvida — disse o avô. Imitou o jeito de andar de Edward, também unindo as mãos às costas, enquanto ambos subiam a suave ladeira. — Edward, és mais velho e mais forte, tanto no corpo quanto no espírito, e portanto devias tomar a iniciativa de pedir perdão. Ensina a ela o que esperas com brandura e com palavras delicadas, senão vais perdê-la.

— E será que a tenho para que isso aconteça? — Edward pergun tou quase sem pensar.

— Ah, meu filho, tens sim — disse Carlisle. Sorriu consigo mesmo e pensou: eles não sabem ainda que se amam, e esse é o problema dos dois. Estão se protegendo um contra o outro. — Desde o momento em que ela pronunciou o sim, ela se tornou tua.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça e apertou o passo.

— Estás enganado — resmungou. Quando viu que Carlisle nada respondia, Edward olhou de relance para ele e prosseguiu: — Ela sem pre fala do grande amor que existia entre a mãe e o pai. Nunca vi tal amor, nem mesmo entre Volture e Matilda, que Deus a tenha. — Lançando um outro olhar demorado a Carlisle, disse depois: — Cheguei a pensar que Isabella tinha inventado essa história. Nenhum casal ia se deixar ficar tão apegado assim um ao outro... tão vulnerável. É tolice.

— Eles não tiveram escolha — declarou Carlisle. — Mas não acon teceu da noite para o dia, como minha neta talvez acredite. Seu rei casou minha filha com Charlie para obter Forks, e posso lhe dar teste munho do fato de que os dois recém-casados brigavam feito leão e tigre no começo. Minha filha fugiu duas vezes de casa — disse Carlisle rindo. — Até levou as filhas com ela!

— Conta-me essa história — pediu Edward. Viu-se sorrindo pre sunçoso ao pensar no que Carlisle estava lhe revelando, e imaginar se Isabella conhecia esses detalhes da vida de seus pais.

— Charlie tinha duas menininhas com uma aparência de dar dó — começou ele. — Pareciam órfãs, apesar do fino guarda-roupa, com uma tristeza nos olhos que partia o coração mais duro. Eram pouco mais que bebês quando a mãe morreu, e aí foram levadas de um lugar onde conhe ciam tudo para um lar frio em Forks. Minha filha levou só um mês para corrigir aquela situação. A primeira vez em que ela fugiu do marido foi para minha casa, em Londres, e a transformação que ocorreu com as me nininhas foi assombrosa. Ela as amava, e sendo criadas por ela, vicejaram.

— Mas o que Charlie fez? — perguntou Edward.

— Bom, naturalmente ele veio buscá-la — respondeu Carlisle. — Usou as filhas como desculpa para não espancá-la. Amava-a desde o início, mas era teimoso demais para admitir isso.

Edward parou de repente e virou-se para Carlisle.

— Não entendo por que não o odiavas. Ele levou o que era teu e te expulsou da vida de tua filha.

— Antes eu não gostava dele, admito — respondeu Carlisle. — Mas aí vi minha filha com as duas menininhas dele. Ela virou protetora delas. Vi também como Charlie olhava para ela e percebi o amor em seus olhos. Eu lhe disse que o mataria se ele a magoasse, e em vez de se zangar com minha ameaça, ele concordou que eu devia mesmo fazer isso. Deu-me sua palavra de que a respeitaria e a protegeria, e a cumpriu até a morte.

Edward tentou lembrar-se de como era Charlie, mas a imagem era vaga.

— Ele era humilde, meio calado, pelo que me lembro.

— Era feliz.

— Como eu também era — replicou Edward. — Até sua neta surgir em minha vida. Vou acabar com esse caos, Carlisle, e as coisas voltarão ao normal.

Carlisle viu que já tinha falado o suficiente. Concordou e saiu de perto de Edward. Daria a ele tempo para absorver o que eles tinham discutido, e aí o cutucaria outra vez. O papel de apaziguador era novo para o avô de Isabella, e ele viu-se bastante sedento depois de todo aquele esforço. Apressou o passo para conseguir um bom copo de cerveja fria. Talvez pudesse desafiar Jasper para outro jogo de xadrez, pensou sorrindo de expectativa.

Edward ficou parado onde estava, refletindo no que Carlisle lhe dissera. Endireitou os ombros e seguiu em outra direção, as mãos uma vez mais unidas às costas, ao circundar a lateral da fortaleza.

O pequeno Emmet cumprimentou-o de longe, e Edward fez uma pausa. Viu o menininho correr para ele, segurando uma lança pequena nos braços. O avô tinha feito o brinquedo na noite anterior.

— O que estás fazendo? — perguntou ele, no que considerava um tom agradável.

— Vou aprender a atacar o boneco — gritou o menino.

— E quem vai te ensinar esse exercício? — indagou Edward sorrindo.

— James — disse Emmet, apontando para o escudeiro que ago ra vinha contornando o forte, puxando o cavalo pelas rédeas. — Estás vendo o que ele fez?

Edward olhou para onde Emmet apontava. Ali, enfiada no chão, estava uma estaca de um metro e cinqüenta. No alto estava uma tábua atravessada, tendo pendurado em uma ponta um boneco de palha imitan do um cavaleiro e na outra um saco de areia. O objetivo do exercício era enfiar a lança no cavaleiro de palha, mas com firmeza e rapidez, senão o saco de areia balançava a tempo de derrubar o cavaleiro da sela. O trei namento com o boneco de palha era um exercício que os escudeiros mais velhos preferiam, e perigoso demais para alguém tão pequeno quanto a criança diante de Edward.

— Hoje — recomendou ele — só olharás. E talvez amanhã possas sentar-te na sela, na frente de James, enquanto ele pratica esse exercício — declarou Edward.

James montou no cavalo nesse momento e mostrou a Emmet como se fazia o exercício. O menino ficou tão impressionado que deixou a lança cair e aplaudiu, aprovando.

— Faz de novo — gritou, correndo mais para perto do escudeiro — faz de novo.

James, vendo que contava com a total atenção do seu senhor, obede ceu prontamente. Estava louco para mostrar ao senhor como era rápido e ha bilidoso. Virou o cavalo e partiu na direção do alvo, brandindo a lança como um machado. Seu objetivo era a área do peito, mas em seu entusiasmo ele calculou mal, e a lança partiu o pedaço de palha logo abaixo do capacete, fa zendo o boneco cair no chão e deixando a cabeça ficar pendurada na tábua.

James ficou mortificado. Mostrar uma falta de precisão dessas diante de seu Lorde era humilhante. Ele começou a pedir desculpas pela mira ruim, mas parou ao olhar para o menino. O que viu o deixou petri ficado. Só conseguiu ficar parado olhando. E aí o grito saiu da garganta do rapazinho, ferindo o ar como o uivo de uma alma penada, um som tão devastador que James foi obrigado a tapar os ouvidos para evitar que o tormento lhe avassalasse a alma.

Edward foi o primeiro a reagir. Correu até o menino, virou-o para lhe olhar o rosto. A angústia que viu nele lhe causou dor no coração.

O garoto tornou a gritar várias vezes, mas Edward só conseguia abraçá-lo com força. Não era um consolo eficaz, ele sabia, pois o menino não parecia reconhecer que estava sendo abraçado.

Jasper veio correndo, com Carlisle atrás dele, na direção dos dois. Edward fez sinal a eles de que tudo estava bem e ergueu a criança no colo. O grito então enfraqueceu, e o menino começou a soluçar. Ele estava exausto por causa do choque e descansou a cabeça no ombro de Edward, as mãozinhas agarrando-o enquanto enfrentava as lembranças que tinham acabado de voltar:

— Minha mamãezinha — soluçou.

— Agora estás seguro, Emmet. Seguro — Edward cantarolava, enquanto acariciava as costas do menino. Suas palavras o acalmaram, e os soluços de partir o coração pararam.

Tanto Jasper quanto Carlisle saíram do caminho de Edward quan do ele passou ainda com o menino no colo. Pretendia levar o garoto até sua irmã.

E aí Isabella apareceu. Ela veio correndo na direção deles, com uma expressão que entristeceu Edward tanto quanto a aflição do me nino. Ela parou ao ver que eles vinham em sua direção, embora ainda estivesse apavorada.

Edward foi capaz de dizer, pela forma como ela olhava para as costas do irmão, que achava que ele tinha se machucado, e sacudiu a cabeça, dizendo baixinho:

— Ele se lembrou.

Isabella o ouviu. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, e ela confir mou que tinha compreendido, estendendo uma das mãos trêmulas para tocar o irmão. Edward pegou a mão dela e a puxou para seu outro lado. Com o braço ao redor dos seus ombros, começou a andar de novo.

Ela então viu que estava se apoiando nele. O terror que sentiu ao pensar que seu irmão tinha se ferido horrivelmente tinha passado. En quanto Edward a abraçava, sentiu segurança e paz e, nesse momento, declarou uma trégua. Eles ficaram unidos neste instante, ambos dando seu consolo e sua força ao menininho carente. Sem trocar uma só palavra, os três entraram em seu lar.

— Emmet, não te pendures assim no parapeito — ordenou Isabella. — Cairás de uma altura de dois andares e perderás os miolos. — O menino fez que não ouvia a ordem da irmã e continuou a debruçar-se na janela do quarto, cuspindo nas vítimas entre risadinhas de total felicidade de seus sete anos.

Edward abriu a porta do quarto a tempo de ouvir as palavras seguintes da esposa:

— Se não saíres daí neste mesmo instante, vou contar ao teu senhor e ele vai ficar muito zangado — ameaçou Isabella. — E se eu lhe pedir, ele vai te dar uma boa surra.

A promessa funcionou, e o garotinho apressou-se a descer da janela, derrubando o banco onde tinha subido para alcançar o parapeito.

— Talvez ele não te atenda — disse Emmet, soltando nova risadinha. Ele gostava de ver a irmã perder a paciência de vez em quando, principalmente quando estava entediado pelo confinamento.

— Ele vai atender — aquela garantia dada com toda a tranqüilida de deixou o menino sem graça. Emmet voltou os olhos castanhos arregala dos para seu suserano, vermelho como uma beterraba.

Edward franziu o cenho para ele e depois se voltou para a esposa. Com sua máscara de indiferença para que o menino levasse a sério, disse severamente:

— Desejas que eu dê uma surra no garoto ou não?

Isabella sabia que ele estava brincando pelo brilho no olhar e pelas faíscas douradas em seus olhos. Ela quase riu, mas depois viu que o irmão estava de olho nela.

— Preciso refletir sobre isso, marido — disse, fingindo pensar na idéia. — Desde ontem que este diabrete do meu irmão vem me aborre cendo. Ele pôs mel dentro do capacete de James...

— Pensei que ele ia achar graça — interrompeu Emmet, obviamente apavorado. Não gostava de ouvir seus pecados expostos ao seu novo senhor.

— James não achou nem um pouco engraçado — retorquiu Isabella, procurando manter uma cara solene —, e hoje Jasper o pôs de castigo no quarto porque ele fica tentando fazer meus cães de cavalinho.

E agora... — terminou ela — ele estava desrespeitando minhas ordens e tentando cuspir em teus soldados. O que pensas tu deste comporta mento, meu senhor?

Edward sacudiu a cabeça e olhou pensativo para o menino cabisbaixo diante dele. Tinham se passado apenas cinco dias desde que ele conseguira recuperar a memória, e nesse tempo Edward testemunhou uma completa transformação do menino. Era desobediente e totalmen te irresponsável, e alguém o salvava da morte certa pelo menos duas vezes por dia.

— O que dizes em tua defesa? — perguntou Edward ao garoto. Estava sentindo cada vez mais vontade de rir, mas não ousava deixar isso transparecer. O menino precisava saber que havia limites e que era importante permanecer aquém deles, senão nunca seria sagrado cavaleiro. Além do mais, Edward raciocinou, se ele sorrisse, nem que fosse um segundo, sua esposa provavelmente o mataria.

Emmet ajoelhou-se e pôs a mão sobre o coração. Espiou para ver que reação isso causava no guerreiro, e viu o homenzarrão franzir a testa ainda. Fechando os olhos com toda a força, disse:

— Eu me arrependo e não tornarei a fazer isso. Prometo — disse, em voz esperançosa.

— Não atendes a ninguém, e me pergunto se um dia te tornarás um cavaleiro — declarou Edward. — Agora fica de pé e me segue. Eu te darei trabalho para não poderes te meter em confusão outra vez.

— Marido! Posso falar contigo um momento? — A pergunta, feita em voz baixa por Isabella, parecia uma carícia terna em seu coração.

— Vai e me espera ao pé das escadas — disse ele ao menino. Assim que a porta se fechou atrás dele, Edward começou a rir.

— Não tem graça nenhuma — disse Isabella exasperada. — Meu pai deixava-o correr por aí feito um filhote de lobo. Ele não tem educação nenhuma.

— Ele não é tão mau assim — respondeu Edward. — Com o tempo vai aprender o que esperam dele.

— Esme me disse que ordenaste a todos que se preparem para uma viagem — disse Isabella, mudando de assunto. — O que...

— Eu ia te contar esta noite, quando estivéssemos a sós — disse Edward. Ainda tinha cautela ao visitar sua esposa, pois gostava do pac to entre eles e não desejava que terminasse. — Partiremos para minha casa em quinze dias. Devo tratar de um assunto longe daqui primeiro — disse, deliberadamente, sem lhe contar qual o destino e o intento — mas não demorarei muito e, quando voltar, quero que estejas pronta.

— E Emmet? — indagou Isabella com medo da resposta. Uniu as mãos às costas para que ele não visse que estavam trêmulas.

— Ele ficará aqui com teu avô como guardião temporário durante algum tempo — disse Edward. — Não desejo obrigá-lo a se afastar de um lugar tão familiar para ele assim de repente. Afinal, já passou por mudanças demais recentemente. — Sorriu para a esposa ao ver sua sur presa diante de suas palavras. — Crês que sou um monstro impiedoso que não ia pensar nos sentimentos do menino?

— Não — sussurrou Isabella retribuindo o sorriso. — Eu te considero muito compreensivo.

— No próximo verão, Emmet morará conosco. Isso deve me dar tempo mais do que suficiente para que eu pregue no chão tudo que tenho, de modo que ele não possa destruir nada.

Aquela brincadeira dele sobre os modos desastrados e descontro lados do irmão fez com que ela sorrisse ainda mais. Ela concordou, dizendo:

— Eu te ajudarei, marido. — Depois se aproximou dele, tímida mas decidida, e pôs os braços ao redor de sua cintura. — Então não mandarás meu irmão para o rei? — indagou. — Mudaste de idéia?

— Mudei — admitiu Edward, gostando de sentir o corpo dela contra o seu. Afagou os cabelos dela e acrescentou: — Descobri que ultimamente venho mudando de idéia sobre muitas coisas.

— E podes me dar um exemplo? — instigou Isabella sorrindo para ele.

Ele começou a responder, mas Isabella espichou-se toda e beijou-o antes que ele pudesse pronunciar uma palavra. Ele retribuiu aquele beijo suave com outro, depois mais outro.

— Por exemplo, percebi que gosto da tua afeição por mim — disse, finalmente. — Acostumei-me totalmente a tuas demonstrações de afeto ostensivas, esposa, compreendendo que, naturalmente, não con segues conter-te.

Isabella soltou uma gargalhada, e seus olhos faiscaram. Edward tinha passado a conhecer aquele olhar e esperar a brincadeira ou arma dilha que ela estava para fazer ou armar. Sim, pensou consigo, estava começando a compreendê-la também.

— Achas que és assim tão irresistível? — indagou ela.

— Na verdade não achava, até surgires na minha vida — respon deu ele. — Essa minha cicatriz incomoda muitas mulheres — disse ele quando ela começou a depositar beijos suaves, um após o outro, ao longo da cicatriz, e chegou ao lóbulo da orelha dele, fazendo-o aquecer-se de desejo com seu hálito morno. — Deixa dessa tolice, esposa — exigiu Edward. — É dia e tenho muito que fazer. — Ele tentou manter a voz firme e decidida, mas sabia que não tinha conseguido.

Isabella recuou e lhe lançou um olhar demorado e sensual.

— Sim, marido — concordou ela em um sussurro que parecia uma carícia na virilha dele —, tens muito que fazer.

Edward puxou-a de novo para si e beijou-a avidamente.

— Não tens disciplina, esposa — disse ele com um suspiro. Tinha começado como um jogo para ela essa intenção de mostrar ao marido que ele a achava irresistível também, mas Isabella se esque ceu do seu objetivo. O jogo terminou com os beijos devastadores dele e suas promessas excitantes sussurradas no ouvido dela.

Ela não se lembrou depois de quem despiu quem nem como, só percebeu a explosão dos seus sentidos quando se viu uma outra vez nos braços do marido, e a pele de um acariciava e roçava a do outro.

— Ai, Edward... — ele a ouviu gemendo contra sua boca. — Tu me dás tanto... — Mas a língua do marido calou a esposa, penetrando-lhe na boca com uma insistência aveludada.

Isabella deixou sua sofreguidão desenfreada a dominar. Enterrou as unhas nos ombros dele quando ele a virou, encostando-a na parede, e a penetrou. Ele não teve melindres com ela, nem ela com ele. Edward a apoiava em seus quadris, e tentou concentrar-se em conter-se para que ela gozasse antes dele, mas os movimentos frenéticos dos quadris dela contra ele fizeram esse pensamento lhe fugir da mente. Ele a penetrou com força vezes seguidas, tão descontrolado agora quanto ela, e mal ouviu os gritos guturais da jovem esposa contra seu ombro.

— Eu te amo, Edward — as palavras, o comprometimento verbal, saíram junto com o gozo físico. Não podia detê-las, assim como não podia conter os tremores que lhe avassalavam o corpo. — Eu te amo, te amo, te amo — murmurou, como uma ladainha, ao sentir o marido tremendo contra si.

Isabella pousou a cabeça no ombro dele, traçou um círculo com a ponta da língua, provando o suor salgado que tinha causado, inalando o intenso e sensual aroma de Edward, gloriando-se em seu prazer e sua satisfação. Ele a apertava com tanta força contra si que ela sentiu dificul dade de respirar, mas não se importou nem protestou. Fechou os olhos, em uma paz cheia de felicidade, e o soltou.

A respiração de Edward normalizou-se, mas ele continuou segurando-a contra si sem querer deixar o momento passar.

— Tu me embriagas — sussurrou ele rouco.

— Assim como tu me embriagas — respondeu Isabella. A voz dela saiu preguiçosa e tão contida e suave quanto sua disposição mental. Ela sorriu e sentiu que estava sorrindo por dentro também.

Edward endireitou os ombros e deixou Isabella deslizar até o chão. Fitava os olhos dela com atenção como se procurasse algo dentro deles, pensou Isabella.

Os lábios dela estavam inchados de tantos beijos, os olhos refletiam uma confiança inocente, e Edward achou-a a mais sedutora, a mais en cantadora mulher do mundo.

— Eu não te dei prazer? — indagou Isabella confusa. Ela não entendia por que ele continuava a olhá-la com tanta atenção.

Edward pousou as mãos nos lados do rosto dela e respondeu:

— Disseste que me amas, Isabella. Teria sido apenas na hora da paixão ou é sério? — Franziu a testa então, esperando a resposta dela, seu coração suspenso à beira de um abismo de incerteza.

— Eu te amo. — Ela admitiu a verdade outra vez em voz tímida, e desejou que ele a deixasse sair para que ela pudesse se proteger do seu olhar fixo. Ela estava se abrindo com ele, mostrando-lhe uma vulnera bilidade que costumava manter bem oculta e protegida. — Só soube depois que disse aquilo.

Edward sorriu, seus olhos cheios de ternura. Esfregou o lado da face dela com o polegar antes de inclinar-se e beijá-la suavemente nos lábios.

— Tu me dás prazer, mulher — murmurou. — Não sei tanto a respeito do amor como tu. Meus anos de treinamento não me expuseram a estes sentimentos. — Edward soltou-a então e começou a recolher suas roupas. Isabella ficou parada, desejando que ele continuasse a falar.

Edward sabia que ela estava esperando, e viu-se irritado quando percebeu que ela estava exigindo mais dele. Fingiu que não a via enquanto se vestia, e depois se virou para ela.

— Estou lisonjeado por me amares — disse. — Talvez, quando for velho, eu te diga o mesmo. — Seu tom arrogante desorientou Isabella, e ela cruzou os braços pronta para uma briga. Percebeu então que estava toda nua e correu para os pés da cama para pegar a camisola. Quando estava vestida, com o cinto atado, virou-se de novo para ele e disse:

— Não te implorei teu amor, Edward. E, juro por Deus, não sei por que te amo.

— Não me entendes, mulher — Edward procurou aplacá-la. — Não há lugar para o amor na vida de um guerreiro. Só os tolos permitem que esse sentimento os guie. Quando eu for idoso e tiver muitos filhos, então poderei permitir-me ser...

— Tolo? — perguntou Isabella. Ela percebeu que sua raiva ti nha passado e de repente se viu rindo. Coitado dele, pensou exasperada. Ainda tinha tanto que aprender! Tu me amarás, marido, senão eu te esgano!

— Não ouses rir-te de mim quando lhe exponho meus sentimentos

— Edward sacudiu a cabeça ao ver com que facilidade ela o enraivecia.

— Não estava rindo — disse Isabella tentando parecer contrita.

— Só sorrindo.

— Não me corrijas — resmungou Edward.

Uma batida forte soou à porta, e Edward sentiu-se grato por aquela interrupção.

— O que foi? — gritou mais alto do que pretendia.

— Ambos os mensageiros retornaram, meu senhor — respondeu um soldado.

Isabella franziu o cenho, perguntando-se de onde os mensageiros tinham voltado, entretanto decidiu, pela expressão contrariada do mari do, não perguntar a ele. Havia formas mais fáceis, e menos barulhentas, de descobrir, pensou.

— O que foi? — disse ele mal-humorado. Seu gênio estava piorando bem depressa, e tudo porque ela tentara fazê-lo sondar sua própria alma e lhe dizer palavras que não estava pronto para pronunciar. Na verdade, ele não sabia se elas existiam, as palavras de uma declaração que ela queria arrancar dele. Havia a possibilidade de ele não as possuir, e isso, Edward admitia apenas para si mesmo, o amedrontava mais do que a vulnerabili dade que ela queria que ele demonstrasse. Jamais tinha sentido medo an tes. Havia muitas coisas no que pensar, e quanto mais cedo Edward saísse da presença dela, mais cedo ele poderia confrontar-se com seus sentimen tos confusos. Não gostava do caos que ela introduzira em sua cabeça, não queria mais saber daquilo. — Nosso assunto está encerrado, esposa, até eu decidir tocar nele de novo. — Então ele tornou a lhe dar as costas e, antes mesmo de Isabella se mexer, já tinha passado pela porta.

— Edward! — gritou o nome dele o mais alto que pôde e depois cobriu a boca com as mãos para seu riso não lhe alcançar os ouvidos.

O marido surgiu à porta, as mãos nos quadris e a cara fechada.

— O que foi? — urrou de uma forma que faria um homem feito cair de joelhos.

Ela, no entanto, não se deixou intimidar nem um pouco. Por Deus, ele iria tirar aquele sorriso da cara dela e lhe mostrar o que era ter medo, ou então...

— Tu te esqueceste de calçar tuas botas, meu senhor.

Isabella riu o tempo todo enquanto se vestia, parando várias vezes para enxugar as lágrimas das faces. Sim, ela o amava, pensou ao recuperar o controle. Sentia-se liberta, sabendo disso, com o espírito leve. Recordou a expressão dele ao perceber que estava descalço e imediatamente teve novo acesso de riso.

E foi aí que se lembrou dos mensageiros e resolveu descobrir o que eles tinham vindo avisar e de onde tinham vindo. Escovou os cabelos às pressas para trás, deixando-os soltos, e alisou a bainha de sua nova túnica lilás.

Desceu as escadas o mais silenciosamente que pôde, mas parou à entrada do salão ao ouvir o marido dizer, aborrecido:

— Ele não quis atender à minha convocação, é?

Isabella foi até a parede para o marido não vê-la, pois sentiu uma curiosidade irresistível. Quem tinha desobedecido a suas ordens e por quê? A curiosidade lhe removeu toda culpa pelo pecado de bisbilhotar. Afinal, o marido estava berrando com uma força tal que ressuscitaria os mortos, como era seu costume, pensou Isabella.

— Não falei diretamente com ele, meu senhor — disse o men sageiro. — Um de seus homens me disse que ele tinha se trancado em seu quarto e estava transtornado de pesar pela perda da esposa. Também me disse que estava se recusando a comer, tentando morrer de inanição.

Edward apoiou-se na lareira esfregando o queixo, pensativo, então olhou para cima a tempo de ver de relance alguma coisa lilás à porta. Ele esperou um instante e, quando viu que o tecido não se movia, entendeu que a esposa estava ali ouvindo a conversa. Sorriu e resolveu dizer alguma coisa que a irritasse tanto quanto ela o estava irritando por escutar suas conversas sem permissão. Sim, pensou, estava começando a gostar desses joguinhos dos dois. Pigarreando, disse:

— Transtornado de pesar? — A voz saiu incrédula. — Homem nenhum fica transtornado de pesar por perder uma esposa. Homem nenhum! É fácil demais substituí-las! Mas um cavalo, aí já são outros quinhentos — acrescentou bem alto.

Isabella reagiu a essa fala dele com um arquejo de indignação. Agora era ela quem estava à porta com as mãos nos quadris, a cara fechada.

— Um cavalo? — gritou para ele do outro lado da sala. — Estás dizendo que um cavalo é melhor que eu? Tu te atreves a... a...

— Ora essa, Isabella, tu ouviste isto que acabei de dizer? — indagou ele. Seus olhos riram diante do desconforto dela, embora sua voz saísse baixa, simulando surpresa. Nesse momento, ele deu um sorriso escancarado, e Isabella viu que era brincadeira.

— Enxergas através das paredes, agora, é, marido? — perguntou ela exasperada. Entrando no salão, veio até o seu lado, aguardando sua resposta.

— Seria bom que tu acreditasses que enxergo — respondeu Edward. Então piscou para ela na frente mesmo do mensageiro, segundo notou Isabella, e aí ela se viu corando por essa ligeira demonstração de afeto da parte dele.

— Peço-te desculpa pela interrupção — disse ela, então, sorrindo para ele.

— E o que mais? — exigiu o marido com uma sobrancelha erguida.

— E por bisbilhotar — murmurou ela. — Embora muito prova velmente eu vá tornar a fazer isso.

— É um comportamento desprezível — retorquiu Edward.

— É sim — admitiu Isabella —, mas também é a única maneira que tenho de descobrir o que está havendo — raciocinou. — De onde veio esse mensageiro? — indagou. — E o outro, já foi?

— Já foi, sim — informou-lhe Edward, grato por ela não saber que ele tinha vindo da parte de Alec —, e eu estava agora escutando o relato sobre teu cunhado "transtornado", Demetre. — Ele deixou trans parecer a irritação que estava sentindo na voz.

— Demetre? — A voz dela foi um sussurro de angústia. Ai, coitado de Demetre. Isabella viu-se cheia de culpa e vergonha. Não tinha pen sado sequer uma vez no marido da irmã desde a tragédia. Não, decidiu, tinha se deixado dominar demais por seu próprio pesar para pensar no tormento que ele devia estar vivendo. Ah, meu bom Deus! Como ela se sentiria se tivesse perdido Edward como Demetre tinha perdido seu amor, sua esposa! Isabella abaixou a cabeça e pediu perdão em silêncio por sua falta de sensibilidade.

— ...e isso é tudo que tenho a relatar — disse o mensageiro. Suas últimas palavras fizeram Isabella prestar atenção novamente no que estava sendo discutido.

— Fizeste bem — disse Edward. — Agora vai comer e beber alguma coisa.

O mensageiro ajoelhou-se diante do suserano e depois saiu do salão. Edward imediatamente se voltou para a esposa e disse:

— Isabella, diga-me o que sabes deste Demetre.

— Estou tão envergonhada, Edward. Devia ter ido visitá-lo para oferecer-lhe meu consolo. Eu sabia que Jane e ele se davam muito bem pela forma como se comportavam quando nos visitavam. Minha mãe costumava dizer que formavam um belo casal, ambos em sintonia.

— Mas e Demetre como pessoa? — indagou Edward. — O que podes me dizer sobre ele? Acreditas que ele está "transtornado de pe sar"? — perguntou. — Será que é tão fraco que sequer consegue sair do quarto para visitar o túmulo da esposa? — Edward falou com des prezo, e Isabella sacudiu a cabeça, entristecida por suas perguntas, por seu sarcasmo.

— Não entendes mesmo, não é? — murmurou. Agora percebo muito bem tua dificuldade diante do amor, pensou. Com certeza não me amas, senão compreenderias o comportamento de Demetre. Um peso, como o de uma pedra, instalou-se em seu coração, e Isabella deu as costas ao marido para ele não ver a tristeza em seu olhar.

Edward não entendeu aquele súbito retraimento de sua esposa, presumindo que a conversa sobre os familiares dela tinha reaberto a ferida que ela estava tentando encobrir com tanto empenho. Pôs-lhe a mão no ombro e, vagarosamente, virou-a para si outra vez.

— Conta-me a história do que ocorreu aqui uma vez mais, Isabella. Sei que é difícil para ti e peço-te perdão por te solicitar isso nova mente, mas preciso ouvir tudo mais uma vez para ter certeza — disse.

Isabella ficou intrigada com essas últimas palavras e desejou que ele não lhe tivesse feito tal pedido.

— Será que isso te ajudará a entender alguma coisa mesmo? — in dagou. Edward confirmou que sim, e Isabella acrescentou: — Então te contarei. — Suspirou para se acalmar, fechou os olhos e repetiu a história. Edward não a interrompeu nenhuma vez, e ela ficou grata a ele por isso, pois desejava terminar o relato o mais rápido possível. Quando acabou, olhou nos olhos dele tentando ler-lhe os pensamentos.

— Tu te esqueceste de uma coisa — disse Edward, esfregando o queixo pensativo.

— O que foi? — perguntou Isabella franzindo a testa.

— Na primeira vez que me narraste a história, disseste que um dos homens de capuz foi ferido... que tinha levado uma facada.

— Sim, esqueci-me desse detalhe — respondeu Isabella. — Jane o apunhalou. Por quê? É importante?

— Talvez. Lembras em que local do corpo ele levou essa facada? — perguntou com a maior naturalidade do mundo, o olhar alerta.

Isabella concentrou-se e procurou relembrar a cena de novo, ten tando distanciar-se o mais possível. Em sua lembrança viu a irmã virar-se e erguer o punhal e... — Logo abaixo do ombro, o ombro direito. Vi o sangue encharcar-lhe as vestes. — Ela olhou outra vez para Edward, porém não decifrou nenhuma explicação em seu olhar. — O que estás pensando? — indagou a jovem.

— Agora não — refugou ele. — Quando eu voltar da minha via gem, terás tuas respostas.

— Sempre me pedes para esperar — disse Isabella, incapaz de impedir que a raiva transparecesse em sua voz.

— Sempre me deste a tua confiança — recordou-lhe Edward. E quase acrescentou que ela tinha lhe confessado também amor, mas decidiu não trazer esse assunto à baila. Em vez disso, disse: — Tu me fizeste uma jura.

Mas fiz também um juramento a meus pais e minhas irmãs, disse ela consigo mesma. Será que este juramento não deve vir antes do ju ramento que fiz a meu marido? Suspirou angustiada. Se ao menos ele pudesse compreender sua posição, pensou.

— Eu fiz outro juramento — sussurrou ela. Virou-se antes que o marido pudesse responder e saiu correndo do salão. Ela precisava refletir sobre muitas coisas e precisava ficar só. Voltou ao quarto e sentou-se na cama. Será que estou ficando obcecada pela idéia de me vingar? pergun tou a si mesma. Será tão errado assim querer justiça para que as almas de meus familiares possam chegar ao céu?

Os soluços a pegaram de surpresa. Ela não conseguia mais contê-los. Escondeu o rosto nas cobertas e chorou até ficar exausta. Não vou decepcioná-los, disse ela a seus pais e suas irmãs. Encontrarei uma forma de fazer justiça para todos vós poderdes descansar em paz. Mal tinha acabado de repetir mentalmente esse juramento quando teve uma idéia. Demetre! Ela iria visitá-lo para arrancá-lo de sua melancolia e lhe contaria que seu tio era o culpado de toda aquela tragédia. Sim, ela lhe daria um motivo para sair do quarto. Ia lhe passar a incumbência de se vingar. A transferência desse fardo, admitiu, também iria libertá-la.

A idéia de vingança tinha lhe permitido manter a sanidade em um momento em que ela, certamente, teria enlouquecido, e faria o mesmo por ele, decidiu a jovem. Ele passaria a ter um objetivo para viver. Demetre iria querer se vingar, e era forte o suficiente para desafiar Alec pela verdade. Não se preocuparia tanto em cumprir a lei, pensou Isabella.

Enxugando os olhos, pulou da cama. Tinha muito o que fazer antes do dia terminar. Precisava convencer Hammond a acompanhá-la e a encontrar outra pessoa que estivesse disposta a auxiliá-la. Ele viria, pensou com determinação, se ela ameaçasse ir sozinha. Ele também não contaria a Edward que ela tinha ido fazer essa visita. Não, pensou ela, Hammond é completamente leal a mim.

Ela iria assim que Edward e seus homens partissem na manhã seguinte, bem cedinho. A casa de Demetre não era tão longe assim, não se ela conseguisse se lembrar de um atalho que seu pai tinha descoberto por acaso. Com alguma sorte, estaria de volta antes de Edward retornar. Não tinha dúvida de que sua ausência não passaria despercebida dos ho mens que o marido deixaria na fortaleza, mas, quando isso acontecesse, seria tarde demais e ela já estaria retornando de sua missão.

* * *

Bom gente como disse eu não estava conseguindo postar antes, por causa desse problema do ff.

Sexta vou estar viajando e não sei se no local vou conseguir internet, mais se conseguir eu continuo a postar pra vocês se não eu para e continuo quando chegar, lembrando que é a partir de 6 feira, então ainda teremos cap amanha e na própria sexta.

Bom eu amo esse cap, amo mesmo, adoro, acho lindo mesmo e o próximo é incrível também, vocês vão gostar, e espero reviews.

Bjus.


	11. Chapter 11

Livro pertence a Julie Garwood e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Isabella permaneceu imersa na água fumegante com fragrância de rosas da tina de madeira durante muito tempo. Edward tinha se lavado e mudado de roupa, e ela o mandou para a mesa do jantar com um gesto de despedida.

— Logo irei encontrar-me contigo — prometeu com uma piscadela.

— Talvez fique aqui contigo — provocou Edward, hesitando à porta. Queria ficar, e lançou-lhe um olhar significativo.

— Não podes — respondeu Isabella rindo. — Teus homens e meu avô te aguardam. Se te atrasares, eles saberiam o que nós... meu avô, pelo menos, creio...

Edward jogou a cabeça para trás e riu com vontade do constran gimento dela.

O trapo molhado que ela usava para se esfregar no banho bateu na cabeça de Edward, e ele foi obrigado a puxar Isabella de dentro da banheira e lhe dar um longo beijo.

— Até mais tarde — disse em voz rouca, cheia de promessas.

— Sim — sussurrou Isabella — até mais tarde. Mas agora terás de mudar de roupa, meu senhor, pois dividi a água do meu banho con tigo. — E tornou a rir, sentando-se na água outra vez, borrifando-o de vez em quando com uma das mãos enquanto a outra lhe cobria os seios para que ele não os visse.

Ah, ele era um homem magnífico, pensou enquanto estudava sedu toramente o físico do marido. Estava todo vestido de preto, salvo pelo brasão dourado que lhe proclamava o valor, e na verdade não dava para ver a água no tecido preto. Ela adorou o fato de ele ter usado preto, pois combinaria bem com a surpresa que havia planejado, e até tinha procu rado se esforçar ao máximo para ele se vestir assim. Tanto o calção preto quanto a sobretúnica preta estavam estendidas na cama, com a camisa branca por cima, e Edward, embora tivesse erguido uma sobrancelha, curioso, ao ver que sua esposa tinha escolhido esse traje, vestiu-o sem fazer nenhuma pergunta.

Que contradição ela é, pensou Edward ao observar sua esposa. Ela esconde os seios de mim com a timidez de uma virgem, no entanto me olha com uma sofreguidão que se compara à minha.

— Estás deixando transparecer tua concupiscência, esposa — disse Edward presunçoso ao extremo. Sacudiu a cabeça fingindo desespero e voltou à porta. — Sempre me obrigas a me atrasar — disse ao se despedir.

Ela ouviu o riso do outro lado da porta e sorriu de expectativa.

— Esta noite, meu marido, vais me atrasar o sono. Vou tratar de garantir isso.

Ela se apressou a se enxugar, e aí tirou do baú a camisa preta que lhe caía até os tornozelos. Era um dos novos vestidos que a costureira tinha feito para ela, sob protesto, pois a camisa era em geral de uma cor mais clara, para contrastar com a sobretúnica usada, porém Isabella tinha insistido em que fosse preta. Ela combinaria com o marido aquela noite, tanto em trajes quanto em paixão. Suspirando, vestiu a camisa pela cabeça e a deixou cair sobre a pele nua. Tinha resolvido que não usaria roupa de baixo, e sentiu-se corar diante de seu comportamento desavergonhado. Ai, as surpresas que reservo para ti, marido, pensou ela sorrindo de expectativa. Ao vestir a sobretúnica preta, que lhe ia até os joelhos, sobre a camisa, sentiu que suas curvas sobressaíam. Penteou o cabelo decidindo que não o trançaria, e aí correu para o baú uma vez mais para tirar o tecido que havia ocultado ali. Tinha inventado isso ela mesma, embora a costureira, muito talentosa, tivesse feito a costura em si, e Isabella gostou muito do resultado. Bordado na faixa de pano dourado estava o brasão do marido, em fios pretos contrastantes, pare cendo maravilhoso, pensou com orgulho.

Passou o tecido sobre um dos ombros e o deixou pender sobre um dos seios até o lado oposto dos quadris, onde o prendeu. Depois puxou os calçados de pano preto de onde estavam, debaixo da cama, e os calçou. Estava pronta.

Chegou à porta e a escancarou exatamente quando o escudeiro James estava para bater. A mão dele ficou suspensa no ar, e ele paralisou-se no ato, ao olhar para sua senhora.

— Estais belíssima — deixou escapar James sem perceber. — Estais usando o brasão dele.

— Adequado, não? — disse ela com um sorriso.

— Como não, como não — gaguejou James constrangido. — Não quis dizer que não era adequado, senhora.

— Sei que não — acalmou-o Isabella com um sorriso. — Desejas alguma coisa? — indagou mudando de assunto.

— Sim, desejo — admitiu James, embora não continuasse a expli cação. Ficou parado ali, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, e Isabella sentiu vontade de rir daquela cara de bobo dele. Naturalmente deixou de rir para não ferir seus sentimentos.

— E o que é que desejavas me dizer? — incentivou unindo as mãos tranqüilamente, insinuando que ia ficar ali parada tanto tempo quanto fosse necessário para o escudeiro organizar seus pensamentos.

— Vosso marido. Ele vos aguarda e está ficando impaciente — lem brou-se de dizer.

— Então irei até ele — respondeu Isabella.

Ela passou por James e começou a percorrer o corredor.

— A noite está quente — disse ela tentando deixar o rapaz à von tade. — Sinto a fragrância de novas flores no ar. Os homens vão apreciar esse calor, não achas?

Isabella então se virou para ouvir a resposta e viu-se sozinha no fim do corredor. James ainda estava de pé à porta do quarto dela, olhando-a com o que Isabella só podia chamar de cara de pateta. Com uma risada, que não conseguiu conter, ela chamou o rapaz e esperou que ele a alcançasse.

— Acompanha-me até o salão, James. Teu senhor aguarda teus serviços.

James concordou e agarrou o braço de Isabella, conduzindo-a meio sem jeito pelos degraus abaixo. Só espero que meu marido fique tão surpreso e satisfeito quanto ele, pensou a jovem enquanto o cavaleiro lhe segurava o braço com dedos trêmulos.

Ela não se decepcionou. Quando chegou à entrada do salão, parou, as mãos pendendo dos lados do corpo, e aguardou a atenção do marido. A conversa e as risadas cessaram quando os homens, um a um, a viram, e na hora em que Edward ergueu os olhos de onde estava à mesa, o salão já estava imerso em profundo silêncio.

Mesmo assim ela não se mexeu. Só ficou parada, olhando para o marido, com um sorriso comportado no rosto, esperando que ele viesse até ela.

Edward, vendo sua esposa, perdeu a fala, de tão deslumbrado, como o resto de seus homens. Ficou com a respiração presa em algum ponto da garganta, e as pernas ameaçaram ficar bambas e fazê-lo perder o equilíbrio quando se levantou e vagarosamente foi até ela.

O brasão era visível do outro lado do salão, e o peito de Edward estufou-se de orgulho por ela usá-lo assim, proclamando ao mundo in teiro a quem ela pertencia.

Ele parou exatamente diante dela.

— Estás mais bela a cada segundo — murmurou ele.

— Obrigada, Edward — respondeu Isabella. Pondo a mão no braço dele, caminhou ao seu lado até a mesa.

A conversa entre os soldados foi gradativamente recomeçando, porém Isabella continuou a sentir seus olhares de admiração e sorriu de prazer.

Seu avô estava sentado em frente a ela e Edward.

— Estás linda, minha neta — disse ele. — Não achas, Edward? — indagou virando o olhar para o genro-neto.

— Não tinha pensado nisso — respondeu Edward amável e, depois, sorriu amarelo quando a mulher o cutucou com a ponta do sapato.

— Mas agora que mencionaste, creio que estás certo. Ela não está lá muito feia.

Carlisle riu com tanta força quanto Edward, e Isabella olhou para o céu exasperada. Quando conheceu o marido, desesperou-se diante de sua falta de humor, e agora descobria que tinha instigado um espírito de gozação que certamente rivalizava com o de seu avô.

Um vinho tinto fino apareceu do nada, e Isabella brindou com o marido e o avô. Viu-se rindo das coisas mais absurdas, durante toda a refeição, e entendeu que estava embriagada de expectativa pelos momen tos que dividiria apenas com o marido entre quatro paredes. Sacudiu um dos pés para livrar-se do sapato e começou a esfregar os artelhos contra as pernas musculosas do marido, encantada ao ver sua reação, que ele tentou disfarçar enquanto conversava com o avô dela. Ele está querendo que eu acredite que não está sentindo nada, pensou a moça prendendo o riso.

— Pára com isso — murmurou Edward quando os dedinhos do pé da esposa começaram a subir por sua perna —, senão vais pagar o preço.

— Vou pegar o dinheiro, então — respondeu Isabella em um sussurro atrevido. — Só precisas me dizer a quantia.

— E quem te dará o dinheiro? — indagou Edward num grunhido contra seu ouvido que a fez sentir arrepios descendo-lhe pelas pernas.

Ela se afastou e lhe dirigiu um olhar demorado e concupiscente, respondendo depois:

— Meu marido, há muita coisa que eu poderia usar como moeda de escambo.

Depois disso, ela piscou para ele devagar, de forma calculada, e fez biquinho com os lábios.

Edward riu, fazendo todos olharem para ele, e depois se inclinou para ela de novo.

— Creio que estás querendo me seduzir, esposa — disse a ela.

— Não — respondeu Isabella a ele com um olhar que esperava que fosse inocente. Pousou a mão no colo dele com toda a naturali dade e acrescentou: — Não estou querendo, não, Edward. Estou te seduzindo para valer.

Edward, então, não conseguiu se lembrar do resto da refeição. Sa bia que tinha comido o suficiente em tempo recorde e que tinha tirado a mão da esposa de seu colo inúmeras vezes, encontrando-a aninhada ali logo em seguida. Antes que Isabella conseguisse comer mais do que duas garfadas de seu prato, ele já a tinha erguido nos braços, e ao som dos aplausos dos soldados e um urro de aprovação de Carlisle, levado a mulher para fora do salão. Um pé descalço aparecia debaixo do seu vestido, e Edward sorriu enquanto fingia não ouvir seus protestos, saindo a largas passadas do aposento.

Que contradição era essa sua esposa, Edward pensou enquanto a levava para o quarto. Ela me desafia de manhã, me ignora o resto do dia e, agora, dá uma de sedutora. Era preciso haver um motivo para essa mu dança em seu comportamento, percebeu Edward, mas ele ficaria muito satisfeito em esperar para descobrir depois qual seria. Agora ele só queria desfrutar o prazer que ela podia lhe dar.

Quando a porta do quarto se fechou, Edward apoiou-se contra ela, ainda com a moça nos braços. Isabella virou a cabeça do marido para si com a ponta do dedo e sorriu para ele. Foi um sorriso pleno de ternura e amor. Ela umedeceu vagarosamente os lábios com a língua e depois fez o mesmo com os lábios dele, sabendo, pela sua cara que ele tinha gostado da sua agressão. Depois o beijou, abrindo a boca quando ele entreabriu seus lábios, recebendo de bom grado a língua do marido a explorar a maciez úmida que ela oferecia. Apenas quando o beijo ameaçou sobrepujá-la, ela parou. Deu-lhe novo sorriso e começou a abrir os laços das vestes dele no pescoço, parando constantemente para beijá-lo e acariciá-lo enquanto desatava os nós.

Edward não disse uma palavra sequer. Deixou-a deslizar para o chão e ficou imóvel como uma estátua enquanto a esposa o despia. Os dedos dela, ao retirar as peças do seu vestuário, eram como asas de pomba. Esse jogo diferente, em que ela era a sedutora, o excitava. Ele que ria ver até que ponto ela iria antes de curvar-se à sua perícia, já notando suas faces rubras quando ela o viu de pé, nu, à sua frente.

Ela recuou quando terminou a tarefa de despi-lo e cuidadosamente removeu a faixa que usava. Sentia uma certa vergonha agora, sabendo que o marido lhe observava cada gesto, e não hesitou até ter retirado a túnica e estar na hora de tirar a camisa. Ela fitou Edward durante algum tempo, nervosa agora por não ter nada sob a camisa, e torceu para ele não pensar que era pouca vergonha dela. Devagarinho foi tirando a camisa, passando-a pelos quadris, pelos seios e, finalmente, pela cabeça antes de deixá-la cair no chão.

Edward ficou tão surpreso pela nudez da esposa que só conseguiu ficar olhando para ela. Era como a deusa que ele imaginava que fosse quando a viu pela primeira vez na floresta, pensou Edward, orgulhosa, magnífica e dourada.

Estendeu os braços para tocá-la, mas parou quando ela sacudiu a cabeça. Não estava sorrindo agora, nem mesmo quando baixou o olhar e viu que ainda estava com um sapato. Ela sacudiu o pé, lançando-o longe, e depois olhou de novo para o marido. Ele podia ver a paixão flamejando-lhe no olhar, e notou por sua expressão que era tão intensa quanto a dele.

— Estás ruborizada, Isabella — disse Edward rouco pelo que ela pôde perceber. — E, no entanto, já te toquei e beijei em todas as partes. Achas que vais superar essa tua timidez em breve?

— Tentarei, meu senhor — prometeu Isabella. Foi até a cama e puxou as cobertas. — Vem, Edward. Ê minha vez de aprender teus segredos como aprendeste os meus. Ê minha vez de beijar-te em todas as partes e ver se ficas ruborizado ao te lembrares do nosso ato amanhã.

Aquele comentário absurdo dela, de que ele poderia se ruborizar, o fez sorrir incrédulo. Entretanto as palavras dela o excitaram e intri garam, pois ele tinha lhe ensinado tudo que sabia sobre a arte do amor. Com os olhos baixos, ele foi até ela e ergueu-lhe o queixo. Beijou-a suavemente nos lábios e, depois, estendeu-se na cama, puxando-a para cima de si. Ia deixá-la continuar aquele jogo um pouco mais, resolveu, até sentir que estava se descontrolando, ou até ela não conseguir ir adiante em razão de suas inibições naturais, e aí assumiria o comando, dando-lhe prazer de uma forma que ela não conhecia ainda. Foi seu último pensamento coerente.

Isabella começou o ataque amoroso pelo pescoço dele, usando a boca e a língua para provar e explorar, deslocando-se bem devagar na missão de tocar cada centímetro do corpo do marido. Ia reverenciá-lo naquela noite como ele a reverenciara nas noites anteriores. Ela ia lhe dar tanto prazer e satisfação que ele com certeza a perdoaria pelo que ela precisava fazer de manhã. Esta noite, prometeu enquanto esfregava os quadris contra as pernas do marido, esta noite vais me amar, Edward, e isso vai equilibrar tua raiva com a minha desobediência quando souberes que me amas.

Ela sentiu que ele inspirava com rapidez quando chegou aos quadris dele, e sorriu sabendo que ele estava prisioneiro. Gostava de desempenhar o papel de agressora, decidiu, pois era quem tinha o total controle agora, não o marido.

Duas vezes Edward procurou puxá-la de volta ao seu peito para beijá-la até ela sentir-se tão excitada quanto ele, mas Isabella evitou isso ambas as vezes. A mão dela encontrou-o e fechou-se ao redor dele, e a reação de Edward foi soltar um gemido. E aí ele sentiu a língua dela con tra seu calor palpitante, e a boca da moça abarcando-o todo, e sua mente abandonou-lhe o corpo. Ele urrou de prazer, e as mãos dele encontraram as pernas da mulher. Estremecendo pelo esforço, virou-a e começou a lhe dar prazer com a língua, enquanto ela o chupava. Isabella gemeu e começou a mover-se contra ele, tanto com a boca quanto com os quadris, e Edward viu que não ia conseguir se conter por mais tempo. Deteve-a com as mãos e a puxou para cima de si, os joelhos dela comprimindo-lhe os dois lados de seus quadris. E então a penetrou com vigor, tanto vigor que Isabella soltou um grito. Hesitou, preocupado, pensando que tinha machucado a esposa, mas os quadris dela o incentivaram.

— Não pára... — gemeu ela. — Não pára...

As palavras dela encheram-no de um desejo incontrolável. Ele tor nou a penetrá-la incontáveis vezes, sem pensar em mais nada. Só ele e Isabella existiam agora, rumo ao ápice da satisfação carnal. E aí, quan do Isabella se arqueou sobre ele e gritou seu nome, Edward permitiu-se gozar, segurando-a com força contra si no momento em que ambos foram arrebatados pela explosão.

— Eu te amo, Edward, mais do que a minha vida, eu te amo. — Isabella deixou-se cair sobre o marido e se aninhou contra seu pei to, mas primeiro ele viu as lágrimas lhe escorrendo pelas faces. Aquele pranto silencioso não durou muito e, embora se esforçasse, Isabella foi incapaz de conter os soluços.

Edward a abraçou sussurrando palavras de consolo, mas ela não as ouviu por causa do eco de seus próprios soluços.

— Dizes que me amas e depois choras? — perguntou ele quando ela se acalmou um pouco. — Estás insatisfeita com nosso ato de amor? Não estavas...

— Não — interrompeu-o Isabella. — Foi maravilhoso, tu foste fabuloso, delicado e... — Mais soluços interromperam a ladainha das qua lidades do marido que ela desfiava, e Edward viu-se sacudindo a cabeça.

— Estou chorando de felicidade — insistia Isabella fungando. Edward rolou, levando Isabella consigo, e prendeu-a à cama.

Segurando-lhe o rosto entre suas enormes mãos, olhou-a nos olhos e disse com brandura:

— Tu és uma contradição, e juro que levarei anos para entender-te completamente, mas acho que haverá uma doce alegria nessa confusão toda. O que pensas? — Inclinando-se, beijou-a nos lábios e, depois, afastou-se para ouvir sua resposta.

— Penso que muito antes disso eu morrerei sufocada, marido, a menos que saias de cima de mim e me deixes respirar — respondeu ela com um sorriso hesitante a lhe curvar os lábios.

Edward imediatamente tirou o peso do corpo de cima da jovem esposa, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, mas a manteve bem presa sob si. Seus pés travaram os dela, reduzindo-os à submissão quando ela tentou sair de baixo dele, e sua expressão continuou séria.

— Diz-me por que choras toda vez que terminamos de nos amar.

— Estou confusa — admitiu Isabella.

— Sobre teu amor por mim? — perguntou Edward. A idéia o fez sentir-se mal, e sua testa franziu-se de aborrecimento.

— Não, Edward — respondeu Isabella. — Não retirarei o que disse, pois falei a verdade... agora e sempre.

— Muito bem — respondeu Edward sorrindo orgulhoso. Rolou, deitando-se de costas, e deixou Isabella aninhar-se contra seu lado.

— Edward? — chamou-o Isabella hesitante.

— Sim? — respondeu o rapaz, estendendo a mão e apagando a chama da única vela na mesa ao lado da cama. O quarto ficou completa mente mergulhado em trevas. — Queres me agredir de novo?

Embora não pudesse lhe ver o rosto, Isabella detectou riso em sua voz. Ele certamente tinha passado a gostar daquelas brincadeiras, pensou ela, como um pato gosta de água, e ela podia tê-lo provocado a trepar mais uma vez se não estivesse pensando em muitas outras coisas.

— Se um vassalo vem a ti e te pede tua ajuda, ou se tu prometeste a um vassalo que o ajudarias com algo, e aí outro vassalo vem e quer tua promessa sobre a mesma coisa, o que farias? — Ela tinha formulado mal a pergunta, e aquela confusão toda se registrou em sua mente. Como ele podia ajudá-la a entender se ela nem mesmo conseguia se explicar?

— Não podes dar ao segundo o que prometeste ao primeiro — respondeu Edward com toda a calma. — È a lei.

— Sempre a lei — retrucou Isabella contrariada.

— Seríamos animais sem ela — comentou Edward, com um bocejo. — Por que te preocupas com os problemas dos vassalos?

— È muito confuso tudo isso, essas promessas e juras — admitiu ela sussurrando.

— È porque és mulher — respondeu Edward, tentando manter sua voz o mais neutra possível para ela não pensar que ele estava ca çoando dela.

— E as mulheres não conseguem compreender? — indagou Isabella. O corpo dela ficou tenso ao lado dele enquanto aguardava sua resposta.

— Ê verdade — disse Edward, esperando um acesso de fúria da esposa. Quando viu que ela continuava rígida ao seu lado, sorriu na es curidão e acrescentou: — Mas já um cavalo...

Ela percebeu, então, que ele estava procurando provocá-la e relaxou contra o corpo dele.

— Vives me espicaçando, marido — suspirou. Edward afastou-a com sua gargalhada estrondosa.

— Eu te espicaço? Pois se é justamente o contrário, e sabes bem disso! — Ele voltou a rir e a puxou de volta para si. — Já chega de con versa, mulher, estou cansado. Fecha os olhos e dorme.

— Então os homens se cansam facilmente depois do amor? Eles são tão fracos que precisam dormir imediatamente depois, durante horas a fio? As mulheres, porém...

Edward interrompeu-lhe o discurso e os pensamentos com um beijo decidido e depois descansou a cabeça ao lado da dela.

— Bons sonhos — sussurrou ela ao fechar os olhos.

— Acabei de sonhar neste momento — murmurou Edward, os lábios colados ao alto da cabeça dela. E tinham sido mesmo muito agra dáveis os sonhos, pensou ele, sorrindo ao adormecer.

Edward partiu aos primeiros raios da aurora com o cuidado de não acordar a esposa adormecida. Beijou-a na testa e teve de se contentar apenas com isso, pois não queria arriscar-se a acordá-la e ter de responder a suas perguntas quanto ao seu destino.

Jasper e cinqüenta soldados estavam aguardando seu senhor com os cavalos já selados. Edward levou alguns minutos para revisar seus planos com Carlisle e depois liderou a procissão, saindo do castelo. Sua expressão era sombria; agora era o rosto de um guerreiro prestes a travar uma batalha.

Isabella ficou vendo o marido partir da janela do quarto. Assim que ele desapareceu de vista, ela virou-se e começou a vestir-se. Ham mond e um camponês vigoroso chamado Tobias esperavam-na com os cavalos já fora das muralhas, e Isabella viu que ia precisar apressar-se para se encontrar com eles antes que a casa inteira despertasse para o novo dia. Pôs um vestido azul-escuro e fez um rabo-de-cavalo com os cabelos, colado à nuca. Depois, cobriu-se com uma capa longa, embora o tempo estivesse quente o suficiente para que não fosse necessária. Puxou o capuz, ocultando os cabelos lustrosos. O punhal, o arco e as flechas eram seu arsenal no caso de algum perigo ao longo do caminho.

Ela seguiu na mesma direção que no dia do massacre, pela escada ria oculta, saindo pela porta lateral, atravessando depois o pátio vazio e o estábulo até outra porta que ficava em frente à muralha. Nela estava apoiada uma escada, que Hammond trouxera na noite anterior, e Isabella subiu por ela passando por cima da muralha com muito pouco esforço. Hammond a aguardava do outro lado, segurando a outra escada para mantê-la firme enquanto sua senhora a descia.

Juntos seguiram para o ponto em que os cavalos estavam escondidos, entre as árvores, e sem dizer nada montaram e penetraram na floresta.

Isabella seguia na frente, concentrando-se no atalho que ia seguir, e o tempo todo tentando bloquear seus sentimentos. Mas seu incons ciente não a deixava em paz e, lá pelo fim do longo dia de cavalgada, sem parar para comer nem beber nada, Isabella estava exausta tanto física quanto psicologicamente.

Eles armaram acampamento umas duas horas antes do anoitecer, em um bosque cerrado mais ou menos a uma hora de distância das ter ras do seu cunhado e, enquanto Tobias cuidava dos cavalos, Hammond abriu seu saco de aniagem e dividiu a comida que tinha trazido consigo.

Isabella comeu pouco, apenas um pedaço de pão, e quase não falou. Eles não se arriscaram a acender uma fogueira, e o frio que come çou a chegar antes da noite a obrigou a se encolher debaixo da capa, descansando contra o tronco de uma árvore.

— Minha senhora — disse Hammond —, estamos tão próximos do nosso destino que talvez, depois de repousardes, possamos prosseguir e chegar à casa do vosso cunhado antes que a noite nos surpreenda.

Isabella não respondeu ao serviçal, mas sacudiu a cabeça. Deixou Hammond presumir que ela estava cansada demais para prosseguir. Ele não questionou a vontade da senhora, porém anunciou que ele assumiria o primeiro quarto da vigília. Isabella concordou, mostrando que tinha escutado, e fechou os olhos. Estava agoniada, mentalmente atormentada, e perdendo a batalha no cérebro e na alma, pois, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia tirar da cabeça a culpa e as acusações que a perturbavam.

Tentou convencer-se de que o que estava fazendo não era errado. Todavia era, finalmente admitiu. Muito errado! Ai, pensou com um de sespero extremo, me enganei durante tanto tempo... Na noite passada tinha certeza, no fundo do meu coração... por isso procurei seduzir meu marido com tanto empenho, agradá-lo daquela forma. Sabia que ia trair a confiança que ele depositou em mim em breve. Mas não consigo fazer isso! Não posso. Perdoe-me, papai, mas precisas esperar tanto quanto eu, pois não posso desobedecer ao meu marido. Pus minha confiança nele, e ele vingará tua alma. Terei de me contentar em saber que ele cumprirá sua promessa, leve isso vinte anos ou não.

— Hammond! — o sussurro dela o assustou, e ele correu para ajoelhar-se ao seu lado preocupado.

— Ouvistes alguma coisa, senhora? — perguntou ele baixinho e nervoso. Olhou para trás, de relance, para o mato cerrado, pronto para sacar a espada. — Minha audição não é mais tão aguçada quanto era antes — admitiu depois de certo tempo. — Não sou o melhor homem para proteger-vos, senhora.

— Não, Hammond, fica descansado, eu nada ouvi — respondeu Isabella dando-lhe tapinhas no ombro. Hammond virou-se para olhá-la com cara de intrigado. Isabella sorriu para ele para procurar tran qüilizá-lo. — Achas que é possível voltarmos pelo caminho que viemos uma hora antes de essa noite escura nos surpreender?

Hammond inclinou-se para trás acocorando-se, abriu a boca e depois voltou a fechá-la. — Não entendo — finalmente confessou. — Desejas retornar a Forks? — Em sua voz se notava um pouco de esperança, o que fez Isabella abaixar a cabeça com mais vergonha ainda. Ela tinha posto tanto Hammond quanto Tobias em uma posição menos do que favorável aos olhos do seu novo senhor, Lorde Edward. Não tinha pensado no possível destino que eles teriam por causa de sua desobediência, apenas em sua tola necessidade de vingança.

— Hammond, o que eu estava para fazer, falar com Demetre, é erra do, e acabei de perceber isso. Eu teria sido desleal para com meu marido, levando minhas preocupações para o meu cunhado. Sinto muito por ter colocado tanto tu quanto Tobias em risco por minhas tolices e peço-te que me perdoes.

Antes que Hammond pudesse responder, Isabella jogou a capa para um lado e levantou-se.

— Vinde agora. Vamos tentar voltar o máximo que pudermos enquanto a luz ainda nos guia.

Hammond fechou os olhos aliviado. Sua senhora finalmente tinha recobrado o juízo. Ele tinha certeza de que suas preces ao Todo-Poderoso os haviam auxiliado, e fez o sinal da cruz em ação de graças. Depois tratou de selar primeiro o cavalo de Isabella e depois o seu.

O trio cavalgou apressado pela floresta até os últimos raios de luz começarem a recuar no céu. Eles tinham deixado a cautela de lado em favor da pressa, e pararam na estrada. Isabella foi a primeira a ver um lago a distância. Reduzindo a velocidade, chamou Hammond:

— Achas que podemos passar o resto da noite aqui?

Hammond estava para lhe dizer que sim, que havia vários esconderi jos muito bons que poderiam servir ao seu objetivo, quando o trovão que se aproximava pela estrada, na direção deles, lhe deteve os pensamentos.

Isabella ouviu os cavalos também. Seu rosto empalideceu e ela ficou tensa, confundindo a égua, ao cutucá-la com os joelhos enquanto as mãos a continham com as rédeas. A égua começou a corcovear, agitada, e Isabella perdeu minutos preciosos procurando recobrar o controle.

— Ide para o lago — gritou para Hammond e Tobias. — Eu vos seguirei.

Tobias não precisou de segundo aviso e tratou de desatar em um galope furioso, mas Hammond sacudiu a cabeça. Desembainhou a espada e esperou Isabella acalmar o cavalo. Agora era tarde demais, e Ham mond estava convencido de que estava para morrer com sua senhora.

E nesse momento o trovejar chegou bem perto, e o líder quase colidiu com Isabella. Sua égua recuou, reagindo ao exército que tinha acabado de contornar a curva da estrada, e o capuz de Isabella caiu-lhe aos ombros. Ela procurou conter o cavalo e olhou de relance para os homens que lhe bloqueavam o caminho. Edward! Deus seja louvado, era seu marido. Isabella quase caiu da égua quando viu quem era, e viu-se sorrindo aliviada.

Edward não conseguiu crer no que via. Piscar também não elimi nou a visão, segundo ele descobriu. Sua esposa! Ali, no meio da floresta, com apenas um servo idoso para lhe oferecer proteção. Será que tinha enlouquecido?

— Isabella? — ouviu-se perguntar, e mal reconheceu sua pró pria voz.

— Boa noite, meu senhor. — respondeu Isabella baixinho.

— Isabella! — Dessa vez seu nome foi praticamente um urro, o que fez o animal da jovem empinar-se de novo. Jasper veio ajudá-la, e ela ficou-lhe muito agradecida, pois o marido parecia incapaz de mover um músculo, salvo pelo que lhe saltava na face.

Isabella ficou grata por não estarem sós. O olhar do marido era para lá de assustador, e ela descobriu que estava extremamente nervosa. Desviou o olhar para seu acompanhante e tentou fingir que tudo estava bem.

— Boa noite, Jasper. O dia estava lindo, não?

Jasper fez cara de incrédulo diante da pergunta. Abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas não conseguiu encontrar palavras. E então se viu sorrindo, mas isso, seria capaz de jurar por Deus, não dava para evitar.

Isabella sorriu mais ainda e afastou os cabelos do rosto. Teve o cuidado de não olhar para o marido e continuou sorrindo — feito uma boboca, pensou — para os homens dele, que estavam na estrada atrás do seu senhor.

— Perdão por interromper vossa cavalgada, marido — disse mais ou menos para o lado onde ele estava. — Agora seguiremos o caminho de volta para casa. Que Deus o acompanhe em tua jornada.

Ela sabia que aquilo não resolveria, mas também não tinha nenhum outro plano, pensou. Agarrou as rédeas e esporeou o cavalo, na esperança de que ele se afastasse dos seus homens para poder matá-la sem teste munha nenhuma.

Não conseguiu sequer começar a galopar, pois Edward lhe segurou as rédeas do cavalo antes que ela tivesse passado por ele e puxou-a para perto de si como se ela fosse um peixe preso no anzol. E agora ele vai me matar, pensou Isabella meio nervosa. E por nada!

Entretanto o grito estridente de seu falcão bem acima do grupo forçou-a a olhar para cima de relance.

— Jasper — ela ouviu seu marido dizer. — Acho que é melhor protegê-la deste falcão.

Isabella olhou para Edward e franziu o cenho.

— Meu falcão não me machucaria — disse ela antes de olhar de novo para o céu. Franziu o cenho outra vez enquanto observava os círculos frenéticos do seu animal de estimação.

— Ele está quase te dando uma surra — declarou Edward. Man teve a voz baixa, mas a raiva era evidente.

Então ela percebeu. Olhou para o marido, os olhos arregalados de pânico. Ele estava se referindo a si mesmo pelo nome que seus homens haviam lhe apelidado.

— Edward, deixa-me explicar — gaguejou Isabella.

— E vais explicar, sim — retrucou Edward, tentando se contro lar para não segurá-la pelo pescoço e torcê-lo na tentativa de fazê-la recobrar o juízo. Não ousava tocá-la até deixar de sentir tanta raiva e conseguir se controlar.

Contudo, mais um piado estridente vindo do céu chamou a atenção dela uma vez mais. Ela ficou assistindo ao falcão que descrevia círculo após círculo, e disse quase para si mesma:

— Edward, há alguma coisa errada, senão ele pousaria.

— Avante! — O comando de Edward rompeu o silêncio. Como um relâmpago, ele pôs Isabella em sua sela e jogou as rédeas da égua dela para Jasper. Instigou o cavalo para que se movesse, e Isabella se gurou-se com todas as forças quando adentraram a floresta às pressas. Ela fechou os olhos e escondeu o rosto contra o peito de Edward para os galhos não poderem arranhá-la, embora não houvesse necessidade, pois o marido a protegia com o escudo para evitar que os galhos lhe causassem ferimentos.

Quando eles chegaram à margem do lago, Edward deteve os homens.

— James, leva dois outros contigo e volta à estrada. Esconde-te bem e depois vem me dizer o que viste.

Edward viu três dos soldados desaparecerem engolidos pelas ár vores e pela densa folhagem, e depois voltou sua atenção para a esposa. Ela ainda estava agarrada a ele, e Edward mergulhou-lhe os dedos no cabelo e puxou sua cabeça com força para trás, virando-lhe o rosto para cima apenas a centímetros do dele. Ele sabia que estava lhe causado desconforto pelo modo como o lábio inferior dela estava preso entre os dentes, e podia senti-la tremendo em seus braços, embora isso não fosse nada comparado à agonia que ela tinha acabado de vê-lo passar.

— Quando eu te levar de volta para casa, vou te trancar no quarto e jogar a chave fora — jurou ele baixinho e, por sua expressão, Isabella não teve a menor dúvida de que faria exatamente o que estava prometendo.

— Não reclamarei — sussurrou Isabella em resposta. — O que decidires fazer comigo aceitarei sem reclamar, embora desejasse que me permitisses explicar — completou.

Edward não se deixou impressionar nem um pouco pela humilde aceitação daquela ameaça por parte de sua esposa. Ainda estava muito zangado.

— O que, em nome de Deus, estás fazendo aqui? — finalmente perguntou.

— Estava indo visitar Demetre — admitiu Isabella. Sua recom pensa por sua completa honestidade foi mais um puxão nos cabelos, e ela quase gritou de dor.

— Ainda bem que consegui te impedir — disse Edward severamente. Resolveu deixar de puxar os cabelos da moça quando viu lágrimas nos olhos dela, porém sua fúria não conhecia limites.

— Só que eu estava voltando para casa — disse Isabella.

— Falaste com Demetre? — a voz dele saiu incrédula, e ele viu-se puxando os cabelos dela outra vez.

— Não — respondeu Isabella. — Edward, estás me machucan do! Solta-me que te explicarei.

Edward atendeu ao pedido dela, mas imediatamente lhe segurou os ombros com toda a força.

— Estou esperando — disse. Seu rosto era uma máscara, entretan to Isabella podia, mesmo assim, sentir a raiva dele.

— É verdade! Eu ia visitar Demetre, mas não consegui. Não con segui ir até ele. Percebi que teria sido desleal contigo. E, quando estava voltando para casa, nos encontramos por acaso.

— Desobediente — corrigiu Edward. — Não desleal. — Soltou-lhe os ombros e percebeu que suas mãos estavam trêmulas. Ela teria penetrado no próprio inferno se caísse na teia de Demetre, Edward sabia. E ia agradecer a Deus todos os dias do resto de sua vida por ela não ter ido até o fim.

— Não, Edward. Fui desleal também — a confissão de Isabella lhe pareceu um sussurro torturado.

— Deus me dê paciência para te aturar — resmungou Edward. — Sempre me contradizes. — Ele sacudiu a cabeça e esperou a res posta dela.

— Eu não ia só consolar Demetre da desgraça que lhe sucedeu. Não, fui egoísta e malvada, Edward. Fiquei impaciente por ter de esperar que fizesses alguma coisa e resolvi pedir a Demetre para agir por mim. Pensei em lhe contar sobre Alec, e sabia que ele, em seu pesar, não se preo cuparia com a lei... procurando Alec para obrigá-lo a confessar.

Lágrimas lhe escorreram pelo rosto, e Isabella as enxugou com uma das mãos, impaciente. Via, pela cara do marido, que ele estava fu rioso com aquela confissão. Agira como se tivesse acabado de receber um golpe na boca do estômago, e Isabella chorou ainda mais, pois ela era a causa da raiva dele, da dor dele.

— Sou culpada de desobediência, deslealdade e impaciência. Ad mito todos os meus pecados e vou cortar meus cabelos e vestir-me como uma camponesa durante um ano inteiro se essa for minha penitência. Mas, Edward, a noite passada descobri que não podia realizar o meu plano. Tinha depositado minha confiança em ti. Recorrendo a Demetre, eu lhe mostraria que não tinha fé em ti. Fiquei muito confusa, Edward. Jurei vingar a morte dos meus pais e irmãs... e aí fiz aquela jura a ti, e não sabia o que era mais importante. Ai, Edward, não posso mais ser vingativa assim. A morte de Alec não vai trazê-los de volta. Esse constante pensamento de vingança não combina mesmo comigo. — Ela enxugou as faces com a beirada da capa e desejou que o marido dissesse alguma coisa. Como ela desejava ouvi-lo gritar com ela. Qualquer coisa para lhe mostrar que ela não tinha destruído todo o afeto que ele talvez sentisse por ela. — Se decidires nunca mais procurar provas da traição do meu tio, para mim está muito bem.

Edward levou muito tempo para se acalmar. Quase estremeceu quando entendeu como tinha chegado perto de perdê-la. Quão perto do perigo ela tinha estado! E não fazia a menor idéia, nenhuma mesmo. Era provavelmente culpa dele, admitiu. Ele também tinha culpa, sim. Se não tivesse sido tão teimoso, tão ansioso para ensinar-lhe qual era seu lugar, nada disso teria acontecido. Mas ela tinha acabado de admitir que estava para encontrar outra pessoa para agir em seu lugar. Como ousava fazer isso, revoltou-se ele, quando tinha depositado sua confiança nele? Era deslealdade, sim, nos pensamentos e nas ações. Ele teria de tratar desse problema, porém só quando tivesse tempo para pensar. Era arriscado fazer julgamentos precipitados e tomar decisões súbitas, pois eles depois podiam revelar-se imutáveis. Ele precisava de tempo... tem po e distância da esposa para poder chegar a uma decisão sobre aquela confusão toda.

— Isabella, Demetre é quem está por trás de tudo.

Ela não entendeu o que ele estava dizendo. Não a princípio. Sacudiu a cabeça tentando negar o que tinha acabado de escutar. Não, ele era o marido da Jane! Ele não iria, não poderia...

— Ele está se escondendo até que a punhalada que sofreu no dia do massacre cicatrize — disse Edward observando as emoções desen contradas no rosto da esposa.

Isabella estava aturdida demais para dizer alguma coisa. A si tuação toda era aterradora demais para que ela conseguisse analisá-la com clareza.

Edward desmontou e a tirou da sela, pondo-a no chão.

— È verdade. Terias entrado no próprio inferno, caindo na arma dilha dele, e só saberias quando fosse tarde demais.

— Como descobriste? — Isabella finalmente conseguiu dizer.

— Desde que me contaste a história, desconfiei de Demetre. O fato de ele de repente ficar doente demais para acompanhar a esposa até Forks semeou a dúvida em minha cabeça. Então, quando Carlisle chegou, contou-me que Demetre era um dos líderes dos rebeldes contra Volturi, embora Demetre não imagine que Carlisle fosse capaz de de nunciá-lo como traidor. A prova definitiva foi o mensageiro, o primeiro. Um dos servos maltratados por Demetre deixou escapar a notícia de que o ferimento de Demetre estava demorando a cicatrizar. Essa informação, somada ao fato de que Demetre se recusou a atender à minha convocação... Sim, Isabella, foi ele quem tramou tudo. Aposto minha vida nisso.

— Meu Deus, ele matou Jane — murmurou ela. — E tu ias desmascará-lo, não ias? Estavas para pôr fim a este pesadelo e terminar com meu tormento. Edward, eu...

— Estava a caminho para desafiá-lo a uma batalha — disse Edward, sua voz voltando a ficar severa. — Mas não para acabar com teu tormento, esposa. Estás te valorizando demais, se pensas que és minha maior preocupação na vida. Demetre atacou o que me pertencia, e teu pai era um vassalo leal a mim. Forks é apenas uma das minhas pro priedades, mas protejo tudo que possuo. E sou leal a todos que depositam sua confiança em minhas mãos. Teu pesadelo é apenas teu, Isabella, teu tormento é só teu. Tens estreiteza de objetivos, pensando apenas em ti. Sim, és egoísta e tola, e essa combinação é perigosíssima.

Edward sabia que a estava magoando com suas palavras duras, mas estava zangado demais para retirá-las. Ela precisou admitir que tinha sido desleal. Além disso, era desajuizada o suficiente para se arriscar assim... indo falar com um louco que teria tido o maior prazer em acabar com a vida dela. Ele descarregou sua raiva nela, sabendo muito bem que sua esposa era o único recipiente disponível para sua ira, para sua mágoa.

— Então, qual é meu valor para ti, Edward? — a pergunta de Isabella, feita baixinho, o pegou desprevenido. Ele tinha pensado que suas palavras a irritariam e ela reagiria à altura. Decepcionou-se, e admitiu que sua intenção tinha sido provocar uma boa briga. Olhou-a durante al guns instantes, notando que ela mantinha a cabeça e os ombros erguidos. Havia orgulho em sua postura, mas não havia arrogância nem raiva em seu olhar. Edward olhou-a nos olhos e só conseguiu ler derrota neles... derrota e tristeza.

— Não me faças essa pergunta de novo — retrucou Edward — ou serei obrigado a dizer-te algo de que posso me arrepender. Tens a capa cidade de me fazer perder o controle como nenhuma outra. — Edward uniu as mãos atrás das costas, acalmando-se um pouco diante do com portamento dócil da esposa, e disse: — Não queres brigar comigo, e eu não posso deixar de me perguntar por quê. Talvez tenhas percebido, afinal, que dessa vez foste longe demais, não?

Isabella recusou-se a morder a isca. Não ia mais aturar ouvir palavras ásperas.

— Por que Demetre? — indagou mudando de assunto. — Ele tam bém queria Forks?

— Creio que não — disse Edward. — Não, ele só queria agitação — concluiu.

— Jane era tão delicada, tão amorosa — disse Isabella sa cudindo a cabeça. — E ele a matou.

O grito de Jasper os interrompeu.

— Os homens estão voltando, Falcão. Edward e Isabella viraram-se ao mesmo tempo.

O soldado chamado James desmontou e correu até seu senhor.

— Estão vindo em nossa direção, e há três deles para cada um de nós. Vêm do leste.

— Demetre? — perguntou Isabella ao marido. Ela começou a tremer sem conseguir mais parar.

Edward não respondeu. Ergueu Isabella nos braços e a levou ao seu cavalo. Colocando-a na sela e chamou Jasper.

— Providencie para que seja protegida — ordenou. Desembainhando a espada, virou-se e começou a ordenar aos ho mens que assumissem seus postos.

O sol estava pouco a pouco desaparecendo, lançando um brilho alaranjado no lago. Mais meia hora e tudo ao redor estaria na mais completa escuridão. Jasper levou a égua de Isabella para longe da água e deixou-a entre duas árvores altas. Novamente fez sinal para James e dois outros, e Isabella viu-se cercada por homens a cavalo.

— Não saiam de perto dela — ordenou Jasper, e os homens con cordaram imediatamente. — Sei que não sairão — corrigiu Jasper quando viu que os tinha insultado com sua ordem. Eles morreriam antes de deixar algum mal acontecer com sua senhora, exatamente como ele próprio.

— Deus te proteja — murmurou Isabella a Jasper. Ele confirmou que tinha escutado e começou a dirigir-se para onde estava o Falcão. E, tu, protege meu marido, acrescentou consigo mesma.

Era possível ouvir os rebeldes de longe, cavalgando rápido no mato cerrado. Eles procuravam água para encherem seus odres, pensou Isabella. Mas estava errada. Num minuto, o único som era de cavalos trotando a toda; e no outro, o do fragor da batalha. O inimigo tinha penetrado na clareira com as armas em riste; sim, estavam prontos para lutar. Edward e seus homens não tiveram o elemento surpresa ao seu lado, e estavam, como James dissera, em menor número.

Assim que soou o grito de batalha, os soldados que a cercavam ergueram os escudos, bloqueando a visão de Isabella. Ela escutava os gritos e o ruído metálico de ferro contra ferro. Imaginou Edward ferido ou morto, e cobriu os ouvidos com as mãos. E aí não pôde agüentar mais. Cutucou o soldado que estava lhe bloqueando a visão e exigiu que ele abaixasse o escudo para ela poder ver se o marido estava bem. As árvores e a luz cada vez mais fraca a escondiam bem, e o sol dado concordou.

— Eles precisam da vossa ajuda — disse ela ao ver quantos eram os inimigos. — Ide e ajudai-os com toda a vossa habilidade — ordenou a James. — Ficarei a salvo aqui com apenas um de vós me protegendo.

James não precisou de uma segunda ordem. Estava ansioso para cumprir seu dever e sabia que os homens precisavam de sua ajuda. Fez sinal aos outros e todos, menos um, o seguiram, cada qual soltando seu grito de batalha ao descer a encosta com as armas na mão.

Isabella via o marido combatendo um inimigo. Prendeu a respi ração quando um golpe passou perto do ventre dele, e depois a soltou quando ele derrubou o oponente.

Dois outros se aproximaram do marido, um com uma lança e ou tro com um machado. Edward não tardou a matá-los.

Sua atenção voltou-se para Jasper, que lutava contra dois homens à beira do lago. Enquanto ela assistia, mais um veio unir-se à dupla e ela percebeu que Jasper estava perdendo o combate, e não tendo como se defender. O sol poente lhe desenhava a silhueta, um alvo fácil para o inimigo, e o lago estava a apenas alguns centímetros atrás dele. Isabella olhou em torno dos homens que lutavam, desesperada, para ver se vinha alguém ajudar Jasper, e aí se lembrou do arco e das flechas que trazia.

— Afasta-te para o lado — gritou ela para seu único protetor. Apoiou a flecha no cordão do arco e mirou, hesitando apenas alguns segundos antes de rezar para o rebelde ficar parado e Deus perdoá-la por tirar uma vida, e depois lançou a flecha. Esta foi assobiando pelo ar e encontrou o alvo, alojando-se na parte de trás da cabeça do rebelde. Fez uma outra prece por perdão e ação de graças por sua precisão, e pelo fato de o rebelde ser tolo e não estar usando elmo, e ela estava pronta para lançar nova flecha. Dessa vez a flecha foi atingir a parte de trás do pescoço do segundo rebelde, e ele caiu de joelhos, gritando de agonia. Isabella disse a si mesma que não se arrependia, pois ele teria matado Jasper se ela não interferisse. Mesmo assim, o nó no estômago diante do que tinha feito desmentiu seus pensamentos.

Jasper olhou para o rebelde ajoelhado a seus pés, e viu a seta em seu pescoço quando ele caiu de cara no chão. Sua curiosidade quase lhe causou a morte. O terceiro rebelde, aproveitando-se da distração momen tânea de Jasper, avançou.

Jasper não teve tempo de fazer mais do que bloquear o golpe da lança, a qual voou longe. Ele não se feriu, mas perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de costas no lago. O rebelde imediatamente virou-se e correu para lutar com outro soldado.

— Ele vai se afogar — disse o soldado que protegia Isabella. — A armadura é pesada demais para que ele consiga voltar à superfície.

— Não vai, não! — gritou Isabella. Seu olhar desviou-se para Edward. Ele saberia o que fazer. Mas ele não podia fazer nada, perce beu Isabella, quando viu que ele procurava livrar-se dos rebeldes que o cercavam.

— Tens uma corda? — berrou Isabella. O soldado fez que sim com a cabeça, e ela disse: — Pula na água e amarra-a na cintura de Jasper. Nós dois seremos o bastante para puxá-lo para fora.

— Também estou de armadura — disse o soldado a ela. — Não vai adiantar.

— Então deixa comigo — decidiu Isabella. — Anda! Vai até a bei ra do lago comigo e segura uma ponta da corda, quando sentires um puxão, arrasta Jasper para a superfície. Não discute — gritou quando viu que ele estava para protestar. — Meu marido desejaria que tu fizesses isso.

Ela não deu ao soldado tempo para refletir sobre o que devia fazer, mas tratou de esporear o cavalo e correr para a margem do lago. Des montou da égua e agarrou a ponta da corda.

— Segura firme — disse, e aí prendeu a respiração e mergulhou na água. A distância até o fundo era maior do que pensava, mas ela encontrou Jasper quase imediatamente. Empurrou o ombro dele, mas ele não reagiu. Rezando para não ter chegado tarde demais e para que ainda restasse um pouco de ar em seus pulmões, ela apressou-se a amar rar a corda ao redor da cintura do cavaleiro. Seus pulmões ardiam, pelo esforço, mas ela não desistiu da tarefa. Assim que se certificou de que o nó estava bem firme, puxou a corda e empurrou os ombros do Jasper. Quando não conseguiu mais agüentar a pressão nem mais um segundo, afastou-se do cavaleiro e impulsionou o corpo rumo à superfície.

Assim que o soldado sentiu o puxão na corda, começou a recuar e, dentro de segundos, o corpo inerte do fiel vassalo de Edward foi retirado da água.

Jasper estava dobrado ao meio, e a corda agia comprimindo-lhe o corpo abaixo das costelas. Forçou uma quantidade enorme de água a sair-lhe dos pulmões, e quando ele foi completamente retirado do lago, passou a tossir e a cuspir água.

Isabella não o ouviu. Tentou sair da água, mas estava chorando tanto que não conseguia agarrar a corda com firmeza. Era tarde demais! E agora Jasper estava morto.

Edward tinha conseguido vencer seus oponentes e estava lutando com outro, quando viu Isabella de relance segundos antes de ela mergu lhar no lago. Reagiu então com uma força quase sobre-humana, gritando como um animal selvagem ao correr até ela. Seus homens procuraram defendê-lo, salvando sua vida inúmeras vezes enquanto ele passava pelos rebeldes sem sequer lhes lançar um olhar. E aí a batalha terminou com os rebeldes restantes correndo para um lugar seguro.

Edward estava removendo as peças da armadura de qualquer ma neira, na intenção de mergulhar para salvar Isabella, quando ela surgiu à superfície apenas a um metro ou dois dele. Um alívio que ele nunca havia sentido antes lhe percorreu o corpo inteiro, e ele viu que as pernas não o sustentariam mais. Ajoelhou-se e curvou a cabeça dando graças.

Os soluços suaves dela renovaram-lhe as forças e a raiva. Ele agra deceu a Deus por ela estar viva para ele poder matá-la, e ficou de pé com um urro de fúria.

— Pensei que tinhas te afogado — gritou ao puxá-la para fora da água. — Pensei que tinhas te afogado — repetiu. Ele a sacudia enquanto gritava, e aí de repente parou e a estreitou contra o peito.

Isabella ouviu a agonia em sua voz e chorou mais ainda.

— Não, Edward. Foi pior — disse. — Foi Jasper. Ele é quem se afogou.

Seu marido não pareceu compreender. Começou a sacudi-la de novo, berrando o mais que podia. Confundiu-a com seu acesso de histe ria. E aí a tosse de Jasper soou aos ouvidos dela, e ela começou a chorar mais alto ainda.

— Ele não morreu não, marido. Não morreu! Deixa a raiva de lado.

— Tu és uma burra — anunciou. Então ele a estreitou contra o peito, disse-lhe algo que ela não conseguiu ouvir, e aí lhe puxou as costas e a sacudiu toda de novo. Era como se ele não conseguisse se decidir. Ela voltou a chorar, sem se importar por haver um círculo de soldados se formando atrás do marido, e tentou, sem conseguir, afastar os cabelos molhados do rosto. — Deixa-me explicar — soluçou, desejando poder encontrar um lugar para se sentar e se acalmar.

— Não vais explicar nada — Edward berrou, agarrando-lhe os ombros outra vez. Ele novamente a estreitou contra o peito, e disse mais baixo: — Pára de chorar, Isabella, tudo terminou.

Ele sentiu Isabella concordar junto ao seu peito, e viu-se respi rando fundo para controlar seus tremores. Meu Deus, estava agindo cada vez mais como uma mulher a cada dia que passava com Isabella, pensou, e um sorriso de descrença lhe passou pelo rosto. Viu Jasper en charcado, mas vivo, e fez sinal para ele vir ao seu lado.

— Foi essa minha esposa burra e desobediente quem salvou tua vida, Jasper. O que achas disso? — perguntou.

— Sou muitíssimo grato — respondeu Jasper. — Embora discorde de vós quando dizeis que ela é burra, senhor.

Edward quase riu.

Jasper apontou para os homens no chão atrás dele, dizendo:

— Reconheceis essas flechas, meu senhor?

— São minhas — informou Isabella, soltando-se do abraço do marido. — E não ouses gritar comigo outra vez, Edward! Meus ouvidos estão doendo de ouvir seus urros. Estavas em desvantagem, e eu fiz o que era necessário.

— Era meu dever proteger-te, esposa, não o contrário — respondeu Edward claramente exasperado. — Arriscaste a tua vida.

— A vida é minha, arrisco-a se quiser — argumentou Isabella. Pôs as mãos nos quadris, jogou os cabelos para longe do rosto, com uma sacudidela da cabeça, e lançou-lhe um olhar demorado e abrasador. — Achas que és dono dela? — desafiou a jovem. Seu tom arrogante foi atenuado até certo ponto pelo espirro forte que ela não conseguiu conter.

— Acho — berrou Edward. Com as mãos nos quadris, sua pos tura era ameaçadora. Os músculos das pernas e das coxas bronzeadas, afastadas para a batalha, intimidaram-na exatamente como o olhar ge lado dele.

O nó no estômago de Isabella voltou; ela de repente se sentiu mui to vulnerável discutindo com o marido na frente dos homens dele, pois, embora eles aparentemente estivessem ocupados enterrando os mortos e cuidando dos ferimentos um dos outros, era óbvio que podiam ouvir muito bem os gritos de seu líder e sua senhora. Sua mãe nunca tinha erguido a voz para seu pai assim, pensou Isabella. Era uma coisa im própria, desonrosa. Era óbvio também que, antes de mais nada, sua mãe jamais teria se colocado em uma situação dessas!

As mãos de Isabella caíram dos lados do corpo, e ela sentiu-se confusa e derrotada.

— És muito severo — disse ela. Virando-se para evitar o olhar do marido, começou a voltar, andando na direção das árvores. — Não duvido de que gostarias de me acorrentar e me arrastar atrás de ti — resmungou olhando para trás.

O marido a puxou e a abraçou antes que ela pudesse respirar de novo.

— Não ouses te afastar de mim quando estou falando contigo — avisou Edward em voz baixa e áspera.

Quando ele viu que os olhos dela estavam uma vez mais se enchen do de lágrimas, sacudiu-a e depois afrouxou o abraço agressivo. — A tua idéia de ser acorrentada tem lá certo sentido — disse, arrastando-a para a privacidade do bosque. — Talvez aí tu ficasses onde eu te ponho.

Isabella sabia que o silêncio teria sido a melhor resposta no mo mento, mas não pôde deixar de defender-se uma vez mais.

— Edward, se eu tivesse ficado olhando, teu leal vassalo e meu bom amigo, Jasper, estaria morto. Será possível que não podes encontrar mérito em minhas ações? — indagou, torcendo as mãos de frustração e desejando poder torcer o pescoço dele também. — Perdoe-me se foi falta de educação minha matar aqueles homens com as minhas flechas. Nunca matei ninguém antes e sei que vou arder no purgatório pelo menos uns cem anos, mas, gostes ou não, faria o mesmo outra vez. — Ela começou a chorar de novo e sentiu ódio de si mesma por sua fraqueza. È que ele a deixava tão furiosa! E ela estava exausta. A escuridão entre as árvores era total, e Isabella, na pressa de evitar o olhar furioso do marido, tropeçou em uma pedra. Edward a segurou e a ergueu nos braços. Ela escondeu o rosto no pescoço do marido e tentou parar de chorar.

— O que farei contigo? — Edward fez a pergunta para o alto da cabeça da esposa. — Olha pra mim — ordenou. Quando ela obedeceu, ele continuou: — Em apenas um dia desobedeceste só Deus sabe quantas ordens minhas, e abertamente admitiste a tua deslealdade. — Ele a pôs no chão, de frente para si, e acrescentou: — Eu já matei homens que se arriscaram menos.

— Não sou homem, sou tua esposa — respondeu Isabella, livran do-se com uma sacudidela das mãos dele em seus ombros.

— És tu que te esqueces desse fato mais do que eu — retaliou Edward. Ele lhe deu as costas e chamou o escudeiro: — Passaremos a noite aqui. Monta minha tenda. — Virando-se para Isabella, notou que ela tremia e presumiu que era por causa do frio da noite. — Pareces um cachorrinho afogado, e teu vestido está colado ao teu corpo de um jeito indecente. Vai procurar tua capa para cobrir-te. — Sua voz era fria como as roupas dela, e Isabella viu que não sentia mais vontade de chorar. Deus era testemunha de que ela sentia vontade era de gritar de novo!

Ficou observando o marido afastar-se dela, berrando ordens en quanto ia até os homens, e sacudiu a cabeça. E eu que julguei que o entendia, pensou desesperada. — Ah! — resmungou ela alto, antes de fazer uma careta de desprezo de novo. — Juro que ele é o mais irracional, cabeça-dura e teimoso homem que jamais pisou no mundo — declarou enquanto caminhava por entre as árvores. — E eu pensando que ele veria algum mérito em meu ato! Não, ele não enxerga o mérito dos outros, pois não tem misericórdia, não é compreensível, não sente amor no co ração. — O rangido de seus sapatos encharcados parecia sublinhar cada comentário negativo que ela fazia.

— Senhora? — a voz de Jasper intrometeu-se entre seus pensamen tos desencontrados, e ela ficou aliviada por isso. Virou-se e viu que ele estava segurando a capa dela nas mãos. — Imagino que depois de nadares precisarias disso — falou ele com voz mansa.

Ela aceitou a vestimenta e cobriu com ela os ombros, grata por seu calor.

— Obrigada por tua gentileza, Jasper. E tu estás te sentindo bem depois da natação? — indagou ela tentando continuar brincalhona. Não havia necessidade de o vassalo saber como ela estava arrasada.

— Estou — respondeu Jasper. — Vinde comigo agora. James já armou a tenda do Falcão. Vou trazer-vos comida e providenciar para que tenhas conforto. Acho que estais bastante exausta depois de tudo que ocorreu neste dia.

— Estou mesmo muito cansada — admitiu Isabella baixinho. Seguiu o cavaleiro rumo ao acampamento. Jasper parecia nervoso quando eles se aproximaram do grupo de soldados, parando várias vezes para virar-se para ela antes de retomar sua caminhada em silêncio outra vez. Isabella sabia qual era a causa de seu nervosismo e então pousou a mão no braço dele para obter toda a sua atenção.

— Jasper, estás grato por eu ter te tirado da água? — começou ela hesitante. Não esperou que ele respondesse antes de continuar: — Mas ao mesmo tempo desejavas que eu não tivesse desobedecido às ordens do meu marido. Não é assim que pensas? Não é esse o motivo desse teu aborrecimento?

Jasper confirmou e falou:

— Sou-vos extremamente grato por estar vivo, e fostes vós que me salvastes. Eu vos devo minha vida — acrescentou com fervor.

Isabella não soube bem como reagir a essa declaração. Se concor dasse que tinha salvo a vida dele e que ele devia ser-lhe grato, não iria es tar praticando a virtude da humildade, refletiu. Por outro lado, se negasse que tinha feito isso, não estaria sendo honesta com ele... nem consigo mesma. Pior ainda, se minimizasse o ato e encarasse o assunto de um jeito despreocupado, não estaria ela mostrando ao vassalo que não dava muita importância à vida dele? Que a humildade se dane, resolveu ela. — Eu o faria de novo, apesar da ira do meu marido. Por favor, entende, Jasper, teu senhor não está zangado porque eu te salvei; só não gostou de eu ter agido de maneira que não me convém. Deves levar em consideração que ele não sabe o que é ter uma esposa... e é...

— Não vos incomodeis em explicar vosso marido para mim — respondeu Jasper sorrindo. — Ele já conversou comigo sobre o assunto e está muito grato por terdes me socorrido.

— Ele te disse isso? — A surpresa em sua voz era óbvia. Então por que toda aquela cena? perguntou-se Isabella, embora não ousasse questionar o cavaleiro. Não era dever dele, nem ele estava em posição de instruí-la sobre o comportamento ou as idéias do marido dela.

Jasper pegou o cotovelo de Isabella e aproximou a cabeça da cabeça dela.

— Eles agora estão acendendo as fogueiras. Vinde e ficai perto de uma para vos aquecer. Estais tremendo de frio.

— Eles vão se arriscar a acender fogueiras? — perguntou ela en quanto seguia o vassalo com um grupo de soldados. — Será que os homens de Demetre...

— Não vos preocupeis — admoestou Jasper baixinho. — Vosso marido sabe o que está fazendo. Só precisais confiar nele.

— Sim — respondeu imediatamente Isabella, envergonhada por ter feito a pergunta ao cavaleiro.

Havia talvez uns dez ou doze soldados circundando a fogueira quando ela e Jasper se aproximaram e se colocaram perto do centro, e Isabella notou que cada vez que olhava para um deles, eles sorriam e desviavam os olhos, como que em deferência... ou constrangimento. Isabella não sabia, e sentiu-se muito pouco à vontade e um tanto magoada com o comportamento deles. Era outro enigma depois de um longo dia de enigmas e confusões.

— Minha presença parece estar intimidando os homens — sussurrou ela para Jasper com um breve suspiro de constrangimento.

— Eles estão admirados — cochichou Jasper, apertando-lhe o cotovelo ligeiramente.

— Admirados?

— Vossa coragem os deixou assombrados — disse Jasper sorrindo diante da surpresa que viu nos olhos de sua senhora. — Eles jamais viram nenhuma mulher como a senhora, pois não sois como as outras.

— E isso é um elogio? — indagou Isabella, retribuindo o sor riso de Jasper.

— È, sim — explicou Jasper. — Sois uma esposa à altura do líder deles — proclamou.

O líder deles não concorda contigo, pensou Isabella. Olhou em torno, rapidamente, procurando o marido, mas o puxão suave de Jasper em seu cotovelo fez que seus pensamentos voltassem para ele outra vez. Pelo olhar de Jasper, parecia que ainda não tinha terminado de expressar sua gratidão.

— Sinto muito que tenhais se colocado em tal perigo para me salvar, mas, agora que tudo passou, eu me alegro. Agradecerei a Deus toda manhã porque tivestes a coragem de fazer o que fizestes. — Soltou uma risadinha baixa ao ver como as faces de Isabella se ruborizaram diante desse elogio, e acrescentou, de brincadeira: — Vou até orar pelas almas dos vossos pais por terem a sabedoria de vos ensinar a nadar, pois eu é que tirei vantagem desse vosso aprendizado. — Sorriu de contentamento depois desse gracejo, e Isabella sorriu de novo.

Edward tinha se aproximado às costas de Isabella tão silenciosamente quanto uma pantera espreitando sua presa à noite, e viu que sua raiva se dissolvia um tanto diante dos comentários de Jasper. Estava para puxar a esposa e abraçá-la, levando-a para a tenda, quando as palavras dela detiveram suas ações.

— Infelizmente tuas preces para meus pais só os deixariam confusos, Jasper, pois para te dizer a verdade não sei nadar ainda. Apesar de que não parece ser muito difícil, se te lembrares de prender a res piração e...

O urro de fúria de Edward abalou Isabella a ponto de fazê-la pular bem a um bom palmo e meio de altura do chão. Ela levou a mão ao coração e girou nos calcanhares, dando um encontrão no marido.

— Edward! Qual é o problema? — Isabella mal conseguiu articular a pergunta de tão abalada que ficou com o grito.

— Não digas mais nenhuma palavra — advertiu Edward severamente — não... — Sua raiva tinha se renovado, estando agora tão fresca quanto uma flor recém-aberta, e ele sentiu que estava quase perdendo o controle e que, se ao menos pudesse levá-la para dentro da tenda longe do olhar dos seus homens, talvez pudesse acalmar-se o suficiente para simplesmente estrangulá-la.

Isabella foi meio arrastada, meio puxada para a pequena tenda e depois jogada como um saco de cevada sobre uma manta.

— E agora, o que foi que eu fiz? — perguntou Isabella esfregan do os braços no ponto em que o marido a tinha agarrado. — Vou ficar toda roxa por causa de ti, não do inimigo, Edward. Não conheces tua própria força, acho eu — terminou.

Edward não respondeu na hora. Demorou-se acendendo duas velas e sentou-se de pernas cruzadas diante da mulher. Quando Isabella olhou de relance para o rosto dele, desejou que tivesse a coragem de soprar as velas. Ele estava para lá de furioso, o tendão do pescoço pul sando como testemunho disso, e Isabella não agüentava mais aquilo. Ela recuou um passo, até seus ombros tocarem a parede lateral da tenda, e preparou-se para os berros dele.

— Vais responder às minhas perguntas com um simples sim ou não, Isabella — começou o marido. Ela ficou surpresa diante do tom brando e quase delicado de voz dele, embora detectasse nele um ligeiro tremor. Qual seria seu jogo agora? perguntou-se. Ele estava claramente para explodir de raiva, pelo que ela podia perceber.

— Edward, estou disposta a...

— Um simples sim ou não — insistiu Edward, destacando cada palavra com extrema aspereza.

Isabella concordou e esperou. Viu o marido respirar diversas ve zes, de modo demorado e trêmulo, e depois descansar as palmas de suas mãos enormes nos joelhos. Pensou que vira suas mãos tremendo antes de ele as apoiar no corpo, mas descartou este pensamento e obrigou-se a olhar para seu rosto outra vez.

— Não pude deixar de ouvir sua conversa com Jasper — começou Edward, o tom enganosamente calmo. — Mas posso ter me enganado. Mesmo assim, posso jurar sobre a espada de Volturi que a ouvi di zendo a Jasper que não sabes nadar. — A voz dele foi ficando cada vez mais alta, e quando Isabella, tentando evitar nova gritaria, abriu a boca para responder, Edward estendeu a mão e tapou-lhe a boca. — Agora me responderás: sabes nadar?

Como ele continuava com a mão sobre a boca da moça, Isabella só pôde sacudir a cabeça, e esse pequeno gesto de negativa perturbou de novo o marido.

— Pulaste na água sabendo que não sabias nadar? — perguntou ele agora incrédulo.

— Segurei a corda e...

— Responde com sim ou não! — Edward urrou a ordem tão alto que fez a tenda tremer.

Não tem nada simples no que eu faço, desejou dizer Isabella. Mas não era possível fazê-lo entender as coisas, resolveu. Como ele não quer ouvir toda a verdade, que fique transtornado.

— Sim — disse ao unir as mãos sobre o colo.

Uma tosse alta do lado de fora da tenda desviou a atenção de Edward de Isabella.

— Entra — gritou ele mais alto do que tencionava.

Jasper ergueu a aba que cobria a porta da tenda com uma das mãos enquanto equilibrava uma bandeja de madeira na outra. Sem dizer nada, pôs a bandeja no chão entre Edward e Isabella, e saiu.

Fatias de carne recém-assada, crostas de pão e frutinhas enchiam a bandeja a ponto de fazê-la transbordar. Mas nem o marido nem a esposa fizeram menção de tocar a refeição. Jasper reapareceu com uma única caneca e um odre de couro cheio de água ou vinho, presumiu Isabella. Ela olhou para o vassalo e sorriu, mas Jasper não olhou para ela nem viu o sorriso.

— Obrigada, Jasper — disse Isabella quando ele se virou para sair da tenda. Embora ele não respondesse, Isabella viu o ligeiro menear da sua cabeça.

— Não se deve agradecer a um vassalo por cumprir seu dever — resmungou Edward. Pegou uma imensa côdea de pão, partiu-a em dois e entregou um pedaço a Isabella.

— E por quê? — perguntou Isabella, aceitando a oferta do mari do. — Ele nos fez uma gentileza. É sinal de educação agradecer a ele.

— Não é preciso. Ele está cumprindo seu dever, esposa. Todos nós temos deveres, obrigações... é assim que se faz — declarou enfaticamente. — Agradecendo a ele, deixas entrever que talvez haja vezes em que ele não cumpre seu dever de modo satisfatório. Para evitar isso, terias que dizer obrigada toda vez que ele fizesse algo por ti.

— Então é por isso que nunca te ouvi agradecer aos vossos ho mens nem elogiá-los... nem a mim! — Isabella franziu o cenho sem conseguir resistir a acrescentar: — Gabas-te de ser um homem razoável, e mesmo assim o que acabas de me dizer não faz sentido para mim. Ser grato e expressar gratidão não é fraqueza, Edward — afirmou Isabella de mansinho. — "E os fracos herdarão a terra" — citou de memória, apoiando seu argumento com os ensinamentos da Igreja.

— Mansos! — berrou Edward. — Os mansos é que herdarão a terra, mulher. Eu não sou manso nem fraco, e não tenho desejo algum de herdar a terra.

— Eu não quis dizer que eras — Isabella protestou. — Só disse que...

— Basta! Não venha me passar sermão sobre o que não conheces. Juro pelo Altíssimo, minha paciência para contigo se esgotou. Vens me fazendo correr em círculos desde o dia em que te conheci, e não vou permitir isso. Minha vida se baseia na disciplina. Disciplina! Sei que essa palavra não significa nada para ti, mas juro que não vai ser por muito tempo. Atos impensados, reações sem planejamento... essas coisas podem ser mortais. Se não tivesse te encontrado por acaso hoje, provavelmente estarias nas garras de Demetre agora. Já pensaste nisso? — indagou ele. Mesmo antes de Isabella poder encontrar uma resposta, Edward fez nova pergunta a ela. — Onde estarias agora se o soldado que estava segurando a outra ponta da corda tivesse sido morto?

— Desejas que eu te diga que meu comportamento foi imprudente? — indagou Isabella baixinho.

— Não preciso ouvir tua voz me dizendo o que já sei — corrigiu Edward. — Vou te dizer uma coisa, esposa. Teu ato para com Jasper... foi um ato de coragem da tua parte. Mas a outra coisa, a decisão de ser desleal para comigo... — Edward sacudiu a cabeça e depois acrescentou:

— E imperdoável.

A voz dele saiu inexpressiva, e Isabella sentiu-se como se ele ti vesse acabado de pronunciar uma sentença lhe selando o futuro. Seus pensamentos entrechocaram-se confusos. Se seu ato era imperdoável, então qual seria o futuro dela com Edward?

— Já admiti a ti que falaria com Demetre, mas mudei de idéia porque teria sido desleal para contigo — respondeu Isabella. — E consideras isso imperdoável?

— Considero sim — argumentou Edward. — Tu te tornaste des leal no momento em que saíste de Forks.

— Talveztenhas razão — respondeu Isabella. — Embora eu não admitisse isso até depois de ter saído. Aí dei meia-volta e estava voltando para casa quando me encontraste por acaso.

— Faz pouca diferença para mim o momento em que percebeste tua deslealdade — respondeu Edward com rudeza.

— E não consegues encontrar o perdão em teu coração? — indagou Isabella. Sentiu vergonha por tê-lo magoado daquele jeito, embora ele jamais admitisse isso, e, ao mesmo tempo, ter motivado uma raiva tão profunda que ele terminasse, assim, inflexível em seu raciocínio.

— Não sei — admitiu Edward. — Isso jamais aconteceu antes. Poucos foram desleais para comigo, e, aqueles que foram, eu matei. Nunca permiti que um soldado ficasse por perto depois de ter cometido tal infâmia.

— Então como ficará nossa vida daqui para a frente? — indagou ela, tentando manter a voz tão isenta de ânimo quanto o marido.

— Não se pode mudar o que já passou — disse Edward. — Tu aprenderás quais são teus deveres, como minha esposa, mas não terás mais parte comigo — decidiu. — Teu primeiro dever... sim, teu único dever será dar-me filhos machos.

— Não te ocorreu que eu podia ter mentido a respeito dos meus motivos para ir falar com Demetre? — desafiou-o Isabella. — Podia ter dito a ti que ia apenas visitá-lo, consolá-lo.

— Eu teria descoberto a verdade — respondeu Edward, franzindo o cenho.

— Sendo completamente honesta contigo, acabei com nosso casa mento — respondeu Isabella. — Foi isso que aconteceu?

— Não sei. Preciso pensar no assunto. Não sou estouvado como tu.

— Enquanto pensas, reflete sobre o seguinte — disse Isabella, deixando a raiva transparecer-lhe na voz. — Disseste que não consegues me perdoar. Agora eu te digo que não posso te perdoar. Dei-te todo o meu amor sabendo muito bem que não retribuirias tal afeto. Dei-te mi nha compreensão quando não me deste nenhuma. Admiti que traí meu voto de confiança em ti, mas só por causa de outro juramento — por mais tolo e vingativo que fosse — feito antes. Dei-te meu corpo e meu futuro, minha honestidade e meu coração, e falas de dever e disciplina. Rejeitas tudo que tenho a te oferecer e exiges o que menos tenho. Ora, deste momento em diante, terás tua disciplina e teu dever. Procurarei guardar meu amor em meu coração e não dividirei contigo o júbilo que ele representa. Não sei se conseguirei deixar de te amar, Edward, mas juro por tudo quanto é mais sagrado que vou tentar. Tu és um homem que não nasceu para ser amado, Edward, e vou procurar me recordar desse fato em minha ladainha diária. Se decidires me perdoar um dia — disse Isabella irônica —, talvez eu resolva te perdoar por desprezar tudo que te dei.

— Que seja — respondeu Edward tão zangado quanto ela. — Dá-me apenas o que eu te pedir, que nos daremos bem um com o outro. Guarda teu amor e afeto para nossos filhos. Não preciso dele.

Isabella viu que os santos tinham piedade dela, pois fizeram com que Edward saísse da tenda antes de ela começar a chorar. Ela não queria que ele visse como tinha ficado magoada, como estava alquebrada em espírito e motivação. Suas lágrimas só lhe mostrariam nova fraqueza, outra falha de caráter. Até ter conhecido Edward, a jovem não fazia idéia de quantos defeitos ela possuía. Sempre fora ensinada a procurar o lado bom das pessoas. Edward, obviamente, tinha aprendido justamente o contrário. Encontrar os defeitos e combatê-los... seria essa sua forma de pensar? perguntou-se. Estava cansada demais para refletir sobre sua posição agora, esgotada do ponto de vista físico e emocional. Tirou do corpo as roupas molhadas e as pendurou na corda que atravessava o teto da tenda enquanto tentava afastar da mente seu tormento. Envolvendo-se na capa, aninhou-se no catre e chorou até adormecer.

* * *

Bom como viajo, amanha e tive alguns imprevistos, não tenho certeza se conseguirei postar amanha, mas se não, tentarei postar no local e quando chegar volto a postar diariamente como antes, que seria perto da páscoa.

Eu acho esse cap um pouco triste pela Bella no final, pelo que o Edward falou, mas isso precisava acontecer, acho uma tristeza o Edward não demonstrar nada para ele em relação a Bella ter salvo o Edward.

Espero que tenham gostado e esperando as reviews.

Bjus e caso não apareça antes, feliz páscoa para vocês!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

Tudo estava pronto. O ataque à fortaleza de Demetre iria ser quando os primeiros raios de aurora tingissem o horizonte. Isabella ficaria bem protegida, com vinte homens a tratar de sua segurança. Não havia tempo para levá-la de volta para Forks antes do confronto com seu cunhado.

Sem que se soubesse como, os rebeldes tinham tomado conhecimen to das intenções de Edward; o ataque à beira do lago provara a ele essa teoria. Agora era fundamental que não se perdesse nenhum tempo. Demetre não era bobo. Se tivesse tempo suficiente, convocaria um exército de ho mens descontentes do tamanho necessário para estar à altura do desafio.

À luz do luar, Edward contornou o lago, as mãos unidas atrás das costas, enquanto procurava planejar o ataque. A idéia de que talvez o su serano de Demetre, igual a Edward tanto em força quanto em fortalezas, tivesse alertado o vassalo do perigo iminente penetrou vagamente nos pensamentos do guerreiro. Edward refletiu nessa idéia e depois sacudiu a cabeça, negando tal possibilidade. Ele conhecia Owen of Davies, não muito bem, é verdade, mas o suficiente para saber que ele não trairia as intenções de Edward. Sim, Edward tinha enviado um mensageiro até ele, explicando-lhe não só seu intento quanto, mais importante ainda, os motivos de suas ações. Owen tinha reagido de imediato, declaran do por meio de seu mensageiro que não apoiaria seu vassalo rebelde, e oferecendo-se para enviar homens para ajudar Edward. Não, voltou Edward a pensar, Owen ele mesmo enfrentaria Demetre se Edward não tivesse resolvido tratar do assunto. A lealdade era tão importante para Owen quanto para Edward.

Uma vez tendo terminado de revisar seus planos para a batalha do dia seguinte, Edward passou a pensar na esposa. Franziu o cenho na escuridão enquanto refletia nas palavras ásperas que tinha trocado com ela. Sabia que a magoara com seus insultos e acusações. O sofrimento estava presente no olhar dela, bem evidente para ele. Não desejava magoá-la, declarou isso a si mesmo, mas achava que era a única forma de lidar com ela. Meu Deus, ela tinha se arriscado várias vezes seguidas sem pensar nenhuma vez em sua própria segurança. Exigia o tempo todo, impacien te, que ele a deixasse explicar. Ah! Resmungou Edward, até parece que havia explicação! Ela tinha pulado no lago sem fazer a menor idéia de como sair, pondo toda sua confiança em um soldado que segurava a outra ponta da corda, sem pensar nenhuma vez que ele podia ser morto e não cumprir com seu dever para com ela, mas já estava com um discurso todo pronto, se ao menos ele se dignasse a escutá-la. E prometia explicações com aquele seu olhar inocente e enganador sobre o porquê de ela estar no meio do mato sem sua proteção! Sim, Edward concluiu ao apressar o passo, esse era o cerne da questão, o motivo pelo qual a raiva continuava a incomodá-lo: ela o havia ignorado, sua posição, seu poder, para tomar suas próprias decisões. Não se deixara impressionar por seu poderio, sua força, sua capacidade, com certeza absoluta de sua própria capacidade de levar seus planos a cabo. Por tudo quanto era mais sagrado, Edward percebeu, de repente, quase tropeçando ao parar, que ela não achava que precisasse dele.

Essa súbita descoberta lhe desferiu um golpe paralisante no ego. Claro que ela precisava dele, resmungou para si mesmo, era fraca, inocen te o suficiente para não saber o que era traição ou engodo, e não duraria um só dia se confiasse em suas habilidades — a não ser pela época que tinha passado sozinha, lembrou-se ele, antes de ele vir em seu socorro. Por Deus, ela precisava dele agora, grunhiu, só que não tinha percebido isso... ainda. Ah, mas como lhe faltava educação! Será que não aprenderia nunca como eram as coisas?

As frustrações daquele dia e todas as preocupações que lhe atulhavam a mente o exauriram. Ele retomou a jornada ao redor do lago enquanto tentava entender o comportamento da esposa. Será que ela não entendia o risco que estava correndo? Não entendia o inferno pelo qual tinha sido obrigado a passar por causa de suas ações impensadas? Será que não pensava em sua importância para ele? Edward parou, quando a verdade se apresentou diante dele. Não, Isabella não fazia a menor idéia do seu valor para ele. Ele tinha cuidadosamente, sim, tolamente mantido aquele conhecimento bem oculto até mesmo de si. Porcaria! Ele a amava com todo o seu coração, com toda a sua alma. Não achava que fosse capaz de uma emoção dessas, e agora via que ela vinha ao encontro de suas intenções. Ele não ficou imediatamente feliz com essa descoberta, refletindo primeiro sobre as ramificações dessa mudança em sua vida. E só então sorriu feliz.

Edward lembrou-se de que tinha chamado a mulher de boba e admitia agora que ele é que era bobo, não Isabella. Tinha acusado a esposa de ser vingativa, fingido que não ouvia seus avisos de que ela não agüentava mais, e lhe dito que tinha estreiteza de objetivos, obcecada com seu juramento de fazer justiça pela família, no entanto agora ele admitia que o mesmo defeito que vira na personalidade da esposa se ocultava também na sua. Sim, ele estava impondo seus defeitos a ela. Volturi não lhe dissera, durante seu treinamento, que o defeito que se vê no ad versário em geral é o que ocultamos em nós mesmos? Ele não tinha dado importância a essa lição, pois não achava que se aplicasse no campo de batalha, e agora percebia como estava errado. Era ele quem tinha apenas um objetivo: procurar manter Isabella à distância, proteger seu coração do amor. E ele a chamava de tola?

Como ela tinha conseguido? perguntou-se. Como tinha sido capaz de conquistá-lo tão completamente? Teria sido sua beleza? Sim, ela era bela e ficava mais bela a cada dia que passava, mas outras que ele tinha conhe cido eram ainda mais belas. Não, seu amor não era assim tão superficial. Havia sido sua inteligência, sua coragem, seu entusiasmo e lealdade que conquistara seu coração. Ela estava à altura dele em todas essas coisas.

Edward pegou uma pedra e jogou-a no lago, observando as ondas que se espalharam na superfície, e viu que Isabella se parecia muito com aquela pedra. Suas ações influenciavam muitas vidas, exatamente como a pedra influenciava a superfície tranqüila do lago. Ela era o centro de sua vida agora, e ignorar esse fato era realmente uma besteira.

O sofrimento e a desolação que ele tinha visto nos olhos de Isabella o perturbaram quando ele retornou ao acampamento. A mágoa derivava-se da admissão de que ela tinha sido desleal. Sem querer ceder às suas súplicas de explicações sobre seu comportamento, ele havia de duzido, sem mais nem menos, que ela tinha sido desleal. A raiva tinha lhe ditado os motivos naquele momento. Sim, ele confessava, havia a julgado culpada e se recusado a lhe conceder perdão ou qualquer tipo de compreensão. Agora percebia a verdade. Não tinha agido de forma honesta com ela, pois, na realidade, ela não tinha cometido deslealdade nenhuma contra ele. Sabendo, porém, da grande importância que ela dava àquele atributo chamado lealdade, ele tinha decidido deixá-la sentir vergonha. Sua esperança era que ela refletisse sobre seu comportamento e se tornasse a esposa dócil que ele esperava que ela fosse. Dócil e submissa. Edward voltou a soltar risadinhas, sabendo no fundo do coração que Isabella ficaria feia e corcunda antes de ficar dócil ou submissa. E no fundo do seu coração, sentiu alívio por isso!

Sem dúvida, iam passar a vida inteira batendo boca sobre a questão da submissão, e Edward se surpreendeu desejando ter essas brigas amis tosas. Riu bem alto, um som que ecoou do outro lado do lago, e admitiu que Isabella o tinha ensinado isso: a rir. Ela me ensinaria como pular através de um arco em chamas, exatamente como um urso domado que ele tinha visto em uma feira uma vez, sem que ele permitisse. Ela tenta melhorar minha personalidade da mesma forma como tento melhorar a dela, pensou. E tento engoli-la com minha força exatamente como ela tenta me prender com sua gentileza, e ambos saímos vencedores por isso, pois há força e gentileza no amor. Sim, Edward pensou com um suspiro, somos donos um do outro.

Ele voltou a unir as mãos atrás das costas e, com passo decidido, correu para a esposa.

E como ele se comportaria agora? perguntou-se. Ele lhe contaria que a amava em breve, quando estivessem de volta ao seu lar, quando ela estivesse a salvo entre suas muralhas. Então ele desfaria o sofrimento que tinha infligido a ela naquele dia. Ele lhe diria tudo. Por enquanto, ia continuar usando a máscara da indiferença, procurando dar-lhe uma lição merecida. Talvez seu desprazer com suas ações a tornasse mais pru dente no futuro. Uma dúvida de que talvez não devesse proceder assim teimava em incomodá-lo, mas ele não conseguiu idealizar outro plano. Estranho, pois sempre tinha pensado que o amor era como um grilhão, enfraquecendo a vítima presa nele. Agora via que não era assim. Sentiu nova força e liberdade quando admitiu que amava. Em tão pouco tempo, Isabella tinha substituído seu escudo e sua espada. Tinha se tornado sua força. Por Deus, ele se sentia invencível.

Edward chegou a sua tenda e encontrou Isabella profunda mente adormecida. Ficou contemplando-a durante muito tempo, ad mirando a curva de sua coxa e perna, e depois tirou rapidamente suas roupas. Um soluço ocasional revelou-lhe que ela tinha chorado depois de ele sair. Era difícil para ele consolar quem chorava e, sentindo-se culpado ou não, ficou grato por ele ter escapado dessa situação. O fato de ele ter sido a causa de sua tristeza não tinha importância. Ele acabaria logo logo com o tormento dela, jurou ao se deitar ao lado da esposa.

Assim que sua cabeça tocou o catre, sua esposa, sentindo, mesmo enquanto dormia, que Edward estava perto, rolou para o lado para que ele a abraçasse. Estava enrolada na capa, e Edward puxou a vestimenta usando o corpo como cobertor para aquecê-la. Ele a ouviu suspirar quan do se aninhou contra seu peito e sorriu na escuridão.

— Precisas de mim enquanto dormes, esposa — sussurrou ele. E aí suspirou também, de contentamento.

A batalha foi rápida. Demetre foi morto por Jasper. Edward lamentou o fato, pois desejava que fosse ele, não o vassalo, o justiceiro a tirar a vida daquele traidor. Mandou tirar as roupas do cadáver e viu o ferimento ainda por cicatrizar no ombro de Demetre.

Isabella dormiu durante toda a comoção que foi a partida dos homens do acampamento. Quando despertou e se vestiu, Edward e seus homens já estavam voltando.

Foi Jasper quem lhe deu a notícia da morte de seu cunhado. Isabella aceitou a informação sem expressão. Só confirmou com a cabeça que tinha entendido, depois se preparou para voltar para casa. Não olhou uma só vez em torno de si procurando o marido, embora soubesse que ele estava bem ao escutar sua voz de trovão, tão imensa quanto seu corpo naquela manhã, ao ordenar aos homens que se preparassem de imediato para a volta.

Isabella continuou a fingir que não o via enquanto esperava a égua ser selada. Quando James terminou a tarefa, ajudou-a a montar e ela agradeceu ao servo, as primeiras palavras que tinha pronunciado toda a manhã. Assim que pegou as rédeas, Edward veio até o seu lado. Ele a tirou da sela com a facilidade com que se colhe uma cereja do pé, sentando-a à sua frente em seu corcel.

— Vais comigo — declarou ele em tom arrogante. Aí levantou o escudo protegendo-a dos galhos, e partiram galopando pelo bosque.

Isabella tentou permanecer bem rígida, encostando-se nele o mí nimo possível. Depois de dez minutos, porém, suas costas começaram a doer. Ela deixou o desconforto de lado e recostou-se no marido, fin gindo que não ouvia a risadinha que ele soltou. Não disseram nada du rante a longa viagem de volta a Forks. Por ela tudo bem, pensou Isabella, pois usou esse tempo para pôr seus sentimentos em ordem. Precisava tomar certas decisões, porém ao examinar a conversa da noite anterior, viu que estava ficando cada vez mais confusa.

Certamente tinha feito muitas coisas impensadas, admitiu, mas seu coração tinha boas intenções, não tinha? Seus motivos, depois que ela desistiu da sua necessidade de vingar-se, eram inocentes.

És um homem teimoso e inflexível, pensou Isabella. Ora, eu vou te dar o que desejas, decidiu. Vou me tornar o tipo de esposa que pareces querer.

Seria preciso disciplina de sua parte, mas ela estava disposta a encarar o desafio. Ela não tentaria mais imitar sua querida mãe falecida, nem tentaria ter um casamento semelhante ao dos pais. Aprenderia a ser dócil e submissa, pois essas duas qualidades pareciam ser as que seu marido considerava as mais importantes em sua lista de deveres. Com a ajuda de Deus, ela até aprenderia a costurar, embora não tivesse paciência para isso. Ia lhe dar tudo que ele pedisse, mas nada além disso. Ele não precisa de amor nem de alegria para que sua vida seja completa, portanto não lhe darei isso. Isabella sentiu-se bem durante algum tempo, uma verdadeira malvada, depois viu como estava sendo boba. Como faria seu marido perceber a felicidade que não tinha? Negando a ele o que ele tinha passado a aceitar e apreciar, respondeu. Não mostre a ele a afeição nem a alegria que expressavas antes. Ele logo vai sentir falta das risadas que dávamos juntos, não? Isabella franziu a testa, refletindo sobre todas as possibilidades. O que ela tinha a perder nessa sua nova batalha? pergun tou-se a si mesma. Nunca tivera o amor dele, mesmo, tivera?

Disciplina e dever! Seu sermão predileto, pensou ela com uma careta. Serei tão obediente como um cão, aguardando ansiosa uma palavra de delicadeza ou aprovação quando ele se dignar a me dirigir a palavra, como um osso jogado a um cão ansioso e faminto. Ora, terás disciplina e dever, marido, e podes ir maldizendo o dia em que me exigiste isso. Consigo ser tão inflexível quanto és. Já é hora de aprenderes uma lição, acho. Já é tempo mesmo!

Isabella sentiu-se melhor depois de tomar essas novas resoluções. Recusou-se a pensar em sua deslealdade, sabendo no fundo do coração que começaria a chorar outra vez se insistisse nisso. O que ela mais prezava nos outros descobrira agora que era uma virtude que afinal não possuía. E se chorasse, Edward ia começar a berrar de novo, admitiu, e ela não estava nem um pouco disposto a suportar isso de novo.

Não era boba a ponto de pensar que Edward a perdoaria depressa, mas com o tempo talvez ele ficasse mais flexível. Até lá ela tentaria lhe dar o que ele mais desejava, e rezaria todos os dias para que ele enxergasse os seus erros. Talvez ela pudesse ajudá-lo a perceber isso. Disciplina demais e preocupação demais com o dever... ele certamente se cansaria disso.

Afinal, por que me importo com isso? perguntou-se a si mesma. Ele é um completo cabeça-dura. A conclusão veio rápida e franca. Quer ela o considerasse burro ou difícil de amar, seu coração pertencia a ele. Até que a morte nos separe, pensou ela repetindo o juramento que tinha feito ao marido. A questão era, quem mataria quem primeiro?

Seus pensamentos voltaram ao presente, quando os portões de Forks se escancararam para os soldados passarem. Isabella viu

Carlisle de pé com as mãos nos quadris e Emmet ao seu lado. A expressão no rosto de seu avô era de uma raiva e um alívio já esperados. Ela devia ter-lhe deixado um bilhete ou uma mensagem, alguma coisa que lhe comunicasse seu intento, pensou, para ele não se preocupar tanto. Claro que, se tivesse deixado alguma mensagem, seu avô a teria seguido, raciocinou.

Edward desmontou do corcel e ergueu Isabella, colocando-a no chão.

— Causaste uma preocupação desnecessária ao teu avô. Vai pedir-lhe desculpas — disse controlando a voz.

Isabella concordou e virou-se, aproximando-se do avô. Quando estava a menos de trinta centímetros dele, ergueu a cabeça e disse:

— Peço-te perdão pela preocupação que te causei, meu avô. Dá-me a tua bênção. — Então abaixou os olhos e aguardou a resposta dele.

Carlisle ficou tão aliviado quando viu a neta sã e salva nos braços do ma rido que, como um pai que perdeu o filho de vista na feira da aldeia e depois o reencontrou, sentiu vontade de abraçá-la e surrá-la ao mesmo tempo.

— Tu agora te banhas na lama? — perguntou ele, em vez disso, ganhando tempo para amenizar suas emoções.

Isabella rapidamente passou a mão no vestido para remover a terra da sobreveste antes de voltar o olhar para o avô. Carlisle viu logo a tristeza na expressão dela, e de repente percebeu que ela não tinha voltado tão bem, afinal. Havia uma mágoa ali, escondida no fundo da alma, que podia causar mais danos do que qualquer outra coisa. E ele logo saberia quem é que causara tamanha dor.

— Vem e dá um abraço neste velho. — Carlisle fez o convite com voz mansa, tranqüila. — Há tempo para explicações mais tarde. — Ele resolveu não interrogá-la neste momento.

Isabella ergueu a saia e correu para os braços do avô.

— Podes me perdoar, vovô? — perguntou ela, apertando-o contra si.

— Claro que te perdôo — respondeu Carlisle, acariciando-lhe o alto da cabeça. — Entra agora e vai procurar roupas limpas. Depois precisas ir ver teus cachorros teimosos. Eles não tocaram em comida nem água desde que desapareceste. Se não soubesse que era impossível, diria que ficaram tão preocupados contigo quanto eu.

Isabella deu um suspiro e começou a caminhar rumo ao castelo. Emmet agarrou a mão dela, e Isabella parou para sorrir ao irmãozinho. Era apenas desse incentivo que ele precisava, e então imediatamente começou a imitar, com animação, a reação do avô ao seu desaparecimento. Isabella fingiu que não estava notando, até ele lhe perguntar se Edward tinha lhe dado uma surra.

— Claro que não! Por que ias pensar uma coisa dessas? — indagou ela, puxando-o para perto.

— Meu avô acha que ele devia — explicou o menino claramente decepcionado.

Carlisle cruzou os braços no peito e ficou vendo a neta desaparecer por trás das portas. Aí soltou os bichos em cima de Edward, que tinha vindo para perto dele.

— O que fizeste com ela?

— Eu? O que eu fiz com ela? — O espanto de Edward diante da pergunta de Carlisle fez com que ele repensasse sua suspeita de que tinha sido Edward que magoara sua neta. — Devias perguntar, em vez disso, o que ela fez comigo! E te digo uma coisa, Carlisle, com esse jeito dela, vou estar morto e enterrado antes de nosso primeiro filho nascer.

— Diz-me o que houve! — exigiu Carlisle. — Vi desânimo e tristeza nos olhos de minha neta. Vi e fiquei preocupado. Isabella não é de desistir com facilidade. O que lhe causou tal dor?

— Ela causa seu próprio sofrimento — retrucou Edward irrita do pela pergunta. — Saiu correndo para falar com Demetre sem fazer idéia do risco...

— Ela não faria isso! Ou melhor, faria se... — interrompeu Carlisle. Edward começou a caminhar na direção do castelo.

— Eu sei, eu sei. Ela não sabia que ele estava por trás da chacina... e, ainda se não bastasse, pulou dentro de um lago para salvar meu vassalo e teve a ousadia de admitir, depois disso, que não sabe nadar. Agora me diz, Carlisle, tu me recriminarias se eu lhe desse uma surra?

Carlisle, andando de um lado para outro na frente do cavaleiro, respondeu com uma negativa rápida.

— Não recriminaria, não. Pensando bem, até seria capaz de ajudar-te.

Ambos trocaram um olhar que admitia a verdade, e começaram a rir.

— Nenhum de nós seria capaz de erguer a mão para machucá-la — disse Carlisle.

— Deves saber disso também — disse Edward, ficando sério.

— Eu reagi de uma maneira bastante severa com ela, até a acusei de deslealdade, e planejo continuar a atormentá-la assim até que ela apren da a se controlar um pouco. Autocontrole e disciplina. Ê a única forma que consigo imaginar para conservá-la viva, Carlisle. Não pretendo ter de encontrar outra esposa — terminou.

— E ela fez isso mesmo? — Carlisle perguntou.

— Fez o quê?

— Salvou o vassalo?

— Salvou sim.

— Não duvidei nem por um segundo — disse Carlisle com um brilho nos olhos.

— Não entendeste nada, velho — replicou Edward irritado.

— Sem autocontrole e disciplina?

— O que dizes tu? — indagou Edward desconfiado.

— Ela salvou o vassalo sem autocontrole e disciplina?

— Carlisle, não finjas que não me entendes! Estou pensando na segurança da tua neta. Ela precisa aprender a ter cuidado.

— Precisas fazer o que considerares certo — declarou Carlisle.

— Sim. Mas, ao treiná-la, procurarei ser delicado — declarou Edward com toda a naturalidade. — Não é fácil romper um hábito antigo sem correr o risco de também lhe alquebrar o espírito. Ela se habituou a ir aonde quer e agir de forma instintiva. Tudo isso precisa mudar.

— Estamos conversando sobre minha neta ou um dos teus cavalos?— indagou Carlisle irônico.

— Farei o que julgar melhor — declarou Edward, fingindo não ter percebido a ironia. — Não desejo perdê-la.

Era apenas isso que estava pronto a admitir. Carlisle era astuto o suficiente para perceber. Concordou com a cabeça e mudou depressa de as sunto, pedindo os detalhes que diziam respeito à batalha contra Demetre.

Edward ficou bem mais descontraído ao falar sobre esse assunto, e contou com todos os detalhes a estratégia e o resultado.

— Agora que Demetre morreu, como provarás que Alec estava envolvido na armação? — indagou Carlisle.

— Não levei todas as possibilidades em consideração. Não te preo cupes com isso. Encontrarei um modo de me livrar dele. Minha prioridade é levar Isabella para seu novo lar.

— Quando é que partes? — indagou Carlisle.

— Tinha pensado em ir amanhã, mas decidi que Isabella preci sará descansar primeiro. E devo ir ter com Owen para lhe relatar o que houve. Não seria correto enviar um mensageiro. Dez, talvez doze dias depois, poderemos partir.

— Ainda desejas que eu fique encarregado de Forks? — per guntou Carlisle.

— Sim. O menino ficará melhor contigo como guardião. Nós o mandaremos buscar em breve. Agora vem beber comigo. Brindaremos à vitória.

— Irei contigo e farei meu próprio brinde, Edward. Ao teu futuro. Que seja conforme tu o desejas.

* * *

Voltei!

Esse é um dos menores capts do livro, mas amanha tem mais. Prometo, só não sei o horário.

Bjus e esperando reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

A história pertence a Julie Garwood e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Capítulo 12 **

Edward não tardou a rumar para o castelo de Owen para informá-lo pessoalmente sobre o ocorrido. Era uma explicação a um suserano, como ele, e Edward tratava quem fosse do seu nível como queria que eles o tratassem. Enviar um mensageiro com a notícia do desfecho da batalha com Demetre não teria bastado, e Edward sempre cumpria com seu dever.

Conversou muito pouco com Isabella nos dois dias que levou para preparar-se para essa viagem e também não interagiu muito com ela de outras formas. Partiu de Forks sabendo que sua esposa pensava que ainda estava furioso com ela e, embora ele sofresse muito por testemunhar a mágoa e o silêncio dela, lembrou-se de que tudo tinha sido para seu próprio bem. Se essa lição lhe pudesse ensinar a ser cautelosa, então teria valido a pena suportar a dor. Todavia, muito embora ele escondesse seus verdadeiros sentimentos por ela, não pôde resistir a puxá-la para si e lhe dar um beijo intenso e apaixonado antes de partir.

Carlisle assistiu à despedida de marido e mulher com um contentamento silencioso. Sempre tinha considerado Isabella muito inteligen te, e estava surpreendido pelo fato de ela não conseguir perceber quais eram os verdadeiros sentimentos do marido. Será que não via o amor irradiando dos olhos do esposo? Era muito evidente, para todos que tivessem capacidade de raciocinar, que aquele homem estava claramente apaixonado pela esposa!

Isabella sempre costumava a imitar as características do esposo, a sua personalidade, mas ultimamente andava agindo mais como um animal que havia levado uma surra do que como o gato-do-mato que tinha sido ao crescer.

O avô já tinha decidido interferir, sabendo que não devia e sem se importar nem um pouco com isso. Trataria de alegrar a neta de forma que ele pudesse também se sentir feliz. Sim, admitiu, seus motivos eram, de certa maneira, egoístas.

Carlisle deixou Isabella sozinha durante todo aquele longo dia, e esperou até se sentarem no salão silencioso para jantar. Edward tinha levado metade do contingente de soldados do castelo consigo, incluindo o mais novo amigo de Carlisle, Jasper, e o silêncio, depois de tanto caos que a presença de Edward provocava, era perturbador.

— Eu te desafio para um jogo de xadrez, Isabella — declarou Carlisle depois que a refeição foi servida.

— Infelizmente não vou ser capaz de pôr meu coração neste jogo — respondeu Isabella com um suspiro cansado. Ela estava se entregan do à melancolia, agora que Edward não estava presente para testemu nhá-la, e gostando muito desse desalento, segundo Carlisle observou.

— Não desejo que ponhas teu coração no jogo — disse Carlisle enquanto ordenava as peças do baú de madeira sobre a mesa — Só que uses a cabeça. Em tudo deves usar a cabeça, minha neta.

— Pareces até meu marido — respondeu Isabella. — Que tens em mente? — perguntou, olhando o avô desconfiada. Deslocou um peão para começar e tentou se concentrar.

— Deixas teu coração ditar tuas ações, só isso — Carlisle declarou presunçoso. Estava querendo irritá-la e, pela cara que ela fez, viu que tinha conseguido.

— Não deixo não!

Carlisle deslocou seu peão para a casa pretendida com uma risadinha baixa, sem mostrar que tinha percebido o protesto.

— Isabella, não tenta enganar este velho. Já estás de luto desde o momento em que teu marido saiu de perto de ti. Ê extremamente difícil falar contigo, pois tua cabeça está escondida em teu peito enquanto andas em círculos. O amor não precisa ser tão deplorável assim.

— Deplorável? Pareço-te deplorável?

— Não repitas o que te digo feito papagaio. Ages como teus cães de vez em quando, juro — disse ele, dando um sorriso amarelo diante da expressão de ódio no rosto da neta. Ele podia entender por que Edward gostava de esgrimar com a esposa, pois era fácil provocar Isabella.

— O que desejas me dizer? — exigiu Isabella. Fez uma jogada ousada, movendo um dos cavalos e tamborilando com os dedos na mesa quando Carlisle rapidamente comeu a peça. Ele ganharia o jogo em pouco tempo se ela não prestasse atenção no que estava fazendo. — Dize-me, de uma vez, para eu poder prestar atenção neste jogo. Já te derrotei antes, meu avô — recordou-lhe ela. — E te derrotarei de novo esta noite.

— Ah! — bufou o avô achando graça. — Infelizmente não me vencerás, mocinha. Teu coração não está no jogo.

— Meu coração nada tem que ver com isso — retrucou Isabella, enquanto via Carlisle comer-lhe mais um peão.

— Disseste ao teu marido que o amas? — perguntou Carlisle de repente, proferindo a pergunta com a velocidade de um falcão atacando sua presa inocente.

— Não estou disposta a falar do meu marido — respondeu Isabella raivosa, olhando fixamente o tabuleiro na tentativa de fingir que o assunto não a interessava.

Carlisle não ia cair nessa. Seu punho bateu com força na mesa, sacudindo tanto suas peças quanto as de Isabella sobre o tabuleiro de xadrez.

— Dá-me tua atenção quando falo contigo — exigiu. — Sou mais velho, e seria bom te lembrares disso. Desejo discutir o assunto e tu vais obedecer-me, sim — acrescentou ele com voz de trovão.

— Pois muito bem — respondeu Isabella mordida pela raiva do avô. — Não sei como chegaste à conclusão de que amo meu marido, mas — acrescentou quando viu o avô prestes a interromper — é verdade. Eu o amo, sim.

— E por acaso comunicaste isso a ele?

— Sim, eu lhe disse que o amo. — Isabella recolocou as peças na posição em que estavam antes e disse: — Ê sua vez, meu avô.

— Quando eu estiver preparado — respondeu Carlisle. Sua voz agora estava mais calma, e Isabella olhou para ele para lhe interpretar os motivos. — Edward gostou de ouvir tua declaração?

A pergunta abriu a ferida de Isabella, fazendo-a sentir de novo toda a mágoa e a raiva de antes.

— Ele não gostou! — Apressou-se em negar que ele tivesse gostado, sem esconder do avô que estava sofrendo por isso. — Ele não quer saber de amor, nem de afeto. Disse-me isto com essas exatas palavras. — declarou quando Carlisle se mostrou incrédulo. — Devo guardar meu amor e afeto para meus filhos. O amor enfraquece o espírito — explicou ela. — Fica sabendo, meu avô, que meu marido não tem sentimentos. — E depois se corrigiu, resmungando: — A não ser a raiva.

— Ahááá! — Carlisle quase gritou de júbilo. — Aí é que está a solução, imagino.

— Não entendo — respondeu Isabella, franzindo o cenho. — Divertes-te com minha tristeza e me falas de um jeito misterioso para mim. Edward vive zangado, e eu já estou cansada disso. Ele é inflexível, irracional e indiferente. Vou te dizer o que estou pensando em fazer, avô. Vou tentar deixar de lado meu amor por ele. Sim! Eu vou mesmo, estou te avisando. Ê inútil continuar. Sou como um cavaleiro cercado por um exército inimigo e reconheço minha derrota.

— Bobagem, meu amor. Põe essa tristeza de lado. Estou para te contar um segredo. Teu marido te ama. — Carlisle riu da reação da moça a essa declaração. A descrença estava em seu olhar, a raiva também. — Antes de terminarmos este jogo aqui, vou te provar isso — pro meteu. — Mas preciso ter tua completa colaboração sobre o assunto.

— Aguardou o meneio de cabeça de Isabella concordando e, quando ela finalmente concordou, ele continuou em um tom bastante tranqüilo:

— Agora me diga o que houve quando tentaste salvar o vassalo do afogamento. Conta-me tudo, não omitas nada.

Isabella sabia que seu avô estava em uma das suas crises de teimosia. Foram seu maxilar contraído e o tom de voz que agora lhe revelaram que era melhor fazer o que ele lhe pedia, senão ia passar a noite inteira sentada àquela mesa. Tão rápido quanto lhe foi possível, ela recitou o ocorrido, incluindo a informação de que tinha matado inimigos com suas próprias flechas — fato que causou um largo sorriso no rosto do avô, segundo ela percebeu — e terminando a história com a reação in teiramente insatisfatória do marido ao que ela havia feito. — Achei que ele ficaria muito grato com minha ajuda, mas ele não ficou.

— Dize-me o que ele fez — persistiu Carlisle. Agora ele é que es tava tamborilando na mesa com os dedos, sua impaciência com a neta era evidente.

— Não sei o que queres — protestou Isabella. — Ele ficou zan gado e começou a berrar, é claro, sempre grita comigo, e não me deixou explicar meus motivos.

— Não entendeste a pergunta, filha — insistiu Carlisle com toda a delicadeza. Ele notou que a conversa estava deixando-a transtornada, mas sentia que precisava continuar. Escolhendo as palavras com todo o cuidado, disse: — Ele te tirou da água pelos cabelos? Jogou-te no chão e te deu pontapés?

Isabella arquejou ao ouvir essas perguntas absurdas.

— Ele jamais encostaria a mão em mim. Sabes disso, avô, sabes que ele é honrado e...

O lento sorriso do avô lhe interrompeu o protesto.

— Procura recordar o que ocorreu outra vez e me conta todos os detalhes, desde o momento em que te jogaste na água.

— Insistes, então? — perguntou ela sem querer obedecer.

— Insisto!

— Pois muito bem. Ele me tirou da água, mas não pelos cabelos — disse, sacudindo a cabeça —, pelo menos acho que me tirou da água, e aí, na frente dos homens, começou a me sacudir com tanta força que pensei que meus dentes iam se soltar todos. Foi muito constrangedor, na frente dos soldados, a forma como ele me sacudiu — disse ela ainda mais irritada.

— Prossegue — incentivou Carlisle.

— E aí ele... — os olhos de Isabella arregalaram-se de espanto quando ela se lembrou. Devagarinho seu rosto se descontraiu, e uma centelha de esperança lhe surgiu no olhar.

Carlisle testemunhou essa mudança e suspirou. Sua neta estava co meçando a cair em si.

— E aí ele fez o quê? — indagou Carlisle procurando ao máximo conter o riso.

— Aí, ora, ele me apertou contra ele e me abraçou. È verdade. Eu estava chorando tanto que não ouvi o que ele estava dizendo. — Isabella agarrou a mão de Carlisle e começou a sorrir. — Deus é testemunha, ele me tratou feito uma boneca de trapos, meu avô. Primeiro me sacudia, depois me abraçava, depois voltava a repetir essa tortura sem parar. Era como se ele não conseguisse decidir o que fazer.

— È, foi assim que Jasper me disse que aconteceu — confirmou Carlisle, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. — E agora mesmo — acrescentou com voz firme — acabei de ouvir-te acusando-o de ser inflexível, irracional e indiferente.

— Disse sim — admitiu Isabella. — Eu só quis ser honesta — explicou.

— Com todos, menos contigo mesma — emendou Carlisle. — Não vou mais te interrogar, Isabella. Vais começar a usar tua cabeça daqui por diante e encontrar tua própria solução.

— Dize-me o que pensas — suplicou Isabella.

— Meus pensamentos não significam nada — esquivou-se Carlisle. A cara de decepção de Isabella o fez abrandar. — Muito bem. Para mim é muito simples. O homem te ama, queira ele ou não.

— Se o que dizes é verdade — respondeu Isabella —, então ainda resta um problema.

— Que é...?

— Ele ainda não sabe disso.

— Então será teu dever instruí-lo — declarou Carlisle com um brilho no olhar.

O jogo de xadrez prosseguiu, mas Isabella não conseguiu concentrar-se no que estava fazendo. Sua cabeça estava ocupada, tentando pensar em um plano de ação para lidar com seu marido, o que lhe exigia toda a sua atenção.

— Vovô? — interrompeu ela a certa altura. — Edward acha que fui desleal para com ele e eu não sei como mudar esse seu modo de pensar — admitiu ela.

— Com o tempo essa atitude dele vai se suavizar. Teus motivos eram puros, minha filha, e ele certamente vai perceber isso bem rápido — respondeu o avô, enquanto refletia sobre a próxima jogada.

Isabella pensou nas palavras do avô, depois voltou a interromper-lhe a concentração.

— Sempre me ensinaste a elaborar algum plano antes de uma mudança. Estou achando que poderia...

— Não me contes o que pretendes fazer — interrompeu-a Carlisle.

— Não quero tomar conhecimento dos teus engodos.

— Engodos! Tu me envergonhas, avô. Eu tratarei meu marido com honra. Sempre — declarou enfática. — Se Edward me amar de verdade, então o que planejo será extremamente honroso.

— Xeque-mate!

— O que disseste?

— O jogo, Isabella. Eu venci.

— Não, meu avô — negou Isabella com um sorriso. — Eu é que venci.

— Como assim? Capturei tua rainha e teu rei não tem para onde ir. Venci a partida.

— Sim, isso é verdade — reconheceu Isabella balançando a cabeça. — A vitória é tua, sim... Mas o cavaleiro é meu...

Enquanto Edward estava longe de Forks, Isabella preparou seus pertences para a transferência ao castelo do marido. Foi extremamente difícil. Cada manhã, ao despertar, Isabella enfrentava ondas de náusea. A bile lhe subia até a boca, e seu estômago virado costumava derrotá-la na maioria das vezes. Isabella viu-se comendo cada vez menos, pensando em eliminar a toxina que tinha misteriosamente lhe atacado o estômago, e descansava várias vezes durante o dia para recobrar as forças.

Ela não ousou usar um colar de alho em torno do pescoço para se proteger, pois queria esconder seu mal-estar do avô. Não queria que se preocupasse, mas não podia deixar de se preocupar. A doença era mesmo muito estranha, pois depois da luta de todas as manhãs para conter a náusea ela, de repente, se sentia completamente normal. Até a noite, quando todos os sintomas voltavam.

Atribuía seu mal-estar ao fato de Edward estar longe de casa. O amor estava lhe transtornando o corpo assim como a mente, concluiu ela. Mesmo assim, quando Edward voltou a Forks, sete dias de pois, Isabella não melhorou nem um pouco. O marido estava ocupado demais com os preparativos para a mudança para dar muita atenção a Isabella. Ela se viu ao mesmo tempo feliz e contrariada pela falta de atenção do marido. Logo ficou óbvio que ele estava tentando evitá-la, até mesmo para os menos astutos. Ele ia se deitar bem depois de Isabella ter adormecido, e saía antes de Isabella abrir os olhos de manhã.

Ela procurava dar a impressão de calma por fora, enquanto o estômago continuava a lhe fazer uma verdadeira guerra por dentro, ganhando nova força a cada vez que seu avô lhe dava uma piscadela ou um sorriso. Cada sinal de cabeça, cada sorriso lhe recordava aquela conversa... um reconhecimento de que seu marido realmente a amava.

Meu Deus, mas ele era teimoso demais! Será que ainda estava zan gado a ponto de mal olhar para ela quando estavam no mesmo aposento? E nem sequer a tocava desde que tinha retornado. O coração dela doía tanto quanto seu estômago quando ela percebia o quanto precisava dos seus beijos, do seu abraço, do seu amor.

Isabella viu-se lutando para se controlar na manhã em que ela e Edward deviam partir para seu novo lar. Estava quente demais para ser início de verão, e ela estava se sentindo muito deprimida ao se despedir. Sabia que o marido não ia gostar se demonstrasse muita emoção, e ficou procurando se recordar disso enquanto fazia cócegas no irmãozinho e o abraçava, voltando-se depois para o avô.

— Vou sentir saudades tuas — disse-lhe baixinho.

— Tu te lembraste de colocar teu estandarte no baú? — perguntou o avô. — Uma pequena lembrança de teu passado te ajudará a enfrentar a incerteza do futuro.

— Lembrei-me, sim — respondeu Isabella. — Eu te amo, avô. Deus te proteja e proteja Emmet também.

Seu avô abraçou-a com força e depois a ergueu, colocando-a sobre a égua.

— Passaste por muitas coisas nestes últimos meses, minha filha — declarou Carlisle em voz mansa. Ele pegou a mão dela e a apertou. — Contudo tens muita coragem. Ê vontade de Deus que sigas teu desti no e teu marido. Os dois estão entrelaçados, como a hera que trepa pelas muralhas do castelo. Não temas, Isabella. E lembra-te, confia em teu coração, mas usa a cabeça.

Isabella sorriu diante da ordem absurda do avô, então respondeu:

— Farei todo o possível.

Edward ficou assistindo à despedida da neta e do avô dos degraus de Forks. Sentia orgulho da esposa, sabendo como ela estava contendo suas emoções. Ela parecia muito digna e serena; sim, pensou ele, tem os modos régios de uma rainha; no entanto ele sabia como era difícil aquela separação para ela. Estava deixando para trás tudo que lhe era familiar para seguir o marido, um homem que ela considerava incapaz de sentir qualquer emoção a não ser raiva.

Edward admitia que gostava da terna demonstração de afeto entre Carlisle e Isabella, e percebeu que se sentia irritado por apenas observar e não participar. Mesmo assim não sabia como tomar parte naquela cena de despedida e, portanto, continuou ali parado, olhando com uma expressão sorumbática no rosto.

Neste momento, Emmet exigiu a atenção do guerreiro. O menino pulou na perna de Edward, mal tocando o suserano com sua força insignificante. Edward ergueu-o bem alto, sem esforço, e depois o abaixou devagar até os olhos de ambos estarem no mesmo nível.

— Vais comportar-te e obedecer ao teu avô! — Sua voz soou áspera aos seus ouvidos, mas o garoto não pareceu ter medo. Sorriu e assentiu, expressando sua concordância.

Edward fingiu que deixaria Emmet cair, e o garoto soltou um gritinho de prazer. Então o Lorde pôs o menino no chão e pareceu não se incomodar quando o pequeno abraçou sua perna. No fundo, ele gostou de o menino demonstrar-lhe afeto de modo tão franco e sincero, e lhe afagou a cabeça enquanto olhava para Carlisle que se apro ximava.

— Tomarei conta de Emmet muito bem — disse Carlisle.

— E eu da tua Isabella — prometeu Edward em tom solene.

— E então ambos estaremos competindo de forma sadia — disse Carlisle com uma risadinha.

Edward pegou-se sorrindo, e então se virou para olhar de soslaio para Isabella. Viu a agonia que ela procurava ocultar.

— Preciso me apressar, antes que minha esposa mude de idéia e se recuse a partir — disse ele a Carlisle. Começou a dirigir-se à sua montaria, e aí parou e se virou de novo para Carlisle. — Ainda há risco enquanto Alec estiver livre. Toma tuas precauções — disse ele. Era o mais perto que Edward podia chegar de admitir sua preocupação e afeto.

Carlisle, porém, não tinha esse tipo de inibição. Deu um vigoroso tapa nas costas de Edward e passou o braço em torno do seu ombro.

— Filho, tu vais sentir falta deste velho — informou ele ao sisudo cavaleiro.

Edward soltou uma risada de leve e respondeu sacudindo a cabeça:

— Nunca me vi cercado por tantos vassalos destemidos. Ê um mistério — admitiu.

— È porque somos todos da tua família — disse Carlisle.

— Sim — disse Edward montando no corcel. — Da família.

Lançou a Isabella um olhar demorado e virou-se para o por tão. Jasper estava ao lado de Edward, e os dois, flanqueados pelos cães de Isabella, lideraram as tropas que cercavam Isabella, saindo de Forks.

Edward deixou metade de seu contingente de homens com Carlisle e isso o fez ficar tranqüilo. Olhava para a frente ansioso pela viagem.

Isabella preferiu olhar para trás, procurando memorizar as mura lhas de seu lar. O futuro a assustava, e ela sentia uma solidão devastadora que lhe partia o coração.

Seu desconforto físico logo lhe afastou a mente da solidão. Parecia-lhe que a cada hora, mais ou menos, precisava esvaziar tanto a bexiga quanto o estômago. Era ao mesmo tempo inconveniente e constrangedor ter de parar com tanta freqüência. Ela devia ter encontrado uma aia para trazer consigo, pensou. Outra mulher teria lhe aliviado o constrangimen to e, talvez, dividido com ela suas preocupações.

Quando o sol chegou ao seu zênite, Isabella sentiu calor, depres são e cansaço. Fechou os olhos para descansar um segundo e quase caiu do cavalo, porém Edward subitamente surgiu ao seu lado e a amparou exatamente neste momento. Ele a ergueu e a acomodou contra si sem deter o cavalo. Isabella suspirou, mostrando que aceitava sua proteção, e rapidamente adormeceu a cabeça aninhada contra o peito do marido e os braços em torno da sua cintura.

Com um braço, Edward segurava a esposa junto de si saboreando a sensação boa que era a maciez dela contra seu corpo. Ela cheirava a flores silvestres, pensou Edward esfregando o queixo contra o alto da cabeça da moça enquanto inalava seu aroma adocicado, e também a maçãs, como as do parco almoço que tinham dividido. Ouviu a esposa suspirar durante o sono, e silenciosamente imitou o som.

Isabella dormiu durante toda a tarde. Edward finalmente man dou todos pararem uma hora antes do pôr-do-sol. As pernas da jovem não a sustentaram quando ela tocou o chão, precisando segurar-se no braço de Edward até o tremor passar.

— Estás enferma? — Edward fez a pergunta parecer uma acusa ção, e Isabella empertigou-se na mesma hora.

— Não estou não! — contradisse ela. — Só meio indisposta. Vai passar.

Ela tentou desviar o olhar, mas Edward pôs as mãos nos ombros dela e a puxou para si. Era a primeira mostra de atenção em tanto tempo que Isabella se viu tímida.

— É época das tuas regras? — indagou ele baixinho.

A timidez desapareceu quando ela ouviu essa pergunta íntima. Isabella arquejou e sacudiu furiosamente a cabeça.

— Não podemos falar dessas coisas — disse corando. — Não é direito.

Ela tentou afastar-se de Edward, entretanto ele não a soltou.

— Se marido e mulher não discutirem essas... coisas, então como vou saber quando posso te tocar? — perguntou como se fosse um raciocínio lógico.

— Ah! Eu não sei — Isabella murmurou olhando para o chão. Uma idéia súbita, porém, fez seu olhar voltar-se para o marido. — E por isso que não tens, esse é o motivo pelo qual não temos... — gaguejou ela, incapaz de expressar seus pensamentos. Ela aguardou, na esperança de que Edward terminasse a frase, mas ele continuou calado e vigilante.

— Ê por isso que não tens me tocado? — finalmente perguntou.

A voz dela parecia o sussurro da brisa, mas Edward a ouviu.

— Não — respondeu. Sua voz era meiga, confundindo bastante Isabella.

— Então ainda estás zangado comigo? — perguntou Isabella. — Ê por isso? — Em seu coração, ela rezava para estar certa, para ser a raiva de Edward por seu comportamento que o fazia evitar de a procurar no leito conjugai. Ela não sabia como iria encarar qualquer outro motivo. E se ele não a considerasse mais desejável...

Edward assistiu às emoções desencontradas que transpareciam no rosto da esposa e sentiu vontade de abraçá-la e beijá-la até dissipar todas as suas dúvidas, suas preocupações. Ele mal conseguia disfarçar sua fome de possuí-la. Sua promessa de esperar até Isabella ter se acostumado com o novo lar antes de contar que a amava, antes de mostrar a ela seu amor agora não lhe parecia nada razoável. E, ademais, Edward lembrou-se com um sorriso, ele sempre se comportava de modo razoável, não?

Isabella testemunhou o sorriso e ficou muito mais confusa. O que ele estava pensando que lhe trazia ao rosto um sorriso assim? perguntou-se. Será que um dia entenderia como a cabeça do Edward funcionava?

— Vem, Isabella. Acampamos perto de um regato muito límpido. Vem refrescar-te enquanto cuido das minhas tarefas.

— Posso tomar um banho? — perguntou Isabella com grande expectativa. Suas roupas lhe pareciam quentes, e ela sabia que estava coberta de uma crosta de poeira. Ergueu os cabelos pesados, arejando a nuca e deixando a brisa suave lhe refrescar o pescoço.

— Depois de comeres — disse Edward. — Aí encontrarei um lugar bem reservado para poderes te banhar. — O modo como sua es posa ficou parada segurando o cabelo no alto da cabeça fez seus seios sobressaírem através do tecido do vestido, e Edward teve de fazer força para não agarrá-la.

— Então esperarei ansiosa — respondeu Isabella. Ela virou-se e foi para o regato, não querendo atrapalhar seu marido enquanto ele desempenhava suas tarefas.

Eu também, pensou Edward com uma expectativa cada vez maior. Esta noite, meu amor, abrirei meu coração para ti e o dividirei contigo, esta noite e para sempre.

— Meu senhor? — a voz de James intrometeu-se nos pensamentos de Edward, e ele virou-se ao escudeiro com um grunhido de frustração.

— Desejas que tua tenda seja armada no meio do acampamento?

— Esta noite não, James — respondeu Edward. Relanceou os olhos em torno de si e depois indicou uma área entre as árvores. — Com as árvores atrás de mim, longe dos homens — decidiu. — E apressa-te, James. O jantar deve estar pronto e minha cama feita o quanto antes.

James confirmou que entendera a ordem com a mão sobre o coração, e virou-se depressa para cuidar dos preparativos.

Pareceu que tinha se passado uma eternidade antes que a carne-seca, as frutas e o pão estivessem dispostos à sua frente. Levou Isabella até a tenda e a acomodou ao seu lado, tratando de obrigá-la a comer pelo menos um pouco.

— Pareces estar com muita pressa, senhor — declarou Isabella.— Estás querendo dormir cedo hoje? Eu poderia tomar meu banho outra hora, se não for conveniente.

— Não! — respondeu Edward áspero. — Termina de comer ago ra e pega tua capa e tudo o mais de que necessitares. Precisamos acabar antes que o sol se ponha.

Isabella correu a procurar as essências perfumadas para o banho, a capa e, depois, seguiu Edward. Ele parecia irritado e impaciente com ela, entretanto Isabella, após virar o cérebro ao avesso, não conseguiu encontrar nada que justificasse tal comportamento. Ela corria para poder acompanhar Edward, mas recusou-se a perguntar por que toda aquela pressa. Se ele desejava que ela soubesse o que passava pela cabeça dele, então devia lhe dizer. Ela tinha aprendido isso durante o pouco tempo de vida a dois, admitiu. O marido fazia o que bem entendia, e ela teria de ter paciência até ele estar pronto para lhe revelar.

Isabella e Edward seguiram a margem do rio um pouco, até ele descrever uma curva e se aprofundar. Para chegar ao ponto escolhido por Edward, foi preciso abaixar-se para passar sob vários galhos, contudo o desconforto dos espinhos que pinicaram os braços de Isabella foi esquecido quando ela se endireitou e viu a beleza que a cercava. Árvores gigantescas, postadas como sentinelas, circundavam o lugar. Os ramos se estendiam, formando um dossel que permitia apenas a passagem de raios estreitos de luz, filtrando-se por entre as folhas. Os tons vermelho e dourado do sol poente lançavam um feitiço estranho, quase místico, sobre as folhas e a relva.

— Edward, que lugar lindo! È mágico — sussurrou ela.

— Mágico não, só retirado — corrigiu Edward, sorrindo. — Eu desci o rio antes do jantar com teus mastins e encontrei esse lugar.

Isabella concordou e sentou-se na margem para tirar os sapatos. Depois olhou para Edward, que ainda estava de pé. Parou ao ver que ele também estava tirando as botas. Enquanto o olhava, Edward continuou tirando todas as suas vestes.

Ela sabia que estava corando e sentiu-se uma boba por isso. Mesmo assim não conseguia tirar os olhos do marido, hipnotizada pelo vigor de sua musculatura, que ele exibia assim tão naturalmente.

— O sol pinta-te como um deus — murmurou ela. A pele dele estava dourada à luz do poente, sua beleza rústica magnífica.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça e seus cabelos dourados e espessos caíram-lhe na testa.

— Tuas palavras impensadas te levarão ao purgatório — admo estou ele.

— Não quis blasfemar — declarou Isabella. Edward sorriu para ela.

— Será que preciso ser tua aia para ver-te tirar as roupas? — indagou ele em voz meiga e rouca. Suas palavras eram para provocá-la, mas seu olhar, repleto de paixão e ânsia, desmentiu a brincadeira.

Isabella sentiu o calor que irradiava dele invadi-la. Não conse guiu lhe retribuir o sorriso, apenas fitá-lo. Devagarinho ergueu a mão, e Edward agarrou-a e ergueu-a. Sem dizer nada, começou a tirar-lhe as roupas. Primeiro abriu o cinto de couro que lhe cingia os quadris; depois ergueu a sobreveste, tirando-a pela cabeça de Isabella. Em seguida lhe puxou a camisa e, finalmente, a anágua cor de marfim. Teve o cuidado de não deixar que suas mãos tocassem os seios da esposa, embora seus dedos roçassem os lados deles mais de uma vez.

Edward e Isabella ficaram parados um de frente para o outro durante um longo e silencioso momento, deixando o desejo fluir entre eles como um vento a reunir forças. Quando Isabella não conseguiu mais suportar a distância, deu um passo na direção do marido.

— Edward? — O nome dele era uma súplica, e Edward teve certeza de que sabia o que ela estava pedindo.

— Espera um pouco, Isabella — sussurrou. Ele virou-se e foi entrando na água sem parar, até o límpido líquido lhe cobrir o peito.

Isabella pegou as essências perfumadas e seguiu Edward sem perder tempo. Soltou um arquejo quando a água a tocou.

— Está fria demais — gritou, recuando um passo. A água lhe cobriu as ancas, e Isabella fez uma concha com as mãos, molhando vagarosamente os braços. Tremendo, esfregou as essências pelo corpo e se apressou para terminar logo de se banhar. Deu as costas a Edward, por timidez, enquanto esfregava o corpo para livrar-se da poeira.

— Vem até teu marido, Isabella.

A jovem virou-se, viu a distância e franziu o cenho.

— Estou com frio, Edward — repetiu. Segurando o lábio inferior entre os dentes, aguardou, esperando que Edward fosse ter com ela.

— Estou te esperando, esposa. — A voz de Edward estava brincalhona, e Isabella pegou-se sorrindo. — É teu dever vir até mim — avisou ele, fingindo que estava começando a se irritar.

— Sempre estou disposta a cumprir meu dever — gritou Isabella. Inspirando profundamente, começou a andar na direção de Edward, deixando a água cobrir-lhe os seios e os ombros. Então parou, procurando evitar que as pernas cedessem e a corrente a levasse.

— Agora precisas aproximar-te de mim, Edward — disse. Eles estavam apenas a um metro ou dois de distância um do outro, a água gelada a bater contra ambos. Ela já estava para dizer-lhe que iria submergir com pletamente caso se arriscasse a ir mais longe, e para lhe recordar também que não sabia nadar, a menos que ele tivesse se esquecido disso.

O olhar de Edward impediu-a de formar as palavras ou pensar de forma coerente. Ela não conseguia dizer nada, só lhe retribuir o olhar enquanto o sorriso lhe abandonava o rosto. Ela estava começan do a ficar enfeitiçada por seu olhar, tão ardente e exigente. Ele a estava chamando sem dizer nada. Ela ouvia a ordem com todos os sentidos, e não hesitou em responder.

Ambos deram um passo na direção do outro no mesmo instante. E aí os braços de Edward circundaram a cintura de Isabella. Ele a puxou contra si, prendendo-lhe as pernas entre as dele e deixando-a sentir seu desejo.

— Pensei em banhar-te com tua essência para saborear cada con tato com tua pele e, depois de banhar-te, dizer-te as palavras amorosas que toda dama anseia por ouvir. — Sua voz estava rouca e entrecortada ao dizer: — Nunca quis nenhuma outra tanto quanto te quero, Isabella. Meu objetivo era te cortejar esta noite, fazer o papel de pretendente gentil.

Os olhos de Isabella arregalaram-se diante das declarações do marido.

— Agora que chegou a hora, esposa, descobri que não sei as palavras necessárias para te cortejar, e admito que não tenho disciplina nem paciência para essa tarefa. Se eu tivesse tentado te banhar, o banho teria sido esquecido e eu teria te possuído na mesma hora.

Um sorriso repuxou os cantos da boca de Isabella.

— Chamas cortejar de tarefa, meu senhor? — indagou baixinho. Edward fez uma cara tão séria e decidida que Isabella achou graça e, ao mesmo tempo, viu-se confusa diante de suas palavras.

— Edward, não estou com muita paciência para ser cortejada também. Podes me dizer quais são teus sentimentos sem todos os floreios, que ficarei muito satisfeita.

Edward pareceu surpreender-se e depois franziu o cenho.

— O que sabes de como um homem faz a corte? — perguntou.

— Muito pouco — admitiu Isabella, enquanto lhe roçava as costelas com os dedos. — Só que me parece que dizer palavras de amor um para o outro não devia ser considerado uma tarefa. — Ela puxou um dos pêlos macios do peito do marido para sublinhar o que dizia.

Edward lhe deteve as mãos, pondo os braços dela ao redor de sua cintura, e aí começou a acariciar-lhe as costas de cima até embaixo.

— Parece-se muito com o treinamento para brandir uma espada — comentou Edward.

— Não entendi — respondeu Isabella, inclinando a cabeça para trás para ver se ele estava brincando.

— Esse negócio de fazer a corte. Exige prática — explicou Edward.

Isabella riu, ignorando a cara fechada do marido.

— Não há necessidade, marido. Cortejar é para quem não declarou ainda seu amor um ao outro. Eu já te disse o que tenho no coração.

— Mas eu ainda não expliquei a ti o que eu sinto, Isabella. — Edward parecia exasperado. — Sei que desejas ouvir; portanto, por favor, deixa-me prosseguir — murmurou.

— Estou ouvindo — respondeu a moça baixinho. Por dentro ela estava quase gritando de felicidade. Sentia vontade de rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo. Edward a amava, exatamente como seu avô dissera.

— Fica séria — exigiu Edward, beliscando-lhe a curva das nádegas. Isabella concordou, esfregando o rosto contra o peito dele.

— Antes eu pensava que, quando fosse mais velho e tivesse deixado de lado muitos de meus deveres, encontraria tempo para dizer-te que te amo — começou. E aí Isabella começou a beijar de leve seu peito, distraindo-o e fazendo-o deixar o discurso de lado.

Ela usou a língua para circundar e acariciar os mamilos sensíveis de Edward e ouviu-o inspirar de súbito.

— Isabella!

— Eu te amo, Edward. — Um mero sussurro, inalado como um afrodisíaco, despertando os sentidos de Edward, libertando seu coração.

— E eu te amo também. — Muito de mansinho, enchendo a moça de imensa alegria.

Edward enrolou os cabelos dela nas mãos e inclinou-lhe a cabeça para trás. Devagar abaixou a cabeça, pretendendo selar sua confissão com um beijo. Isabella entreabriu os lábios e aguardou. Lágrimas de amor e prazer lhe encheram os olhos. Os lábios de Edward tocaram os dela, a ponta de sua língua parou de acariciar o contorno macio da sua boca. Isabella produziu um som parecido com o ronronar de um gatinho. Edward assumiu o controle de sua boca inteiramente nesse momento, metendo a língua dentro dela para acariciar e afagar a doce quentura lá dentro. Suas mãos soltaram os cabelos sedosos da moça e deslizaram sensualmente por suas costas, apalpando eroticamente a macia carne das nádegas dela.

O beijo era devorador e revigorante, e nenhum dos dois saiu ven cedor nem vencido. Edward finalmente conseguiu afastar a boca da dela. Isabella abriu a boca para protestar, e Edward, mais do que rápido, a silenciou com outro beijo, deixando a língua da esposa inva dir sua boca, esperando que ela conhecesse e sentisse a escuridão e o mistério também.

— És tão linda — sussurrou ele e sua boca foi descendo até o pescoço dela. Ergueu-a nos braços para poder lhe reverenciar os seios, forçando-a a envolver-lhe a cintura com as pernas.

Quando a boca de Edward abarcou um dos seios, Isabella segu rava-se nos ombros dele, as mãos trêmulas, gemendo de prazer. A aspereza do rosto do marido contra sua pele macia era um estímulo erótico. Edward continuou a sugar o mamilo duro até Isabella começar a puxar-lhe os cabelos.

— Não me faças esperar — suplicou meio que murmurando. — Já demoraste bastante, Edward. Por favor.

Edward levantou a cabeça e olhou para Isabella com os olhos escuros de paixão. A respiração dela saiu com um gemido baixo. O amor e a avidez que irradiavam do olhar ardente de Edward queimavam e derretiam, acariciavam e chamuscavam. Ele era a chama, ela o fogo.

— Tu és uma requintada tortura — gemeu Edward, afundando a cabeça em seus cabelos sedosos.

A resposta de Isabella foi apertá-lo em seus braços tanto quanto possível. Edward segurou-lhe os quadris com as mãos e vagarosamente caminhou rumo à margem.

Quando chegou ao seu destino, deixou Isabella deslizar por seu corpo inteiro até pisar no chão, e a abraçou ainda colado a ela. Aí ele afastou com delicadeza os braços dela de si e virou-se para estender a capa dela sobre a relva. Virou-se outra vez para chamar Isabella, mas sua esposa já estava perto dele, jogando-se em seus braços. Ele sentiu o calafrio dela e imediatamente a abaixou até o chão na intenção de cobrir o corpo dela com o seu.

— Tu estás com frio — sussurrou contra seu ouvido — mas eu te aquecerei.

— Não estou com frio, não — murmurou Isabella. Ela mordiscou o lóbulo macio da orelha dele e, em seguida, tocou a parte de dentro com a pontinha da língua.

Edward reagiu esfregando o membro duro contra ela em um movimento lento e sensual, depois foi descendo. Sua boca circundou-lhe o umbigo, ao passo que sua mão acariciou o triângulo dourado e úmido que escondia o ardor de Isabella. Seus dedos a buscaram e a encontra ram várias vezes, tornando-se mais exigentes a cada toque, a cada mudan ça de pressão. Isabella começou a esfregar os quadris contra a mão dele, seus olhos fechados, esplendorosa. Ela sentia-se como se estivesse para se estilhaçar em mil pedacinhos, e gemeu para expressar a sua necessidade.

— Vou provar tua doçura, beber teu néctar — disse Edward rou co, com a boca encostada nela. Sua boca e sua língua substituíram-lhe a mão, e Isabella transformou-se em fogo líquido. As mãos dela afun daram-se na relva, e ela não pôde se concentrar em mais nada a não ser a língua ígnea e incontrolável que a acariciava assim tão intimamente. Ela tremeu quase violentamente.

— Edward! — O nome dele foi um grito de prazer e medo. Edward pressentiu a confusão, reconheceu o medo e acalmou-a com palavras tranqüilizadoras. Ele subiu e emoldurou seu rosto com as mãos, desejando que ela olhasse para ele. Lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto de Isabella, e ele as enxugou suavemente antes de depor um beijo terno em cada pálpebra.

— Não temas o que acontece contigo quando estás comigo.

— Perco todo o controle quando me tocas — sussurrou Isabella. Ela viu a expressão de máscula satisfação nos olhos de Edward e soube que suas palavras o tinham agradado. — Durante esse curto tempo, meu corpo não me pertence mais, e é tão fácil essa transformação, tão inevitável, que me amedronta. — Seus dedos contornaram a boca do marido enquanto ela falava, sua honestidade e vulnerabilidade ali em seus olhos, indefesa.

— Ocorre o mesmo comigo — disse-lhe Edward. Ele se esfregou contra ela, inquieto, deixando-a sentir-lhe o desejo. — Tua maciez me atrai. Eu me perco de boa vontade em tua quentura, mas não desisto da minha força. Tu te tornaste minha fonte de poder, Isabella. Teu amor me revigora. Quando estamos juntos, como agora, sinto-me invencível. Deixa-me possuir-te agora, amor. Dá-me teu fogo. — Sua boca cobriu a dela, sua língua mergulhando em uma invasão terna que a excitou. Suas mãos expressaram fome máscula, enquanto a afagavam e a acariciavam. As brasas incendiaram-se e, quando ele afinal a penetrou totalmente, mergulhando até o fundo de sua alma, o fogo do desejo e do amor rugiu sem ser detido entre eles. Eles deram um ao outro o fogo purificado e renovado, e cada qual sentiu a vitória do êxtase simultâneo. Isabella abriu os olhos e viu a transformação subjugar Edward. Uma profunda alegria invadiu os dois, dividida e cobiçada. O amor existia.

Ele afundou a cabeça no ombro de Isabella e suspirou de contentamento. Ela imitou o som, abraçando-o bem contra seu corpo, susten tando seu peso. Edward apoiou-se na outra perna, segurando-a nos bra ços. Beijou-lhe as faces, aninhado contra seu ouvido, e sussurrou elogios absurdos e promessas que produziram rubor no rosto da esposa.

— Quando foi que entendeste que me amavas? — indagou Isabella, afagando o contorno do maxilar de Edward com a ponta de um dedo. — Foi quando pensaste que eu tinha me afogado?

Edward deu uma risadinha encabulada e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu estava zangado demais para pensar em amor naquela hora— admitiu ele. Rolou, ficando deitado de costas e, deixando Isabella apoiar sua cabeça nas mãos, com os cotovelos sobre seu peito musculoso, continuou: — Os guerreiros não registram esses fatos na memó ria. O momento em que percebi que te amava não tem importância— provocou ele.

Isabella sorriu. As chispas douradas nos olhos escuros dele a fasinavam. Como ela tinha sido capaz de julgá-lo frio e inflexível? viu-se perguntando a si mesma.

— Quando foi que percebeste que me amavas? — indagou ele contra-atacando. Suas mãos começaram a massagear de leve as curvas das nádegas dela, enquanto esperava a resposta.

— Não me lembro — disse Isabella. O brilho estava de volta ao seu olhar, e Edward viu-se sorrindo feliz, sabendo que ela estava para provocá-lo outra vez. — As esposas dos guerreiros não regis tram esses fatos na memória — disse ela, dando risadinhas. — Além disso, não importa.

Edward lhe deu um apertão de brincadeira.

— Ficas me provocando o tempo inteiro, esposa. Vou ter de atu rar essas tuas criancices para o resto da vida, pois te amo de todo o meu coração.

— Pensei que nunca te ouviria dizer estas palavras — sussurrou Isabella. O sorriso sumiu de seu rosto e ela, abaixando a cabeça, o beijou.

— Eu tinha umas idéias meio tolas sobre o amor — respondeu Edward quando terminou o beijo. — Pensava que ia me enfraquecer, e agora sei como estava errado. Tu renovas a minha determinação, Isabella. Uma parte de mim anseia por te trancafiar em nosso quarto e não te dividir com mais ninguém.

— Sempre pertencerei a ti, Edward — respondeu Isabella.

— Sei que é verdade — disse Edward. — E depositarei fé e confiança em tua lealdade para comigo. Acreditarias se te dissesse que acho difícil te dividir até com teu avô e teu irmão? Costumava zombar de homens que deixavam o ciúme controlar suas vidas, e agora descubro que, se não me cuidar, também serei controlado por ele.

Os olhos de Isabella expressaram surpresa, e Edward voltou a sorrir.

— Não convivi com minha família como tu — explicou. — E preciso ter certeza de que para ti venho antes de qualquer outra pessoa.

— Existem os mais diversos tipos de amor — disse Isabella, a voz mansa. O marido estava lhe revelando sua vulnerabilidade, e ela soube, no fundo do coração, que iria guardar esse momento na memória pelo resto da vida. — O que sinto por meu avô e pelo pequeno Emmet é diferente do que sinto por ti. Com o tempo, acho que vai amá-los tanto quanto eu, e exatamente da mesma forma. O que sinto por eles não elimina o que sinto por ti.

Edward puxou-a para baixo e beijou-a durante um momento longo e ofegante. Isabella agarrou-se a ele, retribuindo com a mesma dose de paixão e desejo.

Arrependido, Edward finalmente conseguiu se afastar.

— Está ficando escuro — disse. — Vai vestir-te depressa para eu poder te levar de volta a nossa tenda e te despir de novo. — Ele lhe deu um tapa forte no traseiro e riu-se quando ela fingiu que não tinha gostado.

Nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra até estarem a caminho do acampamento. E aí Isabella falou, em voz tão baixa quanto o farfalhar das folhas sob seus pés:

— Tu sentes mesmo ciúme da minha família?

— Vou superar isso — respondeu Edward, apertando-lhe a mão. — Um cavaleiro é leal e jura submissão a apenas um suserano, como jurei a Volturi, meu rei — começou. — Tu te comprometeste para comigo — continuou —, e não posso exigir que deixes de amar tua família porque me amas. Mesmo assim, preciso ter certeza de que venho antes de qualquer outra pessoa em teu coração, e que me preferirias a todos os outros, assim como eu te preferiria.

Isabella escondeu seu sorriso. Ela entendia que seu marido nunca tinha se apaixonado, e que ele estava tentando encarar esse sentimento como encarava todas as outras coisas na vida. Estava tentando ordenar o que sentia e encontrar o lugar apropriado para esse sentimento. Seu erro estava em usar a lógica como instrumento para lidar com suas emoções.

— Nunca vou ter de escolher entre ti ou minha... — Isabella ia dizer família, mas substituiu a palavra por meus parentes. — Tu és minha família agora, Edward, assim como eu sou a tua. E Carlisle e Emmet... são nossos parentes. Todos pertencemos uns aos outros, mas não como vassalos e suseranos.

— Tens razão, Isabella. Jamais precisarás escolher — disse Edward. — Eu não o permitiria. Nem jamais exigiria um teste assim de tua lealdade, pois começo a entender teu raciocínio. Eu te amo, e isso é tudo que importa.

— Estavas ainda tão inseguro assim de minha lealdade para con tigo que deixaste Carlisle com Emmet em Forks?

— Eu queria ter-te apenas para mim durante algum tempo — admitiu Edward.

Isabella recostou-se contra o lado do marido e pensou em suas palavras. Ele tinha dividido seus mais íntimos sentimentos com ela esta noite, e havia alegria e amor em seu coração. Tinha feito um progresso tremendo, aprendendo a demonstrar afeto e expressando seus pensamen tos a ela, e Isabella estava radiante. Contudo, era preciso terminar o processo, ela percebia, pois Edward ainda se sentia incerto e (embora ela jamais fosse usar essa palavra) inseguro. Logo isso também mudaria, e a conversa sobre testes e escolhas acabaria. Ninguém nunca mais iria sugerir uma coisa terrível assim. Ninguém.

Isabella sonhou naquela noite, e o sonho começou muito agradá vel. Ela estava toda de branco, um vestido que parecia flutuar ao redor de seus tornozelos. Caminhava pelo pátio de um grandioso palácio e uma névoa fina cobria o chão. Sorria ao abrir as portas e entrar em um grande salão. E aí o sonho virou pesadelo. Alguém a chamava, mas ela não sabia quem. Sua pulsação foi a mil diante do horrível som de agonia e desespero na voz que a chamava. Ela correu, procurando a voz, empurrando uma multidão de homens sorridentes que pareciam não saber nem mesmo que ela estava ali. Quando chegou ao centro do salão, parou. Um grito lhe encheu os pulmões. De pé, diante dela, estava o marido, as mãos e os pés acorrentados com pesados grilhões de ferro. Ele não a via, e estava olhando para o outro lado do salão. Isabella virou-se e viu o avô também acorrentado.

A voz começou de novo, mas agora não expressava angústia, e sim triunfo. Era Alec. A névoa aos seus pés se avermelhou, e no pesadelo Isabella sentiu que era um símbolo do sangue que logo seria derramado.

Alec ergueu a mão e apontou para ela.

— Vais escolher quem morrerá. E se não escolheres, ambos morrerão.

Aí ele riu, uma risada diabólica, que fincou as garras na alma de Isabella. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, negando uma resposta para a pergunta, e Alec puxou a espada de Edward e a ergueu bem alto.

Seus gritos acordaram Edward. Ele imediatamente pegou a espada, e aí notou que Isabella estava bem ao seu lado. Suas mãos tremiam quando ele puxou a esposa para seus braços e a embalou suavemente contra seu corpo.

— Abre os olhos, Isabella. Foi só um pesadelo — murmurava ele sem parar. — Eu estou aqui.

Isabella despertou estremunhada. Agarrou-se aos ombros de Edward e inspirou sofregamente, tentando acalmar seu coração.

— Foi horrível — sussurrou.

— Não fales nisso — tranqüilizou-a Edward. Depois, ternamente, afastou os cabelos da testa da esposa e a beijou. — Estiveste sonhando apenas. A viagem hoje foi muito puxada para ti e estás muito cansada. Descansa a cabeça apoiada em mim e fecha os olhos. Tudo está bem.

— Estou com medo — confessou ela ao marido. — Se eu dormir, terei esse pesadelo de novo.

— Não terás não — murmurou Edward. Mudou de posição até Isabella estar debaixo dele. Seus braços lhe sustentaram o peso, apoia dos de cada lado da esposa. — Sonhará só que estás fazendo amor co migo — jurou ele. Com essas palavras, Edward aproximou-se do rosto de Isabella e a beijou.

Murmurou palavras de amor com voz aveludada e acariciou-a com mãos calmantes que voltaram os pensamentos de Isabella apenas para ele e para o que ele estava fazendo com ela. O pesadelo foi esquecido.

* * *

Como prometido aqui está o cap!

Demorou muito mais ainda é hoje (Isso não fez muito sentido.)

Esse é um dos meus capts favorito e receio em dizer que a fic está chegando ao fim. Ainda não terminei a minha história e se eu achar algum livro que ache que posso trazer pra vocês e que seja realmente bem interessante, o postarei aqui,ok?

Bjus e não tenho certeza se dará para trazer cap amanha mais farei o possível.


	14. Chapter 14

Essa historia pertence a Julie Garwood e os personagens a stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo 13  
**

Isabella adaptou-se ao seu novo lar com muito pouca dificuldade.

Quando viu o castelo de Edward pela primeira vez, ficou des lumbrada diante das construções monumentais e da muralha gigantesca que as circundavam. A fortaleza de pedra era tão grande, que perto dela Forks era um casebre.

Mas assim que passou pelas muralhas, Isabella notou uma so briedade fria, bastante incômoda. Rapidamente, tratou de pôr sua marca tanto dentro do castelo quanto no pátio interno. Edward deixou-a fazer o que lhe agradasse, embora reclamasse bastante quando a encontrou de joelhos transplantando flores silvestres das cores do arco-íris para canteiros ao longo das muralhas do castelo. Isabella não ligou para aquela raiva fingida, dando-lhe respostas irônicas que acabaram com os pensamentos do marido.

Os servos, a princípio desconfiados e frios para com sua nova senhora, logo se derreteram diante dos seus sorrisos gentis e pedidos mui to delicados. Eles rapidamente se tornaram seus defensores e passaram a aguardar ansiosos suas ordens. Flores naturais adornavam as mesas e também estandartes de cores vivas, trazidos de Forks, passaram a agraciar as paredes de pedra recém-lavadas do castelo. A paz e o contenta mento substituíram a severidade estéril. Os habitantes de Masen Castle ficaram admirados. Sua fortaleza tinha se transformado em um lar.

Lá para o final de julho, Isabella teve certeza de que estava grávi da do filho de Edward. Regozijou-se diante dessa constatação, e levou vários dias ensaiando e planejando como contaria ao marido. Ele ia gos tar muito disso e provavelmente demonstrar um orgulho insuportável, deduziu Isabella, o que a agradaria.

Isabella sentou-se à mesa, esperando Edward. Tinha decidido que ia lhe contar a novidade naquela noite, quando estivessem a sós no quarto. Mal conseguia conter sua empolgação e, quando viu, estava dan do gargalhadas. Os serviçais que serviam à mesa lhe lançaram olhares intrigados, e Isabella viu que estava agindo de um jeito meio esquisito. Amanhã, depois que Edward tivesse recebido a notícia, explicaria a eles seu comportamento estranho, e eles entenderiam.

Os soldados começaram a enfileirar-se no corredor, e Isabella en direitou-se procurando Edward ansiosa. James lhe chamou a atenção. Correu, contornando dois homens musculosos, até sua senhora.

— Chegaram mensageiros do rei Volturi — quase gritou ele.

— Eles desejam falar com meu senhor assim que possível.

Isabella franziu o cenho diante dessa informação e aí respondeu:

— Manda-os entrar no salão, James. Vou dizer a Jasper, e ele avisará Edward.

Jasper já estava se dirigindo a Isabella, que o cumprimentou antes de lhe dizer que os mensageiros estavam querendo falar com seu marido.

— Por que eles vieram aqui? — indagou ela, incapaz de evitar que a preocupação lhe transparecesse na voz.

— Não é incomum — respondeu Jasper. — Ah, aí vem vosso marido. Ele vos dirá a razão.

— Não me cumprimentas? — disse Edward ao chegar ao lado de Isabella.

Isabella imediatamente sorriu e ficou na ponta dos pés para plan tar um beijo casto no rosto do marido.

— Tenho a impressão de que antes era proibido demonstrar afeto — cochichou ela.

Edward riu e puxou a esposa para seus braços.

— Foi antes de eu entender como era importante para mim que me tocasses — provocou.

— Sou muito indisciplinada — reagiu Isabella com um sorriso rasgado.

— Edward — interrompeu Jasper. — Chegaram alguns mensa geiros de Volturi, que estão te esperando no corredor.

Edward concordou, parecendo não se perturbar com essa informação.

— Pensei que nosso rei ainda estava em Ruão — respondeu.

— Deve ter retornado faz pouco tempo — comentou Jasper. Edward virou-se para a esposa e disse:

— Começa a refeição sem mim para meus homens poderem comer. Jasper e eu vamos verificar quais as notícias que o rei nos enviou.

Isabella desejava ouvir os mensageiros também, mas percebeu que não estava em condições de perguntar. Ia ter de esperar e ouvir a notícia do marido. Edward tinha começado a trocar confidencias cada vez mais com Isabella, e ela não tinha dúvida de que ele lhe diria o que o rei queria dele.

O Padre Hargrave, vindo do castelo vizinho de Northcastle estava visitando o castelo de Edward, e entrou na sala. Ofereceu o braço a Isabella na hora exata em que o suserano estava saindo. Ela assumiu seu papel como anfitriã e deu ao idoso padre sua total atenção.

Isabella sentou-se ao seu lado à mesa e abaixou a cabeça enquanto ele abençoava a refeição, tentando concentrar-se na oração. Mentalmente, ficou voltando aos mensageiros, especulando sobre vários motivos pelos quais o rei poderia ter enviado alguma mensagem, e não encontrando nenhum que fosse aceitável. Edward já havia dado o número exigido de dias de serviço ao suserano. Volturi só concedia audiências três vezes por ano, e Edward tinha comparecido também a essas sessões.

Talvez fosse o Domesday Book, lembrou-se ela referindo-se à con tabilidade que Volturi fazia do número de súditos sob sua jurisdição. Como esse livro registrava e contabilizava o valor de cada pessoa, do número de animais até a fortuna de cada um, os súditos costumavam o chamar de Domesday Book, ou Livro do Juízo Final. A lógica deles era simples e, na opinião de Isabella, bastante precisa. Uma vez que o rei tivesse conhecimento do valor exato das posses de cada pessoa, os tribu tos se elevariam. Era um problema velho como o tempo esse do aumento dos impostos, Isabella o sabia, pois tinha ouvido o pai reclamar da injustiça desse sistema mais de uma vez.

Edward e Jasper voltaram ao salão bem quando a refeição estava sendo servida. Por suas expressões, Isabella viu que não tinham gostado nem um pouco das notícias.

— Ê o Domesday Book? — indagou ela na esperança de que Jasper respondesse concisamente.

Edward apertou rapidamente a mão de Isabella. Jasper deu a im pressão de que responderia, mas com um ligeiro sinal de cabeça Edward evitou isso. Isabella viu o gesto de Edward pelo rabo do olho.

Suspirou frustrada.

— Não acho que o rei encararia com simpatia o fato de chamarem sua contabilidade de Domesday Book — disse Edward.

O padre pigarreou e começou a repetir uma história de sua predileção que todos já tinham ouvido cinco vezes pelo menos desde a sua chegada, mas, por cortesia, Edward, Jasper e Isabella prestaram a maior atenção. Riram quando a cômica história acabou, e o padre ficou satisfeito. Tão sa tisfeito, por sinal, que começou a contar outro caso, e depois mais outro.

Assim que a refeição terminou, Edward disse a Jasper:

— Vai cuidar dos preparativos para amanhã. — Depois, virando-se para Isabella, sugeriu que eles se recolhessem ao quarto.

Isabella concordou na mesma hora.

— Preciso te contar uma coisa — disse a Edward com um sor riso meigo.

— E eu também preciso te dizer uma coisa — respondeu Edward. Sua voz não deixou transparecer emoção nenhuma, e Isabella franziu o cenho de preocupação. Quando o marido tentava mascarar seus sen timentos, como estava fazendo agora, em geral o motivo era grave. Ela segurou a mão dele e o seguiu calada.

Quando estavam a sós no quarto, sem interferência do mundo lá fora, ela continuou calada. Estava entendendo o marido cada vez mais e sabia que ele refletia com cautela sobre as palavras que iria usar antes de falar. Sua testa franzida mostrava isso.

Despiram-se um ao outro em silêncio. Tinha se tornado um ritual para Isabella pegar a espada de Edward e pô-la perto da cabeceira da cama, do lado do marido. Depois disso, ela entrou debaixo das cobertas e esperou.

Edward não soprou as velas naquela noite, e aproximou-se de Isabella com as luzes acesas em torno deles. Tomou-a nos braços e a beijou com suavidade.

— Posso te dar minha notícia primeiro? — pediu Isabella.

— Eu prefiro te contar logo a minha — respondeu Edward. Seu tom foi quase ríspido, e Isabella imediatamente sentiu um nó se formar no estômago. Edward prendeu as pernas de Isabella com uma das suas e abraçou-a bem apertada contra o peito. Não podia lhe ver os olhos, nem o rosto, e admitiu que não queria vê-los. Suas palavras lhe causariam sofrimento, e seu sofrimento seria também o dele.

— Não tenho como amenizar o que vou te dizer, Isabella — começou Edward, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

Isabella afastou-se do marido, obrigando-o a olhá-la nos olhos.

— Conta-me logo — sugeriu, ficando mais assustada a cada se gundo.

— Volturi enviou-me uma intimação sobre Forks — declarou. Ficou observando a reação de Isabella enquanto falava, viu sua confusão e apressou-se a concluir. — Seu avô foi acusado de traição.

— Não! — A negativa dela foi como o grito de um animal ferido.

— E tem mais — disse Edward. Sua voz estava calma e firme, e Isabella procurou controlar-se para escutá-lo. — Alec entrou com um pedido junto a Volturi para obter a guarda de Emmet. Eles todos estão em Londres agora, e eu fui intimado a ir até lá. Partirei amanhã.

— Preciso ir contigo — disse Isabella. — Precisamos ir juntos. Por favor — suplicou ela. — Não me deixes de fora, Edward.

Edward não conseguiu evitar ver a agonia na expressão da mulher.

— Sim, irás comigo. Ê tua família e teu direito — concluiu. Isabella começou a chorar.

— Nossa família — corrigiu ela. — O que acontecerá? — pergun tou a Edward. — O que fará o rei?

Edward sentiu-a tremer e abraçou-a com força.

— Ele escutará as partes e tomará uma decisão. Não te preocupes, Isabella. Volturi é um rei justo. Confia nele.

— Não consigo! — Ela afundou a cabeça no ombro de Edward e continuou chorando.

Edward ficou com ela nos braços até ela terminar de chorar, acalmando-a com palavras de consolo.

— Tens fé em mim? — perguntou quando ela deixou de chorar.

— Sabes que tenho — respondeu Isabella.

— Então quando te digo que tudo acabará bem, acreditas em mim, não? — argumentou Edward.

— Se o dizes, então acredito — afirmou Isabella.

— Mas e tu? — indagou Isabella. — Podes prometer-me que não te farão mal?

Edward ficou surpreso pela pergunta dela, pois não corria risco algum.

— Posso sim — disse ele. — Agora tenta dormir. A viagem ama nhã será puxada e durará de novo dois dias.

Isabella não se esqueceu da notícia que desejava dar ao marido. Sua mão estava pousada na barriga, em um gesto de proteção. Ela deixa ria para dar a notícia depois, decidiu. Ele não a deixaria acompanhá-lo para enfrentar Volturi se soubesse que estava grávida. E, portanto, ela iria esperar até tudo ser resolvido. Aí então dividiria sua alegria com Edward. Por enquanto, protegeria o bebê exatamente como Edward estava disposto a protegê-la.

Isabella fechou os olhos e tentou ordenar os pensamentos. Ia precisar repousar para enfrentar o desafio que a aguardava.

Durante a noite teve de novo o mesmo pesadelo de antes. Edward acalmou-a quando ela gritou, dizendo-lhe que estava se preocupando à toa e que estava cansada demais, sendo esse o motivo de todo aquele nervosismo. Ele lhe pediu para lhe contar o sonho, mas Isabella não teve coragem. Ela preferiu se agarrar a Edward, rezando. Rezando para que aquele pesadelo não fosse um presságio.

A viagem até Londres levou três longos dias. Isabella ficou exausta e mal olhou em torno de si quando chegaram ao domínio de Volturi. Que ria apenas ver Carlisle e o pequeno Emmet, mas Edward não permitiu.

— Vai tomar um banho e depois descanse. De manhã, os verás — ordenou. — E conhecerás teu rei.

Ela não queria conhecer rei nenhum, admitiu apenas para si mesma que tinha pavor dele. Embora mentalmente soubesse que muitas das his tórias sobre Volturi provavelmente eram um exagero, em seu coração acreditava em todas elas.

Eles receberam um quarto espaçoso que dava para o pátio. A cama tinha o dobro do tamanho da cama deles em Berkley, e depois que Isabella tomou banho e mudou de roupa, enrodilhou-se no meio dela, tentando manter os olhos abertos enquanto aguardava a volta de Edward. Ele tinha ido prestar homenagem a Volturi, e descobrir o que pudesse sobre Carlisle e as acusações que recaíam sobre ele.

Ela só foi despertar na manhã seguinte, lembrando-se vagamente de Edward tê-la despido e a aquecido durante a noite. O marido estava outra vez ausente. Uma bandeja, contendo uma refeição, encontrava-se na mesa ao lado da cama, mas Isabella não a tocou. Estava enjoada demais para comer. Vestiu-se com cuidado sem sentir vontade nenhuma de conhecer Volturi. Ia, sim, arrumar-se da melhor maneira possível para deixar Edward orgulhoso de tê-la como esposa.

Quando terminou, foi até a janela e observou as pessoas cami nhando pelo pátio. Ficava cada vez mais tensa a cada segundo que pas sava, rezando para Edward apressar-se a terminar seus deveres e vir buscá-la.

Mas, em vez de Edward, quem entrou foi Jasper.

— Onde está Edward? — indagou ela com a voz trêmula.

O leal vassalo pegou o braço de Isabella e a conduziu para fora do quarto. Então ela viu dois dos homens de Edward guardando a porta, e ficou ligeiramente surpresa.

— Vosso marido está com o rei — respondeu Jasper. — Vosso avô também. — Olhou de relance para sua senhora e viu seu transtorno, porém não podia consolá-la de nenhuma maneira. Estava tão preocu pado quanto Isabella, embora soubesse ocultar seus sentimentos bem melhor. Edward não tivera tempo de confidenciar a Jasper qual era o problema, e portanto o vassalo não fazia a menor idéia do plano de ação que seu senhor tinha traçado.

— Vossa presença foi solicitada — informou Jasper. — Pelo rei em pessoa.

Eles já haviam começado a andar, mas as palavras de Jasper fizeram Isabella deter-se de repente.

— Ele é a voz — sussurrou ela. — Não posso ir até lá, Jasper! É o sonho, o sonho que está se realizando! Não posso ir!

Jasper não fazia idéia do que Isabella queria dizer com isso, nem como proceder em seguida.

— Teu marido deseja tê-la ao seu lado — disse por fim, sabendo instintivamente que Isabella jamais iria deixar de atender a um pedido de Edward.

Esse raciocínio funcionou. Isabella endireitou os ombros e obri gou o terror a lhe abandonar o olhar.

— Então preciso ir — respondeu.

Ela caminhou ao lado de Jasper, atravessando um labirinto de cor redores úmidos e mal-iluminados. Entraram em uma ampla sala abar rotada de gente. Todos estavam vestidos com roupas luxuosas que lhes proclamavam o valor, e Isabella presumiu que fossem nobres esperando a vez para sua audiência com o rei.

Abriram caminho para Jasper e Isabella. Ela viu as imensas por tas no fim da sala. Eram parecidas com as do sonho, e Isabella sentiu um terror maior do que qualquer coisa que tivesse testemunhado ou sentido antes.

Ela manteve o olhar fixo nas portas, fingindo não ouvir os comen tários nem ver os olhares de avaliação das pessoas enquanto passava.

Um trio de soldados guardava a porta. Um deles fez uma rápida cortesia a Jasper e um sinal para que ambos se aproximassem. As portas se abriram com um rangido de protesto, e Jasper fez sinal para Isabella entrar.

— Vais ficar atrás de mim? — indagou ela de mansinho.

Jasper ficou surpreso diante dessa pergunta. Para o observador ca sual, Isabella parecia o próprio retrato da serenidade e da segurança. Estava certo de que era o único que podia perceber o nervosismo nos olhos dela, o único que podia detectar o medo em sua voz.

— Gostaria que ficasses por perto — explicou ela — caso meu marido precise de tua assistência.

Jasper não pôde deixar de sorrir.

— Vou postar-me logo ao lado da porta — respondeu. Não acrescentou, porém, que a protegeria tanto quanto seu senhor. Era seu dever cuidar da segurança de ambos, por esse motivo nem seria preciso dizer isso.

Isabella virou-se e entrou na sala. E o pesadelo se tornou reali dade. Diretamente à sua frente, sentado em um trono folheado a ouro, três degraus acima do piso, estava o Rei Volturi. Embaixo, à altura do piso, estava Edward. Diante dele, embora a uns metros de distância, encontrava-se seu avô. Mas não estavam agrilhoados.

Havia várias outras pessoas na sala, e Isabella não teve tempo de ver se reconhecia alguma delas. Sorriu para Edward e depois para Carlisle ao se aproximar do rei. Quando chegou ao primeiro degrau, ajoelhou-se e abaixou a cabeça.

— Majestade, apresento-vos minha esposa Isabella. — A voz de Edward saiu clara e firme, e Isabella notou nela um ligeiro orgulho.

— Levanta-te e deixa-me ver-te — bradou Volturi. Sua voz era tão imensa quanto seu corpo, e Isabella tratou de obedecê-lo sem de mora. Finalmente, olhou para o rosto do rei e ficou muito surpreendida ao vê-lo sorrindo.

Ele era gigantesco, embora a pança fosse tão larga quanto sua altura e os olhos muito astutos ao avaliar Isabella. Ela nem piscou durante a avaliação dele, fitando-o nos olhos com um esforço hercúleo.

— Parece-me que escolheste bem, filho. — Volturi dirigiu seu cumprimento a Edward, embora continuasse a estudar Isabella.

— Estou muito satisfeito, Majestade — respondeu Edward.

— E agora, vamos ao assunto em pauta — declarou Volturi. — Manda entrar o acusador — ordenou ele bem alto. Olhou para Edward, depois outra vez para Isabella.

— Filha, vai ficar com tua família enquanto cuido deste assunto.

Isabella concordou, fez uma rápida genuflexão e, depois, dirigiu-se até onde estava Edward. Ela ficou tão perto dele quanto possível, deixando que seu braço tocasse o dele, e olhou de novo para o rei.

Por algum motivo insondável o rei riu, confirmando seu prazer com vários meneios da cabeça.

— Conquistaste a lealdade dela, Edward — elogiou o rei.

— Sempre — respondeu Edward. Ele olhou para Isabella e sor riu, permitindo que ela soubesse como estava satisfeito. Isabella sentiu-se como se tivesse perdido alguma parte vital do diálogo, mas não ousou interrogar Edward nesse momento. Depois ele explicaria por que o rei parecia estar tão satisfeito. Certamente parecia entender o que Volturi estava pensando.

O rangido da porta chamou a atenção de Isabella, e ela virou-se e viu Alec entrar na sala. A expressão em seu rosto era de pretensão e triunfo, e Isabella viu-se apertando o braço de Edward com toda a força e prendendo a respiração. Percebendo o que fazia, ela imediata mente o soltou.

Edward sentiu-lhe o nervosismo. Pôs a mão com toda a calma so bre o ombro dela e a puxou para perto de si, procurando fazê-la aceitar um pouco de sua força e coragem.

Alec ajoelhou-se todo desajeitado diante do rei, entretanto não abaixou a cabeça. Volturi resmungou, insatisfeito, e aí disse:

— Tua acusação contra este homem chamado Carlisle é grave. Tu o acusas de traição, mas não me dás provas de sua culpa. Neste momento, deves apresentar-me teus motivos.

Alec, levantando-se, apontou para Carlisle.

— Ele é saxão, e todos os saxões são uns traidores. Ele sempre quis retomar Forks e enganou vosso vassalo, Lorde Edward, fazendo-o acreditar que é leal a vós. Mas seus motivos são falsos. Sei que ele se uniu ao grupo de rebeldes que vos combate.

— Tens provas de tuas acusações? — indagou Volturi, inclinando-se para a frente.

— Não posso vos fornecer prova alguma, pois aquele que podia validar o que vos digo foi morto.

— Quem é esse de quem falas? — indagou Volturi.

— Seu nome era Demetre, e ele era cunhado da esposa de Lorde Edward, Isabella. Era normando.

— Ah! — Volturi olhou para Edward, concordando. — Já ouvi a história de Demetre. Normando ou não, ele foi desleal para comigo. Tu, Alec, és tolo de usá-lo como testemunha. — O rei virou-se para Carlisle e disse: — Pertences a este grupo de rebeldes?

Carlisle sacudiu a cabeça e respondeu bem claramente:

— Não, Majestade.

Volturi voltou a emitir um grunhido e voltou-se para Edward.

— Tu acreditas nele? — perguntou mais baixo.

— Acredito — disse Edward meneando a cabeça.

— Como não há provas, contentar-me-ei com o testemunho do meu vassalo. O caso de traição está encerrado. Não permitirei um duelo para que se determine a verdade, preferindo acreditar em meu leal cavaleiro.

— Mas e Forks? — lamentou-se Alec. — O castelo me pertence. Ê meu direito ter a guarda do menino até ele chegar à maioridade. No entanto ele — Alec indicou Edward com a cabeça — pôs um saxão em meu lugar. A lei está do meu lado.

Volturi recostou-se no espaldar do trono, a testa franzida. O si lêncio reinou no salão enquanto o rei refletia sobre o problema. Isabella voltou os olhos para o avô. A raiva e o nojo que ele sentia por Alec eram evidentes, e ela viu que ele estava com vontade de estender os braços e esganá-lo. Sua postura era rígida, as mãos cerradas com muita força. Viu aí que estava imitando o avô e obrigou-se a relaxar.

— A decisão é difícil — finalmente disse Volturi. — Edward, tu me disseste que não confias em Alec e decidiste manter o menino contigo até ele chegar à maioridade. Tens esse direito — acrescentou ele, confirmando com a cabeça. — Contudo, um saxão como dono de Forks continua sendo um problema. Sou um homem justo, e já cedi alguns feudos a saxões, como bem sabes. Contudo não conheço este saxão em particular. Podes me dizer coisas a seu favor neste caso, Edward, mas és como meu filho, e tu estarias argumentando com um coração normando. E tu — disse ele, voltando-se para Carlisle — pode-rias argumentar como avô do garoto, mas falarias com um coração de saxão. É uma pena que, neste caso, não haja ninguém aqui que não seja normando nem saxão para me aconselhar.

— Há alguém, sim — a voz de Isabella saiu clara e firme. Ela deu um passo adiante, afastando-se do marido, e ficou de frente para o rei. Volturi olhou para ela e fez sinal para que prosseguisse. — Eu não sou nem saxã nem normanda — disse ela. — Sou ambos. Meu pai tinha puro sangue normando e minha mãe era saxã. E, portanto, metade do meu sangue vem de cada um. — Isabella sorriu e depois acrescentou:

— Muito embora meu pai costumasse chamar-me de saxã quando eu o desobedecia, e minha mãe jurasse que eu era totalmente normanda quando eu a desobedecia.

O rei deixou de fazer cara de intrigado e sorriu.

— Então vais declarar os motivos de cada parte neste caso e decidir o que será feito — disse ele. — Primeiro, fala-me do lado saxão.

— Vou repetir para vós o que minha mãe me contou — respondeu Isabella. Unindo as mãos, começou: — Por vossa ordem, e a pedido de meu pai, minha mãe casou-se com meu pai e os dois receberam como sua propriedade o castelo de Forks. Meu avô saiu de Forks e mu dou-se para Londres. Pouco depois de meus pais se casarem, minha mãe fugiu. Foi para a casa do meu avô pedir-lhe proteção. Meu avô ouviu-a chorar suas mágoas e depois a levou imediatamente de volta à casa de meu pai. Ele disse a minha mãe que ela agora pertencia a meu pai, e ela precisa va ser leal a ele. Então se estabeleceu uma trégua entre meu avô e meu pai, e daí surgiu uma amizade entre eles. O ramo saxão da minha família dá grande importância à realeza, Rei Volturi. Meu avô ajoelhou-se diante de vós no dia de vossa coroação e jurou-lhe lealdade, e eu sei que para não quebrar esse juramento ele seria capaz de dar a própria vida.

— Agora fala dos normandos — sugeriu Volturi. Parecia estar se divertindo com a narrativa de Isabella e lhe endereçou um sorriso de incentivo.

— Meu pai era leal a seu suserano, Lorde Edward, e quando ma taram meus parentes, Edward assumiu o controle da propriedade. Ele se casou comigo e corrigiu o mal causado. Meu cunhado é que tinha sido o mandante do massacre, e Edward o matou. Meu marido raciocina de maneira muito metódica, assim como meu pai, e procurou saber com absoluta certeza quem era o culpado antes de agir. Eu herdei minha na tureza impaciente da minha mãe saxã — admitiu Isabella —, mas meu marido me convenceu a ser paciente. No final, ele prometeu que a justiça seria feita, e foi. Se me perguntares agora a quem sou leal — continuou Isabella —, eu vos diria que sou leal a meu marido e a vós, meu rei.

— E se te pedisse para escolheres entre o normando e o saxão? — indagou o rei.

Isabella não percebeu a troça em sua voz e franziu o cenho.

— Eu escolheria meu marido acima de todos os outros — respon deu ela imediatamente. — Sabendo no fundo do coração que meu ma rido protegeria minha família como me protege. Meu avô, meu irmão e eu, todos pertencemos a Edward agora, assim como a vós. Meu marido não faria mal à sua família.

Volturi concordou.

— Creio que, se todos os meus súditos fossem tão leais quanto vós, eu seria o rei mais feliz do mundo — elogiou. Depois olhou para Alec e disse:

— Não vou contrariar os desejos do meu vassalo, Alec. Teu pedido foi indeferido.

Alec não conseguiu conter um arquejo de indignação. Seu rosto ficou cor de beterraba, e ele olhou para Isabella com ódio profundo.

O rei fingiu que não notou a reação de Alec, voltando a atenção para Carlisle.

— Não me recordo de quando juraste lealdade a mim, mas o dia da minha coroação foi muito agitado.

Carlisle sorriu contente.

— Eu estava presente e vi os protestos — admitiu ele.

— Ajoelha diante de mim, agora, saxão, e renova teu juramento de lealdade.

Carlisle atendeu o rei, pondo a mão sobre o coração. Repetiu seu voto de lealdade, tendo Edward e Isabella como testemunhas. O rei pareceu satisfeito com isso.

— Podeis retirar-vos agora — ordenou. — Edward, falarei conti go na hora do jantar — decidiu. — Sentar-te-ás ao meu lado.

— Assim seja — respondeu Edward. Fez uma reverência diante do seu suserano e pegou o braço de Isabella.

Marido e esposa não trocaram nem uma palavra até estarem quase no quarto. O avô de Isabella e Jasper tinham deixado os dois sozinhos, indo beber algo refrescante e jogar uma partida de xadrez.

— Tens alguma dúvida, por pequena que seja, do meu orgulho por ti? — indagou Edward quando eles chegaram ao quarto. — Tu mostraste grande coragem, Isabella.

— Aprendi contigo — respondeu Isabella. Ela entrou no quarto e virou-se para o marido. A constatação de que o tormento terminara e não iria mais voltar fez o quarto começar a girar.

— Vês agora como é justo e bondoso nosso rei? — comentou Edward. — Não precisavas temer nada, precisavas?

— Temer? Eu nunca senti medo nenhum!

Edward riu da mentira descarada de Isabella e estendeu a mão para ela. Foi por um triz, pois sua esposa forte e corajosa desmaiou em seus braços.

— Tens certeza?

— Absoluta.

Isabella estava aninhada contra Edward naquela madrugada. Eles tinham acabado de fazer amor, e Edward estava para adormecer quando Isabella decidiu lhe contar sobre o bebê.

— Agrada-te a notícia?

— Sim — declarou Edward. Pôs a mão no ventre de Isabella e tornou a beijá-la. — Sou o homem mais feliz do mundo — disse.

— Logo terei um combatente para treinar. Ele será sadio e forte, à ima gem do pai.

— És de uma modéstia incrível — provocou Isabella sorrindo.

— Viajaremos devagar na volta para casa — disse Edward. — Precisas tomar muito cuidado, esposa. Não te preocupes com Alec — acrescentou.

— Não me preocuparei — concordou Isabella. — Sei que irás cui dar dele quando chegar a hora. Ele já está sofrendo por perder o que mais queria — disse. — Forks e Thomas estão ambos livres dele.

— Vou preocupar-me enquanto estiveres com meu filho no ventre. Se algo acontecer a ti...

— Não te preocupes — acalmou-o Isabella. — Tudo acabará bem. Quando chegar minha hora, comportar-me-ei exatamente como tu, Edward. Serei forte e corajosa, e cumprirei com meu dever. Darei à luz ao nosso filho com honra e não soltarei um só gemido de protesto.

Ela uivou como uma carpideira. Edward segurou-lhe a mão duran te todo o tempo que durou o parto, dando altos urros ele mesmo para participar da sua dor, até a parteira, enfezada, expulsá-lo do quarto.

Carlisle observou tudo e comentou com Jasper que era, sem dúvida, o nascimento mais barulhento que a história iria registrar.

Isabella finalmente deu à luz a criança combatente de Edward. Ele ficou que não cabia em si de satisfação e gratidão.

Era uma criança perfeita. Batizaram-na de Rénne, em homenagem à mãe de Isabella.

* * *

Respostas a reviews sem conta:

Lina2000 - Que bom que você gostou querida, sinseramente, estava com uns probleminhas e por isso não postei o cap antes, mais vc deu sorte acabou de ler no exato dia que postei o cap, kkkkkkk, nem esperou muito, bjus querida. Espero que goste da nova ideia que propus ai em baixo.

pollyanna cullen - Desculpa por favor, ru juro que a demora não foi minha, maldito São Pedro, kkkkkk. Mais que bom que vc está gostando tanto assim, também acho esse livro perfeito, ele é muito lindo, espero que aprove minha nova proposta, ok? bjus querida.

* * *

Bom gente esse é o ultimo cap! Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!

Mas esses dias eu não entrei por que aqui em minha cidade chovia muito e relampeava, de modo que não pude utilizar a net, mas eu estava lendo uma história da Lynsay que nossa é perfeita para Beward (Carol, xará, estou vendo uma estória que tem dois casais principais que seriam Beward e Jaslice, ok querida?) e vou colocar o prólogo aqui para vocês e se vocês gostarem postarei ela aqui no site.

* * *

As circunstâncias mudaram… e para pior. Bella nunca mais voltaria a assumir a identidade de seu falecido irmão e cruzar os oceanos com o apelido de - Capitão vermelho—. Nunca voltaria a comandar a seus piratas para recuperar os direitos que lhe correspondiam por nascimento e procurar os assassinos de seu irmão. Agora, era a herdeira do Castelo Swan, e o executor do testamento não entregaria esse magnífico patrimônio a uma moça pirata solteira e a sua infame tripulação — embora fosse à única descendente direta. As condições da sucessão estavam claras, se quisesse herdar tinha que casar-se com um nobre… e ficar grávida.

Assim que se inteirou das —más— notícias, a virginal pirata decidiu voltar aos mares, mas a tripulação tinha submetido o problema em votação, e ela faria qualquer coisa por esses malandros que constituíam sua única família. Assim, a contra gosto, aceitou seu destino e terá que se transformar em uma dama elegante e refinada com a ajuda de uma prostituta — que fará a sua tia— e sua alegre tripulação, que se tornará seu séquito de servos.

No entanto, uma coisa é clara: só se casará se ela conhecer um corajoso homem de caráter e que não tenha medo de uma Lady Pirata...

Edward, Lorde Masen, precisa de uma esposa, e Bella é um sopro de ar fresco e a mulher mais incomum que já conheceu. Disposto a ajudá-la na busca de um marido, Edward em breve sucumbirá aos encantos da moça, caindo em sua própria armadilha.

* * *

Bom meninas eu acho que vocês vão gostar, eu vou esperar os comentários e quem quiser coloque em autor alert que ai, assim que eu postar vcs recebem por email, ok?

Bjus moças, e até a próxima.


End file.
